Rise of the Phoenix
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: Harry Potter died -the battle ended in surrender. Three years later, a bitter and cynical George Weasley saves a very changed Luna Lovegood and set's into a motion a chain of events destined to fulfill a centuries old phrophecy. In a new and dangerous world where friends are enemies and enemies are friends,can they defeat Voldemort at last-and is Harry really dead? H/G R/H G/L D/P
1. Knockturn Alley

Summary

Harry Potter's emergence from beneath the invisibility cloak is thwarted by a sleeping spell, and Ron and Hermione vanish- the battle ends in surrender. Now, three years later, the Wizarding world believes their Chosen one is dead and his dearest friends are cowards . They live in fear, at the mercy of Lord Voldemort. Just released from Azkaban, a very changed Luna Lovegood is living on the streets and finds herself rescued by George Weasley. After a mysterious old woman visits, they learn the truth behind Ron and Hermione's vanishing and that they suspect that Harry may be alive. Reluctantly pulled into the new rising rebellion, in a new world where good has become evil, evil has become good, and it is impossible to trust those you once called your best friends...can they possibly win?

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

George/Luna

Draco/Pansy

Possible others

Very dark in parts, mature content

Heavy description of character death in first couple of chapters

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So, the bad news is that I didn't get much work done on 'The Year After' during my time offline, but I am back on now and hope to have an update on that very soon. The good news is that I have a completely new story, a major departure from anything I have written before, with five chapters complete. They need some work though so...we'll see how often I can update. Please review and give me some input. :)

Please keep in mind that the characters have spent time in Azkaban...they will not be "in character", particularly not in early chapters. Some character traits will emerge later in the story.

22/8/11-So, just did a re-read on this chapter whilst checking something for continuity, and DAMN I had a ton of typos! I did a rewrite and got them all, also did a little changing around. Think it is better now! :) -CJ

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_A cheer rose from among the battlers as Neville Longbottom pulled the burning sorting hat from his head, from within it, he pulled out a long jewel encrusted sword. Harry Potter's instructions rang in his ears_

_'Kill the snake.'_

_He raised the sword, giving it a mighty swing, his swing missed, grazing the snakes head and bringing forth a small bit of blood. Voldemort turned his fury on the young pureblood wizard, he raised his wand…_

_"Avada Kadavra!"_

_His curse bounced off an invisible wall, from somewhere, someone had protected the boy. He quickly encased the snake in the crystalline cage once again and vanished her to a safe place. She was his last hope for survival, he dare not tear his soul any further._

_His death eaters were under siege from the forest now and more wizards were pouring in to aid in the fight. They were being buffeted into the castle, then into the great hall. From the corner of his eye he saw the Malfoys run off, in search of their precious son no doubt, he would deal with them later._

_He was under assault from many sides. The fools actually thought they had a chance against him, Lord Voldemort. They said that he was the most evil wizard in a century, foolishness! He was the greatest wizard in history…he would not lose!_

_A myriad of curses flew around him, he fought them off easily. The only one who might have defeated him was dead. He had nothing to fear. That was when he heard it, the pre-curser to the fall of his greatest follower._

_"You'll never hurt our children again!"_

_She was dead, Bellatrix LeStrange, his most loyal servant, dead in a jet of green light. From the corner of his eye, a most unbelievable sight appeared, a face that was supposed to be dead. Harry Potter, just emerging from his invisibility cloak. But he had killed him! If he should try to kill him now, would some miracle return him to life once again? It was best to put him out of commission for now, to put him into a sleep so deep that it would take him days to awake…he could deal with Potter at his leisure. He aimed his wand and spoke the curse silently so none would hear or see…_

_"Slumbius"_

_Harry Potter was gone, his face hidden once again by the cloak that had been his savior so many times, but would now be the doom of the entire wizarding world. With an evil grin, Voldemort turned back to those who battled him, throwing them off with a single curse. Then, he aimed his wand at Molly Weasley, sending her to_

_join her son in death. Her husband ran forward, his face drenched in tears, it was only a moment later that he joined her on the floor. Others came forward, McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick…all gone in a flash of light._

_He raised his wand over his head, calling forth an enormous ball of red energy…enough to kill them all._

_"Your chosen one is dead. You have no hope." Voldemort turned slowly, his face calm, he almost looked bored. "Drop your wands now, or join them."_

_They looked around, searching for direction from the ones who head lead them into this battle -they found none. They looked to one another, waiting for someone to step forward to take the roles that had been left vacant-yet none stepped from within the group of the battle weary._

_In a sound like raindrops, their wands clattered to the floor._

* * *

><p><em>-)(-<em>

* * *

><p>Rise of The Phoenix<p>

Chapter One

Knockturn Alley

* * *

><p>Three Years Later-<p>

* * *

><p>The streets were mostly deserted when the young woman ventured from her makeshift home in an abandoned building. It was nearly four A.M., a dangerous time to be out about Knockturn Alley, but it was the only time she would do what needed to be done. Luna Lovegood may be homeless and destitute, but she was still proud, too proud to have people see her digging through rubbish bins behind the Leaky Cauldron for food.<p>

She stuck to the back alley's, avoiding the drunks who still wandered here and there on the main street from the many pubs. That was pretty much the main fare these days, now that Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley had become one. There was no need to separate good magic from dark magic…not anymore…there was only one sort of magic taught at Hogwarts, the only sort Headmaster Yaxley allowed.

Luna pushed the thoughts from her mind and pulled the lid off one of the bins. Luck was with her, Tom had put the food in separate bags from the rest of the trash. Sometimes, she thought he did this on purpose. Often, the food she found looked as if it were freshly made, once she had even found a whole cherry pie and an ice cold container of milk that was no where near the expiration date. Finds like that always reminded her of the feasts at Hogwarts and the old days, the days before the war…the days before the battle.

She hated thinking about the past, it forced her to think about the present, about just how horrible things had become since the Battle of Hogwarts. When she closed her eyes, the shock nearly came back. She saw Harry Potter dead on the ground, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and the teachers that had taught her so much. She remembered the feel of her wand slipping from her fingers, the clatter of hundreds of wands falling to the floor, being herded into a group and lead away. Then, the numb feeling of being paraded through Hogsmeade - Voldemort leading the way, riding on Bane the Centaur with the body of Harry Potter put on display as a trophy of battle.

She had been ushered into Azkaban, forced to watch the executions of the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix, Muggleborn classmates and her own father. It had only been a month ago that she had been branded and released, branded with a large D, showing her status -Derided, meaning that she had restricted privileges. D's could only live in certain areas, only buy certain things, and under no circumstances, were they allowed to carry wands. Some deluded themselves into thinking that the D stood for Dumbledore.

Luna, however, wasn't one of them.

There had been talk lately that a new rebellion may be rising. It was foolishness. Luna had tried the path of resistance and had watched her father die for her efforts, she had lost everything,…everything except her life. It was all she had left, she wasn't going to give that up.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Luna froze, she had been careless, so lost in thought that she hadn't been paying attention. Coming toward her now were two men, two men who were much bigger than she. She cursed herself silently, wondering if they were Voldemorts Snatchers or someone like her who lived on the streets. Neither was a particularly appealing option, but at least if they were D's like her, she had a chance of outrunning them. There was no chance of outrunning a Snatcher.

The men came into view slowly and Luna was relieved to see that they held no wands, a quick flash on their hands showed that both had large D's. These days though, that wasn't a guarantee that they were safe. In these times, many good wizards had gone bad.

"What's that you got there?" A man with sandy blonde hair and breath like the bottom of a cheap bottle of wine moved closer. "You been stealing off someone?"

"No," Luna edged toward the end of the alley, wondering if she could outrun the two. "I found it."

"Found it did you?" The second man was somewhat shorter with dark, receding hair. "You're a D too, you packing a secret wand somewhere sweetheart?"

"I think she might be." The Blonde man licked his lips, thinking of the high reward he might collect for turning in a D with an illegal wand.

"Are you both mad?" Luna looked at them incredulously. "You know the penalty for a D carrying a wand is death, you think I'm that stupid?"

"You're Loony Lovegood aren't you?" The blonde man said, moving closer for a better look. A strange smile came to him as he took her in, then he moved back a step, leering at her. His laugh made her flinch. "I thought so."

"Who are you?" Luna looked at the man closely, he looked to be close to her age, but it was hard to tell these days. His face was heavily scarred, he had obviously fought in the battle, the brand on his hand gave proof to that.

"I don't think she recognizes us." The dark haired man laughed "I think we should be a bit insulted. After all those DA meetings too."

"We were always too good for the likes of her anyway."

There was something in the tone, an underlying snobbishness, though it was diminished by time and circumstance. There was only one person she could think of from Dumbledore's army like that.

"Zacharias Smith?" She gasped, trying hard to reconcile the man in front of her with the snobby boy she had known at school.

"One and the same." he bowed exaggeratedly "And my companion, Michael Corner."

"It…it's been a long time." She wanted badly to feel relief, three years ago she would have, but she knew that Azkaban had done horrible things to people. Some had come out evil, some had even been turned to Voldemorts side.

"It has…we should catch up." Zacharias moved closer "You can start out by giving us that food."

Michael moved in next to him, closing the distance between them.

"I don't think I would like to give you all of it." Luna hedged further away. "I could share though."

"I don't think so." Michael moved a step closer, his eyes moving over her body. "You could share something else though…it's been awhile since I had a woman."

"You'll do," Zacharias laughed cruelly "Even if you are Loony Lovegood."

"I think not." Luna turned, running down the alley. She spotted a door, a door with an opening that she was just small enough to slip though… that they were too big to. She pulled on it, but it stuck and she forced her arm inside. A hand gripped tightly on her collar, pulling her backwards and down onto the ground. Her head slammed hard on the cobblestones and she began to grey-out.

"You shouldn't have run." A foggy voice said against her neck "Now were gonna have to hurt you."

"No…" She moaned "Please no…"

She felt her legs forced apart, her arms held up high over her head while a hand slid under her sweatshirt. His mouth covered hers and she bit down hard on his lip, she tasted blood…

"You Bitch!" Zacharias yelled, sitting up and covering his mouth.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Michael laughed "Now you've gone and made him angry!"

The last thing Luna saw was a fist rushing up to meet her face.

* * *

><p>George Weasley hated being alone, but there was nothing for it, he was all alone in the world.<p>

Most of his family had been killed during the battle, his mother, his father, his twin brother Fred. Percy was serving a life sentence in Azkaban for betraying the Ministry of Magic, Bill lived in solitude at Shell Cottage-his wife had been deported after the war.

Ron had vanished without a trace, some said he had gone off with Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom to start a new rebellion, some said they had run with their tails between their legs. Even Charlie, who hadn't taken part in the battle, was exiled from the country, and D's,…D's weren't allowed international travel.

But the worst, the very worst thing, was Ginny. Ginny who had gone mad, who refused to accept that Harry Potter was dead and claimed that she had seen him in the Great Hall moments before Voldemort killed their mother. For two years she had been tortured by the dementors in Azkaban and now she lay in a bed next to the Longbottom's and Gilderoy Lockhart, heavily sedated. Her healers in doubt that she would ever regain her mind.

There had been times, just after admitting Ginny to St. Mungo's, that George considered suicide. It was Ginny that kept him from giving up. Sometimes, when he sat by her side, even though she was heavily sedated, he was sure he saw a spark of her former self in her eyes. She was in there somewhere, he knew it, but that spark would never take hold until she could accept that Harry Potter was dead.

The bitch of it was, he could understand why her mind refused to accept it. Ginny had loved Harry since she was ten years old, since the first moment she met him on Platform 9 ¾, and just when it seemed her dream was finally coming true it had been cruelly snatched away from her.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived…the chosen one. The boy who died and left them all alone. George had never seen him as any of those things, he had only seen him as someone he loved like a brother. To the Wizarding world though, he was all of those things and when Harry died, all of their hope died with him.

George looked around at his empty shop. Once, it had been the most popular shop in Diagon Alley, now it was no more. Diagon Alley was no more, combined with Knockturn Alley by Minister of Magic, Dolores Umbridge, while he was locked away in Azkaban. The D on his hand meant he was no longer allowed to own his own business, but because he had owned the building before the war, he was allowed to keep it. Small consolation. He came back to find it and the flat upstairs looted, everything of any value gone. He wasn't sure why he stayed here, there were too many memories, sadness in every corner…yet he couldn't make himself leave. Sometimes, he thought he could feel Fred's spirit here.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a sudden loud noise and the sound of angry voices. He was used to people fighting in the alley behind the shop, but this sounded like someone was trying to break in. He would put a stop to it. He went to a drawer, pulled up the artificial bottom, then picked up his prized possession…the possession that could cost him his life if he was caught with it. He cut through the dark, empty back room, trying not to think of the days when he and Fred used to trip over the many boxes that once littered the floor. The door was slightly open and he heard voices just outside. A woman's voice, afraid and weak, reached his ears.

"No…Please no…"

There were two men, one knelt over the woman, his knee pushing her legs apart. The other man was by her head, holding her arms down. The man straddling her jerked up, his hand over his mouth. "You bitch!"

"You shouldn't have done that!" the man holding her arms laughed "Now you've gone and made him angry!"

George tried to push the door open, but something was in the way. He pushed harder, then kicked out at the rock that held the door closed. He looked up to see the first man hit the woman hard across the face, her body went limp.

"What you do that for?" The second man looked up at the first.

"Bitch bit me!"

"What fun's she gonna be knocked out?"

George aimed the wand,

"_Stupefy!" _The first man fell

And then the second _"Stupefy!"_

They fell stunned on the ground, he pushed the door open, grabbed the feet of the woman and pulled her inside the shop. Then, he aimed his wand at the two men again.

_"Obliviate!" _And wiped their memories.

Quickly, before they had a chance to wake, he dragged them down the alley, far away from the shop. Then, when he was satisfied that they were far enough away, he left them laying and returned to the back room, securing the door more fully this time.

George knelt and picked the woman up in his arms and carried her back through the dark back room, through the shop and up to the flat upstairs. He lay her on the bed in his bedroom, then went into the kitchen for a basin of water and a first aid kit. He hid the wand in a secret compartment under a cabinet, then returned to the woman. She was very dirty, her clothes and short blonde hair looked as if they hadn't been washed in ages, yet she didn't have an unpleasant smell. She obviously used some sort of hygiene, rare among the usual Knockturn Alley street people.

He washed her face, and as the dirt came off he began to feel a sort of familiarity come through, as if he knew her from somewhere. It wouldn't be unheard of in this day and age. She had the D and she was somewhere around his age, most of the people he went to school with were destitute now. The few he knew about anyway.

But this woman, the cleaner her face became, the more familiar she too became.

* * *

><p>Luna felt a horrible ache above her left eye as the fog began to clear, and the more the fog cleared, the more it hurt. Yet, at the same time, there was a wonderful soothing sensation too. She lay still while the lovely warmth moved over her face, down her neck, and then wiped gently over her hands. There was a slight sting, and something brushed over her eye, a tingle and then the pain was gone. It reminded her of when she was little, when she would fall and her father would use a balm to make her bruises go away. Then, the thought was wiped away when the soothing warmth returned. It was so lovely, she couldn't bear to not know the source another moment more and so she forced her eyes open.<p>

The room was dark, just a single hazy candle on the table. She lay on a bed, next to her a man sat, his hands wringing a cloth out in a basin of water. Part of her knew she should be alarmed, yet she remembered the soothing warmth and because of it, she couldn't be afraid.

"Where am I?" She said softly "What happened?"

As the words left her mouth she remembered, being chased, a door that wouldn't open all the way, a fist coming towards her face. She gasped and sat up, her head began to spin and gentle hands reached for her shoulders.

"It's okay, you're safe." He reassured, using soft pressure to lay her back against the pillows. "I won't hurt you."

Luna nodded and looked up at him. He was very familiar, yet she couldn't place him. A quick glance revealed the all too familiar D on his hand. He was broad shouldered and very thin. His clothes were old and shabby and he wore a ratty stocking cap. Yet there was something about his face, something in his soft brown eyes that put her at ease, the certain knowledge that she knew him, even though she couldn't place him.

"I believe you." She said softly, "I'm probably crazy, but I believe you. I'm pretty sure I know you. Of course, I knew the two in the alley too and that didn't help me."

"Not all D's have turned into criminals." He sighed and turned away slightly, tossing a pot of instant bruise remover balm onto the table next to the bed. "Some of us have managed to hold onto our morals."

"Oh, no…" She reached for his hand "Of course not, I'd like to think I am one who has held onto mine. Even though I have had to resort to foraging food out of rubbish bins."

Luna bit her lip with her admission, what was she thinking, telling this total stranger something that she went out of her way to hide? George recognized the look of shame that passed over her face, he had seen it many times before, in the eyes of others who had crossed his path and admitted the same.

"You're not the only one." He tried to give her a reassuring smile. "It's sad isn't it, to think we've gone from house-elf served feasts on golden chargers to eating out of Tom's garbage bins?"

"Do you?" She asked shyly, then hastily tried to recant "I'm sorry, that's a very personal question…I…"

"It's okay." He smiled again, the smile making Luna even more sure that she knew him. "But, the answer is no, I've been very fortunate. Tom gave me a job, I do a little of this and that, sweep out after meals and take out the rubbish and such. He let's me have food in addition to the little bit he is able to pay me. It's not much, the ministry only allows them to pay us so much."

"It's good you were able to find a job, most people won't hire us." Luna knew this only too well, she had been looking for months with no luck. Always, they looked down at her hand and then shook their heads before turning away.

"Tom is sympathetic, and well he should be. He managed to somehow escape that night and hasn't had to suffer as we have. Of course to his credit, he atones in other ways."

"Like leaving fresh food in his rubbish bins?"

"To be more succinct," George grinned "Having me do it."

"Whoever is doing it," Luna looked away, ashamed by her station again. "I'm thankful, I'd have starved to death by now if not for it."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," George said softly, his gaze penetrating hers. "We know who to blame for this, and it isn't us."

"Yes." Luna looked away "I'm proud of my actions that night, but sometimes I almost wish we hadn't fought."

He wanted to chastise her for her words, but he couldn't, he didn't dare…he often had the same thoughts. Instead, he pulled off his ratty old hat and brushed his fingers through his longish hair, trying to come up with something to say to her, something that would make it all make sense.

Luna gasped, the bright red hair, the missing ear, this could only be one person. He looked so much older than the last time she had seen him, his hair was wisped here and there with white and receded slightly in front. There were scars on his face, from fights in Azkaban perhaps? She had heard that there were often fights in the men's wing, spurred on by the dementors.

"George Weasley!" Her eyes were huge, so huge that George suddenly realized who the woman was. Only one girl he had known had eyes like this. She looked much older-she wasn't a girl anymore, and her long blonde hair was cut short, close to her head and curling softly over her ears. But there was no mistaking her, those huge silver eyes could only belong to one woman.

"Luna?" His face brightened into a pleasantly surprised smile. "Luna Lovegood!"

Though they had barely known one another, he pulled her into a crushing embrace. She was a face from the past, a link to happier days, proof that once there had been a time when he had been happy…when they had all been happy. Luna clung to George tightly, tears escaping from her closed eyes. It was like holding her childhood close again, almost like being transported back to the Room of Requirement and Dumbledore's Army. Like feeling again for the first time that she had friends.

George sighed against her ear "It's so wonderful to see you."

"You too. I knew I knew you…I just couldn't place you."

"I know, I thought I knew you too." George laughed, a laugh almost like the laugh he remembered. "I guess we've both changed a bit." He smiled and moved back slightly to looked at her face again.

"We all have, it's not just us." Luna sighed and pulled back, thinking sadly about the Weasley's. She knew most of the stories, but there was one she didn't know. One she most needed to hear. " Tell me about Ginny, no one seems to know about her."

"Ginny…" George cleared his throat and looked away. "Ginny's not well."

He told her then about Ginny's madness, about her claims that she had seen Harry alive in the Great Hall moments before Molly Weasley was killed. He told her about Ginny's prognosis…that her healer didn't expect her to ever be normal again.

"Oh George, oh no." Luna bit her lip, tears pouring down her face. "Can I see her? Will you take me…please?"

"I don't think that is a good idea." George looked at her pleadingly, begging her silently to understand why he couldn't heed her request. "She's heavily sedated, she won't even know you're there. Wouldn't you rather remember her the way she was?"

"Would _you_ rather I remember her that way?"

George's smile was a ghost across his face. "I would give anything if _I could_ remember her that way. If you see her, I know you'll leave feeling the same way."

Luna nodded sadly, George was probably right. It was better to remember the Ginny Weasley she had known at Hogwarts. The bright vivacious girl who had stood with her and Hermione Granger to fight Bellatrix LeStrange. The feeling of loneliness came over her again. The realization that, very soon, she would have to leave here, and she would be all alone again. Maybe it didn't have to be that way. She had barely known George three years ago, he was older than her and so much more popular. But things were different now, maybe they could be friends.

"Could I come back to visit you again sometime?" She asked hopefully.

He looked at her with longing. It was so nice having someone to talk to again, it had been such a long time-he had been so lonely. Luna was living on the streets, she was all alone in the world. He had plenty of room-why let her go back out there when there was something he could do to help her - when there was something he could do to help them both.

"You could stay here," George smiled and took her hand again. "I have room, and it would be nice to not be alone anymore."

Luna smiled wanly "Are you offering just because you feel sorry for me?"

"No," George looked at her and Luna had never seen a look that was more sincere before in her life. "I'm offering because I feel sorry for myself. I'm sick of being alone."

Luna sighed and leaned back against him.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>The prisoners eyes opened at the sound of echoing footsteps. He blinked, his eyes unaccustomed to the growing bright light. It grew even brighter and he squinted, his eyes trying to adjust behind the frames of his heavily cracked glasses. He forced himself to sit up, once again, refusing to meet his foe lying down.<p>

The voice hissed, the angry red glare fixed on his face. "Are you prepared to surrender your will?"

His voice was a weak whisper, parched from lack of water, yet strong in it's bravery.

"I will never bend to you."

The red gaze shifted, focusing to the only other person in the chamber as he raised his wand. His voice was even weaker, even more parched, yet just as brave.

"Torture me all you want, he will never bend to you."

"Such a pair of brave boys," Voldemort laughed "If only your parent's had been so brave when they met their end. Whining and crying, begging like common muggles to be spared."

Fists clenched in the darkness, they felt anger rage through them, yet this wasn't the time to attack. The time would come, and they would know it. Until then, they had to be strong. They reached out in the darkness, their clenched fists connecting in the darkness at the knuckles.

"Such a show of solidarity." He laughed and aimed his wand

_"Crucio!"_

The weaker of the two fell on his side, the horrid burning pain flaming it's way through his body. He clenched his jaw, but even as his body burned, he felt the coolness of his compatriot's hand tight around his wrist. The pain abruptly stopped, then returned again, lessened, returned. Over and over, for what felt like hours, but was only one.

"I tire of this game." He redirected his wand and pointed it at the stronger of the two. "Avada Kedavra!"

The darkness was filled with bright green light and he slumped to his side, his world went dark for several moments, then his eyes opened again. He pushed himself up to a sitting position once again and laughed.

"Better luck next time Tom." He glared at the snakelike face, his mouth twisted up into a mocking grin.

"I will find a way to kill you Harry Potter." Voldemort lifted his chin in arrogance and turned away. "Do not doubt this."

The room went dark again but for a tiny candle burning off in the distance. Harry took a deep breath, then turned to his companion.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," He breathed softly, his voice echoing his pain. "That was nothing."

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do to stop him."

"Don't apologize." He spoke softly, he hated it when Harry apologized for things that weren't his fault. It made him feel even worse about the past. "You know why he's doing this."

Harry nodded "Just killing your parents wasn't enough, he wants you to suffer too."

"He can't kill me though." He traced a long thin scar on the inside of his wrist, the scar that had been meant to kill him but instead had ensured that-like Harry- he couldn't die so long as Voldemort lived.

"Were going to get out of this." Harry promised once again. "Ron and Hermione will find a way to come for us."

Once again, Draco Malfoy fought off the urge to remind him that the Wizarding World thought Harry Potter was dead.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two Preview<p>

Rumors arise that Harry Potter may still be alive and a dangerous plan of action is decided upon.


	2. Whispers of Madness

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Would love a few more! Just to let you know, the first few chapters alternate from group to group. :)<p>

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_They were being herded, ushered into a great parade to be lead through the village… trophies of Voldemorts victory. _

"_You will follow me, you the defeated, you who deserve to be derided." He laughed mockingly as he mounted Bane the centaur. Bane lowered his head in shame._

"_Lift him up." Voldemort ordered, motioning to the pole that lay on the ground. Tied upon it was the body of their chosen one, his broken glasses dangling askew from an ear. _

"_Yes…" he encouraged when one of his minions moved to fix them, his evil laugh ringing out in the early morning light. _

"_Put them in their proper place so all can see that it is truly him. The boy who lived to die at my hand!" _

_His glasses were shoved roughly into place and the pole was raised high into the air, his lifeless body slid down slightly, then came to a stop as the ropes that bound him went taut. _

"_Let me have the others, bring them to me!" _

_The small family huddled together, their arms wrapped tightly around one another, a young man at the center. Voldemort looked down at them with distain. Only he knew what their crime was. The others could not know, for if they did, they would know that the boy on the pole was only under a sleeping curse, they would know that their chosen one was still alive. _

"_Separate them." His voice was a deep, angry hiss. All traces of jubilation over his victory gone now while he watched the boy torn from his mother and fathers arms. His lips curled up into a angry sneer at the man he had once almost trusted and the sister of the woman who had gone to her death loyal to him. Narcissa Malfoy should have followed her sisters example…if she had, this would all have been unnecessary. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

_The small blonde woman fell in a heap at her husbands feet, he looked down at her, his tears pooling for a moment in his eyes before falling to her motionless body. In a last show of strength, he threw off the man who had once been one of his dearest friends. Perhaps Vincent Crabbe Sr. hadn't tried that hard to hold him…perhaps he had some sympathy… he too knew the sting of loss. _

"_Cissy…oh Cissy!" Lucius lay his face against her neck, his beloved wife. An image came to him of the sweet eleven year old girl who had shyly sat beside him at the Slytherin table moments after being sorted. She had been so beautiful, even as an awkward eleven year old. Her blood was on his hands…it was him who had lead her so deeply into this life, he who had introduced her to Voldemort's inner circle. What was next to come, he felt, was richly deserved._

"_Bow to me Lucius." Voldemort pulled them apart with a jerk of his wand. "Bow to me and I might be swayed into sparing the boys life." _

_Lucius looked at Voldemort with hatred. Hatred far deeper than he had ever felt for the Muggleborn, more than had ever burned for Albus Dumbledore, far, far more than Harry Potter. He looked over at his son, the son he had thrust into this life. Lucius had never seen such fear and to see it on the face of the person that he loved most…he would pay any price for to him saved. He deserved this, but not his son, not his beloved Draco. He went to his knees, his hands splayed out before him on the cold ground, then he lowered his face to his knees. _

"_P...please my Lord," He stammered "Spare my son." _

_Voldemort glared "I said, beg." He directed his wand at Draco…_

"_Crucio!" _

_Draco began to scream, his body shaking in the hands that held him, his teeth gnashed together. The only pain greater, was the pain of his father._

"_No …please! Please stop!" Lucius raised his head, "I'll beg, anything!" _

_Voldemort released the curse, then turned back to Lucius, an expectant look on his face. Lucius bowed to the ground again. _

"_I beg you please, please spare my son." His tears splashed the ground as he wept, "Please my Lord, spare my son."_

"_Very well, you have done your part Lucius, I will spare the boy." He raised his wand, pointing it at Lucius's prone back. "You however, are doomed…_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Lucius Malfoy fell to his side, his soul journeying now to join his wife while his son watched on, his heart shattered. He couldn't help thinking of the many times he had mocked Harry Potter for being parentless and guilt unimaginable nearly brought him to his knees. Voldemort gave him a last mocking glance, then looked around at the assembled behind him and bowed his head slightly. _

"_Let all bear witness that Lord Voldemort keeps his word." He nodded to the two who held Draco "Bind the boy, he will walk behind me!"_

_The procession began, down the familiar path to Hogsmeade, to the outskirts of the village. In the middle of the group, George Weasley held tight to his sisters hand. She gave it a slight tug and he looked around to be sure it was safe, then he bent his head to listen. _

"_It will be okay George," She looked up at him with sad tearful eyes. "Harry will come for us, he'll set us free."_

_A tear came to his eyes; how badly he wished it were true._

"_Ginny, Harry's gone…we all saw his body."_

"_But I saw him…in the Great Hall, just before…"_

_They were jerked roughly forward, George felt a wand at his back. "Shut up you!" _

_George waited for the death eater to move on, then looked down at her again. He tightened his hand on hers before looking up to the dead boy on the pole._

_As badly as he wanted to believe her, there was no getting around it, the boy who lived… was dead._

* * *

><p>-)(-<em><br>_

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Two

Whispers of Madness

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>The woman's load was heavier than normal that afternoon as she walked quickly down the side walk of a quiet London suburb. Her head constantly moved side to side, taking in her surroundings. Even after three years, after all the lengths they had gone to assure their safety, she was scared to death of being discovered.<p>

She -all of them- had very high prices on their heads. Prices so high that should anyone happen across them, they would find themselves very well-off.

It had taken a long time, and a lot of work, for them to become Holly and Robert Galloway, and Norbert Lowe. They had emptied out her considerable savings account and cashed in everything she had of any value. After that, she had posed as a real estate agent and put up a false for sale sign on her parent's house, the rumor was put out that the original owners had been killed in an accident. An obituary was posted in all of the local papers to back the story up. It was quite easy to get away with, she had no other family and her parents were still in Australia… they had no idea they had a daughter.

For a year the three of them had disguised themselves as various muggle couples, pretending to look at the house, while they hid out in one cheap rented motel room after another in the very worst part of London. After enough time had passed, the 'Galloway's' moved in. Even so, it took months for the death eaters to completely buy their story and stop watching the house so 'her brother' could join them. Even now, a year after all of their sneakoscopes and other defenses had gone silent, the three of them lived in constant fear.

That they were free at all was a miracle in itself. Had Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger been captured, they would surely have been executed that night. It was only because of Ron's refusal to believe that Harry was dead, that they were alive now. They had run out onto the grounds, hoping to be able to rouse Harry from some sort of spell. Instead of finding Harry, they had chanced upon Neville Longbottom, himself looking. They searched every inch of the grounds around where Hagrid had lay his body, but found nothing and were just about to run back into the castle when they heard the screams, the horrible voice, Voldemorts voice that told them that everything was lost.

They had made a hasty decision then to run and hide rather then run into the castle to what would surely be their death. Dead, they would be able to do nothing. Alive, they could regroup and find a new way to fight. Surely, Harry had somehow survived…he always had in the past. He would find them, or they would find him. Then, during a clandestine trip into Diagon Alley, Neville unearthed a copy of the Daily Prophet with the horrible pictures of Voldemorts processional through Hogsmeade…and Harry's dead body leading the way. There was nothing left after that but to accept that Harry truly was dead.

"I'm home." She called out, her voice tired and weary. She hated her job, Hermione Granger wasn't born to be a waitress.

"Hey," A voice called out from down the long hallway, the voice she most needed to hear on days like this. "I'm in here."

She passed through the kitchen, dropping the bags as she went and re-entered the hall, pushing open the door at the end. Ron sat on the toilet, his hair wet and smelly, covered in black hair dye. How she missed his bright red hair.

"You could have waited," She bent to kiss him. "I would have helped you."

"It's okay, just needed to touch up the roots." He smiled, making his blue eyes sparkle…a sweet reminder of the days she missed. "You should too soon."

"I know," She sagged against the wall, a hand brushing through her hated short blonde hair, then sank down to sit on the floor. "I'll do it later, I don't feel like it right now."

"You've been remembering again." He knelt down in front of her, his hand gently cupping her cheek. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"It's hard not to." She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I hate not being ourselves, and having to hide and…just so many things Ron I can't stand it. I can't stop thinking that it's all my fault, if I hadn't broken his wand…"

"Hermione…"

I miss him Ron." She whispered, a trail of tears running down her cheeks. "I miss him so much."

"I know, I do too." He let her face go and sat back and took her hands in his. "That's all the more reason not to blame ourselves, Harry would hate it."

She nodded and let one of his hands go, then wiped her face on a sleeve. "Where's Neville?"

He looked at her nervously, shifting away slightly. "You're not going to like it much."

"He didn't!"

"You can't blame him Hermione, they're his parent's." She opened her mouth to argue, but he quieted her with a look. "He was safe, he took polyjuice potion and used that hair he stole from his great uncle's brush."

"But Ron…they are still watching his parents, just waiting for him to show up, surely they must think it odd that _"He" _is visiting now when he never visited before. If he get's caught, they'll kill him…after giving him Veritaserum so he tells them where we are."

"Actually…" Ron hesitated "That won't be a problem."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, fairly sure she knew what he meant. "You don't mean…"

"Yeah, he did."

"And you didn't stop him?" She glared angrily.

"I tried! Of course I did, but he had already taken it before he told me where he was going. What was I supposed to do, make him vomit it up?"

Hermione buried her face in her hands, once again, guilt crept over her…the potion had been her idea. They had known from the start that they didn't dare be out of touch with the wizarding world, they needed to occasionally return to what used to be Diagon Alley to buy the Daily Prophet. Even heavily disguised, there was a chance they could be caught, that their real identities would be exposed. If they were caught and forced to take Veritaserum, it wouldn't just be their death, but the death of all three.

Veritaserum and Venenumserum…two potions that were innocuous apart, but taken within forty-eight hours of one another would kill within seconds. But it wasn't meant to be taken like this, not so Neville could be careless with his own life, yet protect them at the same time. Her idea had seemed like a brilliant solution, they could do what needed to be done, and be protected at the same time. It didn't seem so brilliant now.

"Of course not." Hermione sighed deeply and put her hands in her lap. "If he comes back alive, I'm going to kill him."

"You do that." Ron picked her hands up and gave them a tight squeeze. "Now, you want to help me wash this goo out of my hair before it all falls out? I'd look horrible bald."

Hermione smiled, barely a shadow of the dazzling smiles of the past, but it was beautiful just the same. "At least you wouldn't have to dye it anymore."

Ron winked and pulled her to her feet. "I'll pass thanks."

* * *

><p>Neville Longbottom clung tightly to his mothers hand, he only had a short time left, soon the polyjuice potion would be wearing off and he needed to be back on the street before it did. If his true identity was revealed here, he was a dead man.<p>

Sometimes, he wondered why he still came. His parent's hadn't recognized him when he was himself, there was no way they would recognize him now that he was pretending to be his great uncle Algie Longbottom. He couldn't bring himself to leave them alone now that his Grandmother was dead, not here in this sterile white room with nothing but strangers to care for them. Even though it was so dangerous, he _had_ to come. When he was being honest with himself, he had to admit that it wasn't just his parents that brought him here. It was her, the girl on the other side of the curtain, though he dare not even acknowledge that he knew her.

Ginny Weasley had been one of his best friends. They had been through so much together, Dumbledore's army, the raid on the ministry, the horrible battle of Hogwarts. He blamed himself for her being here, if he had been successful…if he hadn't missed when he tried to kill the snake…none of them would be in this mess.

"Harry…" Her voice, weak and delicate, called out from the other side of the curtain. So unlike the Ginny Weasley that he knew. "Where's Harry?"

"Harry's gone Ginny."

The gentle voice of her brother George answered in soothing tones, even though it couldn't reach her, nothing could reach inside Ginny Weasley's madness. Ginny refused to accept that Harry Potter was dead, and it was this refusal that had allowed her early release from Azkaban. Voldemort had learned from one of the Slytherins that the girl loved Harry Potter. And so, he wanted her alive, he wanted her to suffer, and because she was a Weasley, he wanted the remaining members of her family to watch her suffer so they would suffer themselves. In Azkaban her ranting had become too disruptive, the others had begun to question …what if she was right, what if Harry Potter _had _somehow survived? So, he had ordered her released, and her brother released along with her.

"He's not gone." Ginny responded vehemently, a trace of the old fire flaring, feeble though it was. "I saw him, I saw his face… in the great hall just before mum…"

She began to sob, great gasping sobs. A woman's shadow crossed into the curtain, her wand held aloft. "Mr. Weasley, you'll have to go now."

The other shadow nodded, then bent and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow Ginny."

"Harry's alive George, I saw his head…" She whispered "We have to find him."

"Okay miss," The healers assistant spoke soothingly, then waved her wand. "You rest now."

Neville watched the shadow walk away, then stood and kissed his mother, skirted the bed and kissed his father. He was out of time, in fact, he was cutting it close.

"Frank, Alice," He said, adding _'Mum, Dad' _under his breath. "I don't know when I can come back, but I'll try to come soon."

When he emerged from the curtain, the ward was deserted. Outside the window, the healers assistant sat looking over a chart. He knew it was taking an enormous risk, but he couldn't help himself. He stepped to the side of Ginny's bed. She was so pale, skeletal and wasted. Even her bright red hair was dull and lifeless. He bent down and kissed her cheek then he whispered in her ear.

"I miss you Ginny."

Ginny jerked a little, her eyes slit open slightly. "Neville…"

Neville glanced quickly at the door. "No, I'm not Neville…I'm…" He tried to think quickly of a name, then gave the first name that came to mind, the name of a person he knew had been turned to Voldemort's side. "Seamus Finnegan"

"You have to find Harry, I saw his head, but his body was gone."

Neville glanced at his watch, his time was short, he didn't dare linger.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I have to go."

She gripped his hand hard, refusing to let him go.

"I saw him Neville, I saw his head, I saw him."

"Sir?" The assistant pushed through the door "Can I help you?"

Neville looked up, jerking his hand out of Ginny's and forcing his voice into the deeper tone that was more like his uncles. "Erm…no, she called out to me as I was passing…seems to think I am someone else."

"Oh, yes," The assistant smiled sympathetically "The poor thing, she was in that horrible battle at Hogwarts. Of course it was very sad. So many bought into Dumbledore's propaganda about Potter being "the Chosen One." She ended on a sarcastic tone, making it very obvious what she believed.

Neville nodded and began for the door, a sick feeling in his stomach. His time was short now, he would be very lucky to make it to the alley before his transformation...but that wasn't what had his nerves on end. He brushed briskly past the woman, his teeth grinding.

"Have a good day." She called to his retreating back.

Neville gave her a half wave, then pulled open the door for the stairs. The skin of his fingers began to bubble and he looked at them in horror, there was no way he was going to make it out in time. He pulled the collar of his cloak up high over his face, hoping his muggle disguise might be good enough to get him past the front desk. He was fully transformed by the time he hit the ground floor and he pulled his hat down low over his face. Despite the shoulder length blonde hair, his face was too recognizable. Luck was with him, the waiting room was crowded and he pushed his way through to the street, holding his breath the entire way. The air was cool on his face when he pushed free of the building, then quickly darted into the alley, pulled out his wand and apparated away.

* * *

><p>"Neville!" Hermione sank into a chair, her heart pounding in her chest. Sometimes, she couldn't believe how foolish men could be, how reckless men could be. "What were you thinking?"<p>

"Were you thinking?" Ron glared at him, just as incredulous. It took a lot to anger Ron Weasley these days, but after seeing his best mate dead on the ground, taking stupid risks was the quickest way to go about it.

"Would you two relax, nothing happened." Neville threw himself into a chair and brushed his long hair out of his eyes.

"Okay, that's it." Hermione shook her head angrily "No more hospital trips, I mean it."

"Hermione, I'm a big boy, I can handle myself." Neville glared up at her. "If I have to, I'll make the potions myself."

"Good luck with that," Ron snickered "You barely scraped an Acceptable in your OWLS."

"Neville you can't, you just can't." Hermione looked at him pleadingly. "You're too careless, what ever happened to the Neville who tried to stop us from breaking rules?"

"What happened to the Hermione who _refused_ to break rules?" Neville countered "I don't see you marching into the Ministry to hand yourself over to Umbridge."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"Look, this argument is pointless." Ron broke in, the voice of reason. "None of us are the same people we were ten years ago. Holy hell, we were little kids then."

He looked back and forth between Hermione and Neville and they each nodded in agreement.

"Can we please get past this to what the real issue is?" Neville had a look of excitement in his eyes, it was rare that any of them got excited about anything anymore, so much of their lives was strictly about survival.

"Alright," Ron reluctantly sat on the sofa across from Neville. "So you think there's something to Ginny's ramblings…why?"

Hermione took the seat next to Ron, then pulled his hand into her lap. It was always difficult for Ron when Neville came back from St. Mungo's with news about Ginny…or rather non-news about Ginny. The Weasley's had been such a tight knit family, tighter than most even, and it tore him up having to be away from them…particularly when he knew they needed him by their side.

"She knew my voice Ron, even when I told her I was someone else. If she was as deep into madness as they claim she is, do you really think she would recognize a voice so easily that she hasn't heard in three years?"

"But you and Ginny were so close," Hermione began "Surely…"

"I was whispering Hermione."

"Okay, so say that we allow for this, that maybe she isn't as mad as they think she is." Ron looked as though he desperately wanted to believe it, but didn't dare hope. "That doesn't mean that what she says is true. We all saw Harry's body Neville, we saw him dead in the grass."

"Then why did you go to look for him?"

"I don't know." Ron admitted "I just thought…maybe we were wrong, but we weren't wrong. We didn't find him and he hasn't been seen or heard from in three years. That's not like Harry."

"Neville," Hermione wiped at her face "We saw the pictures from that night, of Voldemort…"

"I know," Neville leaned forward, his eyes locked intensely into hers. "But Hermione, Ginny said that she saw his head, just his head. She never once said that she saw his body. What if he was under his invisibility cloak and wasn't able to come out of it all the way before he was stopped?"

Ron looked sideways at Hermione "We never did find his cloak, Harry always kept his cloak with him."

"It was probably stuffed down his robes like always. But…"

Hermione had the look of someone who wanted to believe, but was scared to dare to. It was something Ron could understand only too well. Harry Potter was his best mate, losing him was as shattering as losing Fred, as learning that his parent's were dead and that Percy was locked away in Azkaban for the rest of his life.

Hermione rose from the chair suddenly, going to a cabinet. She dug for a long time, then triumphantly pulled an old tattered Daily Prophet from the stack. Her eyes were full of tears when she lifted it.

"Look Ron, look at the front of his robes."

He took the paper from her, closely examining the photo. Harry's robes were badly torn down the front, very obviously, these robes would have concealed nothing.

"But they could have torn them, when they were…" Ron choked off.

"They could have." She allowed, sinking back onto the sofa next to him.

"Hagrid," Neville looked up at them "While we were all being pushed into the castle, Hagrid yelled out _'Where's Harry?'_

"Voldemort could have concealed his body somewhere, or transfigured it or something…" Hermione argued "So we couldn't recover it and give him a proper burial."

"But what if Harry _was_ under his cloak?" Neville's hands were clenched together tightly. There had been something in Ginny's voice, something that told him that her words were no delusion. "Remember, when the centaurs joined the fight and all those other wizards came … when I messed up…"

Neville fought off the memory of the sword of Godric Gryffindor, barely grazing the head of Voldemort's snake.

"There was all that confusion, people were running about like mad, falling all over each other…"

Ron and Hermione looked at one another. They knew Harry Potter as well as they knew themselves, it wasn't hard to guess what he would have done. He would have pulled out his cloak, biding his time until the perfect moment to reveal himself. What if, when that moment came, Voldemort had somehow stopped him? What if Harry _was_ alive somewhere?

"We can't know for sure," Ron said at last "Not without talking to Ginny. She's the only person who claims to have seen him."

"I can do it, next time I visit my parents."

"No," Hermione shook her head "From what you've said, they have her heavily sedated. We need to talk to her when she's clear, when she can completely remember."

"That means getting her out of St. Mungo's."

"Your brother," Neville looked up at them nervously "George has control over her medical decisions from the looks of it."

"He's the only one who can take her out of there then." Ron smiled a little "All we have to do is get a message to him."

"No, It won't be that easy." Neville shook his head "George is the one who put her in there, he believes that she is mad. He'll never take her out of there."

Ron's eyes narrowed angrily and he started out of his chair. "He'll let her out, I'll…"

"Ron, I'm sure he's doing what he thinks is best for her." Hermione put a hand on his arm. "I mean…it's George, he would never do something like that lightly. Not George."

"Hermione's right," Neville looked Ron back down into his chair. "Ron, you haven't seen Ginny. It isn't just her belief that Harry is alive…she spent two years with the dementors, two years with them messing with her head. The only reason they let her out was because Voldemort was afraid her ranting about Harry still being alive would rally the other prisoners to fight."

Hermione gasped "She's lucky to be alive."

"She's a Weasley who loved Harry Potter." Ron said bitterly "The son-of-a-bitch wants her to suffer. It's exactly the sort of thing Harry was trying to protect her from when he broke things off with her after Dumbledore was killed…and I gave him hell for it."

Neville gave him a weak smile "You can apologize for it when you see him again."

Hermione and Ron looked at him, still not ready to jump on ship with the idea of Harry being alive, but willing to take the first step to finding out just the same.

"If we can't get George's help, it's going to mean taking her out of there ourselves." Hermione sighed deeply and closed her eyes, not thrilled with the idea of doing something behind George's back. "There's only one way we are going to be able to do that."

Ron nodded "I have to pretend to be George and check her out."

"You?" Neville looked at Ron questioningly "I know the hospital better than you, and the staff."

"But I know George, I can even forge his signature."

"Let's just take this a step at a time," Hermione broke in "Before we worry about _who_ will be George, let's worry about _how_ to be George. We need to get some of his hair for the polyjuice potion, which means a trip to Diagon Alley."

She would _never_ call it Knockturn Alley.

"I'll do it." Neville spoke up, not out of bravery, but because it was his turn. "I'll wander in and ask to use a bathroom maybe he'll have a brush laying around."

"We'll need to start watching St. Mungo's tomorrow, get an idea of the time of day he usually visit's so we don't cross paths when we do this."

The three couldn't help smiling a little as they looked around at each other. There was no proof that Harry Potter was still alive, there was every chance that this plan would go horribly awry at some point and they would all end up in Voldemort's hands. Even knowing that, they couldn't help feeling a surge of elation.

After three years of dormancy, they were proactive again.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Three Preview<p>

George and Luna have a visitor, and a discovery leads to a heartbreaking confrontation.


	3. Parting

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>AN Just a little warning to sensitive readers. The prologue contations material that may be mildly upsetting. Honestly, I've seen a lot worse...I've written a lot worse, but just wanted to put a warning out there. So happy that this seems to be picking up a little following! Always happy for more though! I know that this is very different for me, so I ask people to please indulge me should I make a misstep here and there. I have never really written adventure before, so I will be learning by trial and error. If you think I could have done something better, please feel free to tell me so...gently though, please don't be rude. Not that anyone has been rude or anything...just saying. :)

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p><em>The group was wrenched apart on the other side of Hogsmeade. Husbands pulled from wives, children pulled from parents, brothers pulled from sisters, separated into different cattle cars. The train moved swiftly, the cars dark and reeking of urine and feces. Finally, near dusk, they came to a stop and they were loaded into two boats. The boats traveled side by side for a bit, then split as they approached the great fortress…the place that was the greatest fear of every witch and wizard. <em>

_Azkaban, the wizard prison. _

_Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley clung tightly to one another as they were pushed from the boat to the entrance of the fortress. A grinning giant of a man looked at them mockingly._

"_Friends are you?" He sneered "Shame ain't it?" _

_He nodded to a knot of men and they pulled the girls apart, Ginny to one side of the enormous entry, Luna to another. She was put in a line with a group that she vaguely recognized, the type that had never had much to do with her. One of them, she was fairly sure had made fun of her a time or two. _

"_Take your clothes off," a harsh woman said, pushing them into a brightly lit room, not caring that there were boys mixed in with the girls "Then get in line to be searched."_

"_Searched for what?" One of the girls whispered to another. There was a loud crack, the harsh woman's hand against the girls cheek. Luna remained quiet and removed her clothes. _

"_Turn around," The woman said when they were all naked, the girls desperately trying to cover their bodies from the eyes of the boys, and the boys gallantly averting their eyes. "Hands on the wall, legs spread."_

_Over her shoulder, Luna saw three men and two more women enter the room. They moved slowly down the two lines, to her relief she saw that the women were searching her line. Her relief was short lived. A woman stopped behind her, pulled a scissors from a pocket and wrapped her hand in her hair, then hacked it away at the back of her head and tossed it away._

"_You won't be needing that here Missy." The woman laughed, her hands brushed roughly through what was left of Luna's hair, down over her neck and arms, then stopped on her breasts. _

"_You might want to get used to this." The woman laughed in her ear while her hands moved to Luna's stomach, then over her backside. "We can search you whenever we see fit, and the boys get lonely."_

_The guard spread her legs far apart, slid her fingers over her, front to back, then back again. Luna cried in humiliation. The guard laughed again. "Never know where you might be hiding a wand, now do we?"_

_The guard pushed her back towards the wall, then nodded to the guard keeping the check list. "This one's clear." _

_She slapped Luna on the behind before moving on to the next girl. "Enjoy your stay sweetheart."_

_A strong hand roughly grabbed her arm and spun her around, she came face to face with one of the men. He looked her over from top to bottom, taking his time. _

"_Name?" _

"_Luna Lovegood." She tried to force some pride into her voice_

_He scribbled her name on a clipboard next to a number, then thrust a stack of clothing into her arms. She quickly dressed, keeping her eyes averted from the naked boys on the other side of the room._

"_Kneel down." Luna wanted to refuse, but fear forced her to obey. From a pocket, he pulled out a hair clipper, in a matter of moments, what little remained of Luna's hair was buzzed down to the scalp. _

"_Lovegood…" He consulted his list again, then signaled to the woman in charge "This one's on the list."_

_The woman looked up and nodded to another man. He took her arm and led her away from the others. Down a long hallway, far, far into Azkaban, into a large circular chamber where several others sat, all chained into chairs. She was thrust roughly into one and a long chain wrapped around her body, binding her in place. The guard called out to another man who sat on a high platform on the floor of the chamber. _

"_Lovegood." _

_The man on the platform nodded, then inclined his head to a large mirror. "Lovegood." _

_A moment later, a small door opened. A man was thrust through, a bag over his head, his body tightly bound…and Luna knew who it was. The man was thrust onto his hands and knees, the bag tore off his head. _

"_Daddy!" Luna screamed out. _

"_Luna!" Xenophilius raised his head, seeking out his daughters face in the darkness above. Both were well aware of what was about to happen._

"_I love you daddy!" She screamed out "I love you!"_

"_I love you." He called back "Be brave my dearest."_

"_Daddy…" Luna whimpered and tried to turn away, a guard behind her gripped her head, forcing it to face forward, his wand at the side of her neck, digging in._

"_You'll watch!" He hissed in her ear "Dark Lords orders."_

_The man on the platform raised his wand, then said the words almost as if he were bored with having to do so. It was his tenth execution in less than an hour…he was bored. _

"_Avada Kedavra."_

"_Daddy!" Luna screamed "NO!" _

_The man let her go, and walked away, his laugh ringing in her ears as she wept. _

"_Get this carcass out of here." The man on the platform sighed. "Bring on the mudbloods."_

_The door opened and her father was dragged through, a moment later a scared boy took his place. A boy just a year older than Luna…a boy she knew._

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Three

Parting

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>George found himself almost happy while he climbed the stairs that lead to his flat above what used to be his shop. He reached into his pocket for the heavy ring of keys, then twisted the door open, not surprised to see that a heavy cloud of steam rolled from under the closed bathroom door. It had been a little over two weeks since he had found Luna Lovegood unconscious in the alley, and since then, he had found himself responding quite nicely to her presence in his flat. Even if it did mean a serious cut in his bathroom time.<p>

If the choice had been up to her, Luna would have spent all day in the shower, but the water heater had override when it came to such things. Lucky for her, George didn't mind when she ran the water cold. He understood only too well, hot showers were something that she had been denied for a very long time, three years in fact. In Azkaban, he had been lucky if he could get clean under the small dribble of water that poured from the hole in the corner of his cell, his monthly allotment of soap barely lasted a week, two if he scrimped.

Since being released, Luna had told him, she didn't even have that. Just the small slivers of unused soap that she had found in the trash bins outside the Leaky Cauldron and the buckets of water that she managed to nick from outside taps.

Now that she was with him, she was able to enjoy showers again…real showers. He wasn't about to begrudge her that one small pleasure, particularly when she had so few others. They had all suffered in the three years since the battle, but from the few things he had managed to pull from her, it seemed as if the women had it much, much worse. It only made sense, there were so many more indignities a woman could suffer. Indignities that she hadn't told him about, and he couldn't bring himself to ask about. He didn't want to know what had been done to her, partly because he was coming to care about her a great deal, but also because he didn't want to know what had been done to his sister.

The bathroom door opened and Luna stepped out, wearing nothing but a thin towel.

"George!" Her eyes opened wide and she blushed, jumping back behind the door. "I'm sorry, I…you're back!"

"I finished up a bit early." He turned away to allow her dignity "I'm sorry, I should have banged on the door or something to let you know I was back."

He heard the sound of rapid tiptoeing, then, a door slammed and he peeked over his shoulder. His bedroom door was closed, or rather, Luna's bedroom door. He had moved into Fred's old room.

"It's okay." Luna called out from behind the closed door. "I'll be out in a minute."

"No rush." He moved to the kitchen table and started laying out cartons of food, then went to the cupboards and got out plates, glasses and silverware. In the beginning, Luna had protested that he wouldn't have enough food for himself if he fed her too, but George had had a hunch that as soon as Tom found out he had a roommate, he would double the food he gave George as part of his salary …and he was right. The ministry may regulate how much Tom was allowed to pay him, but they couldn't control how much he was allowed to give him in goods.

"I hope you don't need hot water." Luna smiled sheepishly, coming out of the bedroom in the only clothes she owned, a pair of far too big jeans and torn black sweatshirt that she had found in a used clothing store shortly after her release from Azkaban. "I'm afraid I used it all…again."

"It's okay, I'm getting used to it."

"That smells wonderful." Luna breathed deeply as she pulled out a chair and sank into it. "So much better fresh than after it's been sitting for a few hours."

An awkward feeling went through him. He had gotten quite attached to Luna in the past two weeks and the thought of her digging through rubbish bins for food left him feeling sick. She was far too good for that.

"Wait," He forced a smile to his face and bent down to pick up the bag next to his feet. "I brought you something."

Luna looked up from the carton she had just been about to open, her eyes wide at the sight of the pink bag. "What did you do?"

"Not what you think, I mean…it's not new."

Luna bit her lip and took the bag from him, her eyes stinging. New or used, the bag meant that he had spent money on her, money that these days was far too hard to come by.

"George, you shouldn't have." She looked up at him, her eyes running over his worn jeans and thread bare chambray shirt. If he was going to spend money on anyone, he should be spending it on himself. "You really, really shouldn't have."

"I wanted to do something for you." He shifted uncomfortably at her show of emotion, then pulled out the chair kitty-corner from hers. "It's been so much nicer for me here since you came, being with you…it reminds me of happier days and, I don't know, it give's me hope that maybe happier days will come again."

"Being with you reminds me of happier days too." Luna smiled at him, her hand running lovingly over the pink bag. Even though she had no idea what was inside, it was already precious to her.

"It's not much, just…something I saw in the window." He smiled softly "It made me think of you."

Very slowly, she pulled the bag open. Inside was a bit of very bright pink cotton. She smiled at George, then reached in and pulled it out. It was a dress with three quarter sleeves, a sweetheart neckline, and a short pleated skirt. When it finished unrolling, a small bundle of orange fell to the floor. She picked it up and shook out a pair of footless tights.

She laughed "This _is_ just like me."

"There's shoes too," He pulled a small bundle of tissue paper out of another bag and unwrapped it to reveal a pair of white ballerina flats. Luna squealed with delight and held the dress lovingly in her arms, as if she would spend all day hugging it, rather than wearing it as it was intended.

"Go, put them on." He urged, tugging on the sleeve of her sweatshirt "You've been wearing dark colors for too long."

"Oh George," She jumped up from the table, taking the shoes and kissing him on the cheek before dashing into the bedroom to change. When she emerged moments later, she looked years younger, but for the short hair and aged look in her eyes, she was the Luna Lovegood of his memories. She stood in front him and gave a little twirl, making the pleated skirt on the dress fly around her legs.

"How do I look?" She dimpled at him, her eyes alive for the first time since their reunion.

"Adorable," he grinned "absolutely adorable, just like I knew you would."

Her hands went to her hair, as if she had forgotten that she no longer needed to brush it behind her ears. A troubled look came to her again and the smile that had been so radiant only a moment before vanished as she slid into her chair.

"We should eat," She pulled a carton towards his plate and began piling food on it. "I would hate for it to get cold."

He watched her quietly while she finished dishing up their plates. She was uncharacteristically quiet during the meal and when they finished, she picked up their plates and took them to the sink without even suggesting he help her... usually, they did the dishes together. When the last dish had been put away, the table washed clean and the leftover food put in the fridge, she turned from the sink to face him. There was nothing left to clean and a long afternoon stretching before them with nothing to do.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, his eyes searching out hers.

She refused to meet his eyes. "What makes you think that something is wrong?"

"Hmm," George squared his shoulders, his arms crossed over his chest and a slight grin coming to his face now. "Normally I can't get a word in edgewise, yet you didn't say a word during lunch…"

"So…" she hedged "I just didn't feel like talking."

"And you didn't make me help with dishes." He raised his eyebrow "So let's have it."

Luna steeled herself and forced her chin up. She had survived three years in Azkaban, surely, she could handle one conversation with George Weasley. But there was a vital difference, one she wasn't exactly prepared for. The guards and dementors of Azkaban had never looked at her the way George was looking at her, they never looked at her like they cared about her, like they wanted badly to help her.

"It's just…hard sometimes." She moved slowly and pulled out a chair to sit across the table from him. "For a minute today, I almost felt like the old me, but I'm not the old me…I'll never be that girl again."

"You're still her, you're just…different now." George reached across the table for her hands. "No one could come out of what we did the same people, but there are parts of us still here, parts of us are the same."

"Like you're still kind, " She smiled "And funny."

"And you're still sweet." George grinned, his fingers softly caressing hers. "And cute."

"I suppose I shouldn't feel so badly about the parts of myself I've lost." She thought about Michael Corner and Zacharias Smith "So many who went into Azkaban came out much worse, unrecognizable really."

"Some even turned." He looked away, thinking of the people who had gone into Azkaban with him, who now stood on the streets wearing the uniform of the enemy. He looked back at her, a forced smile in place that didn't reach his eyes. "But not us. We can be proud of that at least, that we held onto the deepest, truest part of ourselves."

Luna nodded, her chin raised high.

"The part that matters most."

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>George was gone when she woke the next morning, off taking care of his morning chores for Tom. A glance at the clock showed that she had at least an hour before he would return with their breakfast. It was that rare time of day, the only time when she didn't mind his being gone much. The streets below were quiet, the drunks who slept on the streets had sobered enough to be run off by the shopkeepers, yet the street hadn't filled with people going about their business. It was quiet enough that if she closed her eyes tightly and listened to the birdsong, she could almost pretend that she was back in her bedroom in the country near Ottery St. Catchpole.<p>

She had gone there straight off after her release from Azkaban, hoping that there would be enough of her home left to give her shelter. What she had found was a pile of brick and the remains of what had been a large fire…obviously, whatever had remained after the explosion had been burned. Even so, she picked through the ashes in the hopes that something could be salvaged, a picture, a scrap of one of her fathers magazines, and what she found had made her wish she had never searched at all. The cover of the last issue of the Quibbler her father had ever printed bearing a picture of Harry Potter- beneath which read the words _"Undesirable Number One."_

Yet another reminder that her father had betrayed her friends, and it had been for nothing.

Luna rolled to her side, pushing up to a sitting position. From habit, her hand lifted to brush her hair from her eyes…hair that never came. For once she didn't dwell on it, her eyes landed on the bright pink dress laying over the back of a chair and her lips went into an instant smile. How sweet it was that George had done that for her, and even sweeter than he _remembered_ that she liked bright, vibrant colors. How surprising that he remembered her at all. They had hadn't existed in one another's worlds in the days before the war.

She gave the clock another glance, then stood and quickly dressed in her old clothes, not wanting to sully her new dress and tights. Luna had something she wanted to do this morning, something she had been considering for the past two weeks, but hadn't made up her mind on until the afternoon before. She would give the flat a very through cleaning, maybe with a little elbow grease, she could make it look a little like it had before it had been looted along with the shop below.

Luna dug right in and was on her hands and knees, trying to work a heavy bit of grime from between the floorboards, when a soft knock came at the door. A glance at the frosted window revealed a slight shadow, stooped and clutching a long stick, a stick far too long to be a wand. She rose to her feet and quickly went to the door, opening it cautiously.

"Hello?" Luna peered out at an old, very friendly looking woman, bent low over a cane. She wore a long, faded, flowery dress and an old bonnet over her snow white hair. She looked up, her bright blue eyes sparkling happily. She jolted slightly as she took the younger girl in, so slightly that later, Luna was sure she had imagined it.

"Hello Dear, I've come to have tea with Matilda." The old woman winked and gave Luna a toothless smile. "You must be her Granddaughter."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I think you've come to the wrong place. There's no Matilda here."

"Merlin's beard." The woman dug in her pocket and came up with a wrinkled bit of parchment. "Matilda told me she would be here, visiting her granddaughter. Is this 1426½ Knockturn Alley?"

"No Ma'am," Luna smiled patiently, "This is 1026½ , you need to go four more blocks."

"Oh Drat!" The old woman made a tight fist and hit her thigh softly "Another flight of stairs to climb and these old legs! Ah, well…I suppose there's nothing for it. Thank you my dear." She turned and went down a stair, then turned back.

"I wonder Miss, might I use your loo?"

"Oh…" Luna hesitated, her hand tight on the doorknob. The woman looked okay, but in these times she had learned to trust no one. "Erm…"

"It will only take a moment, a quick pee and I'll be gone."

"I'm sorry," Luna said sadly, it went against her grain to turn people away. Her father had taught her to be kind and generous…but kind and generous wasn't safe, not anymore. "Perhaps you could use the bathroom in the shop next door."

"Of course, I'll do that." The old woman sighed and looked into Luna's eyes again, an odd trace of sadness in the deep blue.

"These are dangerous times…it's best you be safe." The old woman turned back toward the stairs and hobbled down another. "I'll be just fine."

Luna watched her go down two more stairs, her progress painfully slow. She nearly gave in, then common sense overrode her desire to do the polite thing.

"I'm sorry," Luna called out. "I hope you'll find your friend soon."

"Thank you miss." The old woman turned and gave Luna a patient smile. Her eyes lingered for a moment, taking her in. "Mind you don't be letting anyone else in either young lady."

"Yes Ma'am." She watched her down the stairs and back to the sidewalk, breathing a sigh of relief when the woman was out of sight.

The door closed and locked once again, Luna went back to her task scrubbing the floor. When she worked her way into the corner, she came across a stubborn bit of cupboard that refused to allow her get in close to it. She pulled a knife from the drawer and wrapped the rag around it, then stuffed it into the corner…there was more than one way to skin a rat.

To her surprise, a tiny drawer popped open next to the floorboards…and inside the drawer, was a wand.

An illegal wand.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>George was whistling while he walked towards the flat, the bag containing breakfast swinging at his side. It was strange, but he felt happy, something he hadn't felt in three years, at least not really.<p>

Having someone there to talk to, to share things with, it was almost like having a family again. He missed his parents, his fathers obsession with muggles and his mothers puritanical standards. He missed being yelled at, missed fighting with his brothers, missed tormenting Percy…and above all of that, he missed Fred. He missed Fred so much that at times, he thought he might die from the loneliness of it.

Luna was making all the difference in his life. When she laughed, it felt like everything was going to be okay, like someday, things would be good again.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, smiling and inclining his head to an old woman as she passed, then rushed up the stairs. He put his key in the deadbolt, then twisted the knob.

"I'm back," He stopped, looked towards the bedroom, then towards the bathroom…both doors were open. "Luna?"

He looked around the corner and found her sitting on the kitchen floor next to a bucket of water. Her knees were drawn up to her chin, her arms wrapped tightly around herself…her face afraid.

"Hey, what's going on?"

She kicked out with her foot, hitting a knife that was wedged under the counter. A drawer popped open…a drawer that George was very familiar with.

"Luna…"

"_Are you mad_?" She looked up at him, her face a mixture of incredulity, anger and fear "Do you know what will happen if they catch you with that?"

"Of course I do." He knelt down next to the drawer, pulled out the knife, slid the drawer closed and sat down across from her.

"Are you…" She bit her lip, her eyes stinging madly "Are you part of the new rebellion?"

"Of course not," He tried to reach for her hand, but she pulled it away. "I would have told you if I were. I wouldn't do anything to put you in danger."

"Then what are you doing with that thing?" Her tears broke free and ran down her face, the severity of the situation hitting her hard. "They'll kill you George, do you want to die that badly?"

"I…I don't use it." It wasn't exactly true, he had used it, once. "Luna,…it's all I have left of Fred. Looters took everything else, the Burrow has been burned to the ground. The only reason I have _that_ is because when Percy gave it to me during the battle, I vanished it back here to one of our hiding places. Please, _please_ understand. I can't get let go of it. It's all I have to remember him by."

She did understand, she who had nothing at all of her father or mother left, not even the hair that had been so like hers. But this was a memento that could get them killed, that _would_ get them killed if it were discovered. Voldemorts snatchers did random raids, how long would it be before they discovered his hiding place? All she had left was her life, she couldn't ask George to remove his memento, but she couldn't risk her life either.

"I understand." She said softly, rising from the floor. "I hope you'll understand too why I have to leave."

"Luna," George was on his feet behind her, he was pulling her into his arms. "Please, don't go."

"After I watched them kill my father, I made a promise to myself. I promised that I would honor him by surviving." Her hands clutched at his back, wanting badly to hold on tightly, but knowing she had to let go. "I can't ask you to let go of…it, but I can't risk my life by staying either."

"Luna…"

She pulled back and looked up at him, then she kissed his cheek and turned away.

He closed his eyes and waited for the sound of the closing door.

It came far, far too soon.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Four Preview<p>

George receives a mysterious message that sends him on a journey…a journey he can't take without Luna. Will she agree to help him?


	4. Breadcrumbs

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>AN Awww, come on guys! Gimme a cheap thrill and review!

-)(-

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_The air was filled with screams while, one by one, the battlers fell to the Unforgivable Killing Curse. _

"_Drop your wands now, or join them." Voldemort said at last, a final warning-a warning that would not go ignored. _

_Ron stared at Hermione and Neville in horror, it couldn't be true…it couldn't. Yet they could see it, high up in the windows of the Great Hall, a bright red ball of pulsating light. _

"_Ron," Hermione clutched his hand "What do we do?" _

_He looked at her mutely. How had he suddenly been thrust into the role of decision maker? It was Harry's job to lead them…not his, not Ron Weasley. It was his job to be in the shadow of the other two. Harry, the chosen one. Hermione, the clever one. Yet here he was, Hermione and Neville looking at him for guidance….him! _

_He took a deep breath, then thought about what Harry might do. Running into the Great Hall now would be suicide, they could use the confusion to their advantage. They could go away and regroup, Harry would find them, or they would find him. Ron took a deep breath, then looked at Hermione and gave his first command as their new leader. It never occurred to him that his decision would leave them branded as cowards.  
><em>

"_We go, deep into the forest, until we get to a place where we can apparate somewhere safe." _

_Neither questioned him, they knew how much his decision had cost him. His entire family was on the other side of the castle wall, surrendering to Voldemort even now. He had already lost one brother, by morning, they could all be gone. This decision was costing Ron Weasley the most…they dare not doubt him. _

_They turned and ran into the forest, with a last glance over his shoulder, Ron whispered a hope...a prayer…_

"_Be safe."_

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Four

Breadcrumbs

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Hermione hissed, her eyes glued to the front walk "I knew I should have went, what does Neville know about being a woman?"<p>

"Hermione, relax" Ron came up behind her, rubbing her shoulders "We went over this for two weeks. Neville knows what he's doing."

"Yes, I know." She turned away and sat nervously into a chair "But … this is George, how many people have been able to get _anything_ past George?"

"Careful," Ron teased "That almost sounded like you think George is brilliant or something."

"He's far from dim, let's just leave it at that." She smiled a little, appreciating his efforts to stop her from worrying, if not exactly benefiting from them. "Fred and George were always so sneaky, I can't imagine many people being able to fool…"

She stopped herself, an involuntary shiver coming over her as she suddenly realized what she had almost said. "I can't imagine many people being able to fool George."

"All Neville had to do was pretend to be lost and ask to use the loo," Ron looked away from her, forcing off the unintentional reminder that his brother was dead "How hard could that be?"

"You're right, I shouldn't be worried about this." Hermione nodded "I should be more worried about all the things that can go wrong when we kidnap Ginny from St. Mungo's."

"That's not going to help either." He sat on the ottoman in front of her, taking her hands in his. "We need to relax and take this all calmly, or were going to make mistakes."

Hermione looked up at him with a small grin. "When did you become the calm, rational one?"

A suddenly assault of memories came to him, wonderful memories of their years at Hogwarts. "When did Neville become the brave one?"

"I don't know, but…" Hermione sighed, lost in a memory or two of her own. They were quiet for several long moments, reliving the past. Then she stood, pulling the curtain apart "He's back."

"See, you were worried for nothing." He rubbed soothing circles over her back, reassuring her in the way that had become so familiar. She pushed past him, ready to pounce the moment Neville stepped through the door.

"Where have you been?" She snapped when they were face to face at last. "You should have been back thirty minutes ago."

"Welcome back Neville," Neville grinned sarcastically "Glad you made it back safely."

"You know how she worries," Ron couldn't resist a little smirk, Neville had picked up his sarcasm from him and he had being a good student.

"Right." Neville pulled off his jacket and hung it on a hook by the door, taking nothing from his pockets…not a good sign. "I have good news and I have bad news, which do you want first?"

"You could start by telling me how my brother is."

"Well," Neville grinned sheepishly "I didn't actually see George."

"You didn't?" Hermione groaned and sank into her chair again "So it was all a waste of time?"

"I didn't say that...not exactly."

"Then tell us," Ron looked even more annoyed than Hermione, something that was rare and left Neville fascinated.

"George wasn't at the flat, but you'll never believe who was…"

"Neville…" Ron's looked threatened. It wasn't often that he was so serious, but when it came to family, or the rare bit of news of family, Ron was deadly so. Information was far too little, and way too far between.

"Let him talk Ron."

"I wouldn't make you guess anyway, you couldn't, not in a million years." Neville sat back, still feeling the surprise himself. "It was Luna."

"Luna…?" Hermione's eyes went huge "Not Luna Lovegood?"

"Luna Lovegood?" Ron looked befuddled "With _George_? You mean they're…?"

"I don't know what the details are, it's not as if I could ask. It was hard enough to hide my surprise at seeing her there."

"Luna and George?" Ron shook his head, it was like hearing a round peg had just fit itself into a square hole.

"Did you talk to her?" Hermione leaned forward, her eyes keen with interest and her fingers tightly knitted together. Luna was someone dear to her, someone she had worried a great deal about. "How did she look?"

"Like I said, I couldn't really talk to her. I was a lost old woman, remember? She looked like herself pretty much though, except older, with short hair."

"I can't imagine Luna with short hair."

"She's much more cautious, more guarded …which brings me to the bad news."

Hermione sighed and sat back in her chair, the obviousness of the situation hitting them all. "She wouldn't let you in."

"No, she wouldn't." Neville looked back and forth between the two of them. "I'm sorry, I tried, but I didn't dare push it. There were Snatchers about…if it had looked like there were trouble they would have been on all of us."

Ron groaned and put his hands over his face. All their plans were useless without George's hair to put in the polyjuice potion. It would mean another trip, or another plan…both of which meant even more time before they could try to talk to Ginny, more time before they could find out if Harry was still alive.

"If Luna wouldn't let me in, there is no way George will." Neville leaned forward. "But I was thinking; don't you think Luna might be on our side? She and Harry were so close, if we talked to them both, maybe she could help us convince George."

Hermione considered this, it made sense, and three years ago she would have been convinced. But this _wasn't _three years ago, there was no telling how much Luna had changed.

"I don't know," She hedged "We don't know how Luna feels about anything anymore. She was always unpredictable, there's nothing to give us an idea of how she might have taken being in Azkaban."

"In some things, sure." Ron agreed "But not when it came to Dumbledore's Army…not when it came to Harry."

"She was very loyal." She had to admit, Luna had risked her life for Harry Potter…and not just once. "But that doesn't change the fact that the past three years could have changed that. People we knew and trusted, even people from the DA have been turned."

"Not Luna." Neville shook his head "No way."

"Of course not, I didn't mean to say that she had, particularly not when she is with George." Hermione looked at Ron nervously, he had become awfully quiet. "I don't think Luna would ever…"

"I think this is our best chance." Ron spoke up finally "We get them somewhere, not here, but someplace where we can _all _be safe. We lead them there, like with a map and make it difficult, so George _has_ to bring Luna to help him figure it out. If he says no, we get some hair off him, go through with the original plan."

Hermione and Neville looked at him for a moment, even after three years, it was odd to see him acting as their leader. In their hearts, even Ron's, it would always be Harry Potter's true place. Ron was second in command, standing in until their true leader joined them to lead once again.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a week, an entire week since Luna had walked out of his flat and despite the constant nagging urges to do so, George hadn't gone to look for her. She'd been right to leave him, what he was doing was risky, it was dangerous…yet he couldn't stop himself. The wand was the only thing he had left that had belonged to Fred, he wasn't willing, or able, to let it go.<p>

So he'd let her go instead.

Then, the letter came and the letter forced his hand. He had no choice but to find her, because finding her, meant finding his brother as well. He understood why they had to be so cryptic, but it was maddening, not being able to make heads nor tales of simple words on parchment. His only clue… _'You'll need one with wit beyond measure to find the one you've lost.' _and instructions to look beneath the sink in the men's loo in the leaky cauldron. Well, he had done that…and it was true, he did need help…he needed a Ravenclaw-he needed Luna.

He'd spent three days searching for her, going through every abandoned building in Knockturn Alley and the surrounding area. He'd worried at first that she had fled, gone off somewhere else, but she had been sighted in the area…just no one could tell him where she was at a particular moment. And so, he decided this night he would stake out the bins behind the Leaky Cauldron.

George hated it here, hated the thought of Luna coming here in search of food…hated even more that she would eat what she would find. Even though every night since she left he had been making sure that it was well stocked so that she would have plenty. Problem was, she wasn't the only one that searched there for food. Already, in the three hours that he had been there, the food that he had left had been taken, and three more had come searching.

He closed his eyes, pulling his knees up against his chest. It was just after two a.m. and he said a silent prayer that this would be the night when he found her. He missed her, missed her badly. He opened his eyes, just standing to pace, when the sound of footsteps approaching had him slumping back down into the shadows.

She peeked nervously around the corner, making sure she was alone, before going to a bin to open a lid.

"Damn," She cussed softly when she saw that no bagged food had been left on top, then began to lift the lids on the other bins.

"I could give you something." He spoke softly, hoping not to scare her too much. Despite his efforts, she jumped back in fear, a lid held out to protect herself.

"Who's there?" Her eyes searched the shadows and he got quickly to his feet.

"Don't be afraid," He held his hands up "It's me."

She was dirtier than he had ever seen her, her sweatshirt torn even more than before-she had left her dress behind. As he moved closer he caught a faint odor radiating off her and she hung her head in shame. "What are you doing here George?"

"I can't talk here." He leaned closer and offered his hand "Please?"

"I can't, I need to…" She turned and started away, but the ground swayed beneath her and she barely caught herself against the wall before falling. "I need to go."

He took her by the arm, turning her slightly to look at him. "Please Luna, I need your help."

"My help with what?"

"I can't tell you here," He looked around nervously, seeing nothing but sleeping drunks, yet knowing that any one of them could be snitches to the snatchers. "Please, come back with me. You can have a shower and something to eat while your there."

"I can't George." She pulled away again, letting go of the wall, then crumpled onto the ground. He knelt down in front of her, his eyes wide and concerned as he remembered the bins and how they had been emptied long before she came.

"When is the last time you ate anything?"

She looked at him sheepishly for a moment, then looked back down at the ground. "Three days ago."

He cursed under his breath, reaching under her back and legs and scooping her off the ground. "I'm taking you home."

"George, no!" She pounded weakly against his shoulder

"Please," He looked at her pleadingly, so much so that she knew she couldn't refuse him. "let me get some food in you, and hear me out…then you can leave if you want."

She nodded slightly, then let her head flop back against his shoulder. It was only a couple hours, and it was the middle of the night…what was the chance that they would get raided in the middle of the night after all? George was relieved when she gave up her protests, he wasn't about to just let her leave again and a plan began to form in his mind for how he would be able to keep her there…but he had to convince her to help him first.

He shouldered his way into the flat, sat her down in a chair, then went around lighting the lamps. She watched his progress, the realization of just how much she had missed him seeping deeply into her consciousness. She didn't want to leave again, she did want to ever leave again…but it didn't change the fact that she must. Her eyes wandered with resentment over to the corner where she knew the wand was hidden, hating it for being the reason why she couldn't stay.

"It's going to take me a little while to warm up some food, would you like to take a shower?"

Luna smiled up at him wryly, she hadn't been able to nick any soap since she'd left and she knew she was pretty ripe.

"Would _you_ like me to take a shower?"

George laughed a little, truth be told, she could have been rolled in cow manure and he would have still been happy to see her. "You know where everything is."

Luna stood and made her way to the bathroom, grinning over her shoulder. "If you need hot water, you best get it now."

"Oh wait," George disappeared into the bedroom and came back a moment later with her pink dress. "You can't put those things back on, in fact, I think I'll burn them if you don't mind."

"George," She looked at him solemnly "This dress…it's not... I'm not staying."

"You can stay long enough to eat and hear me out though, and maybe get some decent sleep." She looked like she wanted to argue, but George was having none of that. "Please, Tom gave me some time off. I'd appreciate the company."

She looked at him for another minute, then nodded and turned for the bathroom. George breathed a sigh of relief, there was no way he was letting her go back out there, but he needed time. While she showered, he pulled cartons of food from the fridge. Tom was having work done in the dining room, and so he was closing the kitchens for the next three days. He had given George enough food to feed a small army. The idea that Luna had gone without food three days was upsetting, who knew what little food she had had on the days leading up to then.

He was just pulling a pan of bread from the oven when she emerged from the bathroom on a billow of steam, her face shining clean. She was thinner now, the dress hung on her even more than it had the week before.

"It feels good to be clean again." She sweetly smiled and pulled out a chair, sniffing appreciatively "And that smells wonderful."

"Thank you," he smirked "I've been slaving over a hot stove all day."

"Or Tom's cook did." She grinned and pulled a carton towards her, pushing off the feeling of comfort in the familiarity. They ate in silence, though both had much they wanted to say, much they wished they could say. For Luna it seemed pointless, she dare not linger here. For George, it was too soon, he would say what he needed to say when their journey ended, when he could make her a promise.

When they finished, Luna turned to him, her eyes nervous and afraid.

"So, tell me what you want my help with."

"Need," He corrected. "I need your help, there is no way I can do this without you." He rose from his chair and went to the secret drawer. Luna flinched when he kicked it open, nearly ready to bolt, but she relaxed when he kicked it closed again and turned to her with a small roll of parchment and a taper candle. He sat down kitty corner from her, separating the two notes, then handed her the first. She unrolled it and read the words.

"_Mssrs Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs."_

She looked up at him, confused. "I don't understand."

George smiled a little "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

She looked at him again and he nodded down at the parchment. The first words had vanished and a new set were forming…along with a small photograph at the top. A photograph of Ron, Hermione and Neville. They looked very different. Neville's hair was past his shoulders and dyed so light he was almost as blonde as Draco Malfoy had been. Hermione's hair was the same light blonde, but cut in a short bob. Ron hair was nearly as long as Neville's, dyed a deep, jet black. Between them, they held a newspaper, dated four days before. Beneath the picture were the words

'_You can not hope to do this alone. You'll need one with wit beyond measure to find the one you've lost. The men's loo in the Leaky Cauldron would be a good place to start.' _

Luna's eyes were huge when she looked back up at him, then she looked back at the parchment where the words were just beginning to vanish.

"Ron…" She gasped

George nodded and took the parchment from her, then put the corner in the flame from the lamp and set it to burn.

"You have the clue?" She looked at the candle and parchment that he held, holding her hand out for it. George gave it over, then looked away to give her a chance to read. She set the candle on the table, it was a strange color, bluish-green with a bright orange wick. She unrolled the parchment, finding a blank page. She looked at George questioningly and he took it from her, lay it flat on the table and pressed his hand over it. The person who had made these clues was a quite extraordinary witch or wizard…it seemed an awful lot like Hermione.

"_Follow the lovers landmark to a thrilling ride. Count one hundred and fifty-seven, on your right side. Find a pathway where twenty-two hides, you'll need a tool you once used at Number Four Privet Drive. When you set out, light this candle. Begin your journey when the flame goes out. Follow the light to your next clue…but don't wander too far."_

Luna's face was screwed up in deep thought when her face met George's again.

"The candle is obviously connected to another, to let them know you are on your way. When they put out their candle, this candle will go out as well."

George nodded, that had been the one part of the clue that had made sense to him. "We used to sell these, Fred gave them a box of six the night before they set out."

Luna stared at the parchment, not reading, but not wanting to look into his eyes. She knew that they would be full of sadness, and she didn't want to see it, it would make it much harder for her to refuse him.

"The rest of this is fairly straightforward really. Well, except the counting and pathway, and the tool. I have no idea what those are."

"The tool," George grinned and stood, going to an old teapot that sat on top of the fridge. He picked it up and tipped it over, then came back to the table, his hand clenched. He opened his hand to show her a simple woman's hair pin.

"A hairpin?"

"In Harry's second year, Fred, Ron and I broke Harry out of his Uncles house on Privet Drive. We were all underage, so we couldn't use magic. We had to pick several locks."

George's face came alive with the memory and Luna couldn't help being mesmerized by the way his eyes twinkled. It was so much like the George she remembered from school, the funny, mischievous George.

"Apparently you have to pick a lock then." Luna shifted away from him. "The lovers landmark is the moon, it means you're supposed to go at night, to Gringotts."

"Gringotts?"

"A thrilling ride, you know, the carts that take you down to the vaults."

George looked at her in awe. "Wow, you are a Ravenclaw."

"Well, not anymore." Luna smiled a little, then turned back to the note. "The pathway must be an alley, if you count one hundred and fifty-two of something it must lead you to the right one."

"Cobblestones?"

"No, cobblestones would be too hard to keep track of, but…bricks wouldn't be." She looked up at him, a beatific grin on her face. "You count the bricks, they will lead you to the right alley. Then you just have to find this pathway marked twenty-two."

"We should go now, tonight." He picked up the candle, holding it out to the flame of the oil lamp.

"We?" Luna dropped the parchment on the table "George, I never said I would go with you."

"Luna, please…" He picked up her hand and held it tightly, I need you. There will be other clues, I can't possibly do this alone."

She wanted to help him, wanted badly to help him…but her fear was great. What if they were caught? What if when they came back she was questioned and they used Veritaserum? The pressure on her hand increased, increasing the pressure on her heart exponentially. How could she possibly say no? How, when he hadn't seen Ron in three years. When Ginny was lying in St. Mungo's, her mind gone and Percy was doomed to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban? When Bill was living in seclusion and he wasn't allowed to go see his brother Charlie and he wasn't allowed to come here? How could she not help him…just because she was afraid?

"Alright, I'll help you." She conceded. "But this doesn't change anything, when this is over we go our own ways again."

George nodded in agreement, then set the parchment to flame. When it had burned down to ash, he lit the candle and she watched it silently while George went about straightening the kitchen. Finally, after nearly thirty minutes, the candle went out.

"George," He turned to face her and she pointed at the candle. He took a deep breath and nodded, then went to the closet and pulled out a sweater.

"It's not in very good shape, but it will keep you warm."

She slid her arms in the warm wool, then rolled the far too long sleeves up. "I'm just going to use the loo, then I guess…"

She trailed off, then disappeared into the bathroom. George put some food into a bag, then took the first step towards convincing her to stay with him.

Luna was dead on with her analysis of the clues. The bricks lead them to an alley and the alley to an abandoned pathway that lead out of Knockturn Alley. It was a testament to the ignorance of the current regime, the pathways had once been used by maintenance workers and rubbish collectors, but had been abandoned many years earlier when it became too difficult to hide their coming and going from the muggles. A large overfilled dumpster had hidden the opening, the old, rusted over number twenty-two was barely visible, but George's sharp eye caught the faint glint of gold.

Following the light proved much more difficult, the only light on the street came from the many street lights and the pair despaired of having to search every one…until Luna remembered that the clue had said not to wander far.

The next clue lead them deep into London, to a pair of rusty trash bins from which behind they found a port key that took them to an abandoned house. On and on they went, for two hours, following clue after clue until they landed in a field of holly. There, they had to look in the direction of the brightest landmark-the sun-then count three hundred rocks in a row until they found the thing that _'once had the power to set them free' _.

George threw his head back and laughed when they came to a rock, and sitting upon it was a piece of Nosebleed Nougat.

"There's no more clues." Luna looked around them, lifted the side of the rock and peered under it. "You don't suppose this is another port key do you?"

"It has to be," George was near tears. He was moments from seeing his brother again and the realization of just how much he missed his brother hit him so hard it left him dizzy.

"George," Luna put her hand on his arm, his face was pale, more emotional than she had ever seen him. It was something she could understand only too well. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. " He tried to smile, but his lips shook. "Shall we?"

Luna nodded and they stretched their fingers out, allowing the wind to sweep them into the unknown.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five Preview<p>

A long awaited reunion takes a shocking turn for George and Luna, and an even more shocking result awaits Ron, Hermione and Neville


	5. Journey

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>AN: Hey Everyone! Woot! Thanks for the reviews last chapter! I am loving the feedback on this! As I said before, I am writing out of my comfort zone on this, but am happy to hear that people think I am doing well! Just want to respond to a couple comments I've received as they have been multiple comments and so likely others have thought this as well. One of the biggest is that the friendship between Draco and Harry doesn't seem likely. On this, please keep a few things in mind...first, in DH, I at least, got the impression that Draco was very hesitant to identify Harry and the others when they were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. Also, Draco's mother lied and told Voldemort that Harry was dead. This, while maybe not softening Draco to Harry, I feel might have softened Harry to Draco. Also, Harry did save Draco's life in the room of requirement. Which might soften Draco to Harry somewhat. Alone, these things wouldn't forge a BFF relationship obviously. But in my scenario, Harry and Draco have been locked together in a room for three years, they also now share a common bond...which will be revealed in this chapter, so I won't go into it now. In the prologues I will be showing things that happened over those three years, so I ask you to suspend disbelief for now. I also had some questions about how Harry was able to bond Draco's life to his. This is one of the things that will be explained in a future prologue. Also, the question has come up that Harry's being able to survive the killing curse was only for the one time. This isn't true-Dumbledore told Harry that Voldemort, when taking Harry's blood, kept his mothers protection alive, which means that, as long as Voldemort is alive, the protection that prevented Voldemort from being able to kill Harry as a baby is still in effect.

One final note, this is my second to the last pre-written chapter. Chapter six is done, but is in need of a lot of work. So, starting now updates will be a little slower. I am still working on The Year After too, but I will do my best to be speedy!

Sorry about the long A'N's this time! Hope that clears up any confusion! Keep the reviews coming! I love them!

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_Upon waking, his first thought was that he had been trapped by a Dementor. Surely, the horrible sobbing had to be coming from one of his memories of the battle. But it wasn't. He was in a cold, dark, windowless room-and apparently, he wasn't alone. He rolled over and opened his eyes, pushing his cracked glasses back into place. Where was he? How had he gotten here? He remembered nothing after rushing into the Great Hall. _

_Off in the corner, a tiny candle burned, giving off a glow so faint that he could barely see in front of his face. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he was able to make out shapes. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings, then his eyes fell on a huddled form in the corner…the source of the sobbing. _

_Ron! It had to be. He looked around again, hoping to find another huddled form, yet not hoping at the same time. If he found one, it meant Hermione was still alive, if he didn't find one, it meant that she had escaped…or that she was dead. He pushed up into a sitting position, surprised to find that he was unbound, even more surprised to find that the pouch Hagrid had given him still dangled from his neck. He fingered it gingerly, his wand was still in there…useless though it was. _

_He cleared his throat to speak "Ron?" _

_The huddled shape didn't answer, instead it flinched and sobbed louder. _

"_Ron, are you okay?" He slid towards it, fear niggling his spine at what he might see. He dragged loudly as he moved, his body still heavy from the overwhelming power of the spell. "Where's Hermione?"_

"_Stay away from me!" A voice…a voice much more afraid than he felt, a voice that sounded nothing like Ron Weasley. _

"_Who are you?" He ceased his forward motion, only a foot or two away. "Are you hurt?" _

"_As if you care!" _

_It all came rushing back, Bellatrix LeStrange falling to Molly Weasley's curse, moving his arm to aim the Hawthorn wand to protect her-shrugging off the invisibility cloak. Darkness-darkness from which he had just awoke. _

"_Mrs. Weasley…" Fear ripped into his gut - horrible, twisting, mind shattering fear._

"_She's dead." The voice said bitterly "Along with her husband and all those teachers you were so fond of…and my mother and father."_

_It was the word father that did it. How many times had he heard him brag about his fathers far-reaching influence? He was miles away from bragging now, but the inflection was the same, the same tone of respect. _

"_Malfoy?" _

"_I'm like you now," he said miserably "all those times…all those horrible things I said about your parents…and now I'm just like you."_

_A flash of memory came to him, Narcissa Malfoy lying to Voldemort, telling him that he-Harry Potter-was dead. The lie had been discovered, of course it had, why else would he be here. _

"_I'm sorry," He stammered, his voice weak and remorseful. As much as he had loathed Draco Malfoy, he would never have wished this on him. "It's my fault they died, your mother…"_

"_No…" Draco shook his head "They were dead the moment I failed to kill Dumbledore."_

_Harry knew it wasn't true, the truth was, Lucius Malfoy had likely been marked for death the moment the prophecy smashed that long ago night at the Ministry of Magic._

"_I'm sorry," Harry moved closer, then put his hand on Draco's shoulder. How odd it was that the feelings of hatred that had formed over seven years could disappear so quickly when the moment for compassion came. No matter what Draco said, Harry knew that he was to blame for Narcissa Malfoy's death and he vowed in that moment, he would do everything in his power to see to it that Draco lived. He owed her that much. _

"_Ron and Hermione will come for me, when they do, you'll come with us." _

"_He killed my parents! You think I would just leave and not avenge them?" He turned toward Harry, and even in the darkness, Harry could see the hatred. "If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to find some way to kill him."_

_It was a feeling that Harry could identify with only too well. As much as he longed to be the one to kill Voldemort, he knew that it was no longer his duty alone. _

_His fist clenched then lay it next to Draco's where it rested on the floor, their knuckles pressed together. _

"_We'll kill him together."_

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Five

Journey

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>The wind howled around them, buffeting them side to side, their shoulders banging into one another. Traveling by port key had never been George's favorite way of getting somewhere, it could be downright scary, yet it wasn't fear that had his stomach clenching…it was anticipation.<p>

He was moments from seeing the brother that he hadn't seen in three years-the brother he deeply missed. Ron had always been something like a thorn in his side, the annoying little brother who trailed him and Fred everywhere. Yet he couldn't deny that he was proud of his bravery and in particular, his loyalty to Harry Potter. It had been hard the past three years-particularly the two spent in Azkaban with the dementors in his head- trying to understand Ron's actions the night of the battle. Why had he and Hermione run off? It didn't jibe with the brother he knew. The wizarding world had largely called them cowards, an idea, George knew, that was largely promoted by Minister of Magic Dolores Umbridge. It was that which gave George hope-if the Pink Toad was saying it, it was most likely a lie. Now, at last, he would get some answers.

The wind ceased suddenly and they landed hard in a field of clover. Their bodies crashed together and they came to a stop near a large rock, George quickly grabbed Luna around the waist and rolled her away protectively, landing so his body was atop hers. She blinked up at him, her cheeks pinking madly. George stared down at her, she looked so pretty in the moonlight with her eyes sparkling. Luna lay frozen for a moment, then she pushed against his shoulders-her voice breathless. "I'm okay now."

"Right," He let her go and rolled away, embarrassed by his reaction. He stood and held his hand out, pulling her to her feet. They looked around, the clearing seemed to be deserted, then a slight movement at the edge of the trees caught their attention. The shape was very dark, the moonlight showing just a faint V of white moving towards them…. a small bit of t-shirt under a v-necked sweater. As it drew closer, it began to take form, a head was visible, then arms, and legs. George was frozen, his hand clenched tightly in hers.

"George," She said softly, taking a step forward and tugging on his hand. He couldn't break his gaze from the shape as it moved closer, but he began to move, faster and faster, until they broke into a run. The body had a definite shape now, it was tall and thin, like Arthur Weasley, then the face came into view and he saw the long nose, full lips, and stubborn chin, the chin of Molly Weasley.

"George!" He called out, only a few yards separating them now. Their bodies collided fiercely, two brothers, joined once again. They wept, great gasping sobs that made their bodies tremble. Ron was grateful then, grateful that their other plan had failed, he wouldn't have missed this for anything.

"Ron," George gasped, his arms so tight around his younger brother that the muscles throbbed. For three years he had thought of many things he would say when this moment came, so many questions and unsaid things that he had wished he had said before they were torn apart. And now…he knew he should be saying something, anything, but words failed him. " I…"

Ron sniffed loudly and laughed, pulling back to take in his brothers face. "There's no words, are there?"

"Imagine that, me with no words." George laughed, wiping at his face with his sleeve.

"First time for everything." Ron grinned and looked over his shoulder, seeing Luna. "Luna…"

He let go of George, and pulled her into a tight embrace, not quite as fierce as the one moments before, but nearly.

"I'm so glad you're safe Ron," She sniffled and pulled back "Are the others here?"

"Of course, they wouldn't have missed seeing you for anything." He nodded towards the trees, then lead them into the forest. "I'm sorry we had to put you through so much to get you here, you understand though…we have to be careful."

"Why _did_ you get us here?" George asked "Not that I'm not glad to see you, it's just…"

"It's such a risk." Luna finished

"I know," He smiled at George "Let's get to the others, better to talk somewhere that we know we're safe."

They followed him, another mile deep into the forest, until they came to a clearing. Ron grinned and waved them forward, when they had taken three more steps, they had passed into a barrier around a small tent. George and Luna found themselves under attack, Neville tackled Luna, while Hermione pounced on George. It seemed almost odd, the latter two had once thought there would never be a day that they would be so excited to see one another. Now, it was like greeting a long lost family member.

"Tell us," Luna said when they had at last stopped hugging and crying and had joined around the table. "Tell us what happened that night…"

"And what you've been doing the past three years." George added, looking at Ron, a slight look of accusing in his eyes. He couldn't help wondering why he had waited so long to contact him, and what had prompted them to break the silence at last. It was the last part that troubled him.

The three launched into the short version, their decision to search the grounds for Harry, then the decision to go off so they could regroup when they realized the battle was lost. Ron's eyes kept going to George, waiting for the explosion, yet George remained passive which was quite unlike him. From there, they told them what they had been doing the past three years, setting up a secure hiding place, watching and listening, trying to decide what to do next.

"We've been watching where we can, trying to get information. There isn't much we can do right now I'm afraid." Hermione said with a exasperated sigh.

"Ron," George sat up, stiffening his back. His bearing nearly screamed that he was about to give bad news. "Mum and Dad…"

"I know." He looked down at his hands "Just after the battle, the Daily Prophet printed a list of those who were killed and the status of the survivors."

"Then you know about Percy and Ginny?"

Ron bit his lip and nodded, casting a nervous look at Neville and Hermione. "We've been taking turns, sneaking into Diagon Alley under polyjuice potion and doing things like listening to gossip and nicking papers for news."

"That old woman!" Luna sat up, her eyes huge "That's how you knew to have me help George get here!"

"What old woman?" George looked around the table, confused.

"The day I…" She hesitated, not wanting to bring their private matters into it. "One day when you were at work an old woman came to the door looking for directions. That was one of you!"

Neville raised his hand, a small satisfied grin on his face. "Guilty."

"You've been watching us; walking in and out of Knockturn Alley?" His face was a mixture of awe and horror "Do you know how high the price is on your heads?"

"We've been careful." Hermione was quick to assure "We've taken every assurance for our safety, and your's."

"You said you know about Ginny," George turned to Ron "I'm assuming you mean everything."

The three exchanged looks again, more nervous this time. It was getting down to it now, they wouldn't be able to put it off much longer.

"Neville's been sneaking in to see his parent's, he brings back news." Ron glanced at Hermione, silently deciding who would broach the subject.

"The old man, of course. What is it with you lot and old people? " George glared at the ceiling for a moment before looking back down at Ron. "Are you out of your minds? Do you know how closely they are watching people close to you? It's been a year since I was released from Azkaban and they still raid my flat looking for you."

"As Hermione said," Neville stuck his chin up "I take precautions. They're my parent's, I won't walk away from them."

"So let's get down to this then." George's patience was fast running out. They were going on and on about how careful they were being, yet they had taken a major risk in contacting him. "This is about more than a family reunion, you want something, something bad enough to risk all our lives."

Hermione cleared her throat, then looked at Luna. It was her they needed to ally with, her they needed to convince first. If they could convince her, they could convince George.

"We saw in the paper, the pictures of …of after the battle. For the past three years we thought Harry was dead, it's why we haven't done anything. But now, we…well we've been thinking things over and Neville thinks…" She stopped for a moment at a nasty look from Neville and Ron "I mean we, have _reason_ to believe that Harry might be alive."

The tent went deadly quiet, so quiet that it almost seemed as if the crickets had stopped chirping. George and Luna stared at the three like they were mad, both unable to breathe, their hands reaching for each other under the table.

"You think…" George took a deep breath, he didn't look at all happy…he wasn't. In fact, he was inching closer to an explosion. "You think _what_?"

"We think Harry is alive somewhere." Ron repeated, his eyes strong and sure, not wavering in the slightest from George's, even though he wasn't sure himself. "Neville overheard something from Ginny the last time he visited his parent's…something that…"

"Are you _fucking _mad?" George let go of her hand and stood, slamming his hands down on the table. "You risked all of our lives over Ginny's ranting?"

"Do you think we'd be that stupid?" Ron rose now too, staring his brother down.

"George, please," Hermione stood and put her hand on Ron's arm as if holding him back. "You're here now, at least hear us out."

George looked like he would argue, like he would fight it, maybe even hit him. Luna covered his hand with hers and the warmth of her fingers calmed him.

"Please George, the least we can do is listen."

George took a deep breath, then nodded and slid mutely back into his seat, holding tightly to Luna's hand again. They turned their attention to Neville, completely ignoring the other two now. Ron and Hermione slid quietly back into their seats, more nervous than before. They had known that George had likely changed, but they hadn't been prepared for this …for a George who was so quick to anger. It was going to make things much more difficult.

"One day as I was leaving," Neville began " the ward was empty. It was just after you left and the healers assistant had just sedated her. I suppose it was a foolish risk, but I went to Ginny's bed and whispered something to her…I told her that I missed her."

"I miss her too." Luna bit her lips together, thinking of the last time she had seen Ginny Weasley, when they were torn apart as they entered Azkaban. Ginny had claimed the entire time that Harry would come for them, she hadn't wavered once from her story of seeing him in the great hall. At first, Luna had almost believed her…but only almost.

Neville smiled at her sadly. "She recognized my voice, even though she was sedated, even though I told her I was someone else. She knew me."

"That doesn't mean that Harry is alive." George said stubbornly, his teeth tightly gritted together. He had a fair idea of where the conversation was headed…and he didn't like it.

"No, but she started talking about Harry, saying that she had seen him…"

"Yes Neville, she can't admit that Harry is gone, it's the reason she's in there." George growled angrily "You know how Ginny felt about Harry, losing him and then watching Mum and dad die…sitting in Azkaban for two years with the dementors working on her… it pushed her over the edge, it nearly pushed me too. Shit, I still don't know how I hung on."

"But George," Hermione spoke feebly, afraid to push him, yet afraid not to at the same time. There was too much resting on his answer. "The things she said, like only being able to see his head, and we never found his invisibility cloak or any trace of his body…"

"But you-know-who," Luna shook her head to clear away the resurgence of memories, this was all so upsetting. She had seen Harry Potter's dead body over and over again in her nightmares in Azkaban. It was horrible and painful and she never wanted to see it again. "He did something to his body, transfigured it or vanished it somewhere."

"That's what we thought too, but when did he have time?" Neville broke in "When I…when I attacked the snake and missed, he went into a rage. He tried to kill me, but someone put up a barrier protecting me. Who was close enough to do that? Everything went crazy after that. The last thing You-know-who was worrying about was getting rid of a body."

"What do you want?" George leveled a look at them, a glare really. He was no longer interested in fairy tales…he wanted the bottom line. "What _exactly_ do you want?"

"We want…we _need_ to talk to Ginny," Ron backed off slightly, yet his chin-the stubborn chin so like his mothers-was raised. He wasn't wimpy Ron Weasley anymore, the sooner George knew it, the better. "We need to know exactly what she saw that night."

"Neville already knows that, he talked to her in the hospital."

"We think there might be more, we need to talk to her when she isn't under sedation. " Hermione looked nervous, more than a little scared. She was right to be so. "We need to get her out of St. Mungo's."

"You want me to pull Ginny out of St. Mungo's," George rose again, his face red and angry. "To risk her life so I can drag her out here for you to mess her up even more?"

"George…" Ron stood, his hands out, begging George to understand. The fist came from nowhere, so fast that no one saw it coming, not even George.

"Fuck you!" Luna was pulling on his arm, trying to pull him back. She had never seen him this angry, never. It was frightening, and yet, she could understand his rage. What they were asking was unthinkable. To put Ginny through this, being on the run with them when she wasn't in her right mind, when it would likely get her killed. It wasn't right, and George had every right to be angry. That didn't make it any less scary though.

"George, please!" Hermione knelt next to Ron, her face morose and apologetic. "The last thing we want is to hurt Ginny, you must know that! But …what if he _is_ out there? What if he _is_ alive? He's our only hope of making things right again."

"You honestly believe there is a chance of things ever being right again?" He laughed bitterly "Wake up Granger, this is the way it is now, it's never going to change. Harry Potter is dead, end of story."

"Is that what you think too?" Hermione looked at Luna, her face tearful. She had expected Luna to speak-up before now.

"Harry's gone, like George said, we all saw it." She wiped her face on her sleeve. "I don't like it much, but this is how it is."

"Ginny is my sister too," Ron pushed up from the floor and brushed himself off. "You're not the only one who care's about her."

"If you care about her, you'll leave her be. How can you even think you can take care of her like this? On the run, constantly looking over your shoulders. It's not just the Snatchers, Aurors and Magical Law after you, there are Hunters too, random people hunting you down for the rewards on your heads. You think this is better for her? Life on the run in a fucking tent?" George motioned around him. "Ginny belongs with me, not off on some …whatever the hell this is that you three are up to now."

He took Luna by the hand and began to pull her away from the table. "Now if you don't mind, we need to get back."

"We were hoping you might stay, both of you." Neville looked heartbroken, things had not gone according to plan. He had known they had likely changed, but he had never dreamed it would be this much. "We can't do this alone."

"So you want to drag all of us into this," George laughed and shook his head "All three of us. You are mad. Do you have any idea what it was like, watching mum and dad die? Having that played over and over again in my head for two years? No, you don't know, because you ran. Call it regrouping if you want, say that you ran off so that someone would still be free to fight…it was still running. Now you want to start it all up again. Well, not with Ginny, and not with me."

"Or me." Luna spoke quietly beside him.

"Luna…" Neville reached for her hand, but she jerked it away. "I thought you of all people."

"You don't know what it was like Neville, sitting in Azkaban, watching my father and my friends killed…Justin and Dean and so many others I couldn't even name them all! So don't act like I should be willing to just run off and join up again to fight a losing battle! You don't know what we've been through!"

Ron sighed and moved around the table, then put his arms around George and hugged him tightly…they may never seen one another again, the least they could do was part on good terms.

"If you change your mind, light the candle again." Hermione smiled at Luna sadly, then pulled her into a hug. "Wait for it to go out, then collect Ginny and go to the alley behind St. Mungo's. The third rubbish bin lid is a port key, both of you have to be touching it to trigger the transport. One of us will be waiting there to take you to our safe house."

Luna nodded, storing he information, though it seemed a pointless activity. She wouldn't change her mind.

"I'll apparate you to the pathway back into Diagon Alley." Hermione took Luna's hand. "It's close enough that the magic won't seem out of place to the Ministry."

"It's Knockturn Alley now you know." Luna corrected

"Not for me."

Luna's smile was bitter "It must be nice to be away from it, to be able to pretend it isn't real."

Hermione looked at her sadly for a moment before opening the flap for the tent.

George reached into his sleeve and pulled out a long package, something wrapped in flannel. Luna's eyes opened wide, she knew what it was.

"Take this." His hand tightened on it for a moment, then he handed it to Ron " It's too dangerous for me to have it, I want you to keep it safe."

Ron too knew what it was. He sniffled, then nodded and reached inside the flannel and pulled out the wand. His fingers caressed the dark walnut, lovingly tracing the tiny nicks and scratches. "Fred…"

"Don't get too attached to it." George smiled a little, a tiny trace of the old George "If there ever comes a day when we can have wands again, I want it back."

"George," Luna's hand tightened in his, she knew how much it cost him to give it up, she also knew he was doing it for her.

"Keeping it isn't worth what I could lose." He said simply, his meaning not lost on her. "It will be light soon, we better go."

Hermione nodded, then reached into her pocket for a vial of Polyjuice potion. She swallowed it, transforming into a young twenty-something man, then nearly made them all sick by kissing Ron goodbye. They exchanged hugs, taking each other in as if it were for the last time -if things went badly, it would be. When they were gone, Neville looked at Ron and raised his eyebrows. Ron opened his fist, then lifted a piece of bright red hair.

"We'll give him two weeks to change his mind." He said, pulling a vial from his pocket and pushing the bit of hair into it. "If they don't come back by then, we'll use it."

Neville nodded, then they went about packing the tent.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>The sky was just beginning to lighten when Hermione landed under the light where George and Luna had found the second clue. Now that she was away from the others, she had something she wanted to say-something she had to say.<p>

"You know George, my parent's don't even know I exist. It's been four years since I've seen them."

"You're going somewhere with this." He leaned against the wall. "How about we stop mincing words and get there."

"Okay then," She turned to him, even disguised as a stranger, he could see the anger and disgust in her countenance. "Do you honestly think what Ron had to do that night was easy for him; that it was easy for any of us? Do you honestly think we did it to save ourselves?"

There had been times when he had, times when the pain and sadness had been so deep around him that it was easy to think it so. But he knew his brother, he would never have run out, not without thinking it was for the best.

"He heard them die you know, even if he didn't see it, he heard the screams, the curses, your father yelling and then going silent. He has nightmares about it to this day. No, we didn't go to Azkaban, but we have suffered too…so don't you two go about thinking you own the license on heartbreak. We've all lost.

"I hope you'll change your minds and join us. I have this feeling that Neville is right, I just…something isn't right."

She hugged Luna, then she turned back to George and put her hand on his cheek.

"Please think about it…Ron needs you, and I think you need him too."

She hugged him quickly, and then she was gone.

They pushed through the grate that lead back towards Knockturn Alley, then George leaned back against the wall. Luna put her arms around him and rested her cheek on his shoulder. He pulled her close, her nearness lending him strength. They stayed like that for a long time, until they could hear the birdsong filtering in from both sides.

"I'm tired." She let him go, then she reached down for his hands. "Let's go home."

He sighed, then nodded and pushed off against the wall. They turned back towards Knockturn Alley, exhausted and ready for a long sleep.

"Does this mean you're going to stay?"

"Of course," She sighed, thinking again of how he had left Fred's wand with Ron. "I know why you did what you did…I'm not sure why you would want that exactly, but, I can't lie and say that I'm not glad you did."

"I want you to stay." He said simply, shrugging for emphasis.

They were quiet the rest of the way, back through the passage, towards Gringotts, then back to the flat. The sun was up proper by the time they unlocked the door and stepped inside. Luna half expected that George would toss the candle in the rubbish bin, instead, he kicked open the secret drawer and hide it inside.

She sat on the sofa and he fell down heavily next to her, his head sagging against the back. He looked tired, almost as if he had aged years in the few hours they were gone. Luna felt as if she had aged too. Three years ago, she never would have dreamed that she would be a coward, but that was what she was now. Azkaban had sucked the bravery out of her and she couldn't pretend otherwise. She was fairly sure George felt the same way, but at least he had an excuse, he had not just his life to consider, but Ginny's as well.

"Are you considering it, joining them?" She asked, tucking her legs up under her.

"It's ludicrous, the idea of Harry being alive." He shook his head "And the idea of putting Ginny through that…"

"But can either of us really say for sure that he isn't alive? Maybe Ginny isn't mad, maybe…"

"It would be nice to be able to believe, wouldn't it? We were so much freer before all this, before Azkaban and the dementors and…" he broke off and looked at her, a new thought occurred to him. In all the time he and Luna had spent together, she had never once mentioned one of her rare creatures. Maybe she had stopped believing in far more than he had realized.

"I wish we could go back to how we were. Harry was like a brother to me and seeing him like that…" He stopped and sat up, burying his face in his hands. "I'd like to believe it too, but, Harry's dead. We saw his body, both on the ground an after the battle, we don't need more proof than that."

She leaned forward, resting her cheek on his shoulder. George turned, pulling her into his arms. His voice was tired, he couldn't remember the last time he had been so exhausted.

"I think we should just get some sleep and forget everything they tried to get us believe."

She nodded and relaxed against him. Yet their thought's mirrored one another as the first waves of sleep overcame them.

Forgetting was going to be much easier said than done.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Six Preview<p>

A terrible encounter leads to a startling revelation, and a difficult decision


	6. Good Touch Bad Touch

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>AN- Considering discontinuing this-reviews and hits are pretty low-so, not seeing too much point in finishing it as it stands now.

Chapter contains mature content_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_Black robes swept the dark, cold stone as he passed the room where Harry Potter was held. He pretended to ignore the heavy oaken door, yet the corner of his eye flitted in its direction, rage rising in his gut. He could feel it, their bond growing even stronger. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin…it went against nature, yet he had no choice but to leave them together. The one he sought out now had foreseen that their bond would only become stronger should he separate them. _

_It was vexing facing Harry Potter, being unable to kill him…even worse since he had found a way to bond himself to Draco Malfoy so that neither could be killed. _

_But even that paled in comparison to this. _

_He had thought it would be a relief, finding the source of the prophecy. He would hear the prophecy in full; she could tell him all that he needed to know to destroy Potter at last. Instead she had become an irritant…one he dare not rid himself of. _

_The elder wand raised and the door was flung wide. She lay, dirty on the floor, the remains of her last meal tossed in a corner. She looked up at him through thick glasses, her insect-like eyes appraising him mockingly. Something had happened since learning it had been she who made the prophesy. She had gained confidence, confidence that had somehow sharpened her once weak inner eye and caused it to grow. She had, in fact, always been a remarkable seer but her talents had been hindered by her need for the theatrics taught her by her mother. Away from her hazy classroom -without her beaded shawls, staged ambiance and rapt audience- the eye had come to fruition …and the dark Lord didn't like what she saw. Yet, he could not destroy her, she held a secret, a secret she refused to reveal…no matter how much he tortured her. There was no getting around it; she had been taught Occulmency by someone who had known the art well. At times, he wondered if she was practiced at Legilimency as well. _

"_So, you've come for a visit." She smiled at him, her expression condescending. "You'll forgive me for not straightening up first, you should really give me advanced notice dear, I would have made tea." _

"_You cling to this foolishness, even now."_

"_But what can you do to me that you haven't already done?" She bowed her head mockingly "My lord."_

_He began to raise his wand and her smile only widened. Sometimes, it was almost as if she liked the pain. Perhaps he had pushed her too far, perhaps she had gone mad. Even if that were so, her madness didn't cloud her vision. _

_He raised his hand and she sighed as if being greatly put upon. Her eyes glazed over for a moment while she studied his palm, then she let his hand go and sat back against the wall. The room was quiet for several long moments, her eyes closed as if she were deeply contemplating what she had seen, and then her eyes blinked open again. She looked up at him as one might look at an extremely dim child._

"_I have seen as I have seen these past three years. Your victory is but a fleeting fancy- so I said three years ago, so I say once again. Why did you not believe me when I told you so at the start? But then, I suppose we could not have had such lovely visits if you had." _

_He raised a hand, backhanding her so hard that her head flew into the wall. She let her head roll back and laughed maniacally. _

"_Such a feeble attempt at silencing the truth." She said between snickers "Why do you not kill me and have done with it? Surely, it is not mercy that chains me to this pathetic life." _

_He glared at her; both knew why he didn't kill her. She was a vexing situation. No family to threaten, a loner with no friends, indifferent to humanity. Her best friends had always been her tea leaves, her palmistry, her crystal orbs…and her sherry. She had ceased to care about her sherry some time before. You could only deny someone for so long before they lost interest._

"_But we know why, don't we dear boy?" The mocking look returned again _

"_I have a secret, a secret I shall not share." She sing-songed, then went into a tone that was just above a whisper. "Even now this day, those who will defy you join together in groups of two and three and their numbers grow greater everyday. They will come together as one behind the boys you hold prisoner. They will be victorious …yes, and the means to their victory is my little secret."_

"_The means!" He raised his wand aloft "Or death."_

"_Kill me please; it would be a most welcome relief." She bared her chest, giving him an easier target, and then grinned when he lowered his wand. _

"_I'll give you a hint." She smiled mockingly "Yes, just a little hint." _

_She beckoned him closer with a wag of her finger. Then, she whispered softly, "Were I you, I would strive to learn compassion."_

"_You are not me!" His wand struck out. "Crucio!" _

_As she rolled upon the floor, Sybil Trelawney didn't scream…she laughed. _

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Six

Good Touch, Bad Touch

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to George and Luna, the secret deadline set by Ron Weasley was only days away. Had they known that in two days time Ron would be taking on George's face to take Ginny from St. Mungo's, they might have taken steps to prevent it. Instead, they spent the time in blissful ignorance. Tom, upon learning that George now had a permanent roommate, had given Luna a job cleaning the guestroom's upstairs each morning. They now shared breakfast together in the kitchen at the Leaky Cauldron, before going about their chores. Then, they spent their afternoon's searching out clothes for Luna and little things to make the flat more like a home again.<p>

They were growing closer, so close that it was like they had known one another their entire lives. True, they had known each other since they were small children, but they hadn't known each other like _this_. George felt like Luna was the sun and he was Mercury, ever revolving around her brightness and warmth. Little by little, Luna was coming out of her shell, the girl she had been was merging with the woman and the result was something spectacular, despite the deep wounds.

Yet there were dark moments for both, times when they became immersed in things both felt were better left forgotten. Memories of the war, of their time locked away in Azkaban. Most persistent of all was the idea that Harry Potter might be alive-that perhaps they might be standing in the way of the salvation of the entire wizarding world.

"George," Luna looked up at him nervously one morning as they left the Leaky Cauldron. "I've been thinking…"

"About?" He looked at her curiously, though he felt that he scarcely needed to ask. They had both been thinking about it…he knew they had.

"The thing we're not supposed to be thinking about."

"Luna, we discussed this."

"But what if were wrong? What if…" She took a deep breath and started again. "I keep thinking about it, that morning. It's like there's something there, just under the surface of my memories fighting to get out."

"Luna, please don't…please." He begged "We'd both like to believe, but we both know…it's just not possible!"

She nodded and forced it out of her mind then. She had discovered long ago that dwelling on something was the surest way to keep something blocked. But her bringing it up had put George in a dark mood. He barely said a word while they walked home that morning. When she reached for his hand, he accepted it, yet he held it loosely, as if he were doing it just to be polite.

"George," She stopped at the top of the stairs while he dug in his pocket for the keys. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

He looked at her for a moment and then shrugged. "It's okay. It's hard for me too, constantly second guessing myself…" He shrugged again then thrust the key in the lock and pushed the door open. He froze in the doorway, his arm thrust out to stop Luna from entering.

"George," She pushed against his arm "What…" She peeked over his shoulder, and then gasped.

The room had been torn apart. Sofa cushions torn open and tossed about the room, cupboards and drawers pulled open and the contents tossed out onto the floor. In the bedroom, all of their belongings had been thrown about, the mattresses and box springs pushed against the wall, the sides split open.

"Holy fuck." George hissed as he took in the mess. Already, he knew what had happened. It had happened several times before, only the other times; he had been there to watch.

"George…what…" Luna watched him nervously. It was strange, someone had torn apart his home, yet he didn't seem all that surprised. Angry, yes-surprised, no. He looked up at her, his face a mixture of anger and frustration.

"It was a raid." He said, his face pinched into forced calmness for her sake. He turned away and went about pushing the box spring and mattress from Luna's bed back into place.

"A raid?" She moved to help him. "But who…?"

"Ministry, Snatchers," He pushed past her into the front room. "Hard to tell. It's happened before."

"But why…what did they…"

He looked at her, a look full of meaning, a look she couldn't possibly misunderstand.

"Oh, I see."

George grunted an affirmative answer and began tossing things back into place, working his way to the kitchen. He kicked the secret drawer open, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that the candle was still in its hiding place. It was the only way they could possibly trace him to Ron…he had burned the notes.

They spent the next two hours putting things back into place, working quietly. Luna asked no more questions and George offered no answers. His mood hadn't lightened in the slightest and Luna couldn't blame him. By the time they finished putting things right, it was nearly time for George to go to the Leaky Cauldron to collect their lunch. Luna hated the thought of being left there alone, yet the mood he was in, she wasn't about to let him know it, and she was fairly sure he wouldn't want her to walk along. This latest thing had shaken her like nothing else since her release from Azkaban. She had been foolish since coming to live with George, she had let her guard down, had let herself believe that she was in a safe place. But this was reality in the darkest, most glaring sense. For a D, no place was safe, not even your own home.

They were just settling the last few things into place when the sound of footsteps on the stairs came to them. A moment later, without benefit of a knock, the door flew open.

"Oneeared Freaksley, we meet again." A tall man with shoulder length black hair stood in the doorway, a Snatcher judging by the blackish-grey robes he wore. He gave his wand a wave, slamming the door behind him and his companion, for he wasn't alone. Three years ago, the sight of the man with the Snatcher would have brought Luna a great amount of comfort, now; it brought a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. He was a betrayer, one of the DA who had turned.

"I see you have a new friend." The tall man looked Luna up and down, his eyes stopping for long moments on her breasts.

"What do you want now Bannister?" George said curtly, pushing Luna behind him.

"Heard from your brother?"

"Which brother would that be?" George reached down for Luna's hand, clutching it tightly in his.

Bannister grinned "The one who's going to make me rich when I hand his carcass over to the Dark Lord."

"You lot have been watching me for over a year, if you're still balmy enough to think he'd show up here, feel free to watch till the end of time."

"You'll want to watch that tongue." Bannister's grin faded. "Remember when you're talking to your betters."

George knew he shouldn't say it, but there was too much of the old George still inside, and that part of him couldn't bear for Luna to see him put down, couldn't stand for her to see how weak he was now. "Show me one and I will."

Bannister's eyes narrowed for a moment, and then his fist lashed out, striking George hard across the face. George didn't react, didn't flinch, just wiped the blood from his nose away and resumed his glare at the man.

"Didja know two men were attacked recently, just two blocks from here." He watched George closely, watching for signs of a reaction. "Magical law enforcement said there was magic involved."

"Really," George gave him a bland look, Bannister might look intimidating with a wand in his hand, but the man was an idiot, it wasn't hard to bluff around him.

"Not keeping a hidden wand, are ya Freaksley?"

"It's against the law for D's to carry wands."

"Never been one to care about the law much though, have ya." He stood on his tiptoes and peered at Luna over George's shoulder. "What about your little friend there, you holding a wand sweetheart?"

"Of course not!" Luna burst out angrily

"Leave her out of this Bannister."

"Naww, now where's the fun in that?" He reached out for Luna's arm, wrenching it painfully away from George's hand. George jumped forward and with a bang, he was thrown back against the wall.

"Search him Finnegan."

"Yes Sir." Seamus Finnegan moved forward, pulling George roughly from the floor and turning him to face the wall. George glared over his shoulder at the younger man. They had once been in the same house, had roomed one floor down from one another, he had in fact, roomed with his brother and Harry Potter. Once, he would have called him a friend. How ironic that he was now working for Voldemort when he had once denied his return.

"Fucking traitor." George hissed quietly "I hope you burn in hell."

"Shut up Weasley." Seamus slammed him against the wall again, patted him down and then turned back to his supervisor.

"He's clean, sir."

Bannister nodded to the sofa and George was pushed into it.

"Now, for this one." He grinned cruelly at Luna, his eyes taking her in from head to toe while he stuffed his wand in his pocket.

"Keep your fucking hands off her!" George tried to rise, but Seamus pulled his wand and pointed it at his neck, his hand tight in George's hair.

"George!" Luna screamed

"Try anything," Bannister warned, his hand tight around the back of Luna's neck. "And I'll kill her, and when I'm done…I'll kill you."

"George, please…" Luna pleaded "It's okay."

She closed her eyes, lifting her arms and spreading her legs apart while trying to force her mind somewhere else. It wasn't the first time she had been searched, not even the first since she had been outside Azkaban. She had survived all the others…she would survive this one too. His hands moved as slow as possible without actually stopping, over her neck, down her body to her breasts where they lingered for several moments, then to her waist where he slid his hands up inside her dress to start over again. Across the room, George watched while his hands moved over her, his heart breaking with every inch Bannister touched, his longing to kill the man increased by a million when he slid his hand inside her panties.

"You know Freaksley," Bannister panted against her ear "I could fuck her right there on the floor and you couldn't do a thing to stop me." He let her go and shoved her roughly away, so roughly that she fell face first on the floor.

"Lucky for her I wouldn't fuck a D with your dick." He said in a bored tone. "Come on Finnegan, we're done here."

The door hadn't closed before George was off the sofa and at Luna's side. She couldn't look at him, to have him see…that he had been witness to her greatest shame-it was more than she could stand.

"Luna…" He reached out a hand but she jerked out of the way and stood, then rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door. A moment later, he heard the shower turn on and he sat, his arms resting on his knees. His heart felt as if it were being torn from his chest and shredded with a dull kitchen knife. Over and over he saw her face, but in flashes, he saw Ginny's face instead. Ginny had to have been subject to the same thing-the same humiliation as Luna during her time in Azkaban. It was no wonder that Ginny so desperately clung to the idea that Harry was alive. The idea that he might come to save her- it was the only brightness within the darkness …the only thing that had prevented her from giving in and wishing for death.

He waited a long time for her to come out, so long that the billow of hot steam from the shower had long since stopped, yet he could hear the water still running. He rose to his feet, then crossed the room and knocked on the door.

"Luna?" She didn't answer, not even after he called out three more times. He was wrenched with fear, something was wrong. The water had to have gone cold long ago, yet he could hear the shower still running, but no other sign of movement.

"Luna, I'm coming in."

He hesitated for another moment, hoping she would answer, afraid of what he would see when he opened the door. The only sound was the running water as he reached down for the knob. He averted his eyes, looking to the top of the shower, and then lowered them. She sat curled up in the bottom of the shower, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, her face buried against her knees. She shivered violently in the icy-cold spray, but how much from the water temperature, or how much from her pain, he couldn't tell. He pulled a towel from the towel bar, leaned over her to turn off the water and knelt down next to her, covering her shoulders with the towel. He watched her for a moment, her body still shook violently and a very slight whimper broke into the silence. He stood and went into the bedroom, pulled a heavy blanket from the bed, then went back into the bathroom and wrapped it around her before lifting her from the shower. She didn't protest…she didn't seem as if she was aware of him at all.

He carried her to her room and lay her on the bed, then tucked the blankets around her tightly before turning to leave her alone.

"Stay with me." Her voice was so slight he thought he might have been hearing things, but when he turned to look at her, she was looking back at him, her eyes wide open and pleading.

"Please?" Her voice was louder this time, though no less afraid. George moved back towards the bed, planning to kneel next to it, but she slid over, making room next to her. He lay at her side, then gathered her in his arms. They lay quietly for a long time, both absorbed in their own thoughts. George was haunted by the memory, sitting there; unable to do anything while Luna was so horribly violated, it was more than he could stand. He felt like he was less than a man.

"I'm sorry," He whispered against her hair "I couldn't protect you."

"There was nothing you could have done." She pulled back and looked up into his eyes, surprised by the emotion in them. "They would have killed you."

"You've suffered so much, you and the others. It's so wrong I can't stand it. You shouldn't have to live like this, you shouldn't have to be afraid that bastards like Bannister will come and…and…"

Luna reached a hand up to his cheek, her heart torn by the pain in his eyes. She had thought she had known how much he had come to mean to her, but she hadn't, not really, not until that moment. She pulled his face to hers and their lips met in gentle kiss…a kiss that grew into something more…. Something more intense. His hand moved over her face, into her hair, down her neck…everywhere but where she truly wanted it to be. She sat up on her elbows, pushing the blankets and towel away as she did. George looked at her in surprise, after all that had happened…how could she want this? How could she want anyone to touch her again? But she did. She moved his hand from her cheek to her lips, kissed the palm, then moved to down over her chest to her breast.

"Please George…please?"

His touch was like rose petals falling on grass. Light, gentle. Her body had become accustomed to rough calloused fingers that meant to hurt, to abuse and shame. His fingers cherished and adored, she had never known such love, such passion and patience. Such sweet, sweet, tenderness. His lips…his lips were even sweeter.

Through it all, through the long and beautiful afternoon, George knew with his whole heart and mind, making love to her was an honor. She, who had been so abused, had chosen to put her trust in him. He swore over and over again that her trust would never be betrayed. But it was more than that. As he gave, he received. They were both deeply wounded; both bore heavy scars, scars that would never completely vanish. Yet together -together the pain lessened, together they formed a foundation, a foundation that a future could be built on, even though it was a future that was unsure.

They lay spooned together as the afternoon became aged; their bodies sated and quiet, yet their minds were busy. His eyes were locked on her soft, blonde hair that had just begun to curl over her ears. He hadn't known Luna well in school, but one of the things that he did remember about her was her hair. It had been so long then, falling in soft ringlets against her back, and a question rose on his lips.

"Luna," He said softly, his fingers playing idly with hers where they lay on the pillow near her face. "Why did you cut your hair?"

Her silence was his answer.

"You didn't cut it, did you?"

She tensed for a moment, then relaxed and shook her head. "The day before my release, I and several others were taken into rooms. They tried to imperious me, to turn me. I suppose they tried with the others as well. When they realized I could fight it off, they searched me, shaved my head and I and the others were locked in with two dementors just a wall away. They said that you-know-who wanted to be sure we would never forget."

There were tears in her eyes when she finished and he pulled her close again, his mind made up. There was only one way that he would be free to protect her fully, only one way that they could ever be free. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I think we should join up with the others."

Luna pushed up to look into his face. A battle seemed to be taking place in her eyes, fear fighting with resolve.

"You think we should fight." It wasn't a question.

"I want to be able to protect you, to know that you're able to protect yourself. There's only one way to do that."

"To free all of us."

"I'm not going anywhere without you, it's both of us, or not at all."

"Do you remember, this morning when I told you I thought I remembered something?"

George nodded.

"I've been thinking about it all day. I couldn't put my finger on it until just a little while ago, when I was in the shower.

"Do you remember when you-know-who was battling with Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Slughorn?"

"Yes"

"A jet of red light went past Professor Flitwick. I remembered thinking it was a miss, but…"

"A miss would have hit the wall."

"Yes George, exactly." She nodded "You-know-who was firing off the _Avada Kedavra_. Wouldn't that have sent out _green_ light; wouldn't that have damaged the wall?"

"He could have been trying to put Flitwick out of commission so he could deal with the other two, or…"

"He could have." Luna bit her lip and nodded slightly "But what if Neville was right? What if it _was_ a spell to knock out Harry temporarily?"

"But we saw him…we…" He was on the edge, wanting to believe, not wanting to believe. Believing was such a scary prospect. Luna reached her hand up and silenced him with two fingers, then she kissed him softly.

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is that I am going with you." She sprang from the bed, wrapping the towel around her as she went. She came back a moment later, the candle clutched tightly in her hand, a box of matches in the other. She sat on the side of the bed and George brushed his hand over her cheek.

"You're sure about this?" He warned "Once we light it, there's no going back."

She nodded "Of course I am, I think…I _know_ this is what my father would have wanted me to do."

George pulled the matches from her hand, pulled one from the box, then struck it on the side. With a small smile, Luna put the candle wick to the match and the candle flamed to life. While they waited for the candle to go out, they packed Luna's shoulder bag with as much as they could stuff in it, a change of clothes each. They dared not take too much; it would look suspicious if they carried bags through Knockturn Alley. They decided they would tell Tom there was an emergency with Ginny, and then go on their way. They hated lying to him after all he had done for them, but he was much safer not knowing the truth.

Finally, after nearly an hour of nervous waiting, the candle went out.

* * *

><p>They went down the back way, sticking to the back alley's, hoping to avoid another run in with Bannister who was still somewhere in Knockturn Alley. But luck wasn't with them, they had barely gone half a block before the deep voice reached them.<p>

"Going somewhere Freaksley?"

They turned slowly; Bannister and Seamus smirked at them, Bannister's wand drawn.

"Yeah, to work, now if don't mind, Tom hates it when I'm late."

He nodded at Luna "Bag looks awful lumpy to be going to work. You got that wand stashed in there?"

"He already told you," Luna glared at him "We don't have a wand, besides, you already searched us."

"Well, well." Bannister grinned and moved in on Luna, then snatched the bag from her. "Look who's gotten a mouth on her. You been spending too much time around Freaksley sweetheart, you'll want to watch that."

He pulled the bag open, pulling out the pile of clothes.

"Going somewhere?"

"Tomorrow's my day off, we were going to take the train up the coast and see my oldest brother."

"Sure you're not going to see the younger brother?" Bannister looked at him shrewdly, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial. "I don't like the looks of this, I know you got a wand somewhere Freaksley, you used it on those two D's few weeks back, you or your little friend here.

"I find Veritaserum helps in these situations," He grabbed Luna by the neck, and then uncapped the vial. "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

The bottle came closer, closer, and Luna stared at George in horror. It was to her lips now; Bannister was taking his time, enjoying the terror in her eyes.

"_Stupefy!" _

Bannister flew against the wall, the vial of Veritaserum crashed to the ground, and George and Luna looked around, dumfounded, searching out the one with the wand and waiting for Seamus to go for his own. But Seamus already had his wand out…and it was pointed at Bannister.

"Shit," He exclaimed "Now I've done it."

He looked up at George and Luna, they stared back, their bodies frozen, their eyes as huge as twin moons.

"What the hell…" George burst out, staring back and forth between Seamus's wand and Bannister.

Seamus stashed his wand in his pocket, and then raised his hands in the air. "I know how this looks…."

He grinned a little, taking in Bannister's still body on the ground, and then looked back up at them. "…looks pretty damned bad, in fact. Just let me explain."

George's mind ran several scenarios. They could run, he could beat the betraying son of a bitch unconscious, or they could listen. He looked over at Luna, she seemed as confused as he…but she looked more on the side of listening.

"You have five minutes before I turn you into a spot in this alley."

"Fair enough" Seamus was willing to take what he could get "They let me out a year ago, but the night before I was supposed to be released, they pulled a bunch of us into a room and used the Imperious curse non us. I tried to fight it off, but I was never as good as…"a look of profound grief crossed over his face and Luna wondered who he was thinking about. Was it Dean, or maybe even Harry?

"I was never as good at it as others. They got me, I was under it for months, but it started to weaken, a few months ago. I started remembering things, mostly a voice yelling out to me in this dark chamber."

Luna remembered the chamber; it was where she had watched her father die.

"Then one night I caught two girls with wands. It was the Patil twins; they were crying and begging me to let them go. I had my wand raised to summon him…" He kicked out at Bannister "When they reminded me about Dean I remembered everything. I remembered sitting in that chamber and watching him executed.

"It was enough, enough to push off the curse."

"I don't believe you," Luna said angrily. She had been there the night Dean was executed; it angered her now that Seamus would use it to try to fool them. "It's a trick."

George nodded in agreement "If that's true, then why are you still working for them?"

Luna looked at him critically and Seamus felt the guilt all over again that he had felt that night. Luna had once been the sort to believe the unbelievable, that she couldn't believe him now was a testament to how horrible she had been treated. But he had proof; he could prove where his allegiance really lie. He pulled apart his robes, and then lifted his shirt. Tattooed over his heart, was crimson colored Phoenix.

"What…" Luna looked from the Phoenix to his face, then back at the Phoenix. Under the Phoenix were two letters-HP. "What does that mean?"

"You know what the HP means, and the Phoenix is our sign, like the order of the Phoenix," Seamus grinned, George and Luna were looking at him in confusion. "It's the rebellion; it's how we identify ourselves, like the death eaters with their dark marks."

"You're a spy." George was shocked and incredulous. "For the new rebellion?"

"Yeah, I mean…I can't do much, I'm still just a half-blood, they don't tell us much. But things trickle down and Bannister has a big mouth. He's only in this because he has the Ministry's permission to bully people about and he makes money when he catches people on their list, he could care less about what you-know-who wants."

George and Luna looked at one another, not ready to believe him just because he had a pretty tattoo of a bird. Yet they were still alive, and if Seamus was willing to let them go, they weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"I hope that this bag means you're leaving, for good." Seamus kicked at Bannister again "He's is out for you, he wants Ron and Hermione in the worst way and an informant told him you two snuck out of here in the middle of the night last week. You're not safe here."

Luna gasped and looked at George. He gave her a reassuring look, squeezing her hand. George still didn't trust Seamus; he was still wearing the enemy's robes; that meant he was still the enemy. But he knew that they had snuck out, that meant that at least part of what he was saying was true. Knockturn Alley wasn't safe.

"What else do you know?"

Seamus looked apologetic "I can't tell you more than that, I'm sorry, we took a vow, no matter who you are, you're still outsiders. Nobody gets the tattoo without a dose of Veritaserum. So many people have turned, good people. People you would never expect, so watch yourselves. I will tell you this though. There are rumors, rumors that Harry is still alive."

"Where did you hear that?"

"There are ears all over the place." Seamus grinned "It's hard to believe but, it wasn't just good people turning bad. Everyone saw what you-know-who did to the Malfoys, a lot of people didn't like it, even hard core Death Eaters."

"You mean some of his people have turned on him?"

"The worlds gone crazy George. Gryffindor's behaving like Slytherins, Slytherins behaving like Gryffindor's. It's insane, not knowing who you can trust. Funny thing is, Snape was adamant about teaching some of the people in his house Occulmency so they could stay out of trouble with Dumbledore, he'd turn over in his grave if he knew the use some of them were putting it to now."

He looked at Luna again, his eyes shining, and then he kicked at Bannister again. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him …earlier I mean. You have no reason to forgive me, I did it to hold onto my cover, the greater good I suppose. It's no excuse."

Luna had nothing to say to that. She wanted to forgive him, to believe him, but her heart wouldn't allow it. She had been through too much to so easily trust.

"I'll wipe his memory and plant a false memory of us being attacked by a couple drunks." He pulled out his wand again and waved it over Bannister. He was enveloped in a faint blue glow for a moment, and then went still again. Seamus turned to George and held out his wand.

"Now, you'll need to Obliviate me."

"What?" Luna was alarmed, surely he wasn't asking them to use magic…two D's, on a Snatcher! "This is a set-up…you want us to…"

"I don't blame you for thinking that," Seamus looked at him sadly. "But I won't remember you having done it. It's for the best really. If I get caught and they try to use Veritaserum…"

George reluctantly took the wand. Seamus smiled at them and winked. "Be safe."

George aimed, and fired.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting by the time George and Luna left St. Mungo's with Ginny. They looked at one another nervously, and then reached out for the lid on the rubbish bin. Instantly, they were enveloped in wind and swept away. George held Ginny tight in his arms, his hand plastered to the top of the lid. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the wind went away and they hit the ground.<p>

They were stunned for a moment; George thankful that he had landed on his back with Ginny safely is his arms at his side so she wasn't hurt. He glanced over to find Luna next to him, just rolling from her side to her back and pushing up to a sitting position.

"Is Ginny okay?" She asked softly, reaching out to brush the hair from Ginny's face. Ginny muttered softly in her sleep, calling out as always for Harry. Luna bit her lip, forcing the tears away. Seeing Ginny was as sad as George had lead her to believe it would be, in fact, it was worse.

"George, Luna!" Ron's voice reached them as he ran from the tree line, in a moment he was kneeling down next to them.

"Ginny," he whispered, his heart breaking at the sight of her gaunt, too thin face. "Oh Ginny." He bent low and kissed her forehead, then lifted her in his arms to hold her close. George stood and offered his hand to Luna, for the first time, they saw that Ron hadn't come alone. Neville stood slightly back and Luna rushed up to hug him.

"I'm so glad you came back." Neville spoke softly against her hair. "We couldn't do this without you."

"I've remembered something Neville," Luna pulled back and smiled "Something important."

"We can talk about that later." Ron looked around nervously, he didn't like being out in the open like this, particularly not when Hermione was left all alone. "We need to get back, you know how Hermione worries."

Ron pulled out his wand, and then twisted away into the coming sunset. Neville took George and Luna by the arm, his own wand held aloft, then twisted them away. They were squeezed and twisted-the usual feeling of apparation-then they landed in a dark room. Neville pulled a blanket from a backpack and threw it over them.

"It's been spelled with an invisibility charm, not as good as the ones you used to make, but passable to the muggles at a distance."

A door opened and they were lead out into the fresh dusk. They walked for what felt like hours, but was only minutes. Then they turned, the sound of a squeaking gate, then a small set of stairs. A door opened and they were pulled inside, the door closed behind them and the blanket was pulled away.

"I knew you would come!" Hermione smiled, throwing herself at them so she was hugging them both. "I just knew it."

"Where did Ron go?" George looked about him for signs of his sister.

"Ron's settling Ginny in a bedroom." She turned to them with a small grin. A moment later, Ron came from the bedroom. In his hand he held a long, stiff bit of flannel. He smiled at George, then slipped the flannel away and held out the wand.

"Welcome back George."

George looked at Luna nervously, then reached out and accepted the wand.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven Preview<p>

George and Luna need to learn to use magic again…but can Luna bring herself to use a wand again? Ginny begins to come out of sedation.


	7. Hope and Sorrow

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>AN-Thanks to everyone for the messages of encouragement last chapter. It's just hard to write and know if you are going in the right direction without input. Also, it is nice to know people are reading and liking what you are writing. Right now, I can use all the smiles I can get. Just a note to those who are also following The Year After-I apologize for not updating. I have hit a slight plot roadblock and I am trying to figure out how to work around it. Will update as soon as possible! Promise!

Enjoy the chapter-very minor mature content. Exciting stuff coming soon, so keep reading! The chapter went in a direction I wasn't quite planning on, so I didn't get everything into it as planned-so, next time. :) I always say previews subject to change due to writers whim-did you think I was kidding? :P

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_He was startled out of sleep by a faint click-she was trying to sneak out again. With a deep sigh, George threw the blankets back, shivering in the December chill. He grabbed up his worn cloak and threw it on over his pajamas, then went out into the dark. The door was wide open, and Ginny had made it halfway down the stairwell. _

"_Ginny, where are you going?" Even as he said the words, he wondered why he had bothered to ask. He knew well where she was going. _

"_I'm going to find Harry." She tried to tug her arm away from him, but his grip was too strong. _

"_Come back inside, it's freezing out here."_

"_No," An un-namable feeling ran through him at her words. The fire was so like the Ginny of old, yet the intention-the reason for the fire-was a delusion. _

"_Ginny, please…please listen to me." He reached out and touched her face, his fingers so gentle it was as if he were touching a delicate porcelain doll. In many ways, he felt as if he was. "Harry's gone Gin, he's not coming back."_

_She looked at him for a moment, a look of secondary clarity. Sometimes, he thought in that single moment, she believed what he was telling her, but the moment never lasted more than a second or two. _

"_No," She reached up and tugged his hand roughly away from her face. "You're a liar. You're like them, the dementors, filthy fucking liars."_

_George shivered, but not from the cold around him, from the look in his sister's eyes. It was fire and ice- burning passion for what she believed to be true-ice cold hatred that he should dare to try to convince her otherwise. It was a look that he was all too familiar with, he saw it everyday-many times a day. There was no point in arguing with her; it would only delay his getting her out of the cold. _

"_Okay, let's go upstairs. We'll make cocoa and talk about it." He put his arm around her, and then turned to lead her up the stairs. He thought she would go; she usually did when he agreed to indulge her. Instead, she stood rooted to the spot. _

"_Ginny, come on, don't be stubborn."_

"_Piss off!" She yelled, jerking her arm from his loosened grasp. "I'm going to find Harry and you won't stop me!"_

_As she turned, her foot slipped on a loose chunk of icy snow. George reached out for her, but he was too late. She rolled down the stairs, twisting and turning until she landed hard on the sidewalk below. _

"_Ginny!" George screamed after her, running down the stairs and nearly falling himself. He knelt next to her; she was unconscious, her nose and mouth bleeding. _

"_Ginny," Tears welled up in his eyes and he searched for his wand-the wand that he wasn't allowed to have-a wand that he didn't have. A feeling of complete uselessness fell over him as he looked around. The street was deserted but for a few random Snatchers who watched them-yet made no move to help. He didn't dare go for Fred's wand. But Tom would be just closing up; he would be able to get help there. _

_Thirty minutes later he was in the family waiting room at St. Mungo's. They didn't think Ginny was hurt too badly, but they needed to run tests to be sure. Tom was quiet, he had barely said two words since sending the Patronus to summon emergency services. George sat quietly, his face buried in his hands. Tom knew that he was crying and trying to pretend that he wasn't - he let him pretend. He looked at George now, a conversation coming that he knew was long overdue. He cared about the two Weasley's; he had known them since they were little kids. Arthur and Molly had been dear friends of his and since their death, he had felt a need to see that their children were taken care of. At the end of it though, despite George's good intentions, Ginny wasn't being taken care of. It wasn't his fault, the blame rested solely on circumstance, this wasn't a job any one man could do alone. He struggled to find the right words, words that would help rather than alienate. In the end, his words weren't necessary. _

"_I don't know what to do anymore." George pulled his hands away, yet remained bent so he faced the floor. "I've tried so hard to help her, but nothing I do is enough. No matter what I try, not matter what I say, I can't reach her."_

"_You're only one person George, there's only so much a man can do alone."_

"_Charlie can't get into the country, I can't go there. Percy's in Azkaban. Bill won't speak to anyone since Fleur left, God only knows where Ron is." He took a deep shuddering breath and a splash of tears landed on the floor. "She's all I have left, how can I even think of giving up on her?" _

"_It's not giving up, it's keeping her safe. She could have been hurt much worse tonight. Next time…" Tom shuddered a little; he didn't want to think about there being a next time. _

_As if he were collapsing, George's head fell back into his hands. His entire body shook and he wept with great gasping sobs. "I want my family back! I want Fred, and Mum and dad. I want to annoy Percy and play Quidditch with Charlie and Ron, to talk to Bill about breaking curses for Gringotts! I want Harry and Hermione to come and spend the summer. And I want my sister back, my real sister!" _

_Tom was quiet for a long time, his hand soothing on George's shoulder while the storm blew and then calmed. This wasn't the first time he had seen George like this, and like the other times, he hoped it would be the last. It wouldn't be. He had just begun to quiet when the door to the trauma room opened and a healer walked out. Ginny would be fine, he said, and then he sat down and began to outline George's options. He too suggested Ginny would be safer here than at home with him. _

"_I don't know what to do." He leaned back against the wall, knowing what he should do, knowing what the right thing was, but knowing that should and right didn't have a thing to do with what his heart would allow. _

"_I'll give you some time to think it over." The healer patted him on the arm, then handed him a clipboard. "At any rate, I'll be wanting her to stay over night for observation. So, take your time."_

_He thought for a long time, while Ginny was taken up to her room, when Tom left for the night with the promise he would come back in the morning, while he watched Ginny sleep. He tried to imagine what his mother and father would want him to do, his brothers-and Harry. At the end of the long night, when the sunrise was long past and the morning had gotten a good start, he accepted what he had known all along. _

_They would all want Ginny to be safe. _

_If the night had proven anything, it had proven that Ginny wasn't safe with him. As much as he hated it, Ginny was better off somewhere else. _

_As he finished signing the form, a tear dropped on the G and the ink ran down the page._

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Seven

Hope and Sorrow

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that Hermione had put them in separate bedrooms, George knew that he would find Luna sleeping next to him when he woke. He was right. He smiled a little as he pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair. Having her there made him a little less afraid of the decision they had made the night before, if Luna could be so brave after all she had suffered, so could he.<p>

Even now, he wasn't sure why they hadn't just come out and told the others that they were together. Certainly they already knew, at the very least suspected. They wouldn't be able to hide it now, already he could hear the others up and moving around. They had to have noticed that Luna had left her room, that she wasn't up walking around, and they would see when they left his room together.

He didn't care if they knew, he was far from ashamed. He was in fact, very happy. It had been a spur of the moment decision, not telling them right away. They had become so used to being careful, of trusting no one and hiding things. It wasn't good for a D to appear happy in Knockturn Alley, it made the Snatchers think you were up to something and the consequences of that could be dangerous. It could even be deadly. But for him at least, that wasn't the only thing that had kept him quiet.

Being with her was still so new. She had been with him for just over a month, sure, but the day before had changed things. Instead of walking two different paths, they were now walking one, one he planned to walk together for the rest of their lives. If her coming to his room was any indication, Luna felt the same way-it was the first truly happy thought he had had since the night before the battle of Hogwarts. He wasn't alone anymore, it was a momentous thing, and a part of him wanted to keep it only between them for just a little longer. Luna's silence the night before told him she felt the same way, she had turned into her offered bedroom and gave him a wink-a wink that said she would be in his room as soon as the coast was clear.

It was a beautiful July morning, outside the windows the birds were singing and soft breeze ruffled the curtains of the open window. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept with the window open-in Knockturn alley it was a sure way to find yourself with intruders in your flat. He took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air from the window above the bed, and then let it out on a soft sigh. He was pretty sure that Heaven must be like this.

Next to him, Luna stirred and her arms tightened around him. She shifted, and without opening her eyes, she kissed him. Sweet, soft and longing-then built quickly into something more. He pulled her nightgown off and tossed it on the floor, his body moved over hers and he rested on his elbows. He didn't move again until she opened her eyes, they were deep blue, alive with desire and she pulled his lips to hers.

Their joining was like the day before, only more frenzied, more demanding. Yet there was restraint, knowing they had to be quiet. Oddly, that made it better, added something to it somehow. It was difficult, nearly impossible to stay quiet while they strained together, sweet, sweet friction while he thrust in and out of her without restraint. It was enough to drive them both mad. They smothered their urges to cry out with kisses, madly deep-dizzying kisses, the sort that would have dropped them to their knees had they not been lying down. Still, neither could prevent their slight cries as they completed.

When he caught his breath, he pushed up on his elbows, and then looked down at her with a grin.

"Good morning to you too."

"I couldn't help it." She matched his grin, wide with just a hint of naughtiness. "I had such a lovely dream last night."

"Was I in it?"

She pushed up and kissed him hard, a kiss that nearly lead to a repeat of moments before.

"What do you think?"

"In that case," He rolled over, pulling her with him. "I hope you dream often."

"Do you think they heard us?" She looked worried for a moment, the more demure Luna that she was when they weren't alone slipping in now that the moment to face the others was coming closer.

"I don't know," He shrugged "I don't much care either."

"Liar," Luna giggled and wiggled away from him. She sat up, then scooped her nightgown up from the floor and pulled it back on. "You were just as careful to stay quiet as I was."

He looked at her, careful to appear affronted, though in truth he wasn't. "It wouldn't have been proper, moaning and grunting for everyone to hear. Neville might have gone into shock, and Ron and Hermione were prefects…I can only imagine what they might have done."

"Yes, George," She nodded and sat on the side of the bed, her legs crossed "I imagine they would have busted in the door, taken ten house points each and given us a detention for having sex."

"I was thinking more like twenty house points and two detentions." He grinned and sat up, tugging on her hand. "We could make love again, be louder this time, and see who's right."

"Maybe later," Luna giggled and bent over, kissing him quickly before sliding off the bed. "It's our first day away from Knockturn Alley, I want to take a shower, put on some of those clothes Hermione said she had laying around, and enjoy being somewhere where there are no Snatchers around for miles and miles."

George looked away, his chest clenching with the memory of what he had witnessed the day before. There was something he wanted to do today as well; something he needed to do that was the first step in assuring that never happened again.

"You're right, we need to get moving." He slid out of bed, pulling on his boxers as he went. Luna gave him a hard look, fairly sure she knew why he was suddenly so anxious to get going. Ron had promised to take them out to a field today where Luna could chose a wand from the many they had picked up while they searched the grounds for Harry the night of the battle. They could practice magic again so they were ready to fight when the time came. She knew it was something she needed to do, deep down, it was something she wanted to do, but knowing the consequences of using magic-it scared her more than anything she could imagine.

"George, we just got here. Really, do we need to do that today?"

He looked up from buttoning his jeans "The sooner the better."

The look in his eyes told her he wasn't going to waver; there was no point in arguing.

* * *

><p>The two were met by a trio of smirks when they joined the others in the kitchen for breakfast. Of course they hadn't been foolish enough to think they could keep it a secret, but they had forgotten just how obnoxious Ron Weasley could be, and they had no idea how obnoxious Neville Longbottom had become after living in close proximity with him for three years. It was also their bad fortune that Ron had been in the hallway that morning at a most inopportune time.<p>

"Good morning," Hermione grinned at them, her eyes sparkling with the knowledge that Ron had already enlightened them with. "Did you sleep well?"

"Did a bit more than sleep." Ron said so softly only Neville and Hermione could hear. Neville barely stifled a laugh and Hermione kicked him under the table.

"Yes, better than I have in ages." Luna, totally oblivious, smiled dreamily, nearly a smile of old. George however, picked up on the sarcastic undertones around the table and raised a warning eyebrow at his brother.

"There's eggs and bacon on the stove, and cereal in the cupboard." Hermione motioned around the kitchen. "Plates and bowls are over the sink. Take whatever you like."

"Think he already did." Neville whispered a bit louder than he meant to. George and Luna's look was so murderous that he recoiled slightly.

"Never mind them," Hermione gave them a warning look, and then turned back to the two. "They're just happy to have someone else to abuse besides me for a change."

"Don't think this lets you off the hook," Neville grinned at Hermione.

"I'm used to Ron being an arse," George came around the back of the table, cuffing Ron on the back of the head as he passed. "But what the hell happened to you?"

Neville's look changed from humor to seriousness so fast it was shocking. "I've had to learn to laugh, it's the only way I can live with what I've done-or rather haven't done."

Ron and Hermione looked down at the table, they had tried for three years to talk Neville away from blaming himself, and it had never done a bit of good. George and Luna looked around the table, lost at what it could possibly mean.

"Excuse me," Neville rose and pushed his chair in. "I think I'll go get things packed up for later."

They were quiet while Neville shuffled out of the room, then they looked at Ron and Hermione questioningly.

"He thinks this is all his fault," Ron began

"All of what?" Luna asked

"All of it," Hermione looked at her, her eyes wide and expressive. "The battle being lost, Voldemort taking everything over, everyone going to Azkaban…all of it."

"How?" Luna shook her head; it was confusing, almost like Hermione was speaking another language. How could Neville even think he was to blame for any of this?

"When Harry went into the forest, to face down you-know-who," Ron nodded towards the door "He saw him, Harry I mean. Harry told him that to destroy you-know-who, he had to kill the snake."

"The snake," George looked as confused as Luna felt. None of this made a bit of sense. "What does the snake have to do with you-know-who?"

"When the three of us left the Burrow after Bills wedding, we weren't searching for Voldemort," Hermione stood and went to the pot for more coffee. She refilled their cups, and then sat back across from them. Her face a mixture of sadness and nostalgia, like she was reliving memories in her mind, some pleasant, some not so much.

"We were searching for Horcruxes."

"Horcruxes?"

"Yes," She nodded "Voldemort has torn his soul and put the pieces into …containers of sort. It's what holds him to life, why he only lost his powers instead of dying when Harry was a baby."

"Like Tom Riddles Diary?" Luna asked "When Ginny was possessed by it?"

"Yes, that was one of them." Ron fiddled with his fork, turning it over and over in his hand. "We spent months tracking down the others. They were all tied in with the houses from Hogwarts, Slytherins locket, Helga Hufflepuffs cup, Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem…"

"Where are these things now?"

"Destroyed," Hermione smiled a little, a tiny bit of pride coming to the surface as she thought of how much they had accomplished "A couple different ways, mostly basilisk venom that was left on by the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"And you think the snake was one of these Horcruxes?"

"We're sure of it," Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly "And that's why Neville blames himself. When he tried to kill the snake, he missed."

"But everything that happened after that…" Luna was nearly in tears. The discussion had brought so much back, so many terrible memories. The sound of wands clattering to the floor, being herded and loaded onto smelly cattle cars, the degrading search … the first of many. "It wasn't his fault, how can he blame himself?"

At that point, Ron rose from the table without a word, and then left the room quietly. Hermione watched him go; years of practice had told her it would be useless to go after him. Talking about the battle always affected him the same way, and it did no good to try to talk to him. It would only lead to an argument-she had learned that only too well.

"He blames himself too," She said when Ron was far enough away to not hear. "You have no idea what it's cost him, making the decision to run that night instead of going back inside the castle."

"But you would have died," Luna spoke softly, her hand clutched tightly in George's under the table. His hand was cold and clammy, and he had grown quiet, like he was lost inside his own mind-like he was lost inside his own pain. "There was nothing you could have done."

"He blames himself for so much, for not pulling Fred out of the way," Hermione wiped at her eyes with a napkin "For not stopping Harry from going into the forest, most of all, he blames himself for not saving your mum and dad."

"Gryffindor," George said at last, breaking the long silence after Hermione's words. "What was the Horcrux that represented Gryffindor?"

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling. All she could offer was conjecture, they had no proof, but it was the closest they had ever been able to come to a guess.

"As I said before, a horcrux is created by tearing the soul, murder tears the soul. The night Voldemort killed Harry's parents; we think he created one unintentionally-one that would become a representative of Gryffindor ten years later."

Luna gasped "You don't mean…"

"If a snake could be a Horcrux, so could a human being."

George looked at her incredulously for a moment, and then he too rose and left the table.

* * *

><p>He found Ron sitting quietly on the bed at Ginny's side, she was deeply asleep, still under the heavy sedation from St. Mungo's. Later that day Hermione would start her on the potions that would gradually ease her out it. He was glad she was asleep; it wasn't her he had come to see.<p>

Ron didn't say a word when he closed the door behind him and took the chair next to the bed. He didn't look up from Ginny's pale, thin face, didn't let go of her hands. For a long time they sat silently, acting as if the other weren't there. Finally George looked up at him, knowing what needed to be said, but wondering how to proceed.

"You need to get over it." He said at last, he had never worried about being subtle in the past, so why should he worry about it now? "You're living in the past, and dwelling on it doesn't have a place in fighting for our future."

Ron looked up at him, a glare fixed on his face. This was rich, coming from the man who, only two weeks before, hadn't wanted to fight with them.

"And you didn't feel you had a place in it at all."

"Yeah, I know," George looked out the window, a bird was building a nest and he was filled with a bit of awe for the simple things that he had forgotten existed. How could he have ever thought that the fight wasn't worth the risk?

"But I was wrong." He sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I know I've changed, and not for the better. I said some shitty things to you that night. It's no excuse, but Azkaban…you can't imagine what it's like there, and living in Knockturn Alley, being raided by Snatchers-having them bust in whenever they want to…and Ginny, having to put her in St. Mungo's, admitting that I failed her…" He shook his head and looked away "I didn't stop to think about what it was like for you, making the decisions that you had to make. You did the right thing, saving yourselves. If you hadn't, you'd be dead now. As sure as I am sitting here in front of you, you'd be dead."

He looked up at Ron again, his eyes moist, but for the first time in his life, not caring if one of his brothers saw him as weak. "I already lost Fred, and mum and Dad. I don't know if I will ever see Percy or Charlie again.

"I couldn't stand it if I had lost you too."

"I screwed up." Ron said matter-of-factly "I knew what kind of person Harry was…is…he would never have let the fighting start again if there was something he could do to stop it. I never should have left him alone."

"You do remember what Harry was like don't you?" George smiled a little "If he wanted to get away, nothing you could have done would have stopped him. Particularly not with that cloak of his."

"I could have tried."

"Sorry Ron, but…" George laughed "You're not that smart."

Ron looked up, his eyes glinted with anger at first, and then he grinned at the look in George's eyes. It was a look the old George might have worn, a teasing look, a mischievous look.

A wonderful look.

"So what's the deal with you and Luna?" Ron deftly changed the subject. He wasn't quite ready to admit there was nothing he could have done, but he did feel better, well enough to take the mickey to his brother. "How long you been knocking boots?"

An unfamiliar pink spread over George's cheeks. He was used to being on the other side of the wit, not the victim of it. It appeared Ron had honed his smartarse gene to perfection in the past three years, while George's had dulled a bit. He would have to rectify that immediately.

"None of your damned business." He stood and went for the door, "But if you'd ever 'knocked' anything yourself, you might realize it is a private matter."

Ron laughed loudly "Hermione and I have been living together for three years, what do you think we've been doing? Playing exploding snap?"

He grinned and slid off the chair "Well, I suppose if wanted to be literal, something's been exploding and snapping."

"You're a pig Ron," George looked at him with disgust. Come to think of it, they had gone into the same bedroom the night before. Ron had gotten one over on him. Damn it, little brothers were a right pain in the arse "Wonder what Hermione would say if I told her what you just said?"

"You wouldn't!" Ron looked at him with horror.

"Wouldn't I?" George grinned and walked out into the hallway.

"It was just…you know, guy talk." Ron looked nervous, so nervous it made George's heart leap with joy. It was an amazing feeling, taunting someone again, two brothers facing off. It was a beautiful thing, something he had missed, something that made him incredibly happy. He stopped abruptly, then turned and gave Ron a fierce hug. Ron hugged him back, his fervor a perfect match. Both had known well what they had lost, both knew well what they had recovered.

The feeling was overwhelming and it reduced them to tears.

"I missed you George." Ron pulled back, giving George a watery smile.

"I missed you too Ickle Ronniekins." George returned the smile, and then gave him a playful punch on the arm. "But I'm still going to tell Hermione what you said."

"I'll tell the others you're having sex with Luna," Ron said in warning "and that she snuck into your bedroom last night."

"As if you haven't already," George rolled his eyes and turned towards the kitchen. "Amateur."

* * *

><p>The room was dark and windowless as always, filled with the gloom that Harry had become oh-so used to over the past three years. Perhaps it was the new candle that had been put in that morning, a bigger one that gave off a slightly brighter glow, or maybe it was that they had been allowed to shower and given clean clothes the day before. For some reason, he woke with a strange feeling, a feeling of hope. It wasn't that he had totally given up hope; there were people here, people in Voldemorts inner circle, who weren't loyal to him. People who had once been loyal, but had turned on him when they watched him murder the Malfoy's.<p>

They brought them news, whispers from the outside. The most important of which was that Ron and Hermione were still alive, they were free, and Harry knew in his heart they would never give up in him. He had gained a promise from a most unlikely source that he would find way to get word to them, word that Harry was alive, and where he was being held. It could be a trap of course, a way to try digging information on where they might be hiding. But they had already searched every place Harry could have thought of, and they had had no luck.

"Harry," Draco dragged across the floor "Someone's coming."

He pushed himself into a sitting position, it was always better to face Voldemort sitting up. He hadn't tried to kill him in a couple of months now, hadn't seen him once…he was long overdue. But it wasn't Voldemort. It was the two death eaters that Harry was grudgingly beginning to trust.

"We've brought news," They said, pushing through the heavy door. "And food."

"Thank you." Draco accepted the wrapped paper of food, setting it in his lap. "Where is he?"

"He's gone off, didn't say where he was going, but he won't be back for several days." The man looked nervously towards the door. "We'll try to bring more food while he is gone, but you understand, we have to be careful. We're no good to the rebellion if we're caught."

"We're grateful for what you can do." Harry nodded, biting into a thick ham sandwich layered generously with sweet cream butter. He moaned appreciatively, his usual fare was much less satisfying. "Is Professor Trelawney doing okay?"

The second man laughed "Better than the Dark Lord in regards to her, last time he saw her he came out so mad he destroyed all the windows in the foyer as he came up from the cellar."

"Who would have thought she'd be so tough?" Draco grinned

"Who would have thought she'd ever be a real seer?" The first man laughed "We need to get on, but before we go, we have news.

"George Weasley and Luna Lovegood have left Knockturn Alley; no one knows where they have gone."

"They left?" Harry stopped mid-swallow "Do you know where?"

"Not for sure," The second man looked towards the door nervously, listening for footsteps. "But Seamus checked in the other day, he'd been Obliviated the same day they went missing. He doesn't know for sure, but he thinks it might have been them. He and that moron Bannister had raided them earlier in the day, and it got ugly."

"Were they hurt?" Draco crumpled up a wrapper and tossed it away angrily before picking up another sandwich. He hated this, hated knowing that he had once been a part of all this.

"No, but she was searched. And knowing Bannister's reputation, you can guess what that means."

Harry's fists clenched in anger, he knew well what it meant.

"The important thing is, Seamus said that there was a report that they snuck off in the night somewhere two weeks before they disappeared. Bannister has had a hard on to pick up Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"For the rewards." Harry dropped his sandwich in his lap, his appetite gone.

"Right." The second man confirmed with a nod "He's had people watching Weasley's brother non-stop since he got out of Azkaban."

"So, what does all this mean?" Draco asked, waiting for the good news. So far, not a bit of this sounded good.

"They didn't join the rebellion," The first man grinned "F. thinks they might have joined Ron and Hermione."

Harry bristled slightly. He hated it when they referred to the leader of the new rebellion only by the name F. As if he couldn't be trusted with the name-yet they were using him as their symbol, him as their hope. HP and a phoenix-meaning when Harry Potter rose from the ashes, the entire wizarding world would be saved. Shouldn't that at least earn him the right to know this mysterious leaders name?

"We have people-the Dark Lords people, watching Shell Cottage, people who the Dark Lord thinks are his, but are really part of the Rebellion. They haven't gone there. They can't get past the barriers the Ministry has put up to stop them leaving the country. There is no where else they could have gone."

"Unless they went off alone" Draco raised an eyebrow, it was exactly what he would have done. "To get away from Knockturn Alley."

"Possible," The first man allowed "But survival, without wands, outside of the city, without jobs…"

"If they have joined with the others, it means that our numbers are growing. Ron and George coming together…" The second man smiled widely "It means the first sign of Trelawney's prophecy has come to be…

"When the middle brothers of seven siblings are reunited, the end will be weeks away, the only sister shall bring them together."

"It has to be the sign Trelawney spoke of." The man put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It has to be."

Harry's heart gave a painful thud at the mention if Ginny. He missed her, missed her so much that at times the pain was all consuming. He wanted to believe, wanted to badly. But was afraid to. Afraid to hope the prophecy could be coming true. It was what he wanted more than anything, what he had been longing for three years. Dreaming of, because if the first part of the prophecy had just come true, it meant that the second part might as well…

And the next part of the prophecy meant his freedom.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight Preview:<p>

Luna gets a new wand, but can she bring herself to use it? The five try to decide where to go first, and whether to join with the rebellion.


	8. Luna's Promise

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Another update! Woot! See what getting lots of lovely reviews does for me? Unfortunately, I am having a really hard time trying to write "The Year After" This plot roadblock is driving me nuts and I can't find a way around it yet. I PROMISE an update as soon as possible. Part of the problem is this story! It is flowing faster than I can write it down. My mind is already about five chapters ahead. LOL

Lot's happening in this chapter, some secrets revealed, and hints of things to come. :)

BTW, you can follow me on Twitter now for updates on what I am working on, and give input on what you might like to see! CJBC65

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_He could feel it, their bond growing closer, and it made him feel sick. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin, the defiant should-be corpse and the blood traitor. Despite what the seer said, despite the fact that she claimed it would seal his doom, the time had come to rid himself of one of them, the only one he could. _

_It had been a year since he had brought them here, since he had locked them alone together in the small, dark, room. He had thought the Malfoy boy might do what he could not. It was, after all, Potter's fault that his mother was dead. She had betrayed him by lying on Potter's behalf and he had taken great joy in telling him so, had relished the idea of using it to tear them apart. He hadn't been prepared for the boy to sneer into his face and declare pride in his mother's bravery. _

_No, this had gone on long enough. It was time to put an end to this, to hell with what the seer said. He was Lord Voldemort, he feared no one…he feared no prophecy._

_He raised the wand and the door flew open. The two boys sat side by side as they always did, thinking it would lend them strength. They could sit in each others laps for all he cared, nothing would help them now. _

"_Have you come to kill me again Tom?" Potter glared up at him, his eyes fierce. "Haven't you realized yet that it is pointless?"_

"_Your day will come Harry Potter, only I can live forever."_

"_How many times is this now?" Draco turned to Harry, the smirk in place that he had once used to taunt the Gryffindor, now used to bait the heir of Slytherin. _

"_I lost track around a hundred." Harry shrugged._

"_But its not you I've come for Potter." Voldemort raised his wand "Crucio!"_

_Draco fell across him, his body writhing in pain. The smirk slipped from Harry's face. He could put up a brave front most of the time, pretend he didn't care, but only when it was him that was suffering. When Draco suffered, he suffered as well, because Harry knew it was his fault that he did. It was why Voldemort never used the cruciatus curse on him, only on Draco. He could kill two birds with one stone that way. _

_Voldemort flicked his wand away and Draco pushed himself back up to a sitting position, forcing the smirk back in place. _

"_That the best you got?" _

"_I've grown tired of you Draco Malfoy, so cocky, so sure of yourself." He reached out and Draco was pulled away from the wall, coming to a stop at Voldemorts feet. "The time has come to take away my burden." _

_He reached for Draco's arm, and pulled a knife from his sleeve. _

"_NO!" Harry leapt forward but was thrown back against the wall before he could reach his feet. Voldemort laughed, then slashed the knife across Draco's wrist -a sudden gush of blood poured over the floor. _

"_Perhaps, in time, the loneliness will encourage you to tell me how to kill you." The red glared bore into Harry's eyes for a moment before turned towards the door. "Soon, you will long for death, in the lonely dark…I wonder how long you'll last?"_

_The door closed behind him, plunging them in darkness again. Harry dragged off his shirt, wrapping it around the wound on Draco's arm. _

"_Guess we shouldn't have baited him so much." Draco laughed weakly "Might have overdone it this time."_

"_You think so?" _

"_That's what makes it so much fun." Draco's eyes slipped closed, he was starting to grey out. _

_Harry shook him "Stay with me."_

"_Remember, the promise we made Harry?" Draco's voice was weak, the blood had already wet through the shirt. The knife had cut clean through the artery. "You'll have to do it without me I think."_

"_No, no way Malfoy." Harry pressed harder on the shirt around Draco's arm. He could feel the blood seeping through, it was wetting through the knees on his pants. There was no way Draco could hold out much longer, not at the rate he was losing blood. There had to be some way, something he could do. "We made a promise, remember?"_

_The only thing he had was the pouch that Hagrid had given him for his seventeenth birthday. All it held was the old snitch, his broken wand, the mirror piece that was useless because Aberforth Dumbledore was dead…and the letter from his mum to his Godfather, Sirius Black. _

_The letter from his mum. _

_It was his mother's protection that was keeping him alive, that Voldemort had been foolish enough to take Harry's blood to create his new body. What if…what if Draco had his blood too? It was a long shot, Draco had already lost so much blood, it might already be too late. But it was all he had. _

_Harry tore the pouch from around his neck, then pulled out the broken mirror shard and ran it up his arm. He pulled away the blood soaked t-shirt and pressed his open would over the gash on Draco's wrist, then pulled off his belt, and used it to bind their arms together. _

_They stayed like that all night, Draco laying in his lap while Harry kept watch, checking his pulse, watching-hoping for signs that Draco might be getting stronger. There was a point where Harry hadn't felt a pulse, for nearly a full minute he rotated over every pulse point. Then, he felt it again, strong and steady on his neck-and growing stronger. Sometime later, after he was sure Draco was out of danger, he unbound their arms and pulled them apart. _

_Not only had Draco been saved…their wounds had closed._

_It was hours later, after Harry had fallen into a fitful sleep, that they were woken by the door slamming open again. Voldemort stared down at them, the Gryffindor and the Slytherin, his eyes wide with shock. _

"_It appears you failed again Tom," Potter glared at him, his every pore oozing with defiance. How could the boy still be alive? It was impossible, he had cut along the radial artery, there was no way it would not have been fatal. _

"_Better luck next time" Draco laughed, his laugh was weak, it would take time for his blood to fully replenish itself-but now he had all the time in the world. _

_His intention had been to make Potter suffer, for him to watch Draco Malfoy slowly bleed to death. That was no longer an option. He raised his wand and pointed it at Draco's heart. _

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Draco went limp for a moment, long enough for Voldemort's mouth to curve up into a cruel grin. The grin froze before it had a chance to fully form. _

_Draco's eyes opened once again…and the two smirked up at him mockingly. _

_In a fit of pure fury, Voldemort slammed the door behind him. He stormed down the dark hallway, passing the room that held the seer._

_She was laughing._

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Eight

Luna's Promise

* * *

><p>There was no longer a choice in the matter. George was determined that they would go out for wand practice today, and that was the end of it. Luna had managed to put him off for two days by faking a headache, and he had gone off with Ron and Neville, leaving her behind with Hermione and Ginny. Now, the excuse had worn thin. Particularly since she seemed fine while they were doing <em>other things<em>. This morning-instead of the warm, cozy afterglow she had become accustomed to -he had looked her in the eyes and told he that today was the day, and there was no getting out of it.

She changed tactics then, telling him that Hermione needed her help with Ginny. They were having trouble, not knowing exactly which spell had been used to sedate her made it difficult to know which potion would bring her out of the spell. Magic was a no-no in the safe house, though the house was no longer under surveillance, there was every chance that the ministry had put a magic trace on it. When they left the house, they were hidden under blankets charmed with invisibility spells, walked blocks and blocks away to four different abandoned buildings where they could safely apparate. Then, they went to six different places, all near houses where they knew wizard families lived who weren't D's.

In the end, Hermione was less than helpful, she could manage Ginny alone as long as she was still fully under the spell.

Luna was moody and quiet while Neville, Ron and George packed the bags that they would take with them. She knew this was for the best; she needed to do this if she was to be any help in bringing down Voldemort. But when she thought of holding a wand in her hand again, she saw her fathers face. She heard his voice, calling out to her in the horribly echoing chamber of Azkaban moments before his death.

An hour after leaving the house, they had stopped in a small field near the forest of Dean. Luna stood quietly watching while Ron erected the barriers that would protect them from sight and George and Neville unpacked a large bag.

"We have quite a large variety to choose from." Neville pulled a large blue velvet bag from the bottom of the rucksack, and then turned towards Luna. "What was your old wand made of?"

Luna gulped a little, forcing down the ball of fear at the word wand. Of course, Neville could be blasé about the whole thing, he didn't have the D. It wasn't instant death if he was seen with a wand.

"Oak," She hesitated "And dragon heartstring." She sniffed a little, a nearly forgotten face coming to mind as she thought of her second wand. "I had one of Rosewood and Unicorn hair too; Mr. Ollivander made it for me specially."

She turned away from them as her eyes stung. She had no idea what had become of Ollivander, he had been such a dear friend all those months she had been held at Malfoy manor. In a lot of ways, he had been like a second father.

"Ollivander's in hiding you know, with your Aunt Muriel." Neville spoke as if to George, but his eyes were on Luna. "Ron did some nosing about and found out that the ministry raided her place looking for him and Hermione, the found a vanishing cabinet, but were never able to find where it linked to."

"Dad set it up for her," George grinned "It was linked to a small cove on an island off the coast of Portugal. Auntie Muriel's younger brothers a bit of a hermit, he lives there."

"So they're safe?" Luna looked at him hopefully

"Should be, Dad had all sorts of protections in place. He had meant to send Ginny there too…but…" He trailed off, not needing to finish. Ginny had begged to go with them when Neville sent the signal on their fake galleons, and he and Fred hadn't stood up to her. It was something he would regret for the rest of his life.

"Ready to get started?" Ron ran in from the outer circle, his smile wide, anticipating getting going. The sooner George and Luna were up to speed, the sooner they could go about finding Harry. Already, he and Hermione had been plotting out their next course, but now that they were a group of five, no decisions would be made alone.

"Just about," Neville laid the wands out side by side on the velvet pouch. "Luna just needs to pick a wand."

"I don't know…" She hesitated, "I don't think I am ready for this."

"You can do this," George turned her to face him "I know you can."

"Of course she can." Ron gave her a soft elbow in reassurance. "She's Luna Lovegood."

She smiled at him and knelt down, pulling George with her to consider the offerings. There were some very nice wands within the bunch, some that were beautifully carved, some heavier and more sturdy and some with skulls and frightening markings-death eaters wands. Luna reached out, running her finger over a wand that was etched with a vine of cabbage roses over the handle. Her hand jerked back as if she had been burned and she jumped to her feet, and then ran from the clearing. George began to rise, but he felt a hand on his arm. Neville looked back at him, his eyes wide and concerned.

"Let me go."

George nodded reluctantly, and Neville stood and followed Luna. George watched him go; his eyes narrowed when Neville sat down next to Luna and put his arm around her shoulders, his hands clenched tightly into fists. He turned away to find Ron, knelt down next to him, snickering.

"What?" He snapped, his irritation building.

Ron smirked and nodded over to where Neville and Luna sat. "Jealous much?"

He rolled his eyes, then elbowed Ron so hard he fell to his back.

"Shut up you ruddy prat."

* * *

><p>Luna heard someone coming towards her, she wasn't surprised, but what did surprise her was when she looked up to find not George, but Neville. As protective as George had become, it wasn't like him to let someone else come in his place.<p>

"Hey," Neville sat down next to her, his arm slung over her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She took a deep breath and tried to work up a smile. "Though I must look like a perfect fool."

"I don't think so," Neville shook his head "But you do look very afraid."

"I suppose that's because I am afraid."

Neville looked at her for a moment, unsure of how to go on. In the old days, reassurance would have been so easy, but not now. Not when he didn't know her history and had no idea what she had been through.

"I can't imagine what you've been through, but it seems to me you have every right to be afraid. So, don't worry about what we think."

"This is so important, I need to do this-but the idea of touching a wand, of using magic when I know what it will mean if we are caught." She looked at him with shimmering eyes "But at the same time, I know that nothing will change unless I do. Eventually, we will fight again. We don't know what Ginny's circumstances will be by then and protecting her will be our top priority. I can't have George…I can't have any of you… distracted by having to protect me too."

"I feel a but in there somewhere." Neville smiled and nudged her with his shoulder.

Luna laughed a little "Of course there's a but, isn't there always?" Her face turned serious again and she shifted so she wouldn't have to look at him. "They had a list of names, names of the members of Dumbledore's Army, the first night in Azkaban, we were all put into a dark chamber and chained into chairs. I was there all night, forced to watch while they executed my father. I watched Dean Thomas die, and Justin Finch-Fletchley and so many others that I lost count."

Neville reached for her hands and held them tightly in his. He could feel her shaking, and without looking at her, he knew she was crying.

"Towards the morning, a little boy was brought in and put in the chair next to mine. He couldn't have been more than a first year. On the floor, they dragged a woman in and he started screaming for her-"mummy, mummy!"- before they killed her, she made him promise that he would survive. That he would go on and have a happy life. I realized, that would be what my father would want me to do too. To survive, to go on, to be happy. So I made a promise to myself-that I would survive, that I would have a happy life too."

"You have survived," Neville put his arm around her shoulder again and pulled her into a tight hug. "You survived Azkaban, and living on the streets. You've kept your promise."

"But don't you see Neville?" She shook her head and pulled away "I've only kept part of it. I can go on living, but I'll never be happy, not while we are forced to live like this-afraid and having to run and hide. The only way to change that is to fight, but that means that I might break the other part of my promise…I might die."

"No," Neville shook his head vehemently "We won't let that happen. George won't let that happen." He let her go, pulled back, and took her by the shoulders. "I swear Luna, I won't miss this time. We will find the snake, and when we do, I _will _kill it."

Luna nodded and smiled up at him "And the only way that is going to happen, is for us to work together, just like we did in the Hall of Mysteries."

"But better, so I don't break my nose this time." Neville grinned back at her, it was hard not to when she smiled like that.

"But better," Luna nodded and sighed deeply, then rose to her feet. "Which means, no matter how afraid I am…I need a wand. I need to learn to fight again."

Neville stood and took her hand, then led her back to the others.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat next to the bed, watching Ginny sleep. She was at a loss, and not just that, she was quickly running out of potions. She had tried everything she could think of, now, it was looking like one potion wasn't going to do it. She would need to start looking at combinations, which could be risky.<p>

They hadn't thought this all the way through, they should have had George find out exactly which spell had been used to sedate her before they took her out of St. Mungo's. It was too late for that now. With an exasperated sigh, Hermione pulled the book of medicinal potions from the table and moved to the chair next to the bed.

The motion stirred Ginny slightly as it usually did. Her eyes slit open slightly and Hermione watched her, less than hopeful. Her eyes fluttered closed again and Hermione felt the hope drain out of her-just like always. She flipped to the back of the book, to the page on potion combinations to lift sleeping spells, and then settled in for some heavy reading.

"Harry…" Ginny muttered, something else that wasn't out of the ordinary. "I need to find Harry."

"We'll find him Ginny, don't worry." Hermione assured absently "No matter what it takes, were going to find him for you."

"Thank you," Ginny sighed happily, then nestled her face back into her pillow. "Thank you Hermione."

Hermione sat up straight, the book sliding to the floor with a loud bang.

"Ginny?" She picked up her hand from the bed, giving it a tight squeeze "Ginny, can you hear me?"

"Where's Ron?" she asked softly, her eyes still closed, but a tiny smile curving her lips. Hermione smiled in return, even though Ginny couldn't see. "He has to help me find Harry."

"We will Ginny, I promise, we will."

"Mum and dad went to heaven, did you know?" Ginny turned her head and slit her eyes open, they looked foggy and unfocused. "They're in heaven, with Fred."

"Yes, I know." Hermione wiped a tear away.

"George turned into a Dementor; he tells lies about Harry and does horrible things."

"No Ginny," Hermione hastened to assure her "George loves you, he would never hurt you."

"Yes he would" She pulled her hands from Hermione's, and then clenched them into fists around her blankets. . "He pushed me down the stairs and made me live in the dark."

Ginny curled up on her side-away from Hermione- and began to sob.

"Ginny, its okay." Hermione rubbed her back gently, trying to soothe away her fear. It was unbelievable, Ginny, so afraid, afraid of _George_. "You rest, try to sleep."

"Will we find Harry when I wake up?"

"Maybe not right away, but soon."

Ginny nodded, already sinking back into sleep. Hermione slid back into the chair next to the bed, deeply troubled. If Ginny was afraid of George, this meant a whole new set of problems, and another barrier to finding Harry.

* * *

><p>The man walked anxiously through the forest, watching over his shoulder to be sure that he hadn't been followed. He hated coming here, it made him feel unsafe, his worry not for him, but for the ones who really mattered. The rebels.<p>

He looked to his left, reaching into his pocket for a Sneakoscope. He held it in his palm for a moment, then stashed it and pulled out a mini Foeglass.

"All clear." He whispered to himself

He walked forward until he reached a tree, a tree that would have looked normal to anyone just wandering past. Only a select few knew the difference, that high up on the first branch was a bright red leaf, a leaf with a phoenix embossed upon it. Only those who had the Phoenix tattoo could see the leaf.

The man pulled out his wand, then flicked it at the leaf. The leaf glowed for a moment, the fluttered downward so the man could touch it. Then, it rose up again, settling itself back up upon the branch. The man was blinded, and then swept up in a ferocious wind that carried him from the ground and high up into the clouds. He flew for several minutes, and then was dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

"What a way to travel." He grinned to himself, then stood and pulled off his robes and tossed them behind a rock. He hated the dark robes, hated them with everything within him. He refused to wear them when he entered into the camp-it was like mocking them-they who had lost so much because of his former allegiance. He moved down the slope, in search of a second leaf…this one bright yellow. When he touched this one, a small encampment appeared.

He was greeted warmly, much more warmly than he felt was deserved.

"Hello!" Two young women of Indian decent greeted him, taking him by the arms.

"Parvati, Padma." He nodded to them in turn "How are you my dears, well I hope."

"We're excited!" Parvati grinned "We've been waiting for you all day."

"That's right," Her sister agreed "We all have, we're very excited to hear this news! Particularly HIM."

"I'm excited to see him too," The man laughed, careful to be vague. It wouldn't do to give any information without his permission.

"Oh, can't you give us a hint?" Padma shook his arm "We won't tell!"

"Sorry girls," The man smiled consolingly "You know the rules."

"Unfortunately, we do." Parvati sighed. They all knew the risks, why things had to be so secretive. If one of them should fall into the wrong hands, it would be bad. They had to be kept in the dark regarding anything coming from Voldemorts inner circle; too many lives depended on it.

"Can you at least tell us how Harry, Draco and Professor Trelawney are?" Padma's look was deeply worried, it still surprised her that she could be so worried over Draco Malfoy. But Harry had come to trust him, he was an ally now, and if Harry could trust him, then they must as well.

"They are okay." The man patted Padma's hand "Don't worry your pretty little heads over them, they're tough.

"Now if you'll excuse me ladies," The man bowed "I must not keep him waiting."

He nodded to the two girls, and left them standing at the entrance, stepping inside the darkened tent. It was quiet, nearly shockingly so after the loudness of the camp outside. There was a rustle and a shifting, and then their leader opened his eyes.

"Mr. Crabbe, how good of you to come."

"Sir, I wouldn't have risked it," Crabbe smiled widely "but the news…the news is…well, it's nothing short of spectacular."

"I trust your judgment." He motioned over to a chair. "Won't you sit, your journey was long."

"Thank you sir, but no," he shook his head and bowed slightly "I dare not be gone too long, as much as I hate the idea of going back there, my partner and I are the only ones there who aren't on you-know-who's side. We worry with him gone; some of the others might try to be heroes at the boy's expense."

"Of course, it is very good of you to look out for them as you do." He smiled slightly, his heart warmed by their dedication. "How are they faring?"

"It's difficult for them of course, but they are strong and proud. He's found no cracks after three years, he won't break them."

"And the Professor?"

Crabbe laughed. "She might break the Dark Lord Sir, he finds her quite infuriating."

They laughed for a moment; it was wonderful, hearing about Voldemorts decline. It had been so long in the making, he had seemed so formidable for so long. But now, cracks were forming, and they were growing wider each time Crabbe brought him news. It was encouraging, and if the news he brought now was the verification of the rumors he had heard, it was a key point in breaking him for good.

"Tell me, what is this news?"

"You've heard of course that George Weasley and Luna Lovegood left Knockturn Alley," Crabbe's eyes shined with excitement "We can verify sir, that they haven't gone to Shell Cottage and the barriers keeping them from leaving the country haven't been breached."

"Wonderful!"

"There's more sir," Crabbe broke in "The ministry searched Weasley's flat, the found a tiny stub of a candle; it was a Weasley product, one used to connect to another candle to communicate. The candle was completely destroyed, so they were unable to trace it to the other candle, but it's enough to prove that they didn't just go off on their own."

"The prophecy!" He turned to Crabbe, his hands clenched together in excitement. "What about their sister?"

"That's the best part sir," Crabbe was ready to burst, his eyes were alive, so animated they nearly bulged from the sockets. "She's been removed, he checked her out the same day they left Knockturn Alley."

He was overwhelmed with joy, happiness so full that it nearly dropped him to his knees, then his face fell and his eyes became troubled.

"Sir?"

"You know the next part of the prophecy of course."

"Yes sir." He smiled "The next part will free Harry and Draco, and the professor. We won't need to stay there any more, we will all be able to finally join you sir."

"Yes, that is the outcome, but the journey to the outcome…it is that which troubles me."

Crabbe was stricken, in the happiness over the fulfillment of the first part of the prophecy-the knowledge of what it would bring, he had forgotten about the price that would be paid in-between.

He turned to Crabbe, his face sad and mournful.

"It is a certainty, the prophecy is coming true. Soon, Harry Potter will be among us again." He sighed deeply and sank back into a chair.

"But before then, a dear one will die, and someone will betray us."

* * *

><p>Quick end note to avoid confusion-The Mr. Crabbe referred to in this chapter is Vincent Crabbe's father. :) I think we will all remember that Vincent Crabbe died in Deathly Hallows.<p>

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine Preview<p>

Ginny comes further out of the sedation, and faces George. Luna takes her first steps towards practicing magic again, and the five consider joining the rebellion.


	9. Awakening

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>AN Sorry it's taken me so long to update this. It's been a bit crazy here. My daughter is out of school now, so you take two people and put them in a motel room-yeah, not the ideal writing conditions. Still working on that update for The Year After. I swear I haven't forgotten about it! I am working around the roadblock now, just trying to get around the kid on summer vacation roadblock now. :P

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>It was dark.<p>

_So very, very dark._

_It surrounded her, no matter where she looked, no matter where she turned; there was darkness on every side. At first, she had tried to outrun it, to get away to safety. Then, she had realized the horrible truth. In this place of darkness there was to nowhere to run, no safe place. She had fallen to her knees then, curled up as small as possible into a tiny, protective ball._

_Yet even in this place of darkness, there was the shadow of a face. The face of the one she loved. Sometimes, he was so close she felt she could reach out and touch him. Others, it was like looking through a tiny pinprick -so difficult it hurt her eyes to try. Yet she knew she must try or she would lose all hope._

_There were voices all around her, the most terrible voices she had ever heard. They reminded her that her mum and dad were dead, and her beloved brother. They showed her pictures of their dead bodies, she heard their screams and watched their deaths over and over again. They tried to tell her Harry Potter was dead too, but she forced that voice away. She knew it was a lie, she had seen his face, just emerging from his cloak of invisibility, seconds before the jet of red light hit him and he vanished once again._

_Later, another voice came, a voice she knew, a voice she loved. He spoke to her softly, so gently that it brought a dim bit of light into the darkness. Until he started lying to her too. She had realized then that it was all a trick, somehow, another she had loved had been taken from her-he had been changed. He was a liar, like the Dementors…perhaps he was a Dementor now._

_The darkness deepened around her with each passing day, but her resolve was strong. She knew that Harry was alive, his face was her hope, swimming up behind her closed eyes. She tried to find him, but always the Dementor stopped her. He was a tricky one; he pretended that he loved her, that he cared about her, right up until the moment he tried to kill her by pushing her down the stairs._

_The darkness changed then, Harry's face became clearer and she wasn't as afraid. There were more voices, some oddly familiar-like when she thought she heard Neville. She heard the Dementor, pretending to be gentle while the whole time he was trying to trick her._

_A deep female voice spoke to her softly one day; it seemed very interested to know about Harry coming out of his cloak. Then, it was gone never came back. It was disappointing, she had hoped that voice might be the one who would understand, who might help her escape the dark, who might help her find Harry._

_The longer she was in the dark, the more hopeless it seemed. She longed for light, to walk in the meadow behind the Burrow among the summer wildflowers. She wanted to feel the sun on her face, and feel the breeze ruffle her hair._

_More than anything, she wanted to see her brother's faces, she wanted to tease Ron, laugh with Charlie and Bill, to learn something new from Percy. More than anything else,…she wanted George not to be a Dementor anymore._

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Nine

Awakening

* * *

><p>Luna was making progress, it was slow and somewhat halting, but it was progress just the same. Slowly, her magic was coming back. She had chosen a wand of Cherry and Unicorn, the one with the cabbage roses, and quite often she found herself wondering about the previous owner. It had obviously been a woman. Where was she now-had she survived? Was she among the dead that had been buried in a series of mass nameless graves outside of Hogsmeade? Luna desperately hoped it wasn't the latter, in a small part of her heart she had begun to hope that one day she might return the wand to its true owner. But for now, there were more pressing matters to deal with. Getting her magic back up to snuff, making plans, and helping George cope with Ginny's fear of him.<p>

He was taking it hard, of course he was. Since Hermione had told them of her claims that George was a Dementor, he had become quiet and somewhat withdrawn. He spent long hours alone in his room, when she joined him he allowed it, but he seldom spoke and gave off an aura of someone who would rather be alone.

By the next afternoon Ginny had come fully out of the sedation. She was alert and she knew all of them, welcomed them and smiled while they talked. It was enough to give them hope that her words had just been fogginess from the lingering effects of the spell-until George walked into the room. She started to shake, then she screamed and burrowed down into her blankets, refusing to come out until she was assured that he was gone.

After she was sure there were no lingering effects of the spell, Hermione started her on a potion that would relax -but not sedate as the other had. After that, her reaction hadn't been as violent. Instead, she glared at him with hatred-hatred so severe that George would have taken the screaming over it any day. By the time two weeks had passed, Ginny was slowly becoming herself again. After all, she had been deemed mad because of her insistence that Harry Potter was still alive-that she had seen him in the great hall. While she was in Azkaban the Dementors had worked on that, had used it to drive her further into the darkness. Without those around her trying to convince her Harry was dead, there was nothing keeping her in the dark. Ginny had been set free by the truth, Harry was alive, he was out there somewhere. But before they could find him, they needed to know what Ginny knew.

By the time she had been awake two weeks, she was spending most of her time awake. She sat in the back yard with Luna and Hermione, and talked for hours with Ron and Neville about the days of Dumbledore's Army. Little by little, she was moving back into something like a normal life. She was still weak, still had lapses back into the darkness, and worst of all, she was still afraid of George. She refused to talk to him, to have him anywhere near her, barely tolerated him in the same room with her. It was something that George didn't push.

They had been careful with her in regards to Harry, not challenging her claims that he was alive, gently assuring her that they would find him, yet making no attempt to question her and making little in the way of promises. Finally, the day came that even George agreed it was time to find out what she knew. They had fallen into a state of inactivity, it was time to go proactive again-it was time to bring Harry Potter home.

Harry, George knew, was the only person who could fully bring Ginny back to herself and that was what he wanted more than anything in the world. He couldn't have his whole family back, but when this was over, he could have most of them. Fleur would return to Bill and he would come out of hiding, Percy would be set free and Charlie could come home again. They could be a family again, they could start over together.

And so, nearly a month after bringing Ginny out of St. Mungo's, they gathered around her bed. The time had come to ask questions, the questions that were the first step to bringing Harry Potter home. Ginny, it seemed, had been waiting for this moment from the time she woke.

"You've come to ask me about Harry, haven't you?" She looked around at them, an unfathomable smile on her face. It slipped slightly when she looked at George, her lips twisted in anger for a moment, and then she moved on to Luna and the smile returned. "Let's have it then."

"Ginny," Ron leaned over and took her hand "The first thing you need to know is that, no matter what you say, we are going to believe you."

"Nobody believed me before, why would you believe me now?" She flicked her eyes towards George for a moment, then back at Ron. "What's changed?"

"I'm the one who didn't believe you," George looked at her, his eyes filled with pain, yet his voice was stern. "Don't take that out on them. They weren't even there."

"Are you saying I don't have a right to be angry?"

"No, no one is saying that." Luna hastened to reassure her. "Ginny, what happened before was terrible, and it was unfair, but we all saw his body, and we knew how you feel about Harry. We thought…"

"You thought I was mad,"

"We thought you were in so much pain that you couldn't admit it to yourself." George looked her square in the eye, she could be angry all she wanted to be, but he wouldn't let her change the past to suit herself. "After seeing Harry, and then Mum and Dad…"

"So, you thought I had made up a story to make myself feel better?"

"That's not what I thought at all, and if you remembered what really happened, you wouldn't think so either."

"I do remember!" She screamed, "I remember the dark, and trying over and over again to make you believe me when all you did was humor me and pat me on the head like a silly little girl and send me to my room! I remember you pushing me down the stairs and making me go to that…that terrible, terrible place where it was dark, so dark that it felt like it was going to choke me to death!"

"How can you even think that I would hurt you?" George looked at her with horror. How could she possibly think-how could she honestly believe that he would physically harm her? "You don't know what it was like, night after night hearing you scream in your sleep. Being afraid you would wander out and run into God knows what in the streets. You honestly think that I would push you down the stairs?"

He rose to his feet and looked at her, dumfounded for nearly a full minute, then he turned away and left the room. Luna's eyes went from his retreating back, to Ginny's angry face. She was becoming a bit angry herself. She had seen first hand how much George had suffered, and though she understood that Ginny wasn't really seeing things clearly and it wasn't completely her fault, she felt that Ginny could at least try to understand.

"I've always been the sort to speak my mind; it's one of the few things about me that hasn't been changed in all this. So, you'll have to deal with the fact that I am about to now." She stood and looked at Ginny "You need to get over yourself Ginny Weasley. We all understood your confusion when you first woke up because it must have been terrible, no one believing you about Harry being alive and people thinking you were mad because of it.

"But that's all over now and you don't seem all that confused to me anymore. If you can remember enough to reminisce about the DA, then you should be able to remember enough about George to know that he would no more push you down the stairs than he would become a coo-coo bird. You're also clever enough to know what being in Azkaban does to a person, you weren't yourself when you came out. The night you were hurt, you were trying to sneak out, in the middle of December, in your robe and slippers. You fell down the stairs because you tried to pull away from him. George was afraid, afraid that you would be hurt a lot worse than you were.

"You don't know what Knockturn Alley is like, full of Snatchers and people like Zacharias Smith and your old friend Michael Corner who tried to rape me. So if you really need to bear a grudge against George for trying to save you from yourself, well then to hell with you. We'll go and find the rebellion and fight with them, because I love him and I am not going to see him put through this anymore."

She turned away in a huff, leaving the others staring at her back. Her temper had barely abated by the time she pushed the bedroom door open and slammed it behind her. George stood only a foot away from her, he had quite obviously been listening to her tirade.

"You love me?"

"Duh," She pushed past him and went to sit on the side of the bed. "As much sex as we've been having, a person would think you would know."

George grinned and sat on the bed next to her, taking her hand. "You could have told me so, might have been nicer that way than hearing it through the door."

"No one asked you to eavesdrop, besides, you never told me." She looked at him sheepishly for a moment, and then looked away. "If you do that is."

"Duh," He turned her face towards him, a devilish smirk lighting his eyes. "As much sex as we've been having, a person would think you would know."

"Copy-cat."

"Live with it." He slid back on the bed, pulling her with him. She crawled up to lie next to him, holding him tightly in her arms. He pulled her face to his; kissing her long and deep, until she felt her head go so dizzy she thought she might pass out. He pulled back and smiled. "By the way, I do love you."

Luna smiled and brushed a finger down his cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Ginny watched Luna walk away, unsure whom she should be angrier with-Luna for telling her off, or herself-because Luna was right. She didn't know what things were like now, and she remembered very little of the time between being sent to Azkaban and now. It was all very fuzzy, dark and confusing. Most of her memories centered on trying to tell George that Harry was alive, and him not believing her. She remembered almost nothing about that night on the stairs, only that she had been with George, and that she had woken up at St. Mungo's. Why had she thought he had pushed her again?<p>

"She's right Ginny." Ron spoke at last "George would never hurt you, not on purpose."

"But he wouldn't believe me. I tried and tried, so many times to tell him what I knew."

"You need to understand what it was like for the rest of us." Neville sighed and sat forward in his chair. "We had all seen Harry's body and none of us saw what you did. What we saw where pictures, pictures of Voldemort riding Bane through Hogsmeade with Harry tied to that pole."

"But he was asleep, he had to have been."

Hermione stood and looked at her sternly "Of course he was, we know that now. But he didn't look asleep, he looked dead. The entire wizarding world believes him to be, we have for three years. Please understand, you are the only person who saw him. The person who most wants to believe that he is alive. George was worried for you, worried that the horrible things you saw that night and what the Dementors did to you in Azkaban pushed you over the edge. Think about it, if you had been him, what would you have thought?"

"It hurt so much, nobody believing me." She spoke quietly, her fingers knit tightly together atop the blankets. What they were saying made perfect sense, she knew it did. In her heart, deep, deep, down, perhaps she had known it all along. It was silly to think that George would hurt her on purpose. When she thought back on that time, there was so much fog around the thoughts, so much confusion. But beyond the confusion was the brother she knew, the brother she knew would never hurt her. At the heart of it, wasn't she really angry that, not just George, but no one had believed her? Wasn't she taking that anger out on George just because he was the closest vent?

"I never thought about his side, how much he had been through." It was true, he had been alone in all of this, had seen the same horrible things that she had, and he had done it without Fred. Her eyes flitted to the hall. "I should talk to him."

"You should." Hermione agreed, and then put out a hand to stop her when she began to slide from the bed. "I'd give it a little while though."

"You think he's that angry?"

"No," Ron grinned at the others, a knowing look passing between them that Ginny didn't understand. "He's probably a bit…busy at the moment."

"Busy?" She looked confused for a moment, and then her eyes went huge. In almost two weeks, it had never occurred to her to wonder why George and Luna were spending so much time together, now it all rang crystal clear. It was a strange concept, her big brother with her best friend. They hadn't had much in common; in fact, pretty much everyone would have thought it quite funny-the idea of George Weasley with Luna Lovegood. But that was the old days, there were new times, and in these new times, they had plenty in common.

"Oh, I see." She nodded, still trying to take it all in. "So, you're saying they're…"

"Yeah, pretty much." Ron grinned, "You'll get used to it, they do it a lot."

Hermione smacked him on the arm and he looked at her in indignation. "What? I meant that they go off alone together a lot."

All three gave him a look that made it patiently obvious that none of them believed him. Hermione refrained from saying what was on her mind, instead she turned to Ginny, anxious to get back to the reason they had gathered together in the first place.

"Ginny, can you tell us; what do you remember?"

A look passed over Ginny's face, something close to horror mixed with fear. She hated remembering, yet she found comfort in it too. Remembering was what helped her hold onto the knowledge that Harry was alive, that he was waiting for her to come and find him. She was quiet for a long, long time. Nearly five minutes passed between Hermione's question and Ginny's answer.

"It was so quiet, yet loud at the same time. Mum had just killed Bellatrix LeStrange." Her eyes closed and she was transported back, back in time, back to the Great Hall. "Voldemort was fighting with McGonagall, Slughorn, and Flitwick…and I was watching him closely, I thought-maybe he was about to do something to mum, he was so angry when Bellatrix fell. But he didn't aim at Mum, he aimed over Flitwicks shoulder. It seemed odd, so I looked to see where he was pointing his wand. There was a flash of light, like a reflection off glass. That's when I saw it, black hair, and just the edge of Harry's face and his glasses. Then, there was a flash of red light from Voldemorts wand, and he was gone again. He kept his eyes on the spot for a moment; even as he turned and threw McGonagall, Flitwick and Slughorn off him. Then he…he turned and aimed at Mum…"

She began to sob and her words broke off, Ron pulled her into his arms, speaking soft soothing words against her hair while the three looked at one another. The story Ginny had just told them matched perfectly what Luna had told them just after arriving. A jet of red light, aimed over Flitwicks shoulder at what appeared to be nothing. It seemed so obvious now, Harry was alive somewhere, and he was being held prisoner by Voldemort. He had been for three years. They were quiet while Ginny cried, giving her time to grieve. The lived in their own private thoughts, their own private guilt. They had just given up, had discounted the thought that he had had his invisibility cloak with him...that his body had just vanished. He had been imprisoned for three years-and they were partly to blame.

"What do we do now?" Neville asked nervously, his eyes on Ginny, afraid his words would cause her to start crying again, or maybe give them the yelling at that they all felt was deserved.

"That's obvious don't you think?" Ron looked back and forth between Hermione and Neville "We need to find the rebellion; we need to find out what they know, to share what we know."

"How do we do that?" Hermione asked, "We've been isolated for three years, it's not like they are standing out on the street advertising."

"We do it like we've been doing everything else, we put ears in Diagon Alley, and we listen."

"You don't need to." Luna stood in the doorway again, looking seriously disheveled, but calm. "George and I know someone who's part of the rebellion, or at least we think we do."

"Where is he?" Ginny asked, looking around Luna for signs of her brother.

"He's just…"

"Putting his pants on?"

"Grow up Ron." Ginny gave him an elbow as she slid from the bed. "Maybe if you had sex yourself you might not feel such a need to comment on others."

"Who says I haven't had sex?" Ron looked at her indignantly "I've had lots of sex."

He realized his mistake too late.

"Oww!" He cowered away, holding his abused arm after Hermione's sharp elbow. "I'm sorry!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to Luna."You have a contact?"

"Well, yes, but I am a bit nervous about trusting him."

"Who is it?"

"Seamus Finnegan."

"Seamus?" Neville shot out of his chair angrily; he had heard things about Seamus, things that weren't very nice. "He's a friggen traitor…a Snatcher!"

"Well, yes." She nodded, slid into a chair and pulled her knees up under her chin. "I thought so too. The day we left Knockturn Alley, we were searched and he didn't do a thing to stop Bannister from-from searching me. That was why we finally decided to leave, the indignity of it, of not being able to defend ourselves."

She looked around at them, wondering if they even knew what it meant for D's to be searched, particularly for a female D. How could they? They had been living in a cocoon for three years. Yes, they may have suffered too, but they hadn't suffered in the same way, they couldn't possibly understand.

"We made the decision to leave and were on our way out when we were stopped by Bannister and Seamus. He wanted to know where we were going and was going to force me to take Veritaserum, but Seamus stopped him, knocked him out."

"Seamus did?" Hermione looked shocked, how could she not be? They had heard so many terrible things about him, had seen him themselves in his Snatcher robes.

"Yes," She nodded "He told us that he had been imperioused when he left Azkaban. I believe that, because they tried to do it to me too. But he said that he had fought it off, and now he is a spy for the rebellion."

"And you don't believe him?"

"Ron," She smiled at him as if he were an incredibly dim child "If someone had told you five years ago that Seamus would be on the other side, would you have believed that?"

"No," He shrugged and looked away "I suppose I wouldn't have."

"Still, he's all we've got." Hermione sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "We need to make contact with the rebellion. It doesn't make sense for us to work apart, if we are going to bring Voldemort down, we need to do it together."

"And who knows what information they might have. They might even know where Harry is."

"Seamus wouldn't tell us anything about the rebellion, he said even though he knew we were on the right side, we still weren't member's of the rebellion. It makes sense I reckon, they have to be very careful."

"That sounds like they know something to me." Neville agreed. "One of us needs to contact him... I'll go."

"Why you? I've been in contact with him; he knows he can trust me."

"Your magic still isn't up to par for one thing, you still hesitate too much." Ron argued, "George will never let you go alone for another, this is a mission that has to be done alone. It will look too obvious otherwise."

"Ron's right," Hermione stood and began towards the other room. "Besides, it's my turn. Neville went last time."

"Hell it is." Ron stood and followed her "I thought we agreed that you were staying behind to keep an eye on Ginny?"

"Ginny is fine, besides, Luna will be here."

"Wait," Luna cut in "I think we should both go."

"Luna, if two people…"

"Who said anything about both of us talking to him?" She cast Neville the evil eye over her shoulder. Neville could be so obtuse sometimes, he really could. "One of us should stay back, keep an eye out."

"She has a point." Ron agreed reluctantly. "With two extra people here now, there is no reason anyone should have to go in alone."

"It's settled then." Hermione nodded to Luna "We'll go tomorrow."

"Wait, wait!" Ron took her arm, turning her to face him. "I meant me, with Neville or George."

"George can't go back to Knockturn Alley!" Luna looked horrified "Bannister is after him, I mean seriously after him."

"He's after us too." Neville gave her an incredulous look. "We're the ones with the huge price on our heads."

"I'm going, you can't stop me."

Ron gave Luna a smug look. "Maybe I can't, but George can."

Luna glared at him; she hated it when he was right.

* * *

><p>George stood under the spray, allowing the hot fingers to loosen his muscles. He was in a strange place, it was odd -not knowing how you felt. Like being trapped between two emotions that were fighting violently for dominance.<p>

Pain-Ginny's words and accusations, her lack of faith and trust in him.

Euphoria-loving Luna, knowing she loved him and the giddy happiness that came with having spoken the words for the first time.

The feelings were polar opposites of each other, and he was caught somewhere in the middle.

The first trickles of cold hit him in the back and he realized that he had run the hot water out, something that was usually attributed to Luna, or when they showered together. He slapped the shower off with a kick of his toe, then turned off the water and leaned back against the warm tiles, milking out every last second of peace that he could.

Luna had rejoined the others by now, though he knew she wouldn't apologize to Ginny. He knew he should probably feel bad about that, but he couldn't bring himself to. Ginny had every right to be hurt by his not believing her, but some of what she thought-it was beyond painful. Yet, hiding in the shower like this was the coward's way, he needed to face her again sooner or later-besides, he was hungry.

He slid the frosted glass door open and then stepped out, releasing the last of the steam before grabbing up a towel to dry off. He wiped off the mirror, trying to decide if he should take the time to have a quick shave. Luna had been teasing him about how lazy he was becoming lately in his grooming, his hair was to his shoulders now and he nearly had a full beard- he rather liked it. If nothing else, it might help disguise him. In a compromise, he shaved it into a neat goatee. If Luna didn't like it, she would tell him so.

With a final sigh, he turned away from the mirror, tossing the towel in the hamper and slipping into a clean pair of pants before pushing the door open.

He wasn't expecting to find his sister sitting on his bed.

"Ginny,"

She looked up at him sadly, her eyes red-as though she had been crying the whole time she had been waiting for him. She had.

"I'm sorry George; I've been so unfair to you."

He pulled a chair from the desk so he could sit across from her rather than next to her on the bed. He picked up her hands, then held them tightly in his.

"I wanted to believe you Ginny, I really did. There was just so much against it."

She nodded, her head bowed so she started at their joined hands. "I don't remember most of it. All I can see when I try to is darkness and voices. Voices telling me mum and dad were dead, and Fred, and trying to convince me that Harry was dead too."

"And I was one of those voices."

She nodded and looked up, "The most confusing one, the one that hurt the most. Yours was the one that I loved, that I thought would believe me no matter what."

"I should have, I should have known you were stronger than the Dementors. I'm sorry; if I had listened to you…maybe we would have gotten here sooner."

"You believe me now, we're here now. That's what really matters."

"Ginny," His eyes burned into hers as he let go of her hands and cupped her face between his. "Now that I know the truth-I swear, I am going to find Harry. I am going to bring him back to you, no matter what it takes. I promise you…on Fred's memory, Harry is coming home."

"I know he is." She smiled and reached up to touch his cheek. "I love you George."

She fell against him and he pulled his arms tight around her, drawing her in close. "I love you too Ginny."

Two 'I love you's'- in one day-from the two women who were the most important in the world to him-it didn't get much better than this.

"George?" Ginny reached up and scratched his chin. "Why do you have a small furry animal sitting on your chin?"

"It's a goatee," He pulled away and looked down at her with a grin "You don't like it?"

She shrugged and put her arms back around him, laying her head on his shoulder-it was such wonderful place-like being home again.

"I suppose if Luna can put up with it I can." She giggled a little and squeezed him tighter "She's the one who has to have it slobbering all over her."

George laughed and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p>The woman was hopelessly besotted. After all, why shouldn't she be? He was a high-ranking Snatcher, only a step away from being promoted to being a full Death Eater. She swooned over him, ran her fingers through his long dark hair and whispered dirty things into his ear…things that he found quite exhilarating. She wanted him, not just her, but the ones out on the streets as well-of course, they did, and he would give himself to them-one at a time.<p>

"Some more wine my lovely?" He lifted the carafe from the table, pouring some into a silver goblet. It was quite old and still bore the crest of its former owners-the Blacks. The goblets had been quite a find, taken off an old drunk in the street who'd meant to sell them.

"Thank you," A young woman with dark hair looked up at him with alluring,coquettish eyes as she accepted the offered wine. "Tell me more, please?"

"Awww, I don't think I ought to." He drank deeply, eyeing her cleavage as he did.

"Oh please?" The girl begged, "It's all so fascinating." She ran her hand along his leg, the tips of her fingers brushing very slightly over the growing bulge in his pants.

"It's not good to be so interested in You-know-who," He warned "He don't like people asking questions."

"But it's not like he's here," The girl pressed herself closer, whispering in his ear and giving it a tiny lick. "And I won't tell anyone."

"Well, there are rumors." He sagged back against the bed, dragging the woman with him.

"What rumors?"

"Why you so interested?" He looked at her critically. He wasn't a Snatcher for nothing, he had an instinct, knew when things didn't seem quite right. Something about the woman was making him nervous, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It wasn't the first time a woman had asked him about Harry Potter, they all did, just as they all asked him about Voldemort. There was something about this one though, something…off.

"I'm not, not really." The woman kissed him, long and hard…enough to wipe away his concern.

"I'm much more interested in you." The woman slipped her hand inside his shirt to stroke his chest, moving slowly down his stomach, to the button on his pants. She flipped it open, and then pulled her hand away. "I was just thinking…maybe you aren't as well connected as you claim you are."

He laughed, "Not connected, what a load of phooey! Don't you know who I am?"

"Well, it's not like you've told me anything I haven't heard before."

He was offended, chagrined in the truest definition of the word. Didn't this woman know who he was? To date he had arrested ten D's with illegal wands, had captured over thirty who had escaped after the Battle of Hogwarts. He was only one good catch away from being a true Death Eater.

"We'll missy; I know enough to know that Harry Potter is alive and well, hidden somewhere in a house with a Fidelis Charm. Draco Malfoy too, locked up nice and tight, right in the same room they say."

"There's all sorts of rumors about that though, so that's not really anything new, unless you know where he is."

"No one knows that, do they? It's a Fidelis charm right? All anyone knows is, he keeps them two locked up in one place, and that snake of his in another."

He pulled her closer, a hand reaching for a breast while he buried his face in her neck to nibble along the collarbone.

"The snake?"

"Awful protective of that snake he is, has it covered in all sorts of charms in a cave somewhere they say." His head moved lower and he reached for the buttons on the woman's blouse, popping them open one by one.

"Now, where were we?"

"I was just going to go to the bathroom, you know-I have to be safe." She winked and slid off the bed, waving a pink box at him. "I'll be right back."

He groaned while she crossed the room and pulled the door open, then stepped into the hallway of the Leaky Cauldron. She pulled a piece of parchment from her pocket, wrote down all that she had just been told, and then walked to the end of the hall where an old man stood waiting.

"Get this back to camp." She whispered

"What about you?" He whispered, his voice much younger than his face. He read the parchment, then pulled out a tiny owl, tied the note to it, and set it free.

"I'll be fine, just go, before you get caught."

"I don't like this."

"Its fine," She assured him "Give me enough time to throw him off, and then I'll come up with some excuse to leave. I swear, I won't sleep with him."

"That's not what I'm worried about." He reached out and took her hand, turning it towards the light. "The magic is already starting to fade; the D on your hand won't stay hidden much longer. You have to get out, now."

"I will," She took a step further and kissed him, and then she pulled away. "Now you go back to camp. That information is important; you're the failsafe in case the owl is intercepted."

"Please, be careful."

"I've been gone too long, I have to go." She looked at him for a moment longer, her eyes deep into his before she kissed him again, longer this time. "I promise, I'll be right behind you."

He looked at her for a moment longer, then nodded and vanished into the shadows. She took a deep breath, and then turned back down the hallway. She stopped and reached out for the door but froze in place-he was no longer alone.

"Such a simple task." It was Voldemort's voice, soft, cold and frightening. A voice she had heard so many times in her nightmares that it couldn't be mistaken. "And yet you failed me."

"No sir, I…there was nothing I could do." There was as rustling sound, followed by a loud squeaking as the man left the bed. "Snuck out they did."

"Did I not make it clear enough that George Weasley and Luna Lovegood we're part of the rebellion? Did I not give you enough to arrest them when I told you they had a wand?"

"We couldn't find it sir, we searched the whole flat, them too. There was no wand there!"

"You have failed."

"I don't understand Sir, you run the whole bleedin thing-why didn't you just kill em if you wanted them gone?"

"Do not question me!" Voldemort hissed angrily, "AVADA KADAVRA!"

She knew she had to run; she was inches away from Voldemort-inches away from death. The door blew open and the green light hit her before she could take a single step.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten Preview<p>

A meeting in Knockturn Alley leads George and Luna to a member of the rebellion, and betrayal.


	10. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>AN Okay so...warning up ahead that this chapter is going to be pretty shocking. It also involves the death of two major characters from the series. Please know in advance that this wasn't done for the sake of shock value. Remember, I said in the beginning that good would become evil, and evil will become good. There is a lot of that in this chapter. So, I won't say enjoy. This is a highly pivotal chapter, setting up some seriously major action that will take place very soon. So...away we go.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

* * *

><p><em>There were times when she regretted the sharpening of her inner eye. It had been much easier, back in the days when she had been pretending, hiding behind her theatrics, predicting a death a year. How ironic it was that her favorite target for three years had been Harry Potter, when she had been the one to make the fateful prophecy that lead to his parents death…that had lead them to where they were now. <em>

_And now, a new prophecy had come. One that few others knew, a list that didn't include the Dark Lord. If he knew it all, he would have no need of her anymore, she would surely die. Particularly now that it was coming true. _

_Over time, his visits had become more steady, his calmness chipping away more and more with each one. He was becoming afraid, and he should be afraid-he had sealed his doom when he tried to kill Draco Malfoy. It had deepened their bond, created another he could not kill of one whose hatred he had earned. _

_Such an unlikely pair, the Gryffindor and the Slytherin, destined to be allies from birth, yet enemies the moment they first lay eyes on each other. If Voldemort had known the full prophecy, the power their bond would one day hold, perhaps it would have been the Malfoy boy he would have killed when he was only a year old. Perhaps he would have left the Potter boy to grow, and then taken his life when he was older and unprotected by his mothers love. _

_Yes, his end was near. The prophecy had come moments after she had been dragged into the dark room, before she had even been taken before the Dark Lord. Fortunately, she had been taken in by friendly ears, the father of a boy now dead-a man who longed to see the senseless death come to an end. _

His victory will be terrible but brief. When the middle brothers of seven siblings are reunited, the end will not be far away, the only sister shall bring them together. Within a single moon, those whose bond is stronger than he shall be freed, but be warned-before this can happen, a beloved one shall fall and they will be betrayed. Their freedom will herald his final days for the ghosts of those who died at his hand shall haunt his compassionless heart.

_She longed for her freedom. She, who had once shunned her fellows who walked the earth, now longed to be among them, to embrace them with love and laughter. What a celebration it would be! Yet it would be a celebration marred with mourning. _

_She had already heard the whispers, one of the rebellion had died. The next part of the prophecy had been set into motion._

_A single moon had passed…It had been a month to the day since George Weasley and Luna Lovegood had left Knockturn Alley. _

_Today, she knew, would be the day…the day of the betrayal._

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Ten

Betrayal

* * *

><p>There had been no talking her out of it, Luna was determined that she would be the one to go to Knockturn Alley in search of Seamus Finnegan. Ron had been right as well, George wasn't happy about it in the least. They had argued late into the night, he had used every tactic known to man. He begged, pleaded, cajoled, and reasoned…he had even tried to forbid. That earned him nothing but a locked door in his face and Luna sleeping in the bedroom that she had originally abandoned.<p>

By the next morning he changed tactics, she would go to Knockturn Alley, but he and Ron would go with her. He would contact Seamus, and she and Ron would back him up. She wasn't particularly crazy about the idea of his going there, Bannister was sure to be furious because of his escape, but in the end she had to agree-likely it was just as risky for her to be caught there as it was for him.

Hermione filled flasks of Polyjuice potion, slightly huffy herself because she had been bumped from her turn once again. Yet she couldn't argue with their point. She was the only one who was familiar with Ginny's potions, if by some chance something happened to them, she would need to see to it Ginny was taken care of properly. It wasn't an argument she was happy with, no matter how valid it was.

The three left together, hidden well under one of the blankets of invisibility. They walked six blocks to one of the abandoned buildings that were farthest away from the house, then stashed the blanket in an old wooden box and swallowed the polyjuice potion.

Luna was transformed into an old woman; using the same hairs that Neville had used the day he had failed in his attempt to steal some hair from George's brush. Ron was an old man, finding great humor in the fact that this made George slightly jealous as he was pretending to be her husband. George on the other hand transformed into a buxom young lady around the age of twenty-five, something that made Ron laugh even more, but would be less suspicious when he walked up to Seamus for conversation.

"Ready then?" George asked, nervous because he was about to apparate a fair distance for the first time in three years. He gave the tight, flesh colored glove that Hermione had made to hide the D on this hand a tug, sealing it tighter over his wrist. It was passable at a distance, but he worried that up close it might be noticeable.

"Stop fussing with it." Luna pulled his hand back, resisting the urge to give her own a tug. "You'll stretch it out."

"Right," He took a deep breath, and then looked deeply into her eyes. "Please be careful, stick close to Ron."

"Don't worry George," Ron gave him a wicked wink "I'll keep the little woman safe."

"Stop it Ron, this is hard enough." Luna took a deep breath, then lept forward into George's arms. Ron had to stifle a laugh while she and George kissed passionately, the site of two women, old and young, kissing in such a way was more than he could stand. George pulled back and cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Let's go." He gave Luna meaningful look, and then nodded at Ron "I'll see you at the meeting place. Don't think of moving until we meet up."

They nodded, and then watched while George vanished. Luna took a deep breath, she felt suddenly dizzy, knowing that George had just landed in Knockturn Alley.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, his hand on her elbow

"I'm fine, let's go."

Ron nodded, and then twisted them away.

They landed in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. Luna couldn't resist a glance at the rubbish bins, a faint thought of relief washed over her that she had left that life behind-even though this new life was so dangerous, even though by the end of the day she could be dead. Deep down, she knew even if she died, her father would be much more proud of seeing her like this.

She shifted her glance to the shops, and then found George right away; leaning against a lamppost in front of one of the many pubs that had sprung up once Voldemort had taken over. He glanced at them, and then gave the signal-two blinks in rapid succession, before turning away. Ron lead her to one of the cart vendors and bought two strawberry ice creams, then they sat on a bench-Luna trying to force it down while her stomach churned.

George, seeing that they were in place, scanned the street. It was a crowded day, busy with shoppers. It was close enough to September now that parents were starting to come to Knockturn Alley, hoping to beat the heavier crowds that would come later in August. Knockturn alley was much more dangerous when it was crowded. His eyes darted from face to face, watching for the face that he needed to see.

An hour passed, then another, and another, late into the afternoon. Careful to keep an eye on their watches so they could take sips of Polyjuice potion, Ron and Luna had gone into several shops and made a few small purchases-careful not to look conspicuous and replenishing Hermione's potion supplies at the same time. Then, just as George had given the signal to head back to the Leaky Cauldron to leave, Seamus appeared.

George followed him for awhile, Ron and Luna keeping a block between them. He was hit by a wave of nerves, unsure of how to approach. It would have been much easier if they hadn't Obliviated him, there would have been no need for explanations that way. He knew he had to make a move soon, they were quickly running low on Polyjuice potion, only an hour or so left and so he waited until they had reached a quieter part of the block, then he sauntered up to him.

"Hello handsome." He winked

"Hello Miss," Seamus tipped his hat, but seemed otherwise uninterested. George groaned, this wasn't going to be as easy as he'd hoped. He hadn't considered that flirting as woman would be different than flirting as man.

"How are you?"

"Do I know you?" Seamus looked at him critically.

"Would you like to know me?" He winked and tried to toss back his hair like the girls at school had, but it caught in his earrings and tugged painfully. Seamus looked at him like he was out of his mind-perhaps he wasn't that far off. He turned around, and then started back down the street. George hastened after him, and then nearly broke his neck when he teetered dangerously on his high heels.

"Shit!" He burst out, and then looked up at Seamus; he'd forgotten to disguise his voice. Seamus grabbed him by the arm, and then pulled him into the nearest alley. Before he stopped however, George had his wand out. Seamus raised his hands in the air and backed against the wall.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"Damn it Finnegan." George teetered on the heels again, leaning against the wall for support.

"George?" Seamus looked at him, a grin on his face. Before George could say anything, Ron and Luna appeared at the end of the Alley.

"Shit," Ron looked back and forth between George and Seamus. "Oh bloody hell."

"Friends of yours?" Seamus kept his hands in the air, far away from his wand. George waved the others to the end, then erected a barrier over them so they couldn't be seen, and cast the "Muffliato" charm so they couldn't be heard.

"I'm guessing one of you is Luna," Seamus looked between them "I don't suppose you'll tell me who the other is?"

"Not bloody likely." Ron glared at him, his eyes taking in Seamus' Snatcher robes. "You look like a traitor to me."

"I don't blame you for thinking that. I was a traitor, for a long time."

"Well, here's your chance to prove you're not." George put his wand away and Seamus slowly lowered his arms. "Take us to the rebellion."

"You want to join up?"

"No, we want to sell them Cauldron cakes." Ron spat sarcastically.

"Stop it," Luna put her hand on Ron's arm "That isn't helping."

"It's okay, I deserve it." Seamus shrugged, "I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of. But the truth is, I can't take you to the rebellion."

"You said you were part of it," George looked at Seamus accusingly "Was that just lies?"

"George, think about it. We have to work in absolute secrecy, if the camp was discovered, that would be it…the whole rebellion be wiped out in a single attack."

"But you said you are a spy," Luna's arms crossed over her chest, she was angry, but she was more afraid. Afraid that any moment Bannister was going to come crashing in on them, that George would be taken away from her. "Surely you must check in."

"I do, I have someone I check in with, who takes information back to the camp."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that."

"This is a load of waffle," Ron began to turn away "We're wasting our time here. Let's Obliviate him and go."

"I said I can't tell you, but I can take you to him."

"Why can't you just tell us?" George looked at him sharply, his hand on his wand. He was ready to Obliviate, he didn't like this in the slightest, particularly not with Ron with him, it sounded like a trap.

"I told you, we operate in total secrecy. It's a spell, I can't say his name. But I can tell you this; it is someone I know you will trust implicitly, someone you would trust with your life. I know you will want to see him, he wants to see you. "

George hesitated, that could be so many people, he and Fred had many friends, but how many had he trusted that deeply? He and Fred had kept their secrets of mayhem close to the vest; there were only a few people they had trusted, a handful at most.

"Where is he?"

"I'll have to take you. The place is well protected."

"When?"

"Bannister didn't show up for work today, I can take you right now."

George, Ron and Luna looked around at one another…this was what they had been waiting for, their link to the rebellion. They had to take it, yet a sense of dread twisted Luna's stomach. Maybe it was her deep seated fear of anyone connected with Voldemort, or the memory of Seamus standing by while Bannister searched her. She was scared. But despite her fear, when George and Ron looked at her for her answer, she nodded.

She was tired of being a coward.

"Alright," Seamus reached into his pocket and then came out with a small scroll of parchment. "I'll take us by portkey. It's common for us to take prisoners that way; it won't seem out of the ordinary."

He pointed his wand at the scroll. _"Portus."_

George looked at the others nervously, and then put out his hand.

They were enveloped by wind and swept away.

* * *

><p>By the time they landed in the quiet countryside, the polyjuice potion had completely worn off. Seamus grinned at Ron. He looked as if he longed to hug him, but knew he didn't dare. If he had tried, they probably would have killed him on the spot.<p>

"Ron," Seamus grinned "I thought that was your voice. I should have known."

Ron wasn't in the mood for a happy reunion. They quickly changed out of their disguises, then Ron turned to Seamus again. "Where to?"

"It's two miles, this way." He nodded, and then led them down a deserted road that lead into a grove of trees. They followed a path for a quarter of a mile in, then it broke off and they scrambled over fallen trees and brush and all manner of rocks and bushes.

"Sorry," Seamus looked at them apologetically "We have to keep it well hidden. There is a wizard family near here, you know-so he can use magic without being traced, but he has to stay hidden."

"I understand the secrecy," George admitted reluctantly, "But doesn't it get confusing, trying to keep it all together?"

"It's not up to us to keep it together; we have a leader for that."

"A leader?"

"Yes, a wizard who goes only by the name F."

"I don't understand," Luna's hand tightened in George's. This was getting more confusing by the minute. "Who is this F?"

"Nobody really knows. He just appeared one day; he brought the first of the rebels together."

Ron stopped, digging in stubbornly. "So for all you know, he could be working for You-know-who?"

"No," Seamus shook his head, a strange smile on his face. "He brought a message, a message from Dumbledore himself."

"It could be fake…"

Seamus shook his head "It was a memory, in a Pensieve; he said that F. would lead us until our true leader could take his place once again."

"Our true leader…" Luna's voice was misty and far away, the dreamiest Ron and George had heard it since the days before the battle of Hogwarts.

"Harry," Ron finished and Seamus nodded, and then pulled up his shirt.

"When Harry rises from the ashes, you-know-who will fall forever."

Seamus was silent as he let his shirt fall back into place, then turned to lead them the rest of the way through the forest. At last they came to a tiny clearing; in the middle was a shack that was barely standing. Wires ran around the outside, leading up to a tall pole that stretched above the trees. George grinned as he realized who likely waited inside.

"Lee," He whispered, his heart pounding hard. He hadn't seen Lee Jordan since everything had gone crazy, just after Neville had tried to kill the snake. Seamus cuffed him on the arm, then nodded to the small porch and let out a low whistle. A face-a face almost as welcome as Ron's had been-appeared in the window of the door. Lee grinned at him and waved his wand, the shack flickered red for a moment, then he waved them inside.

"Holy hell!" George grabbed Lee by the arms, hugging him furiously, his eyes misty. "Oh mate, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Lee exclaimed, his arms wrapped tight around George for a moment before he pulled back to take in his face. "You're ok?"

"Yeah…God, you too?"

"Yeah, you know…" He grinned and pulled away "As well as the current regime allows." He turned and hugged Ron and Luna, then moved behind a series of wooden panels.

"You're part of the rebellion," George grinned and followed him, "That shouldn't surprise me I guess."

"Just like old times." Lee winked. "Trying to get Potterwatch back up, so we can all be on the same page again, getting people to join the rebellion."

"Which is why we're here." Seamus grinned, brushing his hand over a panel of buttons. "They've come to join up."

His hand hit a wire, pulling it lose from a heavy cable outside the window.

"Crap," Seamus looked embarrassed, he turned towards the door. "I'll go fix it."

"Hermione and Neville too," Ron said once he was sure Seamus was out of hearing range "We've been hiding out in London, it's time to make a move."

"Really," Lee grinned, "You're all together, that's good to know. I've been worried you were all pulled apart."

"We were, for awhile." Luna took George's hand in hers, "We just came together not long ago."

"You two eh?" Lee nodded at George while he worked on a set of cables. "Wouldn't have seen that one coming."

"Yeah," George put his arm around Luna's waist. "Us either, but…it's all good."

Ron was anxious to get down to it, he looked around, wanting to make sure that Seamus was still occupied outside, and then he turned back to Lee. "So, the rebellion?"

"Yeah, I can put you in touch." Lee's eyes shifted out the window; obviously he too had concerns. "You know the rumors right, about Harry?"

"What do you know?" Luna asked, desperate for some kind of word, something that hadn't come from three year old memories, rumor and conjecture.

"I've been following people," Lee twisted a couple more knobs, and then looked back up at them. "I've narrowed it down to four places. Malfoy manor, the Riddle mansion, the old caretakers place there, and the cellar of the Potter's house- in Godrics Hallow."

"But nothing definite?"

Lee shook his head as Seamus came back in from inside and the three asked no more questions, obviously, Lee didn't like talking too much in front of Seamus.

"I'll finish this," he said "Won't take more than an hour or two, and then I'll take you to the camp."

He put on a pair of headphones, then screwed up his face and shook his head. "Did you put the red and blue wires together?"

"No, I put red to red and blue to blue."

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Lee grinned and rolled his eyes. "Be right back."

He pushed past George and Luna, and then vanished out the door. The sun was beginning to set, their walk through the forest had taken much longer than they had thought, slowed down by the foliage and blockage. Fresh dusk shifted the landscape, suddenly, the forest and the shack seemed a rather scary place- Luna felt a sudden and fierce fear in her gut, fear that nearly dropped her to her knees.

"George," She said "Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" He looked around, a vague feeling building in his own stomach as he looked around. His eyes fell on Ron, but Ron had a dazed look on his face-he was remembering, remembering the day Xenophilius Lovegood had gone into another room-and alerted the Death Eaters to his presence.

"We have to get out of here-now." Ron looked up, his eyes wide and afraid. He went for the door, but it was blocked, they tried the other door, the windows, but they were held in place by the red light... They were trapped.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Ron yelled out, then pounced on Seamus "You fucking shit-sucking traitor!"

"I didn't!" He yelled, trying to protect his face "I swear!"

"Ron," Luna's eyes were locked on George; he stared out the window, his eyes fixed in shocked dismay on Lee Jordan. Lee's wand was pointed at the shack, holding the barrier in place.

"Ron, it wasn't him." She tugged on his arm, and Ron looked up, seeing the look on George's face. He slid off Seamus, and the two rose from the floor.

"They both…"

"No," Seamus shook his head from side to side, "I swear, I swear to God…I didn't..."

"We have to find someway out," Luna stammered, tugging on George's arm "There has to be a counter spell, something…"

But George moved towards the window, his eyes still locked on the man who had been the boy who once his best friend.

"Bastard," His voice shook with the betrayal, it ran deep, deep within his veins to his heart, as if it were sending shards of glass to his soul. "How could you?"

"They gave me no other choice." Lee looked back at him and George was angered by the fact that he had the nerve to look him in the eyes.

A flash of black swirled around the shack, then another, and another-so much black that they could no longer see anything but. The door flew open and six death eaters entered.

"Finnegan," The leader looked him up and down "I knew you were a traitor. Tie him up."

He entered, followed by the other five. A death eater pointed his wand at Seamus and ropes shot out the end of his wand, binding him from shoulder to hips. Then, they circled Ron, George and Luna, the leader laughing.

"A good night's work I'd say. Well done Jordan."

George looked towards the door, his eyes burning with hatred. Lee stood there, his face filled with shame, unable now to look at the three.

"I did what I was told; now give me back my wife."

"We would but…" A female voice laughed "She's dead. You didn't actually think the Dark Lord would let her live did you? After she killed Bannister?"

"You son of a bitch!"Lee ran forward, his wand drawn. "Avada Kedavra!"

The death eater fell to the floor, dead. Another ducked when Lee pointed his wand at him. George pulled Luna behind him, pulling his own wand, hoping they could take advantage of the chaos and escape. Ron flicked his wand towards Seamus, freeing him from his bonds and Seamus pulled his wand free while Luna pulled out her own.

The leader of the death eaters pointed his wand at George's back and Luna raised her wand-but the spell froze in her throat. She couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't even breathe. Tears ran down her face as she waited for the moment of her death. She closed her eyes…

"Avada Kadavra…"

A thud hit the ground in front of her and she opened her eyes to see Lee Jordan, dead on the floor in front of her. He had just saved her life. George turned, shoving her back behind the panels to safety, then sending the leader across the room with a stupefy. He turned again, Seamus was unconscious on the floor and Ron was backed into a corner, two death eaters swiftly closing in-when the other two death eaters broke free from the others and raised their wands at their backs.

"Avada Kedavra!" The death eaters fell to the floor and their leader-realizing he had just been betrayed by his comrades, and that he was now desperately outnumbered-apparated away.

George, Luna, Ron and Seamus stared at the two remaining death eaters, they stared back.

"We need to get out of here." A male voice, distorted from the mask, spoke. "He may come back with re-enforcements, this isn't safe."

"You're not going anywhere with us," Ron yelled "You're fucking death eaters."

"Death eaters who just saved your life." The other pointed out, a soft voice, the voice of a woman. "Besides, we are the only ones who can apparate you out of here, they've put a barrier over the shack, remember?"

George looked at them and nodded, it was the only chance they had. Besides, they out numbered them.

* * *

><p>They landed in a clearing in the Forest of Dean, immediately the four held out their wands, pointing them at the two death eaters. The surrendered their wands without a fight and George bound them with ropes. After trusting Lee, he was taking no chances.<p>

"Luna, take Seamus to the safe house." Ron motioned them over, Luna was badly shaken from her close call, she needed something to distract her. "You need to go to Hermione, get her and the others out of there. Lee could have told them about the safe house. Take them to the first practice field we used and then come back, bring Veritaserum. Seamus, stay and help them set things up."

Luna nodded, then looked over at George. He didn't look well, the muscles worked in his jaw and he looked as if he would be just as happy to kill the two where they sat. If not for the fact that they had just saved his brothers life, he might have. She pulled out her wand, looped her arm through Seamus' and then the two vanished.

"Okay," George paced in front of them, his lips curled back in anger. "Let's find out who the hell you are."

He nodded at Ron and Ron reached out, pulling the masks from their heads. Ron jerked back as if he had been struck across the head.

"What the bloody hell?"

"I know what you must be thinking." The woman blinked up at him, her eyes adjusting to the difference in light now that the mask had been removed.

"That this is another set up?" Ron glared at them, ready to kick the man in the face, maybe even use his first Avada Kedavra. If anyone deserved it, he did.

Luna returned, reassuring them that Hermione, Ginny and Neville were safe. She looked at Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle in shock; they looked back at her, trying desperately to figure out a way to get them to at least listen.

"You have no reason to trust us," Goyle blinked up at him, his eyes pleading for understanding. "But please, give us a chance. Give us the Veritaserum, you'll see."

Ron nodded, and then took the bottle from Luna, giving them each a healthy portion. They waited for the potion to take effect, treating their various wounds in the meantime. George sent Luna back to Hermione, then turned back to the pair on the ground.

"Okay then, who was Lee talking about?" George's stomach twisted in anger, first and foremost was Lee's betrayal. He wanted to know why; he wanted to know who he had betrayed them for. "Who was his wife, who did they kill?"

Pansy looked away, her eyes closed and a look of intense pain crossing over her face. "Angelina Johnson." She stopped and took a deep breath, then let it out an a shuddering sigh. As odd as it seemed, she and Angelina had become friends in the year since Lee and Angelina had joined the rebellion.

"They stopped Lee just outside of Knockturn alley, he was taking information back to the camp, we tried to stop that too, but we were too late."

"They killed Angelina?" George sank to the ground, his head sagging over his knees. Lee had been in love with Angelina since their second year, the only thing that had stopped him was Fred…and now, all three were gone.

"Last night." Goyle nodded "She was trying to get information out of Bannister, but you-know-who, he went to Bannister's flat at the Leaky Cauldron, he was after Bannister for letting you and Luna Lovegood out of Knockturn Alley."

"Why does he care about us getting out of Knockturn alley?"

"The prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Ron asked, looking them over carefully. The only prophecy he was aware of was the one involving Harry that was made before he was born.

"Professor Trelawney's prophecy."

"Trelawney?" Ron scoffed. "That old fraud?"

"She's not a fraud, not anymore. She's made a prophecy, one that has you-know-who in a dither, and you three being reunited is the first sign of his downfall." Pansy stretched out against the ropes, her hands were losing circulation. "You-know-who has Trelawney, she's being held in the same place as Draco and Harry."

"You know for a fact that Harry is alive?"

"Yes," Goyle nodded, his eyes misting over "There are people inside, we don't know who, F insists on total secrecy, particularly for the people working from inside the inner circle. But we know that Harry and Draco are alive, they are being held in the same room, and we think we might know where."

It was getting late, George longed for nothing more than to be back with the others, they needed to regroup, to set up a new safe place now that their safe house had been exposed. He wanted to be with Luna, he was worried about her reactions today, that she had frozen up when they were attacked.

There were three things he wanted to know, only three more things.

"Are you two really part of the rebellion?"

"Yes," They answered

"Will you do whatever it takes to take Voldemort down?"

"Yes," pansy answered, her face tear streaked.

"Fucking right I will."

"Why?" He looked at them, the final question ringing in the night air. He didn't know why it was so important, only that he needed to know that they had a common bond…a reason for their desires.

"He has Draco." Pansy answered for both of them. "We will do whatever it takes to free him, to see You-know-who pay for what he's done to him."

Goyle looked up at him, his face fierce.

"Even die."

George looked at Ron and he nodded silently.

Their numbers had just increased by three.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven Preview<p>

George and Luna deal with intense feelings in the aftermath of Lee's betrayal. Ron, Hermione and Neville struggle to adjust to the new members of their group

* * *

><p>AN For those who may have only seen the movies and never read the books-In the book, Crabbe died and not Goyle. This was altered in the movie due to Jamie Waylett's drug arrest. Stupid move-they should have recast IMO. :)


	11. Promises

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Sorry it's taking me so long between updates. We are still living in the motel, and with summer vacation, it's not giving me a lot of quiet time to myself to write. I hopefully will be able to do better soon. Enjoy the chapter. I know it has a slightly filler-ish feel to it, but you know-you have to have transitions, and they take time. LOL Doesn't mean it isn't a good one though. Next chapter will be a little fun, thought it would be nice to lift a little of the gloom and doom. So, look forward to chapter 12. :) It will come faster if I get a ton of reviews for chapter 11 though-just saying. For lots of reviews I might be willing to lock my daughter out or something. LOL<p>

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p><em>The countryside was a blur of darkness as he flew overhead, the sound of his robes flapping loudly in his ears while he traveled through the humid July night. He hadn't been planning to make this journey again so soon, but he wasn't able to stop himself. He had to know, had to be sure that she was still safe and well protected. <em>

_Everything that he had worked so hard to build was crumbling beneath him. Despite his measures to prevent it, the first part of the prophecy-the prophecy that had largely been kept from him- had come to fruition. The Weasley children had joined together once again, even now, they were growing stronger, and their bond was growing deeper. He had made a mistake. Once again, he had underestimated the bonds of family. True, he had learned his lesson with Harry Potter, had learned that a parent's love was truly the most powerful of all magic. He had never considered that the love between siblings was just as strong-the magic just as powerful. He had killed their parents, was the reason their brother was dead and they had suffered greatly in the years since the war. It would only serve to bring a family that had already been tightly bonded even closer-and now they had a common desire-a desire to see him dead. Despite his mad desire to kill the eldest brothers, the one who lived abroad and the one who lived in seclusion, he knew he dared not. It would only enrage them more-it would only make them stronger._

_And if the reunited Weasley's weren't enough, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood were with them. The mudblood was trouble enough, tricky and clever. But the Lovegood girl had been his prisoner for many months, had been forced to watch him torture the wand maker-but there was more. He had taken a great deal of pleasure in giving the order to force the members of Dumbledore's Army to watch their parent's executed, to watch their muggle classmates die. It had been a show of power, so that when the day came when he would release them, they would be easy to turn. What sort of fool would continue to fight him after seeing what the result would be? _

_It had been his secret revenge, turning Dumbledore's Army-Harry Potters closest friends- into an army of Death Eaters. He had expected them to be weak by the time they were to be released-once again, he had underestimated. He hadn't counted on the fact that Potter had taught them well, nor that their youth would give them strength to fight off the imperious curse. Many had walked away, but a few-a few had been turned, enough to shake the few who hadn't. _

_It too had backfired on him, backfired badly. It had allowed them to infiltrate his Snatchers. It was discouraging, surely, information had reached rebel ears, but that was easily dealt with. But he had been betrayed by his Death Eaters too, young Slytherins who had joined him after the war, this was cause for great concern. _

_He could sense the whispers around him, despite what he told them, many didn't believe that the woman, the rebel, had been the one to kill Bannister. They knew it was him, they sensed that he was trying to cover something up. Word had gotten out about Potter too, leaked from someone within his inner circle-someone very close. In their minds, he heard them questioning why he couldn't kill the boy, and if he was losing his power. _

_He had drastically narrowed the numbers around him in the days after Narcissa Malfoy betrayed him. Only five of his core members remained and they were the ones he trusted to guard the three prisoners. At least one of them, perhaps more, was a traitor, and yet, despite his vast powers, he could not discover whom. He had taught them too well. Trained them in the art of Occulmency so that, should the day come that they had to face Albus Dumbledore, they would be prepared. Yet another backfire. In the old days, he would have killed them all-rid himself of this burden-but in these new times, he knew he didn't dare. They had seen him murder the Malfoys, were all now aware that he had faked Harry Potter's death. They no longer trusted him-they were going over to the other side. Two for sure-at least one inside his inner circle. How many more were disloyal? How many more would betray him? _

_As the seer had foreseen, it was all beginning to crumble. _

_He looked around on all sides before shifting towards the ground. It was something he had never done before, checking to be sure that he hadn't been followed. He had never had to worry about it before. He had never trusted another living human being, but he had trusted in their fear of him. It was something he had worked hard for, perhaps too hard. It, along with many other things lately, seemed to be backfiring on him. The Malfoys might be three years dead, but their legacy was still very much alive. As alive as their son, the other boy he could not kill. _

_His feet touched down on the marshy ground and he checked around himself, loathing the feeling of the need for caution. But this was the place that- should it be discovered, would be the final nail in his coffin. He also knew his barriers would be of little concern to Harry Potter. He had gotten the other Horcruxes easily enough and though this place was at least ten times more difficult, the boy was somehow now protected so he could not die-nothing would stop him now. _

_His snakelike speak was a whisper in the dark night and the heavy vines separated to allow him by. They closed as he passed, brushing against his body-vines that would crush to death any other. He walked swiftly over the razor sharp glass floor, to the Inferi infested water, the black room with the razor sharp walls where only one path would let you through, but four would seal you for eternity. Then, he tread lightly up a dark tunnel to a room lit dimly from above-the room where she twisted in her crystalline cage. _

_She stilled, her eyes locked on his, and then she spoke._

_'You have come my lord. Again? So soon…'_

_'Yes, soon.'_

_'You are afraid of something, is it perhaps my doom?'_

_'The things the seer says are coming to pass rapidly'_

_'And this surprises you?'_

_He turned away and began to pace, his arms crossed behind his back. _

_'You tried to kill Harry Potter those many years ago because you believed this seers words, you must believe her now.'_

_He turned to her angrily 'Why must I? What is she to me?'_

_Nagini laughed in a hiss 'What is she to you! She is but the one who you have allowed to control your destiny since Severus Snape eavesdropped at her door. She is the one you allow to control your destiny now.'_

_'No one controls me!'_

_'And yet, here you are. A mere two days since your last visit, come to check on me again to assure that my safety hasn't been breeched.' _

_Nagini laughed again, her hiss echoing through the chamber. "You, my lord, have become servant to Sybil Trelawney.'_

_Voldemort spun around, his eyes narrow and furious. He raised his wand and pointed it at the cage, it vanished and he aimed once again, the words on his tongue that would destroy his last link to eternal life. _

_Nagini closed her eyes and went still. It was too much to hope for, that he would actually kill her. Yet she couldn't help hoping. She had been imprisoned here for three years, locked away in her crystalline cage. She longed to feel the sun on her back, to feel the cool dew on the grass as she slithered through it in the moonlight. She was born a wild creature, meant to spend her days sunning on jagged rocks, her nights hunting delicious hot-blooded prey. She wasn't born to share her body, not meant to be any man's prisoner. _

_Voldemort lowered his wand, he had read her thoughts-he knew she longed for her freedom, but would settle for death in its place. _

_'You would betray me too.'_

_Nagini lowered her head and twisted away without opening her eyes, there was a flicker around her that went ignored. His robes whispered as he turned away, and then made his way out of the dark room. She turned her head again and opened her eyes. The cage was put back in place; a pile of dead rats lay by her side. She turned away from them-if she could not goad him into killing her, she would starve herself, she would make herself weak. _

_She was determined, even if she had to move her head in front of the sword -this time; the boy would not miss._

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Eleven

Promises

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Neville stood by the window, his eyes glaring into the setting sun. It was getting late, far later than they had planned to be gone. They had expected them hours ago, returned with the path to the rebellion. Instead, all they had was an increasingly quiet street and the sound of Ginny's soft voice drifting in from the room down the hall, calling out for Harry as she always did in her sleep.<p>

Hermione tried not to glare at the beaded bag that sat on the table in front of her. She'd had it ready, just in case Seamus Finnegan turned out to be the traitor she suspected he still was, despite his claims the day George and Luna left Diagon Alley.

"We won't need it." Neville spoke softly and she looked up to find him staring at her, a small smile on his face.

"I wish I could be as sure as you." She tossed away her book, then on a second thought, picked it back up and stashed it away in the beaded bag. It was the book she needed for Ginny's potions, she would need it when-if-they had to run.

"They've been gone so long." She laid the bag back on the table, and then stood to go to the window. "I know George said it could take some time, but…"

"Try not to worry."

"I'm trying, it's just…" She shook her head and let the curtain fall closed again. "There is so much room for failure."

"You can't think about it that way, you have to…"

Neville cut off abruptly, a loud crack had just sounded from the backyard. "What the hell?"

"Someone just apparated in!" Hermione went to the table for her wand, no one was supposed to apparate to the house-surely there were magic traces put in place by the ministry. Neville pushed past her, his own wand in his hand, and then they went for the hallway. Hermione positioned herself in front of Ginny's door, closing it, and then sealing it with her wand. Ginny was in no shape to fight-she didn't even have a wand.

Neville reached out for the doorknob, instead, it was pushed in from outside and Luna burst through-pulling Seamus by the arm.

"You, get in there and sit down!" She pushed him into a small chair that sat in the hall, and then vanished into a small closet that Hermione had turned into a potion lab.

"Luna, what's going on?" Hermione and Neville looked at her in shock when she came out, two small glass vials in her hand.

She didn't say a word, but stalked back over to Seamus, pulled the lid off one of the bottles and glared at him as she held it out. "Either you do it, or I do."

Seamus shrugged and took the bottle, then swallowed a large portion.

"Luna?" Neville stood behind her, his wand pointed at Seamus. "What happened?"

She didn't spare them a glance, her eyes glared into Seamus' face instead. "We were betrayed."

Hermione pulled on her shoulder, turning her slightly to face her. "You were betrayed?"

"He took us to this place where we met "She couldn't bring herself to say the name "…someone else. One or the both of them told the death eaters we were there."

"Death eaters?" Hermione felt her knees go weak and she almost fell to the floor. "You escaped? Where's Ron?"

"And George?"

"They're fine." Her voice shook as she spoke, looking around at them nervously "Two of the death eaters were on our side…I think. I need to take Veritaserum back so they can question them.

"And what about you?" Luna turned and gave Seamus a disgusted look "Are you on our side?"

"Yes," He looked at her solemnly, his eyes pleading with her to believe him. "I am. I swear, I had nothing to do with the death eaters coming tonight-it was all Lee."

"Lee?" Neville jerked backwards "Not…"

Luna swallowed deeply, nodded, then backed away slightly and lowered her wand. "Lee Jordan, he betrayed us."

"He…"Hermione shook her head, as if trying hard to clear it. "No, he wouldn't."

"He did…" Luna nodded. She looked tired, more than ready to pass out. It was all starting to catch up to her, the day in Knockturn Alley, the long walk through the forest-staring down the death eater's wand. "He didn't want to-I don't think, but…we don't have time for explanations now. It's not safe here anymore, he might have told them about this place. Ron told me to tell you to go to the first practice field we used. We will meet you there." She nodded towards Seamus, her face softer now that she was assured Seamus was telling the truth. "You stay here, to help them."

Seamus nodded. Luna pushed past Hermione, and then she was gone.

* * *

><p>The forest was oddly loud after spending the last three years hiding out in London. Hermione and Neville were aware of every sound, every snap, every twitter of a bird. By the time Luna rejoined them thirty minutes later, they had walked a mile deep into the forest to one of the spots they had scouted out as a possible hiding place, then set up a series of protective barriers to hide their new camp. Ron and George would know where to come.<p>

A tent was set up immediately and Ginny was settled inside-Hermione had lightly sedated her to save her the tumult the hasty relocation would bring and she would sleep through the night. The four worked quietly together to set up the new camp. Neville and Hermione didn't ask questions, and Luna and Seamus offered no new information. They were only told that new people were coming-and their identities. It was enough to nearly level them with shock-but there was far too much to do to give in to it now. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Fortunately, Hermione had been well prepared for a hasty need to abandon the safe house. There was a large tent, big enough for Neville, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. There was another bed too-a bed that no one would occupy, at least not right away. They had plenty of clothes, and canned and dried food. A vast supply of potions and potion ingredients. She was much better prepared now than she had been four years before when she and Ron had set off with Harry to search out Voldemorts Horcruxes.

Luna too had prepared a bag that Hermione had charmed to hold all of her and George's things, including a small tent that the two would share. Neither bag, however, had been prepared for extra people. Seamus could be squeezed in, but given the identities of the two who were coming-none of them were particularly fussed about providing for them.

The tents were set up and Hermione and Neville sat around the fire with Seamus, mapping out a plan for who would keep watch when. Luna had wandered off, deep into the brush, her countenance made it very clear that she wanted to be alone.

Then, just as Hermione was beginning to worry again, a quartet of voices reached them from the darkness of the forest. They stood, raising their wands in preparation. Ron's face appeared first, looking around in expectation. Hermione rushed forward and threw her arms around him while George led the other two into the camp.

"Is Ginny okay?" He asked Neville, ignoring Seamus completely.

"She's okay," Neville nodded towards the larger of the tents "Hermione gave her something to help her sleep."

George looked at the tents, then around the rest of the camp. "Where's Luna?"

"She's over there, on the other side of those rocks." Neville and Seamus exchanged a look, a look that George didn't like. "She seemed like she wanted to be alone, so we've let her be."

George nodded, and then followed the direction Neville had pointed out.

"Thank God you're okay." Hermione pulled away from Ron, wiping furiously at her eyes and ignoring Pansy and Goyle. "Is what they said true? About Lee?"

Ron nodded and slumped to the ground, Hermione followed to sit next to him, his hand in her lap. He went into the full-out version, she would find out if he left things out. When he began, she had ignored the two who stood awkwardly at the edge of the camp, by the time he finished, she was taking surreptitious glances at them-her face an odd mixture of gratitude and shocked surprise. It was unfathomable, two people who had been the bane of her existence for so long, were now on the same side as her.

"Well," Her voice was high and tight, sounding a little less than sincere. "I guess I owe you my gratitude."

"No," Pansy shook her head, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She refused to look Hermione in the eye. "You don't owe us anything."

"And just why not?" Hermione snapped

"Because that's not how it works Granger." Goyle snapped back, his voice angry and fierce, his eyes were another matter. They were wide and battered, like an animal that had been in a trap for a very long time, and was taking far, far too long to die.

Neville's eyes narrowed as he took the pair in. Everything within him wanted to rage at the two, they had made him miserable from the moment of their very first meeting and now they dared to stand there and act as if they were all on the same side? Like they should just be best friends all of a sudden because they had committed a single act of goodness.

"How what works?" He spat, no more ready for the whole 'let's all be friends' thing than Hermione.

"Atonement Longbottom." Pansy wrapped her arms tighter around herself as she glared down at him. There had to be someway to make them understand, even if they wouldn't believe them right away, they had to be able to reach them on some level.

"You have no reason to trust us, hell I wouldn't trust us if I were in your position either. I'm not going to stand here and blow a load of sunshine around either about how we are in this with a great need to free the wizarding world-though there is that too." Her face seemed to crumple for a moment, and then she pulled it carefully back into place- a well-practiced façade that she had held onto for the past three years.

"You know how much Draco means to me, to both of us. We will do what ever it takes to get him back, so if you can't trust in anything else-at least trust in that."

Goyle put an arm around her, an act of kindness that left the three around the fire confused. They had never seen the two in terms of being human beings-only Slytherin monsters.

"Draco is being held in the same room as Harry Potter, he is just as much a prisoner." Goyle looked up, a strong and determined look on his face. He was going to get through to them, no matter what it took, even if it took all night. "Like it or not, we need each other, apart there is nothing we can do…but together, we can set them free."

"It's the truth Hermione. They're still under the Veritaserum." Ron looked at her and cracked a small, sarcastic grin. "You have to believe it; you made the stuff…so unless you messed it up…"

Pansy let loose a short sarcastic laugh, a laugh that was too familiar. "When has she ever messed up a potion in her life?"

The tone was familiar, the sarcasm, and the hint of snottiness. Yet in an odd way, Hermione found it strangely comforting. It was a touch of the past, a hint of happier days. She couldn't help laughing a little. Who would have ever imagined that she would think of being tormented by Pansy Parkinson as a happy time?

"We have to push the past off and work together." Neville stood and offered his hand to Goyle. "For Harry…and Draco too."

Ron and Seamus followed his lead, offering their hands. Hermione stayed on the ground, she wasn't quite there yet, but neither was she going to demand they leave the camp. Instead, she looked up at Pansy and gave a small nod, with just a tiny hint of a smile.

It was a start.

* * *

><p>George left the light of the camp behind, anxious to track Luna down. There was no way he was going to be able to relax until he was with her. The walk in the dark from the clearing into the forest to the camp had been awkward and quiet, far too quiet, giving George too much time to think-time to remember.<p>

It was unfathomable, even now, hours later. Lee Jordan-his best friend in the world after Fred-had betrayed him. Yes, he had good reason, a damned good reason-but that didn't make it any easier to wrap his mind around. Worse-he had betrayed them for nothing. His wife-Angelina-had already been killed. It was too much to take in at once. Lee and Angelina married, Angelina dead, the betrayal-and now Lee was dead too. He'd seen that first hand, Lee's body on the floor at Luna's feet. Remembering that made him realize something else as well.

He had heard the death eater laugh behind him, had heard him begin to say the killing curse. He had turned in time to see Lee jump into the curse that killed him. What he hadn't remembered until later was that he had pushed Luna behind the panels so he had a clear shot to stupefy the death eater. All that time, he had assumed that he had been the target, that Lee had jumped in front of the curse to save him. But it hadn't been him…

It was Luna.

He had come within seconds of losing her. The moment he realized that, the memories came back. He saw Fred's lifeless face, his mother, lying dead on the floor-her eyes staring lifelessly at what had once been the enchanted ceiling. He heard the terrible, savage scream as his father ran forward - and the sickening thud as he joined her on the floor-their faces turned away from one another. And in the second before he forced the memory off-he saw Luna's still face, lying in place of Lee's on the floor of the broken down shack. He hadn't been able to stop shaking since.

He hadn't realized how fragile he had become. On the outside, he was strong and tough as ever; he could stand up to anything. But inside, he was strangely delicate. Inside, there was one thing that was sure to break him. He knew if he lost another person who was important to him; it would be the end of him. There were so few left-Ron and Ginny, even Hermione and Neville now. And Luna. He had come close to losing two of them today-and it was nearly more than he could stand. If he were to actually lose one of them…

He broke through the trees, his hands clenched tightly together in a futile effort to stop his hands from shaking.

"I should have listened to you."

He looked around wildly, but saw no one. Then he turned back and looked down. Luna sat at the bottom of a small pile of rocks, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, making herself as small as possible. He knelt down in front of her and reached out to touch her. As he did, Luna noticed his shaking hand and she took it in hers, and then pulled it to her heart.

"I shouldn't have gone, I wasn't ready. I nearly got us both killed."

"Don't talk about it now." He closed his eyes and pulled her into his lap. They had all the time in the world to talk about it …later. They could dissect every step, every error in judgment, and every mistake no matter how minute. Later. Right now, all he wanted was to hold her. Until his body stopped shaking, until she lost the haunted look in her eyes, until everything felt like it was going to be all right again.

The past three years had taught them to be cynical, twenty-four hours before; they had thought that they had a grasp on the cruel reality of this new world. Now, they realized that it was beyond comprehension. In this new world, a woman who had once stared down dementors now stood frozen before a single death eater. A boy who had once been a partner in crime, betrayed you nearly into death. Your childhood friends were dead, and your childhood enemies were now your ally's.

They were living in a world that was horribly skewed, where nothing made sense except the sensation of their bodies touching. Nothing felt right, except the feeling of their lips pressing together , of clothes hastily removed and their bodies straining together while they made love in the moonlit forest. It was the only thing that seemed real-the only thing that seemed right. There was much to talk about, this new world demanded it, but most of it could wait for the light of day.

Most of it.

"George…" Luna lifted up on her elbow, her eyes sparkling in the dim moonlight that filtered through the trees. George's stomach clenched nervously, even in the darkness, he knew that look-it was the same look she had worn the night before when she demanded she go to Knockturn Alley that day. A look of nervousness, of firm resolve, a look that made it perfectly clear that he wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

"We've never really talked about the war, before the surrender I mean."

He nodded, it was a time he didn't like to dwell on because it was so confusing-it was even more so now. He and Fred had worked so closely with Lee during that time, setting up Potterwatch and keeping it going. It felt like a slap in the face in the aftermath of what had occurred that day.

"You know that I was held prisoner, at Malfoy Manor then."

George tensed, all too aware now where she was going with this. "Luna…don't, please…"

"George, you need to listen to me, because whether you do or not, it's not going to change how I feel-or what I might do."

He swallowed deeply, trying to force off the feeling of trepidation that rose in his stomach. He had never been one to believe in bad omens, but somehow, talking about this felt like the worst kind imaginable. Hadn't they been through enough that day without bringing this up too? He nodded reluctantly, Luna would do what she wanted to do, whether he agreed or not.

"I need you to know… I won't be a prisoner again."

"You won't have to be," He tightened his arms around her, almost angry that she was bringing this up-as if she had lost her faith in him. "You know that I'll protect you."

"Things would have ended up differently today if it hadn't turned out that Pansy and Goyle were on our side. You know it."

He did know it; he knew it only too well. By all rights, all of them should have been dead, or at the very least, imprisoned somewhere.

"I won't be a prisoner again, and I will go to any length to prevent that from happening…" She looked at him nervously, bracing herself for his outburst. "Even if it means turning my wand on myself."

George looked at her in horror, his eyes huge for a moment before narrowing and pushing her away to sit up. "Are you fucking mad?"

"That has been the consensus in the past." Luna laughed and began to pull her clothes back on. She looked over her shoulder at him, her expression pleading with him to understand. "I've never been more sane George, and I've never been more serious."

George went to his feet, jerking his pants into place as he did. His face was furious as he looked back and forth between her and the camp, as if trying to decide whether to stay and argue, or just leave her standing. Arguing won out.

"You're wrong," He glared at her "If you think I am just going to stand by while you kill yourself, you are mad."

"Okay then," Luna stood and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring back at him. "Would you rather I be held prisoner? Maybe get sent back to Azkaban so they can shave my head again, search me, and the dementors can have another go? Maybe I could spend another six months with you-know-who, that was certainly enjoyable."

"Luna…"

"Take your pick George, but I promise you…after tonight, there is no way I get out of it alive. In fact, I think it would be a safe bet that had we been captured tonight, one of us would have been chained to a chair while the other would have been on the floor of the chamber."

He wanted to argue and he opened his mouth to do so, but he closed it again. In the end, he couldn't…she was right. If they had survived the capture tonight, it would likely have been just as she said. Perhaps they might have been forced to watch Ron and Seamus executed, or Ron would have been forced to watch them all die, then executed out in the street for all to see. As much as he hated it, Luna's way was the better way. It was a way to die with dignity, a way to die on their terms-rather than Voldemorts.

"I hate this….but you're right." He said quietly, moving forward to pull her close again. "Just promise me, promise me you'll be sure you have no other choice first. Just as I will promise you."

Luna looked up at him, her eyes wide and sad. The thought of being without him was too terrible to imagine, suddenly she could understand his anger of a moment ago-but not enough to change her mind. This was the only way-the only way they could die with pride. She nodded and then took a deep breath. She wasn't finished, and George wasn't going to like this any better than he had like the last.

"That being said, I want you to make me a promise."

George's arms convulsed around her. He should have known-should have seen this coming. In the wake of what had occurred that day, of course this would be at the core of it all.

"Luna…no, no way."

"Promise me George."

"You don't know what you're asking!"

"Of course I know! Me of all people-how could I not know?"

"Luna, please." He tightened his arms around her, desperate for the conversation to end here. This was why he hadn't wanted to talk in the first place, all he wanted was to forget. Not this…not to be reminded of how easy it would be for him to lose her.

She pulled back and looked at him. He wanted to look away, it was too easy to give in to her when they were like this…and he couldn't give in, not on this.

"Do you know how I felt George? Coming out of Malfoy Manor to find that my father had betrayed Harry, Ron and Hermione…and that he did it to save me?"

"But that wasn't your fault; your father was just trying to save you…"

She nodded and smiled sadly "Tell me; honestly tell me, that Lee's betrayal doesn't hurt you. Tell me that it is okay that we were almost killed because he did it to save Angelina."

George didn't say a word, he didn't have to. It was all over his face, in his eyes, even in the way his breathing had suddenly changed. Lee's betrayal had hit him hard, and it didn't make it better than he had had a justifiable reason…a betrayal was a betrayal.

"You have no idea George, the guilt I have felt, knowing what my father did. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the first friends I ever had-the only people who ever cared about me. Knowing I was the reason my three best friends were betrayed…you can't imagine how that feels." She reached out through the darkness for his hands, and then brought them up to her heart.

"The stakes are so much higher now; things are so much more dangerous. I know that if I were taken you would do whatever it took to bring me back-and I can't let you do that. I can't…I won't let anyone be a traitor for my sake. Not again."

He closed his eyes and pulled her close. Hating every word, hating that it all made sense, hating that he knew he had to let her have her way-and that he needed her to make the same promise to him, because he knew he would never be able to live with the idea that Luna had done what Lee had, for him.

Sometimes, he really hated that he had fallen in love with a Ravenclaw.

He whispered against her neck "Do you remember what I said the day we left Knockturn Alley?"

"You said a lot of things that day." Luna grinned a little. "Some of them were pretty naughty."

George grinned and brushed his lips over her neck-he remembered that too-very well. "That's not what I meant. Though that is definitely a step in a nicer direction."

"I know what you meant." Luna smiled a little, nuzzling closer. "When we were talking about joining with Ron, Hermione and Neville. You said either both of us go, or neither of us, because you weren't leaving without me."

"If you want me to promise, then you have to promise too." He pulled back and looked at her seriously "It's a door that works both ways or not at all."

"Okay then." Luna nodded and gave him a little smile.

"You need to know though, I won't give up easily." His eyes bore into hers, this promise perhaps more sincere than the previous. "I'll fight to the death for you if I have to."

"Me too."

He sighed as he took in her face, so sweet…so beautiful in the moonlight. "I love you Luna."

"I love you too."

She reached down for his hand and then turned to go back towards the camp.

Despite their brave words, despite the bravado, despite the promises only seconds old…

They were promises that neither was sure they'd be able to keep.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve Preview<p>

The eight try to wrap their minds around the new alliance and begin scouting out the four possible hiding places where Harry and Draco might be held. Ginny, slowly becoming more herself, forms an unlikely friendship…and it isn't the only one. George and Luna consider their relationship…and the next step.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p> 


	12. Bonds of Friendship, Bonds of Love

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>AN There is going to be a little shift starting next chapter. Rather than a proper prologue, it will be used to show Voldemorts movements. Now that the history has been fully given, this seems the proper way to go. This chapter, while still slightly filler-ish, leads into a huge chapter next that if it goes as planned, will also be very heavy and dramatic. Also, be warned, as it will be heavy on action-something way out of my comfort zone, it might take me a while to get it up. I wasn't at all pleased with the action in the betrayal chapter and hope to do better next time around. Hmm…wonder if you guys can guess what is going to happen. LOL

I was having loading issues while I was uploading this, so I am not doing my usual upload edit. I apologize ahead of time for any extra typos or missed spelling errors you may run across because of this.

Please review? Seriously, must I dig out my Harry Potter wand pen and imperious you all? Oh wait, bet you were all sitting in line at the theater weren't you? Haven't you bunch ever heard of laptops? LOL

I've heard it is really good-can't wait to see it myself now that I have heard that Fred's death scene was cut way, way down, but waiting til the crowds thin out.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Chapter contains <span>very mature<span> content**

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

* * *

><p><em>-)(-<em>

* * *

><p><em>Usually, Harry refused to think about the past. Remembering was too difficult, too painful. Today though, he couldn't help it, even though it made it worse-particularly when he thought of all the birthdays that he had once thought were so terrible, but now seemed like heaven compared to this. <em>

_He was twenty-one years old today. _

_He smiled wistfully, thinking of ten years ago, and how he could remember the exact second he turned eleven. That single moment in the shack upon the rock-seconds before Hagrid busted his way in to inform him that he was a wizard-a 'thumpin good one at tha' And the year after, when he spent his birthday laboring in the yard while Dudley sat on his fat arse eating ice creams in the shade. Even sitting about for a week with an idiotic smile on his face while Aunt Marge talked rubbish about his mother and father had been better than this. _

_Cold and shivering in the dark, locked away with no idea where he was. He only knew it was his birthday because a helpful death eater had informed him of it that morning when they tossed in a bit of hard, dried out bread and a bowl of cold congealed porridge._

'_Happy Birthday Potter' they had cheerily shouted before slamming the door closed again. Their laughter echoing off the sweaty cement walls. _

_He'd spent the day trying not to think about it, trying to remember the happier birthday memories instead. His first ever birthday cards from Hagrid, Ron and Hermione. Hermione's broom kit and Ron's Sneakoscope. Stale Birthday cakes that had been delicious compared to Aunt Petunia's pathetic half grapefruit. He thought about them all-until he came to the one that made him the happiest, the one that made him the loneliest…the one that nearly brought him to tears. _

_Ginny's gift-her kiss on his seventeenth birthday. _

_Even after all this time, he could still remember every last detail of Ginny Weasley. The sweet scent of her flaming red hair, her beautiful light brown eyes. When he thought really hard, he could remember how she had felt in his arms that day, and the taste of her lips. It was the most powerful, the sweetest, the most wondrous of all magic he had ever experienced. _

"_Hey, Potter…" Draco slid over next to him and nudged his knee with his elbow. "You okay?" _

_Harry opened his eyes, only slightly surprised by the dampness that broke free. He was thankful for the darkness-he and Draco had been through a lot together, but there were still some things that were private, far too private to share. He wiped his face on his sleeve, and then cleared his throat, careful to get his emotions into check before he spoke. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine." _

_Draco grinned at him, his eyes and teeth glittering in the darkness. Potter could try to act tough all he wanted, but he knew better. _

"_We'll be out soon, within days if Professor Trelawney is right. We'll celebrate your birthday properly then."_

_Harry nodded and cleared his throat again, trying not to think of all the times professor Trelawney had been wrong. She'd predicted his death once a year from his third year on and here he was, still breathing, even if he was doing little more than that. He forced himself to remember that her true prophecies, the ones that had been about important things, had all come true-or were in the process of becoming true. _

"_Do you think about her much?" He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, the image of Ginny coming to life once again. "Pansy I mean."_

_Draco felt his heart sink and a gentle stinging came to his own eyes. Being apart from Pansy was far worse than anything that had happened to him here, it was worse than being cold and hungry, worse than the cruciatus curse, it was even worse than the night he almost died. It worse, because the future was so uncertain. He wasn't the same Draco Malfoy he had been three years ago, that Draco had been an arrogant bastard. A pureblood who was filled with hatred for Muggleborns and the people who sought to give them equal rights. People like Harry Potter-particularly Harry Potter. _

_All that was gone now. His views had started to crumble the night he shrank away from identifying Harry when he was captured and brought to Malfoy manor. He was already a prisoner then, and some part of him knew that Harry was the only one who could set him free. The final traces of his old self were shattered when he watched his parents murdered and the little that remained had been crucioed out of him and bled from his wrist. He could never go back to that life, he refused to go back to that life-yet there was one thing from that time that remained. The thing that had been a constant through all of it. _

_Pansy Parkinson._

_He'd loved her since their third year, from the moment they boarded the Hogwarts Express and he laid eyes on her after the long summer. They had always been friends, Slytherins who shared the same ideas down to the letter-but this year was different. Gone was the chubby awkward girl he had known-she was beautiful, and even though it was a side she kept hidden from the rest of the world-she had a fragile vulnerability that made him want to take care of her. _

_The problem was that now his views had changed, and he was fairly sure hers hadn't. _

"_Yes, I think of her often." He sighed and closed his eyes "But…I'm not sure I should." _

_He opened his eyes and turned his head, looking at Harry in the darkness again. _

"_Happy birthday Harry."_

* * *

><p><em>-)(-<em>

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Twelve

Bonds of Friendship, Bonds of Love

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>An odd peace had fallen over the camp by the time they had been together two days. Perhaps it was because the original five were so thankful that Ron, Luna and George had escaped with their lives that it didn't occur to them to dwell on old grudges. Oddly, when the old memories came, it was with a feeling of nostalgia-recall to a time when, though the memories themselves were so unhappy, they still came from a happier time. Hermione couldn't escape the overwhelming feeling of how surreal it all was. It was beyond unreal, looking around the camp and seeing George, Ron, Neville sitting with Seamus and Goyle, looking at maps Pansy had drawn up of the possible locations Harry and Draco might be hidden. Turning to find Luna and Pansy, sitting with Ginny by the fire. Even stranger was the way Pansy and Goyle talked to her, they were polite, even respectful.<p>

Still, it was little reassurance. They had spent the night before dividing themselves up in groups of two who would take turns doing reconnaissance of the places Voldemort might be hiding Harry and Draco. It would have been only natural for them to divide up with the familiar, she with Ron, Neville with Seamus, George with Luna, and Pansy with Goyle-but at the end of it, it made more sense for one of them to go with someone who had some knowledge of how Voldemort was working his security. That meant they had to toss things up and work with what they had spent their entire lives -up until the last few days-thinking of as the enemy. So, they had drawn lots. Luna was still shaken from her close call, so George had volunteered them to stay behind with Ginny while the other six would reconnaissance. Neville with Seamus, Ron with Pansy, and Hermione with Goyle.

Hermione was far from thrilled, Ron even less so. It was all made worse because of what day it was-and their inability to forget what day it was.

And so, Hermione found herself the misty morning of the last day of July on a hill outside of Little Hangleton, hiding under a large bush and disguised as a young boy, while Goyle, also disguised as a young boy sat next to her-an ignored game of Gobstones set up in front of them. They had snuck in under cover of darkness, long before dawn, now nearly three hours later the sun had risen enough to slant shadows over the dewy grass. They had one more hour before they were to leave, for they dared not linger too long in one spot.

"Still nothing." Goyle adjusted his binoculars again, shifting uncomfortably on his elbows as he took in the old caretaker's shack that sat next to the Riddle mansion.

"Nothing here either." Hermione lowered her eyes from where they had been trained on the old Riddle Mansion and rubbed her eyes. She was exhausted, the morning was barely underway, yet she was ready for a long nap.

"It could be charmed though right? So we can't see anything going on there?" He lowered his glasses and looked at her. "You know, like how when the muggles look at Hogwarts, all they see is a bunch of old castle ruins."

Hermione looked at him, very nearly impressed. She thought she was the only one who knew that. "Could be, but it would be next to impossible to hide a bunch of death eaters coming in and out of it."

"But there are ways," Goyle persisted, "I read about it, in 'Hogwarts: A History', It's difficult, but not impossible. It's probably how they were able to hide it when the Beauxbatons came for the Triwizard tournament."

Hermione dropped her binoculars. "You…you've read 'Hogwarts: A history'?"

"Cover to cover, second year." He grinned a little and picked up his binoculars again to train them back on the caretakers shack. "To be honest though, I only checked it out because I wanted to know about the Chamber of Secrets. Draco seemed to know all about it, but he wouldn't tell us anything. It got to be annoying, so Crabbe and I…"

He cut off abruptly and Hermione was sure she saw him flinch. It was yet another sign of his humanity, that there was a real person inside of someone that she had always seen as one of Malfoys mindless lackeys. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had been like the Slytherin version of her, Harry and Ron. Yes, they did bad things, and yes, they were unkind. However, they were still human beings with feelings. It must have been horrible for them, losing Crabbe.

"I'm sorry," She looked at him sadly. "I know how it feels to lose your best friend. At least, to think I had."

Goyle lowered his binoculars again and looked over at her, his eyes red, yet dry. He shifted up from his elbows to sit cross-legged. "He was a good guy, I know you didn't see it, but he really was."

"I'm sure he was." Hermione lied kindly, even now; she found it difficult to imagine any redeeming qualities in Vincent Crabbe. He had died trying to kill them; there was no getting past that. It was surprising enough that she was finding them in Gregory Goyle.

"He thought you were cute you know." Goyle grinned at her, a slightly mischievous glint coming to his eyes. "He never said it to Draco, but he said it to me plenty."

Hermione dropped her binoculars again, and her eyes flew open wide. It was pretty nasty to imagine, Crabbe having a secret crush on her. "I'm sure he was joking…"

"No, he meant it. He really went off the wall the night of the Yule Ball." Goyle put the binoculars back in the case, and then began to pack up the Gobstones. There was nothing happening here, they were out of Polyjuice potion, it was time to be on their way. "Of course, even Draco said you looked good that night. He and Pansy had a bit of a row over it actually."

"They did not." Hermione pushed off the ground, pulling her bag with her. Goyle grinned for a minute, and then began to laugh.

"You're right, they didn't. But the look on your face was pretty funny."

Hermione glared at him in indignation for a moment, and then she had to laugh. Not many people were able to get one over on her-maybe Goyle wasn't as dumb as they had always thought he was.

"You big bully." She punched him playfully on the arm, a huge grin on her face. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>A deepening sadness had settled itself in Ginny's heart as she stared at the glowing embers of the fire. George and Luna had gone off to gather wood some time before-knowing the two of them, they could be gone awhile. The problem with this was, it left Ginny alone-leaving her plenty of time to think. Plenty of time to dwell.<p>

Harry's face was always first and foremost in Ginny's mind, but there had been moments since coming out of the darkness that she had been able to push it aside. The more time that passed, she found that she was able to enjoy things again. While she was aware that she still wasn't well-that she still needed the potions to help her cope, she had begun to believe that there would come a day when she _wouldn't_ need them.

She'd been of a mind to fight them at first, she had always been a strong willed and stubborn kind of girl-but the truth was, some of the thoughts she had _weren't_ rational-some of her urges and desires didn't make a bit of sense. She had actually believed that George had tried to hurt her, she had thought she could go after Harry on her own-without even a wand-and bring him back. And so, she had agreed to take the potion, accepting Hermione's better judgment. And after taking it, she _did_ feel better. Gradually, the nightmares began to fade, the desires that her rational mind knew would bring disaster went away. Even the night they had to flee the safe house, Ginny had trusted Hermione's suggestion that she take a potion to make her sleep.

At the root of it all-what brought about this willingness-was that she knew Harry was alive. One day he would be coming back to her-and she wanted him to come back to a strong Ginny Weasley. A Ginny who would be strong enough to fight by his side when the time came to take down Voldemort forever. It was why she was quietly accepting when they left her out of plans to watch the places he might be hidden, and when they discussed their plans to go and rescue him, and made it clear she wouldn't be a part of the effort. They had made a promise that they would bring Harry home to her and she trusted that promise. She would leave those fights to the others. But the fight she would not accept being left out of, was the fight to destroy Voldemort.

Voldemort had taken Harry away from her, he was the reason she was locked in the dark for three years with the dementors in her head. But even worse than that-Voldemort was the reason her brother was dead and he had given her and Harry something terrible in common. He had had coldly murdered both of their parents. She _would be _witness to his death-she would be part of the reason he fell-and no one would stop her. Not even with the best of intentions. But that was a long way off. There was much that needed to be accomplished before then. For now, she would focus on making herself strong again.

She gave the fire a sharp jab, stirring the fire back to life, then she sat back-Harry's face once again first and foremost in her mind. This wasn't going to be one of the days when she could think about other things-not today.

It was Harry's twenty-first birthday.

There was a rustling of leaves and she looked up to see the trees in front of her moving. She reached into her pocket for the wand that she was hardly able to use-the only spell she could manage was her wicked-yet-trusty bat bogey. She relaxed and let it slide back when she saw the face through the trees. Pansy had returned from Malfoy Manor.

There was a slight ripple in the air around the barrier as she passed through, and then Pansy looked around to get her bearings. She was the first one back.

"Morning," She gave Ginny a faint smile, nervous because the two had never spoken alone.

"Morning," Ginny shifted nervously, her eyes still on the trees. "Where's Ron?"

"He went into London; he wanted to see if the old safe house had been attacked. Then, he was going to sneak into Knockturn Alley, to get a few supplies and a Daily Prophet."

Ginny rolled her eyes, fairly sure that Hermione had no idea of his plans. There would be an epic fight later if she didn't.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Pansy pulled out the rubber hair tie that held her long black hair in place and shook it free. "Your brother can take care of himself. He's a good fighter."

Ginny nodded and worked up a small smile, "He is."

Pansy turned towards the makeshift tent- a long bit of fabric sewn together from their death eater's robes that she and Goyle had put up, used as their shelter, and then tied to a series of long branches. They had conjured a couple of sleeping bags, and used some charms to make it strong and watertight. It wasn't pretty-but it was secure. It would work until one of them could get somewhere where they could get their hands on a real tent.

"Wait," Ginny called out, rising to her feet. She was tired of being alone. It was too easy to dwell on missing Harry like this. Even the prospect of talking to Pansy was better than that. "I was about to make tea, would you like some?"

"Sure," Pansy looked shocked, but pleased. "Let me just put my things away."

Pansy was thankful for the company. The morning had been upsetting, being so close to where Draco had grown up, seeing it so dark and deserted while memories of time spend there-happy times-ran through her mind like a slide show. Ron had been no help, he sat as far away from her as possible, stone faced and silent, while he offered no conversation and gave one word answers. Finally, she had lapsed into a sort of aware stupor. Her senses alert, her sight and hearing clear, while her mind wandered.

"Did you have any luck?" Ginny returned to her side, a pair of mugs in her hands. She handed one to Pansy, then bent to fuss with the teakettle.

"No," Pansy knelt on the ground kitty-corner from her. "It looked totally abandoned, like the last people to leave had left in a mad rush."

"Like when they left for the battle at Hogwarts." Ginny finished the thought.

"It seems so." Pansy agreed with a nod, her hair brushing over her face to cover her shoulders. "I looked all around the perimeter, there were no signs of magically altered dirt or that anything was being hidden. Usually when you throw certain spells off a place that is being hidden my magic, you will see a slight ripple. There was nothing there, not even the slightest shimmer."

Ginny nodded, it was like throwing dungbombs at the door back at number 12 Grimmauld Place when her mother had charmed the door to render Fred and Georges extendable ears useless. With a slight wince, she pushed the thought of Fred aside. She couldn't bear to think of him too, not today.

"Maybe the others will have had better luck." Pansy turned to her and smiled, trying to be reassuring.

"It must be hard for you too, Draco being held prisoner." The kettle whistled and Ginny pulled it off the fire, and then poured the steaming water into the cups. She had just been trying to make conversation, but now the truth of her words hit her, it had to be just as hard for Pansy as it was for her. Pansy had betrayed Voldemort; she must love Draco a great deal to go to such lengths.

"It's horrible," She whispered "After watching what was done to his parents, and I can't stand to think of what he might be doing to Draco." She looked at Ginny with haunted eyes; they were so unlike the cold, icy eyes that she remembered from their Hogwarts days. They were afraid, and vulnerable. She had been trained well to keep the tears at bay, yet Ginny could feel them just the same, lurking just beneath the surface of her facade.

"Nobody understood why he turned against Draco's parents in the beginning. It made no sense, they were so dedicated. There are loads of rumors now, but the loudest one is that Draco's mother was the one who told him that Harry was dead when he wasn't."

"Why would she do that?" Ginny stirred her tea, trying to understand the unimaginable. None of this made any sense, not a bit of it.

"I don't know, but if she did do it, she did it knowing it would cost her her life if things went bad, and there is only one thing that I can think of that Mrs. Malfoy would give her life for." She pulled her knees up under her chin, then turned her head and looked at Ginny again.

Ginny didn't have to ask to know, Mrs. Malfoy had given her life for the same thing her parents had…her children.

"I bet he's thinking about you, every day," Ginny smiled at her "Just waiting for the day that you'll be together again."

Pansy smiled and slid her hand over on the grass, her hand touching Ginny's in a way that was much the same as the way Harry and Draco's often did-though they had no way of knowing it.

"He's thinking about you too." She unclenched her fist, linking her pinking with Ginny's in the way she had with her friends at Hogwarts. "And very soon, we'll be bringing them home."

Ginny grinned and curled up her own pinky, closing the circle.

"Damned right."

* * *

><p>George and Luna stood quietly at the edge of the camp, just inside the barrier, watching while Hermione and Goyle returned. His arms snaked around her waist from behind, pulling her closer to nibble on her ear.<p>

Luna ran her hand over his neck, and then brushed her fingers over the newly short hair at the nape. She had woken the morning after their betrayal to find him clean-shaven with freshly cut short hair. He looked years younger, and if not for the scars he still bore and the traces of white, he would have looked exactly like he had back in their days at Hogwarts.

Luna too was changing. Her hair had always grown fast and now, three months after the last time it had been shaved off, it curled over her collar. She had a long way to go before it would be fully restored, but she was determined that she would do it naturally-despite Hermione's offers to grow it back magically.

"You like the short hair better, don't you?" He asked, his hands reaching up under her t-shirt to rub over her bare skin. Luna felt her arms break into goose bumps-he just had that kind of effect on her. She shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it. It was a losing battle.

She turned and put her arms around his neck. "You looked much wilder the other way, much more like your brother Bill. But you look like the George I remember this way."

"So which do you like better?" He grinned, rubbing against her in a way that brought several lovely-naughty desires to mind. He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her in a way that left her with no doubt that he was still very much the same person-no matter how much he changed his appearance. He broke the kiss, then grinned down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Luna smirked at him and pulled back, tugging on his hand. It so happened that the four sitting by the fire had their backs to them and they had a clear line to sneak into their tent with them being none the wiser.

Once inside, Luna pulled her wand from her back pocket, and then cast the Muffliato charm before pulling George down onto the bed. Their tent was little more than a muggle tent, they hadn't done a thing to expand it, and this was done on purpose. They were being completely selfish-they weren't about to share their space with anyone. The only thing inside the tent was a small dresser, and a double mattress on the floor. It was all they needed.

"You can cast that charm all you want you know." George teased while Luna nearly ripped his clothes in her urgency. "They can see the tent moving."

She stripped him down to nothing but a dirty-thought provoking smile, then pushed him over onto his back before pulling off her t-shirt. "Seeing and hearing are two totally different things." She quipped, a not so innocent grin on her own face.

He caressed her breasts before pulling her closer to taste her skin-Luna hated wearing a bra - it was one more thing she had to take off.

"I like seeing, among other things." His fingers tugged on the elastic band on her skirt, then tugged it down over her hips, dragging her panties along with it before tossing them to join his clothes on the heap at the side of the bed. Then, he rolled again so she was on her back, settling on top of her and resting on his elbows.

"You never answered my question." He breathed against her neck, his tongue tracing the outline of her ear while he slid inside of her. Luna moaned, her neck arched back against the pillows. He pulled out, then slid back in again lazily, determined to draw it out for as long as he could-it was always so much better that way.

"Which is it?" He whispered, moving at a slow, torturous pace. "Long, or short?"

Her eyes rolled back in her head, surely, he couldn't be expecting her to make such a decision while he mind was occupied elsewhere. It was all-consuming, the sensation of their joined bodies, the excruciatingly delicious friction while he slid in and out. Surely, he didn't expect her to be capable of rational thought.

"I like them both," She gasped, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly while her legs moved to wrap around his hips, urging him to quicken his pace. "Please George, I don't think I can take much more."

He grinned down at her, loving every moment, every movement so carefully designed to bring them to this place.

"Open your eyes." He whispered against her lips, teasing them with the tip of his tongue. Luna parted for him, teasing his tongue with hers-a small bit of payback before she obliged and did as he asked.

"Now tell me you love me." He whispered, his words barely a breath against her lips.

"I love you,"

"Louder,"

With a great bit of difficulty, she forced her voice an octave louder. "I love you,"

"I love you too" He smiled down at her, then kissed her deeply as he quickened his pace. "So much,"

He held her tightly while the intensity built between them to a fevered pitch, even when her eyes drifted closed again, his never left her face. She was beautiful, and brave. She had suffered the worst indignities imaginable, and yet, she put her trust and faith in him. She hadn't lost the ability to love, in fact, she loved more deeply than anyone he had ever known. She was amazingly precious-and he was going to cherish her for the rest of his life.

Her eyes opened suddenly as her body began to tighten, he had known all along that they would. It was an unspoken rule between them, a moment that they promised to share completely-always.

"George…" Her fingers tightened while her body tensed and he felt her let go. She began to shudder in his arms, the sweet, sweet moment that he so loved to watch. When it passed, he too let himself go, and like him-Luna watched in awe while his eyes reflected his pleasure-his face alive with his love for her. Let the others tease them about it all they wanted to-these moments they spent together were the one pure happiness in their lives-no way in hell would they would be embarrassed about it.

George breathed heavily against her neck, pulling her over on her side to keep his weight off her. A hand moved up to cup her cheek, and then he tilted her face to his, a beatific smile making his face glow.

"That was a cop out answer you know."

Luna giggled and snuggled against him. The truth was, she wasn't sure which she liked better. The long hair and goatee was wilder and exciting, but the short hair and clean face was a reminder of happier times, when life was safe and secure. She loved them both, so how could she possibly choose between them?

"I love them both, as long as you're the one who is wearing them."

George smiled and brushed a finger down her neck, wrapping a damp curl around his finger. Even without her explaining it, he understood. Who she was wasn't going to change once her hair grew out again; her heart was going to stay the same. That was why he loved her, the rest was just icing on the cake.

"You know," He smiled and released the curl, then pulled her face to his for a kiss "I'm going to marry you once this is all over and we're free again."

Luna's heart thudded hard in her chest, a thud so massive she was sure he had to have heard it. She knew, without a single doubt, that he loved her with all his heart and she also knew that she loved him the same way. But she had never given a single thought to their future, she had, in fact, never even considered that they might have one. These were horrifically dangerous times-everyday they woke, there was the chance that this would be the day they would be arrested, that this would be the day they would be on the chamber floor of Azkaban, executed for someone who loved them to witness their death as a warning.

This was life in these new times, but that didn't mean that they had to stop living because of it. They could go on; they could make plans for the day when they didn't have to be afraid anymore-for the day when they would be free again.

Luna smiled, her lips trembling with the happy tears she knew were on their way. It felt good, for the first time in three years, it felt good to cry for happiness.

She picked his hand up from where it rested on her neck, and then kissed his fingers slowly, one at a time before resting it on her cheek.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

He smiled and pulled her closer. It felt good, amazing in fact, to have a promise-a promise for the future.

* * *

><p>They were just settling down to lunch, preparing their plans for the next day where there were noises outside the camp. Finally, Ron was returning. It was bad enough that Neville and Seamus hadn't returned, but Ginny had been right in her assumption, Hermione wasn't at all pleased that he had gone off to London and then Knockturn alley with out discussing it first. She had barely opened her mouth to let him have it when she noticed the look on his face and her words froze. He looked badly shaken.<p>

"Ron," George stood from where he had been sitting, close at Luna's side as usual. "What's wrong?"

He reached hesitantly into his pocket, then pulled out the copy of the Daily Prophet and handed it to him. George unfolded it nervously, then his eyes went wide and he nearly fell to his knees. In huge black block letters were the words-

-0-

**_Ministry Officials Murdered_**

_Ministry Officials, Seamus Finnegan, _

_Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and _

_citizen Lee Jordan were found murdered_

_in an abandoned shack in the Forest of _

_Dean late Wednesday evening. Five individuals,_

_Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, _

_Neville Longbottom, George Weasley and _

_Luna Lovegood, were seen fleeing the scene _

_and are wanted for questioning in connection _

_with these and several other recent murders. _

_R. Weasley, Granger and Longbottom have _

_been on the Ministry's most wanted list_

_for the past three years in connection _

_with the murder of Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_It is also thought that they are behind the_

_forming of the so-called rebellion that_

_has attempted in recent weeks to sabotage _

_the ministry's attempts to assure peaceful _

_continuation of Muggleborn/half-breed _

_admission refusal from Hogwarts School_

_of Witchcraft and Wizardry as decreed _

_by Minister of Magic Dolores Umbridge. _

_Knockturn Alley witnesses have verified _

_that Finnegan was last seen being dragged_

_from his home by G. Weasley and Lovegood. _

_The public is warned that these individuals_

_are armed and are to be considered _

_extremely dangerous. Do not attempt _

_to apprehend them on your own, rather,_

_contact the Ministry of Magic or an _

_area Law Official. _

-0-

Below the article were pictures of Ron, Hermione, Neville, George and Luna-all with very large reward amounts beneath them.

"It's you-know-who." Pansy looked around nervously; half-afraid they might drag her into Knockturn alley just to prove she was alive.

"It's obvious," Hermione gave her a reassuring look. She had been hunted for four years; this was hardly anything new to her. "He doesn't want the other death eaters knowing you three went to the other side, better for them to think you were murdered."

"It's not just them," George crumpled the paper up and tossed it into the fire. "It will look bad to the death eaters who are on our side too."

"Maybe not," Goyle looked around, trying to be hopeful. "They all know how he works now, maybe they'll see through it."

"We can only hope."

"We need to find some way to connect with the rebellion," Pansy fell to chewing her nails. She didn't like this, she understood why F. demanded secrecy, but it was making things quite difficult.

"Wait a minute," Hermione looked at Ron, a small smile on her face. "Ron, remember Sirius? Harry never knew where he was, yet Hedwig always knew how to find him. All we need to do is get our hands on an owl."

"No," George shook his head. "No one goes near Knockturn Alley. It's too dangerous for us now."

"He's right." Ron had the look of someone with increasingly bad news. "They have charms up all over the place, all sorts of them that detect magic and the like. I think the only reason I got through was because someone set an alarm off ahead of me."

"But Ron…"

"No Hermione, they aren't messing around anymore. Our old safe house, is gone. It was burned to the ground, and it wasn't the only one. I did some looking about, Harry's aunt and uncles place is gone too, and Deans folks place, and Colin Creevey's. They are going after anyone, and every place that had any kind of association with us."

George looked up sharply "Bill, and Charlie…"

Ron shook his head "They're okay, so far anyway."

"We need Harry." Ginny looked near tears "He's the only one who can put this right."

They turned as the sound of rustling leaves reached their ears. Neville and Seamus had returned at last…

...and they were smiling.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen Preview<p>

Excitement Builds as plans are made for Harry and Draco's rescue. But who will go, and who will stay behind, and who will give the greatest sacrifice once they get there?


	13. The Weight of the Crown

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>AN I deeply apologize! My prologue ended up being really long and so I didn't get to the rescue this chapter! I PROMISE I will get to it next chapter! Thanks, thanks, thanks to everyone who reviewed-would love, love, love more! :)

Warning for an unnamed characters death. It will be revealed in a later chapter, though you might be able to figure it out.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

* * *

><p><em>-)(-<em>

* * *

><p><em>She felt fog all around her, fog so heavy that it pressed in from all sides, nearly smothering in its density. It was doom, infinite, inescapable doom-not her own, but the doom of someone close to her. Someone dear. <em>

_The cause was not lost, if it were that, she would not still see victory at the end of the long, three year night. For some odd reason, this doom would in fact help their cause, but it would bring her personal pain-and it was imminent. It was close, it would arrive within minutes._

_She pushed up into a sitting position, forcing herself into the well-practiced mocking stance, yet she knew she would not be able to hold it for long. The sense of foreboding whispered that it would be so. A sudden rush of wind rushed past her ears, though the room remained dark and still as ever. It was a voice, a ghostly voice reaching through many dimensions-her protector from long ago. _

"_He is coming again my dear, and he will once again ask the question." Albus Dumbledore whispered; his voice a mere breath of wind. "But you must not tell him-no matter what means he uses to attempt to persuade you. You must be strong, there is too much to be lost."_

_The rush of wind went silent and she was alone again. So, her inner eye had been right, the Dark Lord had discovered some means to force her to talk-though she couldn't imagine what that means might be. _

_She waited for the voices in the hall, and she didn't have long to wait. They came to her loudly; a beam of bright light grew steadily brighter under the door while she steeled herself in preparation for this latest onslaught. The door was flung wide, and for a moment, he stood silently in the doorway, illuminated in the light from the torches behind him. _

_He raised his wand and the torches along the wall lit. She blinked in the sudden light, blinded for a moment before her eyes adjusted. _

"_My dear boy," She bowed her head mockingly "It's been so long since our last visit, I'd nearly begun to think that you'd forgotten me."_

_He moved into the room, his black robes a whisper over the cement floor. He stared at her for a moment, his scathing red glare bore into her limpid, pale hazel eyes, and his upper lip gave a slight twitch of disgust, Nagini's words reverberating in his ears. _

'_You, My Lord, have become slave to Sybil Trelawney.'_

_She had played with him for far, far too long. It was time he took the upper hand once again. It was time she was reminded who he was. Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of all time. _

"_I've grown tired of these games, I will play no longer. This day, you will tell me all you know of Harry Potter."_

_Despite her growing trepidation, she threw her head back and laughed at him. She could feel the fog, creeping closer, closing in tighter. The feared moment was upon her, it was about to happen, there was no escaping it. _

_Voldemort nodded to the man in the hall. "Bring in the girl."_

_She stopped laughing and the grin slipped from her face. There was silence for a moment, and then a girl was forced through the door, a bag tied around her face. She was disgustingly thin, obvious even through the dirty nightgown she wore, barely skin over bones, her body shook in fear when she was thrust roughly onto the floor and the bag removed from her head. _

_A fall of dull blonde hair flopped forward to cover her face, yet there was no mistaking the girl. A favored student, one of the very few who had never mocked her, who had hung on her every word. _

"_I believe you know this girl, do you not?" His red-slit eyes ignored the shaking girl and focused on her teacher instead. _

"_Was she not, in fact, favored?" _

_She looked at the girl; she was a favorite, a very favorite. Teachers weren't supposed to have them, but this one had been special._

"_I understand she was very fond of you too." She glared at him while he paced in front of her, tapping the point of his wand in his palm. "I had a favorite teacher once too, a very favorite from which I learned many things." _

_He looked at her menacingly, "I killed him, three years ago."_

_He aimed his wand at the girls heart "Crucio!"_

_The air was shattered with violent screams while the girl writhed upon the floor. Her hair brushed away from her face, and for the first time, she caught sight of her favorite teacher, sitting inches away._

"_Professor!" The girl reached out a hand, her body jerking violently "…help me!"_

"_Stop!" She screamed, crawling forward and taking the girl into her arms. "Stop hurting her!"_

_Voldemort released the curse, smiling with satisfaction. At last, he had found his way in, his way into the seer's secrets. She dare not mock him now. _

"_She's mad you know." He paced in front of them, looking down as if they were bugs waiting to be squashed. To him, they were. "She was badly injured in the battle, yet somehow, she managed to hide in the castle and escape while her schoolmates were surrendering to me. The villagers found her wandering about and took her in; they kept her hidden for over a year. When my Death Eaters found her, she of course, had to be punished for it. I believe they may have gone too far._

"__A St. Mungo's healer's assistant has been most helpful to us._She tells us this girl is not so far gone that she could not heal, though I understand she suffered a set back several months ago. She was found questioning the Weasley girl about Harry Potter you see-that was certainly not to be allowed. "_

_He raised his wand again, and then pointed it. _

_He glared at the girl in Professor Trelawney's arms. She held her tenderly, as one might hold a baby. In many ways, the girl was a baby now. He could use it to his advantage. _

"_Crucio!"_

"_No, no please stop!" She threw herself in front of the curse, laying flat over the girl and blocking it with her body. Voldemort nodded to the men in the hall, they pushed into the room, pulled her off the girl, then held her pinned against the wall. He raised his glare from the girl to her teacher. _

"_Tell me the secret!"_

_She struggled against the men that held her, but they held her tight against the wall. "I won't tell you!"_

"_Crucio!"_

_The girl screamed out again, her screams echoing loudly off the cement. Her heart felt shattered into a million pieces, it went against her grain, seeing another suffer so, to watch her writhe in pain. "Stop hurting her! Damn you to hell!"_

_He loosened the curse on the girl once again. "Tell me the secret!"_

_The girls eyes opened and she looked up. A wand was held just over her head, easily within her grasp. She looked down at Voldemort as he aimed his wand once again. She couldn't take it, not again, never again. She heard Professor Trelawney's voice, sobbing just above her, shattered and broken. A momentary clarity came over her; she could end this, end both of their suffering, once and for all._

"_I can't tell you!" She sobbed, knowing she was sentencing the girl to more pain, more madness...eventual death. This girl, she knew, was brave. She would not want to be the reason the war was lost. She must not tell, she must, must not. "I won't tell you!"_

"_You'll tell me!" He aimed the wand "You'll tell me now!"_

_The girl reached for the wand, pulling it easily from the Death Eaters grasp. She pointed it at her own heart, and then gasped out the words._

"_Avada Kedavra"_

_She went limp and the wand rolled from her hand. A look of serenity came over her pale, dead face. She was at peace; at last, she had found rest. _

_Voldemort looked up from the dead girl to the Death Eater, rage unimaginable twisted his features as he raised his wand._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_His body fell across the dead girl, and then rolled to its side. The remaining Death Eater stared in shock, and Sybil Trelawney began to scream. _

"_You'll pay for this! You'll pay you filthy murderer!" She fell to the floor on her knees, tearing at her clothes and hair. "They'll come, and we'll be set free, and then I will tell them everything! Everything you can't make me tell you! Everything they need to kill you!" _

_He looked at her with hatred; something within him knew it was true. He sensed it, they would come and free Potter soon, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He would triple the guard around him, and then triple that. But even then, it wouldn't be enough, not when he couldn't trust his own people. _

_But he could stop them from getting their hands on the seer. He could stop them from gaining access to the secret of how to destroy him. He would take her to a secret place, he could guard her himself and surround them with enchantments and put the four in front of them-the only four-that had been with him nearly from the start. It would give him time, time to get the secret, time to figure out how to destroy Harry Potter. He must not risk losing the seer. _

_He raised his wand "Slumbius"_

_She fell in a heap, her hand coming to rest near the dead girls face. Then, he bound her tightly, and levitated her body in front of him. _

"_Clean up this mess." He looked at his remaining Death Eater, wondering fleetingly if he was a betrayer too. He wouldn't worry about that now. There were too many other things to deal with. "You will stay here and wait for more guards to arrive."_

"_Yes my Lord," He watched while Voldemort vanished with the seer. He waved his wand over the dead Death Eater, transfiguring him into a pile of ash, then he kicked at it hatefully, scattering it. With great reverence, he knelt down next to the girl, brushing her hair gently away from her face. His eyes stinging, he raised his wand, then waved it over her lifeless body, transfiguring it into a lovely, delicate, flower-so like the girl herself. _

_He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, then picked up the flower and folded the handkerchief around it before putting it into his pocket to keep it safe. _

_He wiped at his tears, waved his wand again, and then left the room in darkness._

* * *

><p><em>-)(-<em>

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Thirteen

The Weight of the Crown

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>The sound of the summer birdsong was lovely while Ron lay in bed, Hermione held tight in his arms while they struggled to catch their breath. Despite the fact that they loved each other deeply, their lovemaking that morning had been purely for distraction sake, a way to divert their thoughts from the thing that neither wanted to dwell on.<p>

Tonight, just after dark, they were going to bring Harry home.

It was three years overdue, three years of thinking that he, their best friend in the world, was dead. It was true, they had seen his lifeless body, had seen pictures of Voldemorts recessional through Hogsmeade after the battle-Harry's body held aloft. There had been absolutely no reason to think that he'd been alive, but still, they should have known better.

They had known Harry Potter for seven years. He had survived a basilisk, Tom Riddles memory in a diary, and dragons, mermen and sphinxes. He had survived six years of Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and a wand fight with Bellatrix LeStrange. Hell, he had even survived Voldemort himself four times. Why shouldn't he have survived the walk into the Forbidden Forest? Voldemort was the master of liars, capable of anything. They should have known, they never should have been so quick to believe-so quick to just give up.

"You're thinking about it too aren't you?" Hermione looked up at him, her eyes so sad that it increased his pain by ten just looking into them. "How horrible it was that we just gave up."

"It's hard not to." Ron shrugged and pulled her closer, brushing her damp hair away from her neck. "We should have known better Hermione, there's no getting around it."

Hermione wished she could deny it, but she couldn't. There was no getting around it, they should have known, should have at least given it a thought. Instead, the moment they saw the pictures, they had just given up. But there was nothing they could do about that now, all there was to do was to move on from it, to do what had to be done.

"I know, but the way I see it, we have two choices. We can spend another three years beating ourselves up about it, or we can go and bring Harry home. I'm all for bringing Harry home."

Ron looked down to see that she was smiling, a dazzling smile so like the smile of old. In the days since they had left the safe house, she had done a charm to remove the blonde hair coloring and magically grown her hair back out. After three years of hiding, she was herself again-it was lovely to see. He and Neville on the other hand had kept their disguises. Going into Knockturn Alley was out now, yes, but they could still go into other villages. Mostly they went to muggle villages to shop for food, sometimes they ventured into villages that had a mixed population with tiny shops to replenish potions ingredients for Ginny and medicinal potions, and they went to Godric's Hallow-to gain information.

Seamus and Neville had figured it out, where Voldemort was hiding Harry.

Seamus, who had worked among the Snatchers for over a year, recognized many familiar faces in Godrics Hallow, all disguised as muggles of course. They walked around the corner of the Potters yard, and mysteriously vanished. Hiding under an invisibility blanket, they explored the Potters hedge, finding a hidden door among the brush that lead down into tunnel-very like the tunnel that ran from Hogwarts to the Shrieking Shack.

It was maze like, and they spent over an hour navigating, running into many dead ends-until finally they came out at the bottom of a stairwell, two doors on each side. They peeked through the windows to find the halls heavily guarded by Death Eaters. There were many voices around them, hostile, angry voices, and they heard mention of Voldemorts name several times.

Very quietly, they crept up the stairs to the window at the top, peeked out, and made note of the landmarks to match them on the other side. When they came out again on the Potter's yard, they crossed the town square, still hidden under the blanket. They quickly located the landmarks, and then turned, to find themselves in front of the former home of Bathilda Bagshot-a place Neville knew like the back of his hand from his Grandmothers many visits there.

Back at the camp, they had drawn up maps of the house and cellar. Then, over the next week, they went back until they had the layout of the underground tunnel mapped out as well and stood hidden in the stairwell, desperate for some sort of proof that this was where Harry was being held. They got it four days in, when they saw two dark figures lead away, surrounded by a huge number of Death Eaters. In the glow of the torch light, they caught just a glance of white blond hair before they were hidden from view. Thirty minutes later, the shadows returned and the door was locked once again, and the Death Eaters returned to their guard.

Elated, they returned back to camp with their proof of life and from there, they mapped out strategy, who would be where, and who would do what. Even with all this careful planning-there was still so much that could go wrong. They had also discovered from watching the faces come and go, they were easily outnumbered, at least five to one.

"You know where I stand," He smiled and kissed her "I want my best mate back. If I haven't been replaced by Draco Malfoy that is."

"Oh Ron, Draco could never replace you." Hermione sat up and started to dress. It was getting late, and they had a lot of plans to finalize. "Don't be silly."

"Is it really so silly?" He sat next to her, reaching for his pants. "They've been locked in a room together for three years. From what Goyle's said, sounds like they've put aside their differences."

"Well of course they have, we all have." she smiled a little, thinking of her strange new friendship with Goyle. It was shocking; she actually enjoyed spending time with him. She'd found that they liked some of the same things, had certain things in common. Perhaps the world wasn't such a huge place after all. "It's why we're going to get through this, and why we're going to win."

Ron smiled up at her sheepishly. "I'm being silly."

"Well, of course you are Ronald." She grinned and held out her hand. "Now come on, I'm hungry."

He grinned and pulled his shirt over his head, then took her hand and slid off the bed, giving her a quick kiss before following her out of their private section of the tent. While they walked through the main part, both of their eyes darted to the curtained off area that they had reserved for Harry. They made a silent vow, though neither was aware of the others.

By this time tomorrow, it would be filled.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe this!" Pansy glared at Goyle across the fire, her eyes like icy-fire. "You-you damn shitty traitor!"<p>

"Pansy, please…"He looked at her pleadingly "Please be reasonable."

"I'm not going to be reasonable!" She spat, tossing her plate of breakfast into the fire and flinging the empty plate against a tree where it broke in half. "And I am not listening to this nonsense anymore!"

Ron and Hermione blinked in the bright sunshine, having just left the tent and entered into the hostility around the fire. Seamus and Neville sat between them, silent witnesses to the fury, while Ginny watched from the other side of the camp. George and Luna, as usual, hadn't left their tent yet.

"What's going on here?" Ron looked between them, at a loss for what could have brought the two, who were usually so close, to such anger.

Pansy turned to face him, her look so fierce that Ron nearly jumped behind Hermione to hide.

"My idiot friend here thinks I should stay behind tonight while the rest of you go after Draco and Harry!" She turned to Goyle again "He's totally mental!"

Hermione approached the fire, Ron hanging back, shifted slightly behind her. "Stay behind? Why?"

"I just think…" Goyle looked around nervously "I'm worried she might be too distracted and end up getting hurt…"

"Oh no," Pansy glared "Tell them the rest."

"Fine, I'm worried she will get someone else hurt!"

Goyle stood up and tossed the rest of his own breakfast now, his plate sailed against the side of their new tent-the tent that Ron had bought for them during a highly dangerous excursion into Hogsmeade to get hold of a Daily Prophet. Draco had been there for Harry-the least he could do was see to it that Draco had a decent place to return to.

"Oh," Hermione was slightly taken aback. As much as she had come to believe that Pansy and Goyle we're truly allies now, it was still strange to see them actually caring about their well-being. "I see."

She and Ron looked at one another nervously, then Ron turned back to face them. "Well, it is a fair concern."

Pansy opened her mouth to start yelling again, but Hermione rushed to the fire, her hand on Pansy's shoulder. "Pansy, no one is trying to speak badly of you, and this certainly doesn't mean anyone thinks badly of you. I think…you're just so worried about Draco, maybe you won't fully be able to focus."

"But I will be!" She yelled "I am perfectly capable!"

Ron knew they could argue like this all day, but the truth was, Goyle was right. As bad as Pansy wanted to be there to help free Draco, she would be distracted-and that would be a liability. They had already lost too much-lost too many people, to risk losing anymore. As their leader, it was his decision to make.

"I'm sorry Pansy, but Goyle's right." He looked at her sympathetically "You'll have to stay behind."

"I've been working towards this for three years." Pansy's lip trembled "I've done one dangerous thing after another, put my life on the line time after time to get information to get to the rebellion. All so Draco…so _both of them_, could be freed. And now, you won't let me help?"

She glared at them, hate, rage and pain flashing in her eyes. "Well fuck you, all of you!"

She turned, and then stomped away, outside the range of the barrier to the high grass at the other side. Ginny looked at the others for a moment, then she turned and followed Pansy. Hermione reached down for Ron's hand, it was shaking ever-so slightly. She knew how much he hated making decisions such as this, she knew the weight of the burden he bore, and this decision had just left them one man short.

* * *

><p>Luna turned away from the flap of the tent, her eyes lifting to meet George's.<p>

"This isn't good," She reached up to rub her arms, they felt cold, despite the warm August air. "Pansy was supposed to be backing you up two halls down."

"I'll be fine," he stepped up behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Don't worry."

But she _was_ worried. She'd had a horrible sense of doom since waking that morning, something bad was going to happen when they went in to get Harry and Draco out. She didn't know what, only that it would be terrible.

"Don't tell me not to worry, I _am_ worried!" She pulled away from him, her eyes stinging while anger had her hands clenched tightly into fists. "They are supposed to be here to help, instead, Pansy is dragging you down!"

"Hey," He picked up her hands, pulling her fingers out of the fists to twine their fingers. "Don't blame Pansy; if it was me in there, you know you would be distracted too."

Luna nodded, unable to look into his eyes. As much as she hated it, he was right. She fell against him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I don't like this George, I'm afraid. Something bad is going to happen."

"It's just nerves." He kissed the top of her head. "Staying behind is hard, being away from it, not knowing what is happening."

She couldn't stop her trembling. After the fiasco with Lee Jordan-when the discussion had come up, she had only been too willing to be the one to stay behind with Ginny. But now, Pansy would be here, there was no reason for her to stay behind. Suddenly, she felt very selfish. She was a very capable fighter, or at least, three years ago she had been. Could she reach down inside herself now, could she pull that piece of her out of hiding? Knowing what was on the line-could she do it for George-could she do it for Harry?

"I'm going with you." She pulled back, and then went to her dresser drawer for her wand.

George looked at her back in shock. Just over a week ago, she had nearly been killed. Their conversation afterwards still lingered in his mind. She would not be anyone's prisoner again, if there was the slightest complication, he would lose her...and if he lost her-he would cease to exist as well.

End of story.

"No," He took her arm, spinning her to face him "You're not."

"Yes, I am George," She pulled her arm free, and then pushed the flap from the tent open. "Don't bother arguing with me, you won't win."

She pushed her way out into the bright morning sunshine, George close on her heels. They stalked their way to the side of the fire where Ron and Hermione had just started laying out the maps to pour over them again, trying to figure out a way to tighten up the hole left by leaving Pansy behind.

"I'm going with." Luna announced, her arms crossed formidably. "George is about to start arguing, but you should just ignore him."

Ron glanced back and forth between George and Luna, trying to decide which was the scarier.

"Ron, if you let her, so help me..."

"Be quiet George." She turned and gave him a dirty look before turning back to Ron "Ron,now that Pansy is out, you need me. Put me in for her, then switch me to the end guard post where it is safer and put Seamus in where Pansy was supposed to be. Hermione, will you help me with my wand work?"

Hermione looked at her nervously, she was afraid to look at George.

"I'm not sure Luna, maybe George..."

"No point, she's not going."

"I am going, and that is the end of it."

"The bloody fuck you are!" George exploded, taking her arm again. She yanked it free, refusing to meet his face. Once again, Ron was thrust into the role he had come to hate. The role of leader, the one who had to make choices that could lead to death. But he had to look at the big picture, and she was right-once again, he was faced with an ugly truth-he had no other choice.

"I'm sorry George," He looked at his brother, his eyes begging him to understand. "With Pansy staying behind, we need her. We'll switch her and Seamus out; it will be safer for her there."

The air was tense around the fire, so thick you couldn't have broken through it with a jackhammer. Ron looked at Hermione and she nodded, stood, and then took Luna's hand.

George's glare was all for Ron. His lips were white, his eyes filled with loathing and disgust. "You were there; you know she froze up last time. If not for Lee, she would be dead. If anything happens to her..."

He didn't finish, instead, he turned to follow Hermione and Luna. He still had a full day ahead, a full day to try to talk her out of it. If nothing else, he would spend the day seeing to it she was properly prepared.

"You're switching out me for Goyle; I'm not being that far away from her."

Ron watched George walk away, and then he turned back to Neville, Seamus and Goyle. He had thought he was doing the right thing by pulling Pansy out, but now he wasn't so sure. Both George and Luna would be distracted now and half of them would be out of the places they had prepared for. Also, he would now be leaving his emotionally weakened sister here alone with someone he had spent the last ten years regarding as the enemy. Despite their recent joining as allies, that just didn't seem right.

It was no wonder Harry had often been moody. Leadership was a heavy crown to bear. Within twenty-four hours, he would be relinquishing it to its rightful owner. It didn't lighten his load, it didn't make it easier to bear, but it allowed him to focus. In these final hours, that was what he needed most of all.

* * *

><p>Darkness had fallen properly while they finished their final Preparation. Final adjustments to their plans had been made, emergency contingencies mapped out, and their camp was prepared to be torn down with a single spell should it become necessary to relocate in a hurry. They had eaten early so they wouldn't be weighed down, and so they'd spent the final hours, going over the plans again, each readjusting to the last minute changes in plan.<p>

Pansy was still sulking, George was still angry, and the others were increasingly nervous. Luna particularly-though she was feeling a bit more brave now that she had successfully stunned George fifteen times in a row without a single flinch-though that could have partially been because he kept annoying her with his pleas to stay behind-they fell on deaf ears. Truthfully, she was feeling better than she had in a long time, far braver than she had going into Knockturn Alley the day they had tracked down Seamus.

A small chime sounded on Hermione's watch and she looked down, it was ten o'clock.

"It's time."

They looked around at her, and then rose nervously to their feet, each fighting the butterflies in their stomachs. In a mad rush of apology, Pansy hugged them each in turn, followed by Ginny. Then, they stood just outside the barrier, waving as they disappeared into the darkness.

Ginny turned, reaching down for Pansy's hand.

"This is it then." She bit her lip, struggling to fight off the nervous tears. She had refused Hermione's attempt to get her to take a potion to help her sleep. She needed to be awake for Pansy, someone needed to support her through the long hours while she waited. Besides, she didn't want to wait one more minute than she had to before seeing Harry again.

"This is it." Pansy tightened her hand on Ginny's, then looked up and attempted to smile. She was still pissed off about being left behind, but she and Ginny had agreed that afternoon to help each other through the night, and she was going to keep that promise.

"In a few hours, they'll be home."

* * *

><p>He was still badly shaken by the screams, screams that he still heard loud and clear inside his head. Someone he knew had died that day, though Crabbe couldn't tell him who-he hadn't been told her name and the voice that screamed had been unrecognizable. It had, in fact, been nearly inhuman. The voice of a woman locked in madness, who had been abused and tortured. Voldemort had said the woman was mad, and in speaking of this madness had used another name-a name beloved above all others, even Ron and Hermione.<p>

Ginny…

He had said the woman had been questioning Ginny about him. If the mad woman was questioning Ginny, did that mean that Ginny was mad too? No, it could mean other things. Perhaps Ginny worked in St. Mungo's now, perhaps she was a healer's assistant, or…

'_A healers assistant has been most helpful to us'_

No. NO! Ginny would never help Voldemort, she would never, ever, turn.

There were many other reasons the mad woman might have been talking to Ginny…he had to believe that, he had to. The thought of her beautiful brown eyes clouded in insanity-her lovely face blank and lifeless…

He was starting to break, he felt so…so weak. For three years he had been a prisoner here. Not knowing was the greatest form of torture. Were they okay? Had they been wounded? Were they happy, were they even still together…did they know he was alive-were they looking for him?

He looked over into the corner where Draco had fallen into a fitful sleep. They were blood brothers, drawn together by their desire to destroy Voldemort; it was unbelievable that he had once hated him so. But his true love, his unshakable devotion, would always be to the Weasley's, to Hermione, even Neville and Luna. They had been with him the longest; they were the ones who had always been there.

They had never stopped believing in him...so he would never stop believing in them.

They were the ones that would come for him.

He only hoped it would be soon.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen Preview:<p>

The moment has finally come! The rescue mission begins-but will they all make it back to Pansy and Ginny safely?


	14. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Okay guys-here it is! The big chapter! I can't say that I am totally pleased with it, but I wanted to get it all in one chapter and in doing that I had to make some little changes. Warning for some character death, and some VERY slight violence and gore. I PROMISE that it sounds a lot worse than it really is. :)

I only got three reviews for the last chapter, if you're loving this, I really need to know guys. I particularly need feedback on this chapter as it is an action chapter, which is my weak spot. But as always, please be nice about it!

Oh, remember, you can follow me on Twitter for updates on what I am working on! CJBC65 :)

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

* * *

><p><em>-)(-<em>

* * *

><p><em>He woke to find himself surrounded by white on every side; mist as far as the eye could see, and light-light that had become a distant stranger after three years locked in the darkness. He was confused for a moment while he lay- neither cold, nor warm-he just sort of…was. <em>

_He remembered this feeling-he had felt this way before. A feeling of floating, of being in an otherworldly place without time or reason. He reached up for confirmation, and sure enough, his glasses were gone. He sat up swiftly, realizing as he did that once again, he was naked. Immediately he wished for robes and they appeared next to him, and as he threw them over his shoulders, he realized that he was not alone. _

"_Harry," Draco looked at him, his eyes wide and afraid "Where are we?"_

_He smiled as he went to his feet and looked around. It wasn't King's Cross, yet it was familiar just the same. "I'm not sure exactly, but I think we're inside a dream."_

_Draco nodded nervously, and then looked down at his body. Harry couldn't resist the small bubble of laughter that escaped. "You need to wish for robes."_

_A moment later, Draco was clothed and on his feet._

"_How did we get here?"_

_Harry shrugged; he had no more answers than Draco did, even though he had experienced this before. As he looked around, there were none of the landmarks of Kings Cross, none of the chairs, and there was no whimpering flayed monster-baby within sight. He was relieved. _

"_Harry, look." Draco pointed upwards and he followed his finger to see a beautiful sunlit sky, full fluffy clouds rolled by overhead that disappeared into whiteness at the edge. He looked down again and as he did, tables began to appear, upon them sat golden chargers, goblets and fine cutlery, and candelabra's burned with a soft, lovely yellow glow. Above him, poking out of the mist, were the flags of Gryffindor and Slytherin, alternating each in turn. _

"_We're in the great hall," Harry grinned, then moved forward, towards where he knew the head table would be, even though it was shrouded in mist. The head table was set grandly as always, but for one vital difference. Rather than one headmasters chair, now there sat two-and in them-Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. _

"_Professor…" Harry was unsure how to react. It hit him now that perhaps Dumbledore was disappointed in him. He had failed three years ago, and the wizarding world had paid for his failure-they were still paying for his failure. Snape glared down at him with disgust, yet he found it oddly reassuring. It was the first thing he had seen in three years that felt normal-a link to happier times. _

"Harry, Draco," Dumbledore nodded, then motion to the chairs next to them. "Join us."

_Draco looked at Harry nervously, and then went to take a chair next to professor Snape. As they sat, the table was filled with food as far as the eye could see. They loaded up their plates, barely able to remember their manners while they ate their first decent meal in three years. Then, when they had eaten as much as they could and their plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore turned and looked at Harry, and then Draco. _

"_You will be wondering why I have brought you here."_

_Harry looked worried, he had just remembered that the last time he had met Dumbledore, he had been dead. "Has Voldemort killed us Sir?"_

"_No, to the contrary." Dumbledore smiled "You are both very much alive, though I must say; you are rather worse the wear."_

"_Three years imprisoned will that to a person I suppose." Snape looked down his nose at Harry, then turned to Draco "Though you seem to have faired well."_

_Harry shrugged off the subtle jibe, "Why are we here then sir?" _

"_Ah, and so right away we come to it. Yes, I suppose we must." He looked at Harry sadly "I must once again ask forgiveness, from both of you this time."_

"_Forgiveness?" Draco looked perplexed. He had had no dealings with Dumbledore outside of the night on the astronomy tower, and if anyone should be apologizing for that, it should be him. _

"_Yes, as Harry knows well, I am a master at keeping secrets-and I am about to reveal yet another one."_

_Harry and Draco looked at one another nervously, then back at Dumbledore. _

"_I wasn't completely forthcoming with you Harry, the night Sirius was killed. When I revealed the prophecy, I only revealed a part."_

"_A part of it?" Harry felt anger stir inside him again. It was bad enough that Dumbledore had kept the prophecy a secret in the first place, bad enough that he had not told Harry that he was a horcrux, or that he had to die-albeit that it would be a brief death, but now to learn that there was another secret…_

"_Yes," Dumbledore nodded, unable to look Harry in the eye. "I did a very bad thing three years ago Harry, something you should be very angry with me for." He looked up again, his eyes fixed on him and he realized the truth before Dumbledore said a word._

"_You sent me back, knowing I would fail."_

"_Yes."_

_Harry was seized by rage, he stood, upending the table and scattering the contents in the process. Snape rose, his face furious. _

"_Get yourself under control Potter!"_

"_Or what? You'll give me a detention?" He laughed, a bark of a laugh so like the laugh of his late Godfather, Sirius Black. "Well fuck you! Fuck both of you in fact!"_

"_Why you little…"_

"_Severus…" Dumbledore stood and raised his hands, "Harry has earned the right to be angry. I did a horrible thing, whether for the right reasons or not, it makes little difference."_

"_People died, my mother and father, and the Weasley's…and so many others. He has every right to be angry." Draco, white faced and more than a little angry himself, stood now too and moved to Harry's side. Snape was shocked to see him rising to Potters defense, to see them standing side by side-the Gryffindor and the Slytherin-united._

"_You see," Dumbledore waved his hand between them "This is why I did what I did."_

_Harry and Draco looked at one another, still angry, still wanting to rage. It might have helped to calm then had they had a clue to what Dumbledore meant. _

"_Do you remember the sorting hats song in your fifth year?"_

_Draco looked at Dumbledore blankly, he had never paid attention to anything the sorting hat said after the moment it called out Slytherin in his honor. Harry on the other hand thought back, his memory straining to remember. _

"_Something about the houses coming together." He also remembered thinking it a waste of time shortly after. _

"_Yes," Dumbledore nodded, an unfathomable smile on his face "The division between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin is what lead to the separation of the founders of Hogwarts. It is the heir of Slytherin that holds the wizarding world prisoner now. Only by healing this rift can peace be restored."_

"_But were not Slytherin or Gryffindor." Draco pointed out, confused by what they had to do with any of this. _

"_No, but you are the chosen ones." Snape looked at Potter with disgust for a moment, then his gaze moved to Draco and his face beamed. "Which leads us back to the prophecy."_

"_The prophecy," Dumbledore nodded "You've heard the first part of the prophecy. What you haven't heard, is the final part_. 'His first attempt will fail and he will come together with his greatest enemy…together they will heal the rift of the centuries and this will seal the Dark Lords doom'

_"Harry had to fail, so we would be imprisoned together?"_

"_I'm afraid so." Dumbledore nodded, his face morose and apologetic. "It is no excuse, but I couldn't tell you three years ago for the obvious reasons."_

_Harry nodded absently. It all made sense, yet he couldn't shake the rage, the anger for what had been taken from him-for what had been taken from both of them. _

"_Are you keeping more secrets?" He looked back and forth between Dumbledore and Snape accusingly, his green eyes flashing, daring them to lie-afraid of what they might say. "Is there anything else you haven't told us?"_

"_Only this," Dumbledore smiled, then reached out for their hands "Your freedom is only heartbeats away."_

_They jerked awake at the same time, then turned to each other in the darkness. _

"_Did you…?" Draco broke off; afraid to go on for the fear Harry might think he was insane. _

"_You too?" _

"_Yeah," Draco's hands were shaking, his eyes stinging._

_Harry let his head fall back against the wall. His common sense was screaming at him that it had all just been a dream, a fantasy._

_But if that were so-why then, could he still taste treacle tart on his tongue?_

* * *

><p><em>-)(-<em>

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Fourteen

Sacrifice

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>The Village of Godric's Hallow had settled down for the night. The windows had gone dark, cats snoozed in their owners windows and the swings in the play park had gone quiet but for the gentle swaying brought on by the slight breeze.<p>

On a hill half a mile outside the village however, a rustle of nervous activity was talking place. A group of young witches and wizards had arrived, their stomachs twisting nervously while they anticipated the next hour or so of their lives. Everything they had done in the past month had been leading up to this moment. Weeks of careful planning, of arguing and plotting-and it had all come down to this.

Hidden under a bubble of invisibility, they sat in a circle, going over the map one last time. The last minute changes in plans made them nervous, but there was nothing they could do about it, they weren't putting this off another moment longer.

"Is everyone set now on where they need to be?" Ron looked around at them nervously, he hated that he was in the lead on this; the crown of leadership had been unbearably heavy that day. "Remember Goyle, once you stop holding that barrier on the stairwell it's gone, keep that invisibility blanket on no matter what."

"Got it," Goyle nodded nervously. For someone who had always been so brave when it came to causing trouble, he was feeling pretty nervous when it came to doing something good.

"If everything goes according to plan, no one upstairs will even know we're there." George shifted nervously, his conscience working on him. He was the one who had insisted Goyle be put in the more dangerous task so he could cover Luna, if anything happened to him, he would be partly to blame.

"I think we're all set then. Check your watches one more time." They looked at their watches, checking to be sure they were on the same time down to the very second. It was the only way they could be sure everyone was in the right place. Then, Ron stood, his hands shaking while he folded the map and stuck them in his back pocket again. "Everyone be careful, don't take any stupid risks." He was looking at Hermione when he said it. He pulled her close against him.

"Be careful." She whispered against his chest

"We're going to see him again Hermione," He pulled back and smiled at her. "In just a few minutes, we'll see Harry again."

"And Draco," She giggled a little, a little overwhelmed by the feeling of how surreal it all was.

"Yeah," Ron grinned "Him too."

They began to break apart; George pulled Luna into his arms, nearly crushing her in his intensity. "Be careful, please."

"I'm in the safest position of everyone George," She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "I'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too," He cradled her tightly against him; as if he expected it to be the last time they touched. "Be careful, promise."

"I promise," She whispered and then pulled back and whispered in his ear "Now let's go get this done so we can go back and celebrate. I have the perfect way in mind."

He grinned and took her hand, then pulled the blanket over them.

They moved across the quiet country side in groups of two, hidden under blankets that George had charmed, the much better charm that he and Fred had once used in the shop. When they came to the hidden passage in the Potters yard, they checked to see that the entry was clear, then moved in slowly.

It was dark and quiet, only a few random torches had been placed along the passage. Small creatures scuttled about, their scratching and squeaking echoing oddly against the brick. Condensation sweated down the walls, lending them a musty, dank smell that was nearly overwhelming.

The first passage ways were clear and Luna and George, who would be protecting their exit, were easily put into position. Further down, Seamus was left to guard what they suspected was another possible entrance-though they had never been able to determine an outside source. He put a barrier in place that would seal it off, and then moved back into position guarding the passageway that the others would need to return down once they rescued Harry and Draco. At the very end of the dark passage, they came to a well lit stairwell, and this was where they left Goyle.

Hermione reached out carefully, checking to be sure he was in place. He arm knocked against him and she whispered softly.

"Are you ready?"

"One more second," he whispered, knelt down, and then slid his wand through a small hole Hermione had put into the bottom of the blanket so he could hold the barrier without being seen. They could have used a normal barrier, but a barrier that was held in place would be much stronger.

"Okay," he whispered.

Hermione crept quietly up the stairs and pointed her wand. _"Muffliato"_

They were unsure how much sound would reach them from inside the passages, but this had to be the major source of sound. With any luck, the Muffliato charm would stop the Death Eaters upstairs from being alerted to what was happening down stairs.

"Okay, go now." She whispered, then watched while the red jet of light shot from Goyle's wand, effectively blocking off the stairwell.

"Alright, it's in place." He looked towards the empty space where he knew she stood with Ron and Neville under the blanket "Go, and be safe."

Hermione fought off a nearly irrepressible urge to hug him, if not for Ron's hand on her elbow, she might have given in to the urge. Instead, she watched while Neville tugged on the handle of the door to the passage where they knew Harry and Draco where being held.

"Locked," He sighed

"And this surprises you?"

"Of course not." He pointed his wand _"Alohamora."_

They looked at one another in shock when the door popped open. "What are they? Stupid?" Neville grinned, and then peeked through the window at the large number of Death Eaters standing in front of the door.

"Not that stupid." Hermione's stomach knotted again "Look at all of them, there must be ten of them."

"Twelve actually," Ron nodded "There's two at the end of the hall protecting another door."

"That means that sound is going to reach upstairs too." Neville looked around at them, not sure how to proceed. They had come too far to turn back now , there was no way they were leaving without Harry and Draco.

"Not necessarily," Hermione lifted her wand, and then pointed it at the door at the other end.

"Have you ever tried it on something that far away?" Ron looked over her shoulder; the door seemed awfully far off.

"Well no, but there is always a first time." She took aim at the door._ "Muffliato"_

Instead of hitting the door however, the spell bounced off the shoulder of the Death Eater guarding it. He jumped out of the way, his hand massaging his shoulder.

"What the hell was that?" He looked around, startled. His compatriot turned to him questioningly.

"What was what?"

"Something hit me." he looked around, his wand drawn and ready.

Hermione looked at the others in horror…she had just given them away. "Oh hell."

"We came here to do something," Ron said firmly, "let's just do it."

Neville and Hermione nodded, and then Ron pulled off the blanket, and pushed the door open. In the first moment, they had surprise on their side. Three death eaters fell stunned on the ground before they even realized the door had opened. Closer now, Hermione silenced the entrance on the other side, and then put up a barrier to protect it-just in case.

She ducked just in time to miss a stupefy, then watched while Neville zoomed past her, thrown back against the wall, he was on his feet again instantly, his shoulder bloody, but looking otherwise okay.

A pair moved towards Ron, fighting off his attempts stun them. They were desperately outnumbered; she had to do something to even the score. The three at the end were trying to break through her barrier-she needed to start with them. She raised her wand.

_"Incarcerous!" _

They fell in a tangle, not completely bound, but close enough. An electric zing shot through her chest and she felt herself thrown to the floor. Ron roared, leaping over her, and she heard him scream out-Neville right behind him. She pushed herself up in time to see six more Death Eaters fall-now, only five more stood between them and Harry-and as they battled, they realized, two of the death eaters were fighting _on their side_.

When the last three fell, Ron reached down for Hermione's hand, pulling her to her feet while they held their wands on the remaining two.

"Wait," A middle aged man stepped closer, his face oddly familiar. They parted the front of their robes, and then lifted their shirts to reveal the crimson Phoenix with the letters HP along the bottom.

"The Rebellion," Neville stared at the tattoos in shock.

"Right," The younger of the two, a young man covered in pimples that Ron and Hermione had met once before when they had ridden the Knight Bus. "We've been waiting for you lot for a long time now."

"I know who you are," Hermione nodded to Stan Shunpike "But who are you?"

"Plenty of time for introductions later Miss," He nodded towards the door "you need to get out of here, your charms won't hold for long. There's about thirty Death Eaters that will be on you the second they catch wind something's going on down here, and trust me, they'll be checking in soon."

"'Side's," Stan grinned "Someone's been waiting an awful long time for you lot. Would be rude to make 'em wait longer."

Hermione felt her throat tighten while she nodded, and then turned to follow Stan and the other man down the long hallway. It didn't occur to her that she shouldn't trust them, that they could be being led into a trap. It was worth it-worth every last bit of the risk.

"In here," He nodded and pulled out a key to unlock the door. It swung open and he nodded them in. Hermione started to move, but Ron put his hand out, grabbing her by the elbow.

"You first."

The two men laughed, then lead the way inside. They struck a torch, and sitting in the corner were two men, held to the wall by long chains attached to their ankles. They wore filthy clothing, had scraggly beards, very long hair and were disgustingly thin. But when Hermione looked into the black haired mans eyes behind his cracked glasses, there was no mistaking who it was.

"Harry," Her hands covered her mouth, her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Harry!"

She looked the same, just as he remembered her, but for a wrinkle or two. She was beautiful, her hair a mussed bushy tangle from the fight that had reached their ears, her face alert, her eyes red and teary. It could only be one person. "Hermione?"

"Yes," She fell on the floor in front of him; her hands went from her mouth, to cradle his face in her hands. He looked up at her, his eyes blinking in the light for a moment before he pulled her into a crushing hug. He wept into her shoulder for a moment, and then he looked over her shoulder at Ron and Neville.

"Who are you?"

"Blimey Harry!" Ron was chagrined, "A guy should remember his best mate!"

"Ron?" He took in the long black hair, it was unfamiliar, but the eyes... the eyes were the same. "What happened to your hair?"

Ron grinned "I could ask you the same thing, but later, we need to get you out of here."

Harry looked up at Crabbe and he nodded. "We'll do what we can to help. We won't be able to stay here after this anyway." He pulled out his keys again, and then unlocked the shackles that held Harry and Draco to the wall. They helped them to their feet; Ron supporting Harry, Neville supporting Draco, then began to make their way out of the passage.

"Wait a minute," Hermione stopped them "Where's professor Trelawney?"

Crabbe and Stan looked at Harry and Draco. Harry looked angry when he answered "Voldemort moved her. She has something he wants, part of the prophecy that she won't tell him."

"Bastard" Ron hissed between his teeth, not wanting to say what they were all thinking-the woman was as good as dead.

Stan nodded in agreement, but urged them to move "We have to push on, there's nothing we can do for her now."

The stunned Death Eaters hadn't begun to stir, but their luck ran out when they reached the end of the stair well. At the top of the stairs, Goyle was holding back at least ten Death Eaters with his barrier.

"Damn," Crabbe pushed them back against the wall "They'll have sent people in on the other end."

"What do we do?" Hermione looked at Ron "We can't leave him behind to hold the barrier."

"One of us has to stay," Crabbe looked at Stan "The one of us who brought this on himself."

"Vinny," Stan looked at him sadly. He was the one who had helped him break off the imperious curse, who had helped him deal with the guilt of all he had done while under it. It didn't seem fair.

Crabbe reached into his pocket, then pulled out a folded handkerchief and handed it to Stan. "You know what to do with this." Then he reached into another pocket, pulled out something silvery and handed it to Harry. "I think this is yours."

Harry looked at the man sadly; he knew he was seeing him for the last time. He had done so much for them in the three years they had been held prisoner there, and now, he was giving his life for them.

"You're a hero, I hope you know that."

Crabbe gave them a wink, and then pushed the door open and stared down his former fellows while the others pulled the invisibility blanket over them-Harry, for the first time in three years, pulled his cloak over him, Ron and Hermione-and the quietly shuffled out the door. Hermione whispered to Goyle for him to follow them.

Harry stopped for a moment, and then turned back to Vincent Crabbe Sr.

"Thank you, for everything." He felt his heart wrench at the idea of leaving him behind-of leaving him to die.

You're welcome." Crabbe smiled "Go on now, get out of here."

Harry nodded, and then turned away.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>It was getting a bit annoying, the constant sound of dripping water as it ran off the walls. Luna looked at her watch again, nearly an hour had passed since she had begun her watch, surely, they would be coming back soon. Her mind drifted to George, keeping watch several passages down from her. She grinned a little; she had already caught him twice, sneaking down to check on her. She knew she should be annoyed, yet she couldn't bring herself to it. All it meant was that he cared about her.<p>

There was a sound in the passage across from her, the sound of footsteps, but these were from more than one person-so it couldn't be him, but there weren't enough for it to be the others either. She held her breath, tiptoeing quietly to the end of her own passage to peer into the one next to it. Two Death Eaters were approaching rapidly, their wands held aloft. She felt her body tense and she raised her wand, preparing to send the warning signal to George. But as she shifted, a bit of cement from the wall crumbled behind her and she froze.

The Death Eaters stopped, turning back towards the source of the sound.

"Who's there?" one of them called out, his wand held out in front of him, shining a beam of light that landed on her, but went straight through because she was invisible. As quietly as possible, she backed away, but as she did, she stepped on a piece of the cement that had broken from the wall and it crunched loudly under her foot.

She swore under her breath, and then hastily moved as far from the spot as she could. But it wasn't enough. Two beams of light lit the darkness in front of her as the Death Eaters approached. She kept backing away from them, until she found herself trapped, her back against the wall.

_"Accio Cloak"_ One of the Death Eaters called out, Luna breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. After trying for anything and everything, he hit on the right thing. _"Accio blanket."_

The blanket tore off, and she was exposed.

"Well look what we have here," He smiled "An interloper."

Luna raised her wand, _"Stupefy!"_

_"Protego!"_

Her spell bounced off the shield and she tired again and again, three times in all, as they approached. She tried not to panic, surely George would come to check on her soon. The others were due any minute. She had promised George that she wouldn't do anything hasty-not until she was sure.

"Look at that," The first Death Eater pointed at her hand "She's a filthy D, a D with a wand at that. That means death you know."

"Wait a minute," The second Death eater reached into his pocket "I know this one."

He pulled out a piece of newspaper, torn from the Daily Prophet, and unfolded it. "I knew it; you're the bitch who killed the Death Eaters."

"I didn't kill anyone," Luna's body shook while she stared them down. "It's a lie, because you-know-who doesn't want you to know what really happened."

"Lying, murdering, bitch," He raised his wand, but the other pushed his hand down.

"No, we take her in. The Dark Lord wants her alive, dead we don't get a reward."

Luna felt her heart breaking while she felt her future slip away. All the dreams she had only just began to dream, the wedding she would never have, the children she would never give birth to. But she had meant what she had said that night-she would never be a prisoner again.

Never, ever, again.

"Let's go bitch, drop the wand." He began towards her, but Luna stood firm. She turned her wand in her hand, and then raised it so it pointed at her heart.

_"Avada…"_

_"Stupefy!"_

Her eyes flew open when she felt the Death Eater crash against the wall next to her. She opened her eyes to see George, his tall, thin, frame silhouetted in the dim light from the death eaters wand. Then, to her horror, she saw the other Death Eater raise his wand and aim.

"George!" She screamed-but not in time.

_"Sectumsempra!"_

He flew against the wall in a shower of blood, and then fell face first on the floor, a crimson puddle growing around him. Luna felt a flash of rage, rage so intense it burned her to a cinder from finger to toe, and she raised her wand at the Death Eater as he raised his wand at George again to finish him off, a gloating grin upon face.

Luna twisted her wand and took aim.

She wanted to kill him and the words rose to her lips. It would have been so easy, she knew the spell, she had been about to use it on herself hadn't she? Why not use it on the Death Eater? Then, she heard a voice call out her name, softly calling her back to reason, to common sense. She ignored the voice that told her to kill, then sent the Death Eater to a state of unconsciousness.

"Luna…" She heard the voice again, weak, rasping and far away. She looked up to see George, his fingers outstretched. She moved slowly, her mind and body in a deep fog, like running through a pool of gelatin. She fell to her knees and gently turned him over. He was drenched in blood from head to foot, and she reached out a shaking hand to search for a pulse. It was weak and thready-but it was there. She stood again, and then went back for the blanket and pressed it against his chest, and then pulled him into her lap.

"George," She whispered softly while she bent and kissed his forehead. "Hold on okay? The others will be coming soon, Hermione will having something to help you."

"I told you I'd take care of you," He tried to grin

"You did, you saved me."

"And you saved me back." He coughed; a spray of blood hit her in the neck. "I love you."

"Stop that," She gently admonished "It sounds like you're saying goodbye. You can't leave me…you promised to marry me."

His eyes closed, he was beginning to lose consciousness. He forced them open again, "Tell me you love me."

"I love you." Luna whispered, biting her lip to stop it from trembling, wanting badly to not seem afraid, to be strong for him, but knowing he could see through her facade.

"Louder."

She forced her voice higher "I love you."

"I love you too," He whispered as his eyes closed again "So much."

"George," Luna shook him "George!"

He was still, so very still, his face pale and ghost-like. A memory rose in her mind, the Weasley's grouped together in the Great Hall, kneeling around a body - one that looked just like the one she held in her arms. She had thought that sight so horrible, so terribly tragic...but it was nothing compared to this. Fred had been her friend, but George...George was her life. He was her reason for living. He couldn't leave her, it wasn't to be allowed.

"Oh George, no, you can't do this." she lay her cheek on his chest, realizing as she did that the blood had soaked through the blanket. "I suppose you wouldn't mind being with Fred again, and your mum and dad. But, don't leave me. Please, don't leave me."

She thought of the future, the future that he had promised her. Marriage, and children...lots and lots of children. Like the life from his body, it was all slipping away,

"Luna!" Seamus's voice called out to her and she looked up to see him, standing just in front of Ron and Hermione, Ron's face as white as snow as he stared down at them.

"What happened?" Hermione dropped down next to her, digging into the bag she had brought.

"They hit him with a curse," She whimpered "He's lost so much blood-I think he…"

Hermione reached for the pulse point on George's neck, and then she turned back. "He still has a pulse, it's very weak, but it's there."

Luna nodded, watching while Hermione pulled the blanket away, then ripped open his shirt. Then, a stranger's face was inches from hers, looking at her with concerned icy blue eyes.

"Did he use Sectumsempra?"

Luna nodded, an absent part of her wondering who the stranger was.

"I need a wand," He looked around at the others who in turn, looked anxiously around themselves, none seeming willing to surrender their wands. "Someone, now."

A second stranger, one with dark hair and broken glasses, pulled the wand from Ron's hand and handed it to the blonde haired stranger. He moved the wand slowly over the gashes in George's chest, and they sealed as he worked over him, until his skin had completely knit back together.

"I couldn't do the whole healing spell," He looked at Luna apologetically, "His blood is far too dirty, he has a much better chance this way though."

"Who are you?" Luna stared at him "Do I know you?"

He smiled at her "Sort of."

"We need to get out of here," Stan looked around nervously "The sooner the better."

"Can we apparate from here?" Goyle looked around, they were still a little ways from the entrance, and there was a good chance more Death Eaters would come. They were going to be slowed down now having to carry George.

"Not till we get outside."

"Alright then," Neville looked around, then saw George's wand where he had dropped it on the floor. He picked it up, and then stashed it away in a safe place. George wouldn't thank them if Fred's wand was lost. "Someone needs to carry him."

Goyle stepped forward "I'll do it."

"Thank you." Luna rose to her feet when Goyle lifted George from her arms. She wiped her face on her sleeve, shaking anew when she saw that a considerable amount of blood was wiped away as well.

As they moved away, Ron stood frozen-staring at the spot where Luna had sat holding George-and the bloody blanket they had left behind. He'd just come close again-far too close. He had already lost Fred, he couldn't lose George too. Harry put his hand on his arm, giving it a shake.

"He's going to be okay."

Ron nodded and turned away, shuddering. They were in a underground passage in Godrics Hallow-not on the seventh floor of Hogwarts outside the room of Requirement. George was going to be okay.

Navigating the passage was tricky, yet for some reason, despite their worry, they were able to sidestep the influx of Death Eaters sent to head them off. When they stepped out into the fresh, night air, they breathed a sigh of relief. But it was a sigh taken a bit too soon. As they pulled off the blankets to apparate, they were faced with six Death Eaters-and at the head of the group, was Goyle's father.

They aimed their wands, but for once - they were the ones with the upper hand. As Goyle was holding George, the others pushed him behind them protectively. The curses flew, yet even as the other Death Eaters were stunned and left to lie, Goyle's father didn't move, didn't send off a single curse.

Finally, they stood staring each other down, father and son, black eyes into black eyes.

"You fucking traitor," Goyle's father spat hatefully

"So what of it, you never cared about me anyway."

"I raised you right!"

"You raised me to be a murderer, just like you!" Goyle glared at him hatefully "You never cared what I wanted, you didn't care that my best friend died. _'Just shake it off boy, he don't matter! We all die some day'_

"You should be proud, he died a hero."

"He died a killer," Goyle looked at his father with disgust, thinking of how Vincent Crabbe Sr. was probably dead now, dead for the right reasons, when his son had died for the wrong ones. "His father-he was the hero."

"Goyle," Draco touched his arm, "Forget about it. Leave him be."

"Yes boy, listen to the blood traitor who got his mummy and daddy killed."

Draco glared up at the man "My parents were ten times the person you are or will ever be."

"Let's go," Hermione put her hand on Goyle's other arm, prepared to apparate them away. "You all know where to go."

She looked around and they nodded, but as she began to twist, she saw Goyle's father raise his wand, and point it at his own son.

* * *

><p>They landed in a dark field, miles from Godric's Hallow. Hermione felt George slip to the ground and Gregory Goyle fell besides him-his eyes open and dead-staring at the crescent moon. She pulled George away so he wasn't being crushed, checking his pulse once again. It was still weak, but seemed to be growing stronger. Then, she looked up to find Draco, sitting on the ground, holding Goyle's head in his lap, his tears splashing on his still face.<p>

Hermione knelt in front of Goyle, then brushed his hair back from his forehead, and pressed a soft kiss to his rapidly cooling skin. Then she looked up at Draco-he was surprised by her actions, and even more by the tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly, his voicing shaking.

"He was…" Her lip trembled and she wondered if she would be able to speak "he was my friend."

Draco nodded, then looked down at Goyle's face and used two fingers to close his eyes. "He was my friend too. My best friend."

One by one, the others appeared around them. Luna went immediately to George, relieved to find his pulse seemed to be stronger, but as she sat holding his hand, her eyes were on Draco and Hermione. The others had gathered around them, each of them trying to take in the loss they had suffered. For all but Draco, it felt odd, mourning over Gregory Goyle, someone who had been their enemy- yet they were filled with intense grief. For Draco, it was a tragedy far worse than losing Vincent Crabbe. Crabbe had died for selfish reasons-Goyle had died selflessly. He had died in the act of saving him.

"We need to get George back to camp; Hermione has potions there that will help him." Ron said finally. Despite Harry being back with them, he still felt the crown weighing heavily on his head. Perhaps it might not be as easy to shake as he'd thought it would be. He felt responsible for it all, for Goyle being dead, for George being injured and Luna being covered head to toe in his blood.

"Ginny and Pansy will be worried too." Neville put in, grinning a little at Harry, and then at Draco.

Harry's heart gave a loud thud-a thud so loud he was sure the others had heard it. Ginny-he was moments away from seeing Ginny again.

Harry's wasn't the only heart that had gone into overdrive.

"Pansy?" Draco looked at Neville as if afraid he was hearing things. "Pansy is with you too?"

"Yes," Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "She's been waiting for three years for you." Then she turned to Harry "Just like Ginny's been waiting for you."

Ron looked at her sharply; there were things Harry needed to told, things that would be difficult. Things they would be ashamed to admit. But they would face that tomorrow. For now, they needed to get George back to camp and start him on potions to help him heal. Luna needed to bathe so they wouldn't be haunted by the sight of all that blood. And Goyle-something had to be done with Goyle.

"What will we do with him?" Hermione brushed her hand over Goyle's cheek, he was already so cold. "We can't just leave him."

Stan knelt down at Goyle's head. "Crabbe and me had a thing we were doing, if you'll let me?"

Draco looked at him and nodded. He pulled out his wand, and then waved it over Goyle's body, transforming it into a sapling-an oak.

"I don't understand." Hermione looked back and forth between him and Draco, while Stan picked up the sapling and wrapped it in a handkerchief.

"I'll show you, soon." He stood and smiled. "But for now, there's other things need to be taken care of."

He pulled out his wand, and then waved it over Draco and Harry, assuring that any traces that might have been put on them were removed.

"Alright then, let's go" Harry smiled a little, thinking about putting some time in with a scissors and a razor, and some even more serious time catching up with Ginny.

"You know how Ginny's hates to be kept waiting."

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen Preview<p>

The long awaited reunion between Harry and Ginny, and Draco and Pansy! Luna sits at George's bedside, considering the future that they almost didn't have.


	15. At Long Last

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>AN I seriously apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up! There has been a myriad of reasons as to why it has taken so long-not the least of which is that I spent some time in the hospital. Lot's of fun, the hospital the worst place in the world for trying to rest, let me tell you that much! But, some good news and some bad news-Good news, we are back to being a two computer family again. Bad, news, my monitor is going goofy on me, so if it dies, I might be computer-less for a week or two. Won't be a long time though. September 1st at the latest.

Finally saw DHpt2. Wasn't thrilled, didn't loathe it. I hated Fred's death-they made him look like wimp. As always, too much cut out, and did you notice they actually had to change sets to make it work with the script? Notice the big bridge going from the courtyard to the forbidden forest that they use to carry Harry's body over? Yeah, wasn't there for any of the other movies. Also, why was there snow in Hogsmeade when the battle took place in May-June? LOL I am too nitpicky for my own good. LOL Stand alone it was awesome, Snapes death and memories were the best part IMO!"You have your mothers eyes" SNIFFLE!

Anyway, here we go! For those who have been asking about when the identity of the mysterious F will be revealed-it might be next chapter, but most likely the chapter after that. :)

Thank you to everyone for all of the lovely lovely reviews for last chapter! Can we keep them coming please! I am almost to 100 reviews on this and would love to hit 100 with this chapter, it would make me very happy!

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Prologue <em>

_Voldemort stared down into the sleeping face of Sybil Trelawney. It would be at least another day before she woke, and a day after that before the fog would clear enough for him to question her, yet an odd kind of calm had come over him. Perhaps he had been foolish the past three years, wasted too much time and effort in trying to kill Harry Potter and stop the growing bond between he and Draco Malfoy. The true key to his survival was learning the full prophecy so he could put a stop to it. Knowing what would bring his downfall, stopping the other side from finding out-that was what mattered. Harry Potter was useless if he didn't know how to destroy him._

_He turned away from the sleeping woman, extinguishing the light with a flick of his wand. As long as she forced him to be in the dark, he would allow her to live in the dark as well. _

_The heavy door closed behind him and he alighted the stairs to the upper floor where his remaining followers waited. In the past twenty-four hours-that number had dropped dramatically. He entered the room and spoke without giving the slightest greeting. They fell down to their knees, more in fear than reverence. _

"_Is it done?" He hissed into the darkness, his every syllable resonating with his annoyance. _

"_Yes my lord," The eldest among them spoke, the one who had been with him the longest. "Burned to the ground, just as you directed."_

"_And everyone inside?" He gave the man a scathing glare "You are positive none escaped?" _

"_Yes, My Lord" The mans voice trembled. He had been given many tasks in his thirty years at the Dark Lords side, but none had been as terrible as this. "We watched until we were sure." _

"_That could not have been easy Rudolphus, surely you had friends inside." _

"_I did My lord," Rudolphus bent his head in misery, "But my first loyalty has been and will always be to you." _

"_Bellatrix was my most loyal servant, because of this, I will believe you." He turned away from the man "For now."_

_He walked in a wide circle, taking in the last four members of his inner circle. The ones who had been with him the longest-the ones he had spared from punishment. _

"_Let this night serve as a reminder to you all." He pointed his finger at them each in turn. "The betrayer in Godrics Hallow has been dealt with and all those around him. Should one of you dare to follow in his footsteps, all of you will die. Each and every one."_

"_Yes my lord!" They spoke in turn as he turned and pointed at them. His eyes cold and hateful._

"_The witness' have been planted as I asked?"_

"_Yes My Lord," Rudolphus bowed again "They will remember seeing the Weasley's, Longbottom, Granger and the Lovegood woman setting the fire."_

_Rudolphus exchanged looks with the others. They had been waiting for the big explosion since the night before, when they had brought word that the house in Godric's Hallow had been raided. Yet nothing had been said about the outcome, about the fact that the rebels mission had been successful._

"_My Lord," Rudolphus spoke hesitantly "What will you do about Harry Potter?"_

"_What about him?"_

"_He is free again My Lord, in the past…"_

"_In the past I have made mistakes regarding Harry Potter. Mistakes that nearly lead to my downfall. I trusted where I should not have trusted, acted where I should have not and not acted where I should have." He turned and walked away, his attention caught by a nest outside the window. A mother bird had just returned with a large worm for her babies. He raised his wand and pointed it at the mother bird, whispered the killing curse-then smiled as she fell dead from the tree. "My focus need not be on Harry Potter, what I need is in the seer's head. Once I have that, Harry Potter will no longer be a problem." _

_He turned and swept from the room, it was time to go to the cave again, time to check on Nagini. _

"_I will return this evening."_

_They stood silently as he disappeared, when the door closed behind him, they all breathed a sigh of relief. Once, they had been proud to be in the Dark Lords inner circle, now, it was frightening. He was slowly becoming unhinged, he made little sense and the few things that did, were against what they had always believed. _

_But among them, was one who was quite pleased to see this unhinging. One who was thrilled to see the Dark Lord nervous, to see the growing fear in his eyes at the mention of Harry Potter. _

_The one who, despite his long time ties to Voldemort, had turned to the other side. _

_The one who bore the phoenix tattoo-the mark of the rebellion._

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Fifteen

At Long Last

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>"You know how Ginny hates to be kept waiting"<p>

Harry grinned and reached out for Ron's arm. "So, let's go."

Ron grinned back at him "It's a mile through these trees, we'll have to…"

He cut off as the moon suddenly went dark. Swirls of black filled the air around them and they found themselves under attack.

"Luna!" Ron called out "Get George out of here."

"Where?" She pulled out her wand, then looked around. The black was coming closer, they were seconds from being attacked. "We can't go back, we'll be followed!"

"Ron…!" Hermione looked around nervously, doing the math in her head. Right now, they were evenly numbered, but Harry and Draco were without wands.

"Go!" Ron yelled to Luna "The emergency camp." He turned to Seamus "Seamus, go to the camp, Get Ginny and Pansy and take them there."

There were a pair of loud cracks as Luna and Seamus vanished.

The swirls closed in quickly enveloping them in black fog for a moment before taking on defined forms. Hermione stepped on something hard, then looked down to see that Goyle's wand was laying under her foot.

"Harry!" She picked it up and tossed it to him. He caught it deftly, then held it out in front of him as the Death Eaters moved in closer. They grouped tight around Draco, the only one of them who was unarmed, and one by one, the Death Eaters fell until at last, the last two-realizing they were largely outnumbered, ran away.

"Hermione," Ron broke the circle around Draco "Go to the camp, make sure Seamus got them out of there okay, then go to the new camp."

"Ron…"

Her voice tapered off. Ron was staring at Harry, Draco and Stan now, his eyes thin, wary and even angry. They had already been betrayed once-what proof did they have that this was really Harry Potter?

"Go on," He nodded. Reluctantly, Hermione twisted away. Ron and Neville raised their wands so fast that neither Harry nor Stan had time to react.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"Ron?" Harry looked back and forth between him and Neville. Slowly, the dawn of understanding appeared on his face. He wanted to be angry-and yet, he couldn't be.

"First things first." Ron turned to Neville "We need to get out of here before more come. Go to the spot where we met George and Luna the first time."

Neville nodded, then took Draco and Stan by the arm and twisted away. Ron looked Harry, his eyes a mixture of fear and apology.

"Sorry, but I need to do this." Then he took Harry's arm and twisted away.

* * *

><p>It was less than a minute between when Luna landed in the small clearing and Seamus popped in behind her, dragging Ginny and Pansy with her. It was frighteningly dark, and immediately, Seamus went to work putting up charms and barriers to protect them. It took several minutes for the confusion to clear enough for Ginny to realize that Luna was there, and that she was kneeling over a body-the body of her brother.<p>

"George!" She gasped and began to cry, picking up his hand and holding it tightly in hers. "Luna, is he okay?"

"Yes, I think so," She was still badly shaken herself, unable to erase the images of the past hour from her mind. She kept seeing it over and over again. George flying against the wall in a shower of blood, the growing crimson pool, his whispered words…his voice-so very, very weak as his eyes closed.

Pansy knelt next to them, Hermione's rucksack filled with medical supplies in her hands. "We should get him out of those clothes."

She reached in and pulled out a scissors, then began cutting away his shirt. Behind them, Seamus had gotten the fire going, giving her light to work by. There was so much blood that Pansy wondered how there could be any blood left in his body, and she could tell, the sight was upsetting Ginny. She hadn't so much as asked about Harry yet-and to Pansy, that spoke volumes.

"Luna," She said, trying to be tactful "I can do this, why don't you go get cleaned up?"

"No," Luna shook her head vehemently "I'm not leaving him."

There was a loud crack just behind them, all three jumped so hard their shoulders knocked. Hermione wandered outside the barriers for a moment until Seamus stepped out and pulled her in. She was thankful to see that he already had most everything in place and was working on the tents. Seeing the three huddled around George, she knelt down next to them, ready to offer her assistance.

"How is he?"

"He doesn't look good." Ginny whispered softly

Pansy coughed to get Hermione's attention, then motioned with her eyes between Luna and Ginny. Hermione caught on right away-it was hard not to. Ginny's eyes were frozen on Luna's blood soaked clothes and she sat shaking and crying. It was a scene that was all too familiar, one that Hermione remembered seeing only too well the night Fred died. She wondered now if Ginny was seeing George at all.

"Luna," Hermione looked over her shoulder, relived to see that Seamus had finished putting up the large tent-the one that had the shower in it. "Why don't you go get cleaned up. Seamus will have your tent up in a minute, Pansy and I can get George cleaned up and settled in."

"No," She shook her head "I want to stay with him."

"Please Luna, " Hermione whispered, she leaned closer to her ear. "You're covered in blood, it's upsetting Ginny." She pulled back and looked deeply, compassionately, into Luna's eyes.

Luna looked away from George's face, for the first time fully noticing Ginny. She held George's hand gripped tightly between hers and she rocked back and forth while she wept softly, her face a reflection of horrible pain and fear. George would want Ginny to be taken care of first, before anything else.

"Right," She whispered, then reached for her hair to brush it behind her ear. She caught the faint crunch as it brushed against her ear, the crunch she knew was being caused by the dried blood in her hair. "I need clothes."

"Take something of mine." Hermione tried to smile, but she knew it was weak. "Bag up yours, we'll burn them later."

Luna nodded and turned away from them, then made her way into the big tent. Outside, she kicked off her shoes, the white ballerina flats that George had bought for her in Diagon Alley. They were dark red now, covered with blood-but she would not burn them. Inside, she pulled a garbage bag from a closet to put her bloody clothes in, then went into the bathroom.

She stopped in front of the sink, afraid to look up into the mirror, knowing her reflection was going to frighten her.

It did.

Her entire face was one big smear of blood, all down her neck, and the front of her hair was saturated. She looked down her body, she might as well have been dropped in a pool of blood-there was no spot that had been left clean, blood had even pooled down into her shoes to soil the bottoms of her feet.

She shuddered, suddenly and grotesquely reminded of where the blood had come from, and she found herself bent over the toilet vomiting violently-and as she stood, she found that even her vomit had blood in it.

She turned away from the toilet, turned on the shower to as hot as she knew she would be able to stand it, then pulled off her clothes and dropped them into the bag before stepping under the boiling hot spray. Slowly, painfully, she sank down to sit-her arms wrapped around her knees. She rocked back and forth and sobbed while very, very slowly, the water around her went from red to clear.

* * *

><p>Ron landed seconds after Neville in the dark clearing just outside the forest of Dean. They looked at each other for a second, then both raised their wands, and pointed them at the three in front of them.<p>

"Okay, time for answers." Ron bit out angrily

"Pop quiz?" Harry asked, unsure whether to be angry or amused. It wasn't as if this was the first time he had had to prove his identity-it was just the first time he had had to prove it to his best mate.

"You could call it that, yeah." Neville looked back and forth at the three. Harry and Draco, if it was really them, were unrecognizable. It wouldn't be hard to slip in a couple imposters.

"Let's have it then."

"Alright," Ron looked at Draco "What happened to your friend Crabbe the first time we met, when he tried to take what wasn't his?"

"What?" Draco shook his head "Is this a joke?"

"I don't see anyone laughing."

Draco looked at Harry and Harry shrugged. " I think…oh, yeah… he got bit by that feral rat of yours."

"Only good thing Wormtail ever did in his life." Harry put in, shooting Ron a small smirk.

"Crabbe wouldn't have agreed with you." Draco grinned

"Crabbe wasn't a very agreeable person, now was he?"

"Hey!" Ron raised his voice, unnerved by the easy camaraderie between the two. "I'm asking the questions here. Your turn." he motioned towards Harry. "What was your first chocolate frog card?"

"Dumbledore," Harry looked twitchy and anxious, as if there were about a hundred places he would rather be-but there was just one, and one person he would rather be with. "Are we done now?"

"Not quite. But…" Ron said, more appeased, but not ready yet. Ron lowered his wand. "I don't know anything to ask him though" He motioned to Stan

"You'll just have to take our word for it." Harry stepped in front of Stan. "Look, we're the real deal. If you don't believe us, we'll just go find our own way."

Ron looked suddenly alarmed. "You're kidding right? Ginny would kill me if you left. You're not going anywhere."

"Then you're gonna have to trust us."

"Harry," Neville lowered his wand. "It's not about our not trusting you. It's about our not trusting _anyone_. Trusting people out here these days is deadly."

"Look, it's nothing personal" Ron directed his words at Stan "Not long ago, we trusted someone we shouldn't have, and Me, Seamus, Luna and George were almost killed because of it." Ron stashed his wand, then handed Draco the wand he had taken off Harry-Goyle's wand. "You don't know what it's like out here now Harry. It's a damned scary place. It's not just you-know-who, Umbridge is Minister of Magic, Yaxley is running Hogwarts…you can't trust anyone."

"Must be some people you can trust." Draco looked at Harry and Stan, the two people he trusted most in all the world. Ron and Neville caught his glance and grinned.

"Yeah," Neville laughed "You trust your enemies. Gryffindor's have turned bad, Slytherins have turned good. It's a new world. But, it's not all bad. Not everyone has changed, plenty of good people stayed good. From what Seamus has told us, the rebellion is full of them."

"It is," Stan smiled "I've seen it, first hand. Vinny, he was the one what went and checked in most times. But, I know how to get there too. We need to wait a few days, make sure there ain't no traces on you two, but once we know for sure-F. will be happy to see you. All of you."

"F.," Ron looked around at the three "Who the hell is this F."

"We don't know, he won't say. Says he was told by Dumbledore to only reveal himself to two people. The chosen ones."

"Reckon it's safe now?" Neville looked at Ron "Taking them to the camp I mean?"

Ron smiled sadly, feeling a bit guilty now about his suspicions. But now that he had Harry out here alone, there was something he needed to know before he talked to Ginny, and he might as well know it now. "But before we go…"

* * *

><p>Ginny paced nervously outside George and Luna's tent. Since taking him inside, Hermione and Pansy had insisted she wait outside. Luna had come from the shower, scrubbed clean now, yet her expression no less frightening. George was going to be okay, Hermione had said so, yet Ginny couldn't stop being afraid. As he lay in the grass, his face had looked far too familiar, far too much like Fred's.<p>

The front of the tent rustled and Ginny looked up expectantly. Pansy stepped out, a large bag held in her hands.

"How is he?" She asked, moving forward to take Pansy's free hand.

"He's going to be fine Ginny, promise." Pansy smiled and moved towards the fire. "Hermione is treating his wounds with Essence of Dittany and Luna is bandaging them."

"Is he in pain?"

"No, he's still sleeping." She knelt down and tossed the bag of George and Luna's bloody clothes into the fire, then waved her wand over it, speaking a spell that would mask the smell of blood from any wandering animals. "Hermione thinks he will stay asleep for awhile. It's normal when someone has lost a lot of blood."

Ginny nodded and sat back, staring at the fire quietly. Pansy watched her, relieved to see that some of the fear had left her face.

"You haven't even asked." She smiled a little, a slight tone of worry in her voice. Ginny looked up, her face tensing again.

"I've been afraid to." She whispered

"They got them out Ginny, both of them, out safe."

A powerful wave of emotion rocked her, so overwhelming that she nearly fell onto her face. She put her hands out in front of her to stop the fall-it was then that she heard the voices, breaking through the darkness and the sound of the rustling leaves. Ron's voice, and Neville's. A strange voice that was oddly familiar, and a voice that she remembered well. And then, she heard the voice that mattered most of all.

At last-after all the voices that had lied and had frightened her. After all the voices that had sought to tear her apart-after three long years, the voice had come.

At long last-the most precious voice of all, had come.

"Harry…" Near her ear, she heard Pansy standing next to her. Her own whisper…

"Draco…"

And through the darkness, at long last, faces appeared. Familiar and not familiar. Masked by three years worth of hair and beard, green eyes hidden behind cracked glasses, ice blue eyes filled with pain and longing. Beloved ones-lost… but now returned.

"Harry…" Ginny gasped as Ron lead him through the barrier. Her hands clenched tightly together in front of her. So tight that her fingers had gone numb.

Harry stumbled as he caught sight of her. Ginny, three years older, her hair longer, her face pale and thin, but her eyes still the same-despite what Ron had told him. Despite his fears that he would see madness when he looked at her-she was the same-but she wasn't. She was more-more beautiful, more dear, so much more precious.

"Ginny…"He pulled away from Ron, then walked swiftly to her. Four steps that felt like steps into heaven, then swept her up into his arms. The crushing embrace came, and it was all so suddenly worth it. Worth every second that they had been apart. It didn't matter then that everyone else in the world had believed that he was dead. Neville, George, Luna-even Ron and Hermione, his best friends in the world. It didn't matter that they had given up hope. All that mattered was that _she hadn't_. She had let them believe that she was mad, she had been locked away in St. Mungo's for months, and yet she had never lost hope that he was alive.

It overruled any sadness he had over the rest. At long last-they were together.

Those who stood around them were incredibly touched by the moment. Ron and Neville sniffled loudly, Stan wiped his nose on his sleeve and Seamus turned away. But Draco and Pansy-they missed the entire thing.

Pansy moved forward slowly, her hand outstretched, then she reached out hesitantly for his face, pulled her hand back for a moment, and then reached out again until her fingers touched his cheek.

"Draco," Her lips trembled while a torrent of tears poured down her cheeks "Oh Draco, it's really you?"

"Yeah," He grinned and pulled his arms around her, crushing her in his embrace. "I look like shit, I know, but it's really me."

She shook her head, her face buried in the wild tangle of hair at his neck "You look amazing."

"No," He took a deep breath, breathing in her amazing scent for the first time in three years. It was familiar. A scent of innocence, like wildflowers and honey, a scent that had always been in conflict with the tough Slytherin shell she had always worn. "You look amazing."

The four stood quietly embracing for a long time. None would have dared to interrupt, until Pansy looked over Draco's shoulder, and realized that something was wrong.

"Where's Goyle?" She smiled, looking around and wondering why he wasn't jumping around Draco, as excited as she was to have him back.

Draco pulled back from her, leaving an arm in place and looking around nervously at the others . Harry and Ginny had pulled apart, his arm tight around her waist. So much had changed, he wasn't sure how close Ginny had gotten to Goyle herself, so he worried-in light of Ron's news-how she would take this.

"He's gone," Draco said softly

"Gone?" She looked at him, confused for a moment, then the clarity came and her face broke. "He's dead?"

Draco nodded and pulled her close again, the moment of happiness marred by loss. They would never, ever forget him, the boy who had sacrificed to bring them together again. Not just Pansy and Draco, but Harry and Ginny as well. Ginny released a soft sob, then fell against Harry again to weep on his shoulder. Around them, the others mourned silently into the night. All quietly remembering the boy who had been their best friend and enemy-the man who was their friend-a man who was their hero.

* * *

><p>Harry gave the towel a final swipe over his face, peering closer into the mirror before finally deciding that he was satisfied with the results. Already, he was feeling more like himself. Hermione had fixed his glasses and he had just cut his hair, and his face was once again shaved clean. He was far too skinny, the clothes Ron had given him were far too baggy, but compared to what he had woken in that morning-and where-he wasn't about to complain.<p>

He pushed the flap for the bathroom aside, then walked over to peek on Ginny where she slept peacefully. She had fought going to bed, but finally a bit of blackmail had come into play. If she wanted to fight when the time came to take Voldemort down, she needed to be strong. Harry would still be here in the morning after all.

The camp was quiet, one by one they had all drifted off to their own quarters. Draco and Pansy had gone off, wanting to be alone to mourn Goyle in their own way. Stan had taken up the extra bed in their tent next to Seamus who had moved in when Ron bought the tent. Ron and Hermione pretended to be asleep in the room next to his, and Harry was supposed to be sleeping too. But he was finally free again-he could walk where he wanted to, do what he wanted to do-sleep was the last thing on his mind. Something else was first at the moment-there was someone he needed to see.

He pushed the flap open, stepped out into the dark night and looked around the camp. The stars in the sky, his first stars in three years, were amazingly bright-shockingly beautiful. So much so that he could barely stand to take his eyes off them. The air so fresh and clean that he could have spent long hours just standing there breathing. But he had something else he wanted to do-something that was more important. He knew she would be awake, keeping watch over George-and he was right.

"Luna?" He stood outside their tent, speaking softly "Can I come in?"

He heard a soft rustling, then her voice came "Yes."

Luna sat curled up at the head of the bed, George's hand clenched tightly in hers. He hadn't seen her since he'd arrived at the camp, and she looked much better than the last time he'd seen her-they both did in fact. There had been so much blood before, but now they were scrubbed clean, all traces of the blood gone. She wore a pink flannel shirt and a pair of faded blue denim capri's, her short hair clean and curling madly around her chin. George lay covered in blankets from the waist down, bandages covered his entire chest, his face frighteningly white, yet peaceful in sleep.

"Harry," She managed a small smile when he crossed the tent and then knelt down next to her. She let go of George's hand, then threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Oh Harry! I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too Luna," He smiled, realizing for the first time just how much he had truly missed her. Luna was one of his very best friends, one of the kindest, sweetest people he had ever known. Being with her again made his heart leap with happiness "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," She pulled back, then touched his cheek "I'm so sorry Harry, so very, very sorry."

He smiled, not needing to ask why she was apologizing. It was an apology he was sure he would hear a lot once word of his being alive came out.

"Don't apologize. You're not the only one who believed Voldemort's lies." He smiled and sat back against the dresser "He made it look very convincing from what I understand."

"That's true enough I suppose," She sighed and leaned back, taking George's hand in hers again. "But how many of those people know you as well as I do?"

"It doesn't matter now," Harry smiled reassuringly "I'm alive, I'm free, and very soon-the entire wizarding world will know it."

Luna smiled at him and nodded, then her eyes drifted back to George's face and the worried shadows returned to her eyes. Harry watched her silently for a moment, in wonder at just how much things had changed in the past three years. It had been enough seeing Hermione weeping over Gregory Goyle's death, seeing her hug Pansy Parkinson. Ron shaking hands with Draco Malfoy-all of them speaking as if they had been lifelong friends. In here, it seemed so much more personal. The others, despite Ron and Neville's hair, still seemed like themselves. But Luna seemed very little like the Luna he had known. She was still sweet, she was still kind-but she looked different. She sounded different.

"So," Harry smiled a little "You and George huh?"

"Everybody says that." Luna looked at him and smiled "Is it really that strange?"

"I never would have seen it coming." Harry shrugged

"And you would have seen yourself friends with Draco Malfoy?" She arched an eyebrow in a comforting resemblance to the old Luna. "Or Hermione with Goyle?"

"I get your point."

"Things change Harry," Luna said sadly and wiped a piece of hair away from George's forehead before bending down to press a kiss to it. "None of us are who we were three years ago. That's bad in some ways, but in some ways, it's good too. I've learned to not take things for granted, to not count on the fact that the people I love with always be here tomorrow. It's taught me that I need to love them as much as I can now, every minute, while I can. To let them know in every way I can how much they mean to me."

"You're absolutely right." Harry smiled and reached for her free hand "I learned that too, so you're preaching to the choir on that one."

Luna looked up, embarrassed now for her outburst. Of course Harry would know that, he would know it even better than her.

"I'm sorry Harry, that was very rude of me."

"No," He shook his head and smiled sadly. It was a lesson that was too easy to forget, even in just a few hours, the happiness of freedom had begun to diminish the horribleness of the past three years. "Just because I know it, it doesn't hurt to remind me of it now and then."

He sighed, then rose to his feet.

"Take good care of him," He brushed a hand over her hair, then bent down and hugged her again. "But try to get some sleep too."

Luna nodded and watched him go, then she slid back down in the bed again and cuddled next to George. She let her eyes close, but as soon as the darkness came, the memory returned as well. His body flying against the wall in a shower of blood, holding him while his eyes closed, the feel of his blood on her face. Her body started to shake and the silent tears came once again.

She felt his hand tighten in hers, and then his voice came in a whisper.

"Tell me you love me,"

"I love you."

"Louder."

Luna sniffled and buried her face against his shoulder. She forced her voice out of the whisper. "I love you."

"Now say you'll marry me."

Luna looked up to find him looking down at her. She nodded and smiled

"Someday, when this is all over."

"No," He shook his head weakly "Now, as soon as we can find someone to do it."

"Now?" Luna pushed up onto her elbow and looked down at him.

George nodded silently, a tiny grin on his face. Luna shook her head and stared down at him. Surely, he wasn't serious. He had lost so much blood, he wasn't thinking clearly-wasn't in his right mind. He did like a good joke-so, he had to be kidding, right?

Right?

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 Preview<p>

While George heals, the others plot their next course which includes joining the rebellion, and Draco and Harry meeting the mysterious F at last. Harry and Ginny discuss the future, and whether they will walk into it together or apart. One of them has already decided, and the other won't have a choice in the matter-but which is it?


	16. The Chosen Ones

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>AN Nice long chapter and a really, really nice surprise at the end. And a cliffhanger, HAHAHA! Okay, so I sort of lied before. The prologues aren't going to just cover Voldemort-at least for one more chapter, it will also cover the camp of the rebellion. LOL

Just a quick note: I originally said in chapter 1 that Fleur left on her own, but I realized this created a conflicting plot issue, so I went back and fixed it. You can re-read chapter one if you like, but if not, I edited it to Fleur being deported by the ministry. I apologize for this; it is one of the drawbacks to posting chapter to chapter. : (

I have a couple more notes at the end-but can't put them here because it will spoiler the chapter. : )

BTW-Has anyone else ever wondered if the final battle between Harry and Voldemort had been fought with Pokemon instead of wands, what Pokemon do you think they would have used? Best answers get a shout out next chapter!

No, I am not smoking crack-it's the sugar again.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

* * *

><p><em>The man landed in the clearing and the darkness lifted from his eyes. He looked around himself, afraid that, even after the transport, he had somehow been followed. Now that Harry Potter was free, things felt much more dangerous than they had before. It didn't change anything. Even if he could, he wouldn't have gone back to the old days. He was proud of his new allegiance, of his roll as a spy for the rebellion. As a seventeen year old at Hogwarts, it had been his desire to make a difference in the world, to have a part in changing the life of others. A goal he had seen come to fruition-but in the worst possible way. At forty-seven, he was little more than a glorified lackey, one who had so much innocent blood on his hands he could have drown in it. Often these days, he wished he could. <em>

_He stopped before a bright yellow leaf, one embossed with the outline of a phoenix. He pulled off his black robes and tossed them behind a grouping of rocks and brush. Then, he dug into the bag at his side and pulled out a set of bright blue robes. _

_Blue had been her favorite color. _

_He slid into them, a stinging in his eyes as he thought about the woman who was lost to him, and then he reached out and touched the leaf. It shivered, a light golden glow enveloped his fingers, and his hand slipped away. Behind him, an encampment appeared. An encampment, he noticed, that had increased in size since his last visit. It seemed every time he visited the camp grew larger. It was a good thing-it meant more people to fight, but it was also bad-it meant more people to die as well. _

_The rebels glared at him with hatred while he passed, hatred that was well earned. He was responsible for some of them being orphaned, that some were missing siblings, and others husbands and wives. That he had seen the error of his ways so late in his life made no difference. He welcomed their hate - enduring it was his penance. _

_As he neared the tent, a trio of young men stepped in front of the entrance, their wands drawn. _

"_No wand," The elder of the three said, his wand pointed in the mans face. "We may have to let you through, but we won't let you go in armed."_

_He raised his wand to hand it over, when the flap lifted and a head poked out. _

"_Dennis, Nigel…Ernie," He looked at them with disapproval, his eyes filled with sadness. "This man comes to us with information, at great risk to himself. You will not disrespect him."_

"_But sir…he's…" _

"_I know who he is." He looked at them sternly "Do you know what he risks by coming here? Have you forgotten what happened to Mr. Crabbe?"_

"_No sir," They lowered their wands, and with a last disdainful glare at the man, they turned away. _

_He watched sadly as the three walked away, then he looked back at the man and smiled. "Forgive them, they are young and have been through so very much."_

"_There is nothing to forgive sir, they are only protecting you." He bowed his head respectfully "Protection that is both needed and deserved."_

"_That's kind of you to say." He inclined his head, and nodded the man inside. "You've taken an incredible risk coming again so soon, you must have news of great importance."_

"_How important it is will depend on opinion I suppose. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are now free; this freedom has proven another piece of the prophecy. Three in all, I believe we can be certain now that the Dark Lord will fall. It is only a matter of time."_

"_And yet, something troubles you."_

"_The Dark Lord Sir, he's afraid, becoming more paranoid by the moment, and his actions are being effected by this."_

"_Actions…"_

"_You know about Godric's Hallow-over thirty of his own followers, all but two of which were loyal to him-something he knew-and yet, all dead as a punishment."_

"_Yes, a sorry tragedy I am afraid."_

"_They were my friends, so you understand I must be sorry for their loss, but for the rebellion-it is reason to celebrate."_

"_No," He shook his head sadly, "The loss of human life is never a thing to be celebrated. Even when the day comes that the heir of Slytherin falls, it will be a loss. A brilliant mind, so much potential…horrific loss."_

"_You are a much better man than I." The man smiled wryly, her face flashed in his mind again. He would be cheering on the day the Dark Lord fell, he would be cheering loudly. _

"_Sir, his paranoia is becoming increasingly problematic. He's moved the professor, and says he will move her repeatedly, regularly. The only time he leaves her is when he goes to check on the snake. Impromptu visits with no timing or warning. I will have no way to get word to you."_

_He shifted nervously, knowing his time was short. _

"_Sir…" He tensed, a growing knot in the pit of his stomach. "How…how does one destroy what they can not find?" _

"_A good question," He sank into a chair, his stomach clenching. "But, we will worry about that when the time comes. Very soon, Mr. Shunpike will be bringing Harry, Draco and the others into the rebellion. Once they arrive, there will be much to do, the remaining Horcrux must be destroyed, and we must get word to the people that Harry is alive."_

_How they were going to do these things, he didn't know. Dumbledore had entrusted him with this task of leadership, yet he felt as clueless now as he had when Dumbledore had first approached him with it-and he'd had plenty of time to contemplate it. _

"_We will work it all out." He worked up a smile, then rose and walked the man to the flap of the tent. "For now…be safe my friend."_

_The man nodded and opened the flap, and then he looked back. F. smiled widely. _

"_Worry not. Harry and Draco are free at last. This is a happy time."_

_The man smiled back and raised a fist in celebration._

_"A Happy Time."_

_Soon, the Dark Lord would pay for all he had done. _

_Her death would be avenged.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Sixteen

The Chosen Ones

* * *

><p>He'd been watching her sleep for nearly an hour, and still, Draco couldn't shake the fear that it was all just a dream. Surely, very soon, he would be woken by the door slamming open, cold food slid across the floor before the door slammed shut again. His day was supposed to start in darkness, his heart filled with despair and the longing that this would be the day-the day that they would be set free.<p>

Now that day had come and gone. This morning he was free and he was finding it nearly impossible to wrap his mind around. It was impossible to believe that he and the woman at his side had spent the night making love, that they had fallen asleep tangled together while whispered promises still lingered in his mind. Even harder to believe was that he had opened his eyes to find himself still in her arms, the space around him was bright with sunlight, and he could hear birds singing outside the tent.

It was real, she was real, his freedom…was real.

He reached out a hand, his fingers brushing gently over her cheek and she began to stir. Her eyes opened and she stared at him for nearly a full minute, then she burst into tears.

"It's okay," He spoke softly, afraid of upsetting her more. He wasn't sure why she was crying, it could be the emotion of their reunion, or mourning over Goyle's death…maybe a combination of both. "Please don't cry."

Pansy moved closer, her arms tightening around his back. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to. I was just so relieved."

"Relieved?"

"I was afraid to open my eyes; I thought maybe last night was a dream."

Draco laughed softly against her ear "I know what you mean."

"Of course you do," Pansy pushed back and smiled "You always have." She sat up, pulled the blankets up with her and looked down into Draco's eyes. Even in the happiness, there was terrible sadness-sadness of which she didn't need to ask the source.

"You're thinking about Greg, aren't you?"

Draco nodded and sat up to sit cross-legged next to her. "The way I feel is so confused, I never dreamed it was possible to feel so many things at one time. Happiness, sadness, grief, longing…"

"I know," Pansy smiled and took his hand in hers, pulled it to her lips and kissed the knuckles before letting it fall to her lap. "There are just…no words to describe how I feel to have you back, so I won't even try. But, I am sad about Greg too. But it's more than that even. I'm thankful the others made it back safe, thrilled for Harry and Ginny and I'm worried about George and how Luna is holding up after all that happened last night. Neville was hurt and Hermione took a horrible hit in the chest too…so I am wondering if they are okay. It's just…"

"Surreal?"

"Beyond surreal." She grinned a little "This whole thing-since we joined with the others, it's been so strange-watching it."

Draco nodded, the memory of Hermione Granger crying over Goyle the night before came to him. "They were close, weren't they? Hermione and Goyle?"

"I don't know that close is the word for it, we haven't been with them long enough for them to be too close-but, I think if they'd had more time, they would have been. They were so…cute together. He teased her, but not like before, not like when we were so cruel to her, like how friends tease-and it made her laugh. Hermione brought out the best in him too, I always thought he was-well, rather dim, but he was much smarter than I ever knew.

"Watching them, it made me feel wretched. We always treated them like rubbish when they all have such admirable qualities. I never knew how funny Ron and George are, or that Ginny and Luna are so sweet, or how really, really smart Hermione is and Neville and Seamus are so brave and thoughtful."

Draco laughed a little. He had spent the last three years locked in a tiny room with Harry Potter-his greatest enemy. Over the past three years, they had gone from enemies, to allies, to friends, to brothers-if only in a sense that they had shared blood. He didn't know where Harry stood on that distinction, but to Draco - someone who had never had a brother - it wasn't the shared blood that made Harry his brother. It was the act.

"So much has changed the past three years." His eyes went to the thin scar than ran down his wrist "We've changed…and I'll spend the rest of my life thanking God for that."

He pulled her close again and kissed her, thankful for whatever had moved her to change herself. He had missed her so much it was nearly unbearable to remember it now. He pulled back, cupping her face in his hands.

"I love you Pansy, and I want you to know that I am proud of you for what you did. It can't have been easy working against Voldemort" He brushed a finger over the phoenix tattoo on her chest, then bent his head and kissed it. "But I am glad that you did."

"I love you too," Pansy giggled and squirmed, unlike Harry, Draco had only taken a hasty shower the night before-he was badly in need of a shave and haircut. "But you need a shave…and a hair cut wouldn't hurt either."

She pulled back and looked at him critically. His hair was halfway down his back, a good six inches longer than it had been during their time at Hogwarts, but looking at it now, it was actually kind of sexy longer.

"On second thought, maybe the hair can stay."

* * *

><p>Harry was gone by the time Ginny woke the next morning. She found him sitting by the fire, just finishing breakfast. She took her plate quietly, watching him while she ate. He seemed quieter this morning, his mind deep in thought. Their eyes met over the fire and he smiled at her, she smiled back-yet he didn't say a thing. As they were finishing, Hermione joined them by the fire, fresh from leaving George and Luna's tent.<p>

"How is he?" Ginny asked nervously, forcing the pictures from the night before out of her mind.

"He's better. He's awake and talking, and in the tradition of the Weasley men, he's hungry." She smiled and began dishing up food "I was going to take him breakfast and then change his bandages when he finishes."

"I'll take it," Ginny rose, and then took the plate from Hermione. "I want to see him anyway."

"You should go too Harry," Hermione handed Ginny a handful of silverware, then sat next to the fire to pour herself a cup of coffee. "He wants to see you."

"Oh, okay." Harry stood and smiled at Ginny again, and then they walked towards the tent. They were just about to reach for the flap, when it opened and Luna stuck her head out.

"Good morning," She smiled at them tiredly. She had deep purple circles under her eyes and looked like she hadn't had a bit of sleep. Ginny pulled her into a hug; the sight of her clean with the sun in her hair was so much nicer than the lingering memory of the way she had looked the night before.

"How's George?" Harry asked when Ginny let Luna go and pulled back.

"He's awake, he's still pretty weak, but he seems a little better this morning. Though, I think losing all that blood affected his mind."

"Affected his mind?" Ginny asked worriedly, her forehead wrinkled with concern. "How so?"

"Oh, it's nothing too serious. He just said something really silly last night and he doesn't seem to want to let it go. Hermione says he will be fine once his blood has had time to replenish itself." She pushed past them. "Well, I'm hungry, I'm going to go eat. Ron's with him now, you should go in, I know he wants to see you."

They watched her go, and then they turned back to one another. "I wonder what he said."

"I don't know," Harry shrugged "But if Luna thinks it's silly, it must be pretty bad."

They pushed through the flap to find George laying propped up on several pillows, his face still horribly pale, but looking better all the same. Ron sat on the floor, his back against the dresser.

"Harry," George looked up and smiled "Bought time you drag your skinny arse in to see me, after I laid myself up rescuing it."

Harry knelt down on the floor by the bed, and then leaned over to hug him. He was back among the Weasley's, for the first time in three years he was with his family...he was truly home. The emotion of the moment was nearly overwhelming and he pulled back, wiping at his eyes furiously.

"I'll spend the rest of my life thanking you if you like."

"Not necessary mate," George lay back against the pillows, his own eyes misty while he watched Harry pull his glasses off and wipe his eyes. "It's what family does for each other, right?"

"Right," Harry grinned, then moved to give Ginny her turn to hug George. After, she sat by his head, fussing over him while he ate. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the others talk, and for a moment, he could almost pretend that he was back in the kitchen at the Burrow. He could pretend that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were just out in the yard, and Fred was in the other room. Even as he pretended, he knew he could only keep his eyes closed for so long, eventually, the reality would come again. He opened his eyes and looked at George, there was something he needed to say, something that was three years overdue.

"I never got a chance to tell you how sorry I am about Fred," He said slowly, afraid of tearing the scabs off old wounds, but knowing it had to be said regardless. "And your mum and dad. They were…amazing people, I know I wasn't really family-but I felt like…"

"Don't be stupid." Ron looked at Harry as if he wanted to slap him. "George just said it didn't he? You are family."

Harry nodded; it was so like them, the Weasley's. They may be smaller in numbers now, but the three years they had been apart had only made them even more amazing. "I tried to stop it, but I failed. Your parents were killed…and, the others…"

"Would you just shut it?" George looked at him, his eyes narrowed and angry "I don't want to hear this, not after all we went to to get you out of there."

"Bit ungrateful when you think on it," Ginny shook her head in disapproval "They go risking themselves and now you make them listen to this nonsense."

"George all messed up, holey in the side of his head..." Ron nodded towards the bed "Now his body is all scarred up."

"And you want to take all the credit for it." Ginny rolled her eyes "Bit arrogant really, considering You-Know-Who did all the work."

Harry grinned and slid back against the dresser next to Ron. "Arrogant, right."

"We're not going to let you blame yourself Harry," George put his fork down and handed his plate to Ginny. He had barely finished half of it. "You're not the one who killed them, we all know who that was, so get over yourself."

Harry nodded and took the plate from Ginny, and then laid it on top of the dresser.

"George, are you sure you're okay?" Ginny asked while she helped him drink the potion-laced water that would help hydrate him faster. "Luna said she thought something was still wrong with you."

George grinned a little "What did she say?"

"Well, she…" Ginny looked nervous, as if not sure if she should proceed or not. But this was her brother, she had to be sure. "She said she was afraid that you weren't handling the loss of blood well."

"Told you I was out of my mind did she?" His grin widened. "Said I was saying silly things?"

"Something like that."

George began to shake with laughter and he put his hand over the bandages while Ron laughed loudly, his head thrown back against the dresser. He had been listening to them argue for the past hour, he didn't know who's side to take, but it had been quite entertaining.

Harry looked back and forth between them, then at Ginny who shrugged her shoulders. Maybe Hermione had given him a potion to help with pain-then again, that wouldn't explain why Ron was laughing like a hyena.

"What's so funny?"

"George asked Luna to marry him." Ron said between laughs.

Ginny and Harry looked at one another again, perplexed over what was so funny about that.

"I said I want to marry her now, instead of waiting til this is all over." George grinned "We've been arguing about it since I woke last night. Up until a little bit ago she thought I was kidding…apparently, now she thinks I have brain damage."

"Is that even possible?" Ginny asked

"Brain damage?" Ron grinned "This _is_ George…"

"Not that you troll." Ginny gave Ron a look "I meant getting married. You can't get a marriage license through the ministry…"

"To be honest," George shrugged "I don't know. Lee and Angelina did it somehow, but, even if it is just symbolic and not legal…"

"But she won't even consider it." Ron sniggered "And now she thinks George is a nutter. Luna of all people."

Harry and Ginny looked at one another and grinned. It was a bit ironic.

* * *

><p>The rest of that day passed swiftly. They spent the day tending the wounded, catching up and making plans. Once they were sure that there were no traces on Harry and Draco, Stan would take them to the rebellion where they would meet the mysterious F. Until then, they would enjoy the peaceful lull. For the first time, they felt no urgency to move on. Harry and Draco were free now, they could set their own pace, and plan at their leisure…they had learned from the mistakes made three years before. Then, they had rushed blindly into a battle that no one was prepared to fight. Now, they would plan down to the smallest detail, they would be prepared for every contingency.<p>

As the day grew later, Ginny began to notice something that put her nerves on edge. She and Harry had spent the entire day together, they had shared many looks and smiles, they had touched and sat side by side and yet-Harry had avoided being alone with her. In fact, it seemed _he had gone out of his way_ to avoid being alone with her.

It made absolutely no sense. He had been as exuberant as she had in their meeting the night before; she held felt his tears on her shoulder and his arms so tight around her that she could barely breathe. Yet today, when she looked at him, he seemed almost afraid of her and as she lay thinking it over, it suddenly occurred to her just why that was.

With an angry hiss, she sat up and slung her legs over the side of the bed, then stood and stalked to his private quarters and flung apart the curtain. He lay; his face peaceful in sleep-it was a peace that would be short lived. In a fit of fury, she pulled the pillow from under his head and hit him with it until he woke with a start.

"What the…" He blinked up at her in the near darkness "Ginny?"

She tossed the pillow down and then glared down at him, her hands fisted on her hips. For a moment, Harry was reminded of the morning Mrs. Weasley had stood exactly the same way yelling at Fred, George and Ron for stealing Mr. Weasley's flying Ford Anglia. He remembered thinking that she resembled a Saber-Toothed Tiger and he had no doubt that right now he was facing that Tigers cub-one that could be just as hot tempered.

"Say it Harry, say what you've been thinking all day."

Harry pulled himself up into a sitting position. He had meant to have this conversation in the morning, when they were both fresh, and George was doing better and they were a bit further from the death of Gregory Goyle. Hell, who was he kidding-he had hoped to put it off to give himself another night to change his mind. But he couldn't change his mind-he _wouldn't_ change his mind-just like four years ago-because what he was about to do was the right thing, if only for her. It didn't matter that it tore him up inside, keeping her safe was the most important thing. After so many of the Weasley's had already been lost, keeping her safe was the only thing that mattered.

He looked up at her, his eyes haunted and broken, his face firm.

"We can't be together Ginny. Nothing's changed, if anything, it's worse. Voldemort will do whatever it takes…"

"How. Dare. YOU!" Ginny seethed, her eyes shooting brown arrows dipped in pure rage. "I've waited three years, for THIS?"

"Ginny…"

"No, you listen to me! When you gave me this nonsense four years ago, I went along with it because I didn't want you to be out there worrying about me. Well, we tried it your way, and look how nicely things turned out. You locked in Bathilda Bagshot's cellar and me in St. Mungo's ward for the incurably loopy. Hate to break it to you Harry, but your pushing me back didn't protect me at all. Mum killed Bellatrix LeStrange, Ron is a Weasley, You-Know-Who knows that I am a Weasley too and he wants us all to suffer. It's why Percy is in Azkaban, Fleur was deported, and Charlie was exiled. He knew to come after me, he knew to make George to watch me so he could suffer too and your pushing me back did nothing to stop it."

"He…" Harry swallowed hard and started to move towards her. Ginny was too angry to have him near her, she moved away to pace. "Ginny, I..."

"No, I don't want to hear it! Your protecting me was a kind and noble thing, but it didn't change anything!" She whirled on him and Harry jerked back. He had been mistaken before-this was no cub, this was a full grown Tiger-just like her mother. A seriously pissed off one.

"I won't stand for it. I will not just sit here like a good little girl, left behind like a helpless little damsel in distress while _the great Harry Potter _goes off to save the world. I won't do it. Do you hear me? I will not do it again!"

Harry stood, silently blinking in the darkness. He was afraid to speak, afraid to move, for several seconds, he was even afraid his breathing might make her start yelling again. That was the last thing in the world he wanted. What he really wanted was to pull her into his arms, to feel her next to him like he had the night before. To kiss her, and smell her hair and tell her that he loved her. The only thing stopping him from that was Voldemort, his fear of Voldemort. But Ginny was right, her mother _had_ killed Bellatrix LeStrange and Ron _was_ her brother. If he had put a target on her back at all, he had done it the moment he lay eyes on Molly Weasley and asked her how to get to Platform 9 ¾.

"I love you Ginny," He reached out through the darkness for her hand. She accepted it and they stood quietly for a moment, the sound of the crickets breaking the silence. She moved slightly closer, close enough that she could see that he had tears in his eyes. She reached up and wiped them away when they spilled over, then she stepped into his arms.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The days next two days passed in something like blissful monotony. George was up walking around by the next afternoon, Luna never far from his side. The marriage argument had become a sort of entertainment in the camp, with George insisting that it was perfectly logical and Luna insisting that it was perfectly insane. Occasionally, one of the others would break in with words of advice. Sometimes, it was met with careful thought-like when Pansy suggested that it might be nice, it would be like giving them all hope for the future. And sometimes, it was met with violence, like when George smacked Ron across the back of the head for suggesting that it would be a good idea for them to get married before George accidentally got Luna pregnant.<p>

Finally, on the morning of the third day, Stan announced that he thought that enough time had passed that it was likely safe for them to join the rebellion. He was anxious to meet up with a young woman he was fond of in the camp, and he said he had something to do along the way. Something-they all knew-had to do with the sapling that he had been carefully keeping watch over since the night they arrived -Goyle's body.

Within an hour, the camp was packed up, every thing had been loaded up into the three small bags that Hermione had charmed, and Stan stood in the middle of them-a tin can turned into a port key. They looked around the circle at one another, and then they reached out their hands. They landed moments later in a patch of forest and Stan nodded towards a tree. He raised his wand and red leaf fell from a branch. He pointed out an outline-the outline of a phoenix. They stood in a circle, their hands clenched tightly together, then Stan touched the leaf and jolt of fear went through them as their vision went black. Stan had warned them it would happen, it was all part of protecting the rebellion, but it was shocking just the same.

They were carried away again-and they felt themselves passing through something cold and wet. Stan had said they would be passing through clouds. They fell roughly to the ground again and the blackness cleared from their eyes. Luna rolled over, and then scooted over to George who was lying on his side holding his chest.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," He rolled back upon the grass, trying to catch his breath. "Just a bit of a rough landing, that's all."

"George," Hermione crawled up next to them, her eyes open in concern "Let me check your bandages."

George rolled his eyes "I'm fine mother hen."

"Be quiet and let her check them." Luna admonished, working on the buttons on his shirt.

"Will you marry me if I do?"

"Maybe when you're sane again."

George opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Pansy.

"Oh, look!" Luna and Hermione looked over, following her finger. Visible, high above the trees was a castle-a very familiar castle.

"Hogwarts," Ron moved forward, his shoulder brushing against Harry's. Harry stood frozen, his lip caught between his teeth. There were many things they were fighting for, but nothing brought it home like seeing Hogwarts again. This was where it all began, and this was where it had all so horribly gone wrong three years ago, where everything had come to an abrupt halt. But it wasn't over-not by a long shot. He realized then with glaring certainty-Hogwarts would be where it would end.

Ginny's hand clenched tightly in his. "Look, the Quidditch pitch…I can just see the rings."

Harry turned towards Draco to see him smirking at him. Harry grinned back, both thinking about the battles that had taken place there.

"That's the Rune's classroom!" Hermione smiled, tugging on Luna's sleeve "And Arithmancy!"

"Leave it to Hermione to find the classrooms," Seamus laughed.

"Look at it," Neville breathed, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"I can just see the tip of Gryffindor tower, over there." George had pulled himself up and stood next to Luna, "Where are we Stan?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you." He smiled sheepishly "The spell, you know? I can take you to someone who can, but there's something you need to see first."

He nodded over his shoulder, in the direction opposite the castle. They turned away reluctantly and followed him. He led them through a thick patch of trees, then stopped in what appeared to be a vacant field, in the middle of which sat a rather pathetic looking tree-at the top of which sat a white leaf.

Stan smiled and waved them all over so they stood next to him, then he reached out and touched it. The grass sprung to life - trees and flowers and brush- into a place that was so breathtaking it blotted out all thought of the castle they had just left behind.

Luna reached out nervously, her fingers brushing over the bark of a very large elder tree. Her hand jerked back and her eyes were huge.

The others looked at her in surprise, all but Stan, who looked at her in understanding and nodded slightly. She reached out again, this time touching the smaller elder tree that stood next to the other.

She ran around the meadow, touching everything she could, a beatific, happy smile on her face while the others watched her in bemused confusion. She ran for several moments, like a little girl touching her first flowers who was thrilled by the discovery, until she touched two tall cherry trees, and then a slightly smaller one in front of it. She stopped abruptly and the smile slid away from her face. She turned to George with tears pouring down her face and motioned him forward while the others watched in confusion, afraid to move. Was the old Luna coming back? The Luna who believed in Crumple Horned Snorkacks, Nargles and Wrackspurts? Had she maybe thought she had spotted some new, rare creature?

She picked up George's hand, and pulled him to the smallest cherry tree, and then she nodded to him to lift his hand. He looked over his shoulder at the others nervously for a moment, then he raised his hand and lay it gently on the bark. He gasped loudly and pulled his hand away, but Luna took it in hers, and placed it back on the tree.

"Don't be afraid. You're not seeing things, I saw him too."

He looked at her for a moment, his eyes huge and teary, and then a flood of tears broke free and poured down his face. Luna motioned to Ron and Ginny and they moved hesitantly. Luna smiled at them in encouragement, and they raised their hands to touch the rough bark. Before them, as vivid as if he were standing in front of them, was Fred Weasley's face.

"What is this place?" Ron whispered, dropping his hand from Fred's tree and moving it to one of the larger trees-Arthur Weasley's.

"It's a graveyard of sorts," Stan said, moving closer to where the three Weasley's stood with Luna.

"A graveyard?" Hermione looked around, and then she smiled "Of course, the preservation charm. I should have realized."

Stan nodded and began walking in a small circle around the meadow, touching each flower and tree lovingly. "The night of the battle, me and Vinny were left behind_. He _told us to deal with all the bodies_. 'Put em in one grave' _he said, '_they deserve no better'_." Stan looked up, sick and disgusted by the memory. "Vinny got mad about that. He was already upset, he'd lost his boy with no body to bury. You-Know-Who said he should just get over it and not complain, said the boy died a hero, that should be good enough.

"When he saw what You-Know-Who did to the Malfoy's, then being told to do something so horrible-Vinny just couldn't take no more. We talked for a long time, and as we were talking, that curse started coming right off me. I started remembering things I didn't like much. Like trying to kill you, and you was always so nice to me…" He nodded at Harry

"We knew we couldn't do what he said, but we didn't know what else to do either. That was when he came to us, a man we'd never seen before. He said he couldn't tell us his name, only we should call him F. He showed us how to do the preservation charm, and then he brought us to this place and helped us bury them. We was the first ones what got the Phoenix tattoo. Vinny's been bringing them here since, the people You-Know-Who killed, the ones we could get our hands on anyway. It's not been many."

"What is it?" Draco asked while he looked around "This charm?"

"It's a special kind of transfiguration." Hermione reached out and touched a flower. A girls face appeared, the face of a girl she had known by face, but not by name. "It turns the deceased into a rooted plant and once it is planted, the charm won't go off, not even if the person who placed the charm dies. They can stay like this forever, or their family can remove the charm and give the body a proper burial."

"I think I like this way," Luna smiled, the face of Colin Creevey alive again while she touched the leaves of a Lions Tail plant that drooped just over her head. "They can live on forever this way."

George looked up from where he stood, his forehead resting against Fred's tree. As he watched her he became even more firm in his resolve to marry her, now, as soon as humanly possible.

"Draco," Pansy called out from where she stood at the edge of the meadow, just under two tall birch trees. "Look."

Draco felt his heart explode, and then fall to his feet. His parents? Here? Slowly, he moved forward and when his hand connected with the rough bark, sure enough their faces appeared. He put both hands on his mothers tree, and then rested his cheek against the bark. It felt almost like a travesty that they should be here. They were Death Eaters; they had mocked the ones who rested here. His father had once taunted Arthur Weasley into a fight in Flourish and Blotts.

"They belong here," He felt a hand resting on his shoulder and he turned to find Harry, his face solemn and sincere. "They were murdered by Voldemort, just like the rest."

Draco nodded and turned back, moving from his mother's tree to his fathers. A small smile came over his face and he nodded again as a trail of tears ran from his eyes to chin.

"He'll die for what he did to you," He reached up and touched his mothers tree again. "I promise."

At the edge of the clearing, Stan knelt down and pulled the two folded handkerchiefs from his pocket. The others turned and moved towards him while he unfolded Goyle's sapling. He used his wand to dig a deep hole in the ground, and then placed the sapling in the ground. As the dirt covered it, it sprang up from the ground, higher and higher until it reached the sky, towering ten feet over their heads. They gathered around it, their hands joined on the bark while his face smiled down at them.

Behind them, Stan made another hole in the ground, and then unwrapped a delicate flower.

"Stan?" Luna knelt down next to him "Who is that?"

""I don't know her name, he never said it-I don't think he ever knew. But she was beautiful, and brave…and I been hoping you lot can tell me. She died the day you came, he was torturing her to make Professor Trelawney talk and she got her hands on a wand and turned it on herself." He placed the flower in the ground, and then covered it.

A tear fell from his face and splashed the ground near the flower seconds before it sprang to life…a large bunch of lavender.

Ron knelt across from Stan, his lip clenched between his teeth while Hermione knelt next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder while he reached out his hand. His eyes filled as his fingers made contact with the soft purple flowers. The face of the girl the same face he had once many years ago desperately longed to rid himself of-whose parting now tore him apart.

Hermione put her arms around him and he laid his head on her shoulder as he wept. Harry knelt next to him, and George behind. Neville and Seamus, then Draco and Pansy…all came together to form a cocoon of mourning while their hands gently touched the flowers.

"Her name was Lavender Brown," Hermione spoke at last "And she _was_ beautiful, and she _was_ brave."

"Of course she was," Pansy looked at Hermione and smiled "She was a Gryffindor."

Ron smiled at Pansy, then wiped his face and shrugged them all off him. "It's getting late; we should get on to the camp. George has been bumped around a lot. He needs his wounds checked and should be laying down. Not to mention, Harry and Draco have admiring fans waiting on them."

He grinned at Harry and Draco as he stood and Harry rolled his eyes at him. He knew just how much Harry loved his 'celebrity'. It would be even worse now.

"I don't need my rest." George rose with a little help from Neville and Seamus, cuffing Ron on the back of the head.

"You do too need your rest." Luna protested.

"Marry me and I'll rest."

"Stop talking like you're mad and maybe someday I will."

The others looked around and grinned, secretly hoping that nether would cave any time soon. Watching them was too much fun.

"Is the camp far Stan?" Hermione asked, George could deny it all he wanted, but he did still need to recuperate. He wasn't looking very well and his color was off.

"Not at all," He grinned and lead them back to the place where they had landed, then waved his wand at another tree. This time, a yellow leaf fluttered down towards them and this time, they knew what to look for…they also knew to be prepared. Instead of being carried away, the sound of many voices began to hum in their ears. The trees parted into a large clearing, rocks were swept away and tents of all shapes and sizes appeared. Above it all, Hogwarts lay nestled among the blue sky and white puffy clouds.

They had arrived at the rebel camp.

They began to move forward, down over the hill, towards the many tents, until…

"Merlin's Beard!" A loud voice called out and the din went very, very, quiet.

"They've come!" Another voice shouted, "They've come at last!"

Yet, no one ran forward. No one moved. Harry, who had never been fond of people staring at him, felt himself blush to the soles of his feet. Every single eye was on him, but as he watched closer he realized, they weren't staying on him. They were jumping back and forth…between him and Draco. He remembered what Dumbledore had told them, nearly forgotten in the three days of happiness since regaining his freedom-

_They were The Chosen Ones. _

Did all these people know?

"Harry, Harry is that you?" A voice, the most amazing, unexpected voice broke into the silence. He had been sure-nearly every adult he had known as a child was dead. He hadn't dared to hope that he had survived. But there he was, standing barely feet away-towering over him.

"Hagrid?" Harry felt his body start to shake and he nearly fell to the ground. "Hagrid!"

He ran forward, not caring how he looked, and as he made contact, he realized he wasn't the only one. Ginny was by his side, Ron and Hermione too with Luna and George not far behind. Neville and Seamus held back, but only slightly.

"Hagrid!" Harry wept against his shirt, if asked now; he wasn't sure which reunion he would be able to claim was the best. It was perhaps best that he wouldn't have to chose, there was no way he could.

"Oh Hagrid" Hermione wiped at her cheeks "How did you survive? How did you ever get away?"

"There will be plenty of time for that later." He smiled, his black eyes crinkling in the way that only Hagrid's could, making them feel the warm contentment that only Hagrid could make them feel. "For now, I've got a something that needs to be done."

"What's that Hagrid?" Ginny asked, pulling back

"I'm to bring Harry and Draco to see F."

"Just us?" Harry looked at Ron and Hermione "Only the two of us?"

"Sorry you two, Dumbledore's orders." Hagrid looked apologetic. "Even if the orders are from the grave I have to do as told."

They followed after the half giant, through the camp, nodding at familiar faces. Draco was given a jolt when he spotted many Slytherin faces, even Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

"Hagrid," Harry asked nervously when they stood outside the tent. "Can't you tell us anything? Who is this man?"

"Best you see for yourself." He pulled apart the flap, then smiled warmly and patted them both on the shoulder-even Draco who had spent years trying to get him fired.

The flap closed behind them, leaving them in near darkness again. But when their eyes adjusted to the dim light, they realized…

They weren't in the presence of a man.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 Preview<p>

The mysterious F. revealed at last!

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Some ends notes:<p>

For those who have only seen the movies and not read the books who may be about to yell at me and tell me that Lavender died in the movie-sorry, she didn't die in the book. IN the book, Hermione saved her BEFORE she became Fenrir Greybacks lunch, not after. Also, Crabbe died, and not Goyle in the books. Ugh, I can't believe they did that-they can kill people who didn't die, but they can't save people who did die? Ahem-FRED!

Also, as to Hagrid. I can bring myself to kill a lot of people, but I just CAN'T kill Hagrid! However, neither can I write his way of speaking-so rather than mangle it, I will not try at all. It's a bit like trying to write Fleur's accent, I just can't do it, so would rather not try. Better not at all then a mangled mess IMO.

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I promise to update very soon. : )


	17. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>AN: So, you're going to have to forgive me a little bit here. I know I said I was done with the flashback prologues, but after a review I got regarding Pansy and Draco's conversation last chapter, I realized that I really should have shown one more post battle scene…and, since it actually seems to fit here, I am going to do it now.

Shout-out to Way To HP Obsessed for the Pokemon suggestion-yes, of course it has to be a Pikachu-and Ekans what else would it be? Though I admit, I kinda thought Voldemort might use a Jigglypuff, but it might be cause in this story he put Harry to sleep so he could try to kill him slowly. LOL

Super-Mega shout-out to the very awesome people Who-Shall-Only-Be-Named-As S & L for promoting Rise of the Phoenix and yours truly on their podcast "Vicis Interimo: 30 Minutes 2 Kill" on August 28th. If you love horror, you NEED to give them a listen. The link can be found on my profile page along with the newly created cover art I created for Rise of the Phoenix.

It's been an exciting week here in CJ land, in addition to S & L's promotion, I have also had an article published by Yahoo News. I have posted a link to that on my profile too.

I've been seriously enjoying all the conjecture about the possible identity of our mysterious F. LOL But, no one guessed who would have been my guess! I'll add some more notes on the end about this. LOL

So, ready to find out who F. is? Please review, seriously, I really, really want to hear your reactions to this! Apparently it was the best kept secret since Kate Middleton's wedding dress!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p><em>The celebration was loud and rowdy as they watched the others scatter. Gryffindor's, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs-they and the parents who had been summoned to collect them…all running away from what they knew was to come. Very soon, the Dark Lord would be coming down the hill from Hogwarts in a parade of victory. <em>

_She could hear them approaching, the chanting and cheering Death Eaters, the loud bangs from their wands. She knew-among them would be the prisoners with their tails between their legs-their faces covered in dirt, blood and tears. It served them right. They had all been so cocky, so full of themselves. If they had listened to her and handed Harry Potter over at the start, none of this would have happened. _

_She smiled widely when the door was flung wide and a boy ran in, his face covered in soot. She watched over his shoulder for the face she most longed to see. Draco-victorious at last. How they would celebrate Harry Potter's downfall!_

_The boy was alone._

"_Goyle," She looked around him as he approached. "Where's Draco?"_

_He looked at her, his eyes painful and tense, a look that she didn't like at all. _

"_He…" he struggled to find the elusive words. How did you communicate something that didn't make a single bit of sense? "Pansy, he's been taken prisoner." _

"_What?" He reached out for her hand but she jerked it away, her eyes glaring at him as if he had gone out of his mind. Then she laughed. "No, this is a joke right, he's off hiding with Crabbe somewhere, waiting to jump out at me…"_

"_Crabbe's dead!" He took her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. It was imperative that he make her understand. In the past few hours, things had gone horribly, horribly wrong. Everything he had ever thought and understood had been turned upside down and nothing made sense anymore. Not a single bit of it. Everything that they had always been lead to believe was…somehow wrong. _

"_Crabbe set fire to the Room of Requirement, we were trapped and…" He stopped and shook his head, as if trying to shake the thoughts back into the proper place "Me and Draco would be dead too if Potter and Weasley hadn't come back for us."_

"_They saved you?" Pansy felt confusion sweep over her in violently crashing waves, reality was slipping away and she was drifting into a foreign land. This was supposed to be a celebration. Harry Potter was dead, the Dark Lord was victorious…but now…nothing was making sense. Why would Harry Potter save the life of Draco Malfoy?_

"_I don't understand, you said Draco was taken. If they surrendered, how could they still be holding him prisoner?" _

_Goyle bent low so his face was inches from hers. "The Dark Lord, he's taken Draco prisoner."_

"_No," Pansy shook her head violently "He wouldn't, Draco's parents would never…"_

"_They're dead!" he hissed "He killed them, murdered them in front of everyone."_

"_Why would he do that?" _

"_I don't know." Goyle let her go, then stepped back. "But Draco's my best mate. I'm not going to just let him rot away in some prison somewhere."_

"_What will you do?"_

_Goyle stepped back and looked around him at the others. "I don't know, but I'm not sticking around here. You-Know-Who is coming, and when he gets here, he's rounding us up and anyone who doesn't join with him is to be loaded in with the others. I'll die before I work for that bastard after what he's done to Draco."_

_He pulled back further and prepared to run._

"_If you really love Draco, you'll come with me."_

_He looked at her for another minute, his eyes issuing a fierce challenge, then he turned and ran for the trees. Pansy watched him go, then turned to look towards the still burning castle. It felt as if her childhood was burning away with it, her hopes, her dreams…every last part of the Pansy Parkinson who had left it hours before. Gone in a blaze of agony. All of it, her entire future happiness had been linked to one thing…to one person. _

_Draco Malfoy. _

_But what could she do? Surely she couldn't fight the Dark Lord, even with Goyle, they were only two people. _

_She stood in indecision while the chants on the side of the mountain began to grow louder. Only moments ago she had felt elation at the idea of the coming processional, had relished the idea of mocking them, dancing around and taunting those who had surrendered. Now, knowing Draco would be among them, the idea made her feel sick. _

_Her eyes filled with tears and a sob rose in her throat as she turned away, her hand over her mouth to hold back the bile while she ran into the trees. Goyle stood waiting and she ran into his arms. He held her for several long moments while she sobbed. The sounds of the celebration had reached the village now and she pulled away, her hands over her ears, her eyes tightly closed. _

_She felt hands on her back, many hands, and she slowly opened her eyes to find they weren't standing alone. _

_True, most of their friends had stayed behind to join with Voldemort, but the most important ones…were standing with them. _

_Standing with Draco. _

_She moved to the edge of the trees, then pushed them aside. They had reached the village now, she could see Harry Potter's body, raised up high on a pole, his face pale and lifeless. Just under him stood Draco, his body tightly bound, his face cast towards the ground in shame. _

_A sob rose in her throat again as she watched him lead into the village, the man who held the rope that bound him had been one of his fathers best friends. _

_In the past few hours, something had gone horribly wrong and she realized that it would never be the same again. She had reached a cross roads - the same place where Harry Potter had stood so often._

_Choosing between the path that was right-and the path that was easy. _

_Her choice was made without a second thought.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Seventeen

The Gryffindor and The Slytherin

* * *

><p>"<em>Hagrid," Harry asked nervously when they stood outside the tent. "Can't you tell us anything? Who is this man?" <em>

"_Best you see for yourself." He pulled apart the flap, then smiled warmly and patted them both on the shoulder-even Draco who had spent years trying to get him fired. _

_The flap closed behind them, leaving them in near darkness again. But when their eyes adjusted to the dim light, they realized…_

_They weren't in the presence of a man. _

They were in the presence of a creature, a beautiful creature with red and gold feathers…

A Phoenix.

Harry blinked rapidly, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he stepped forward. It couldn't be…it just…it just couldn't possibly be.

"_Fawkes?"_

He reached out his hand, and as he did, the Phoenix flew up high, it's majestic wings spread wide. Harry jumped backwards, afraid that the Phoenix was about to burst into flame before falling to the ground as ash. It had happened to him once before after all.

It's wings spread wide and flames spread out from it's feathers, but instead of burning into ash, it's wings spread into arms, and then into fingers. It's talons into legs, and feet with toes while the torso spread into the body of a man, a fantastic head came to rest upon broad shoulders.

He stood before them, so tall he would have dwarfed Ron Weasley, and quite muscular. His thick reddish-gold hair pulled back into a ponytail at the neck that was so long it brushed against his calves. His face was pleasant, with smiling golden eyes and thick lips that were pulled back into a nervous smile.

Draco stared at him, his eyes transfixed on the face, and Harry stumbled back in shock.

The man opened his arms in greeting, then smiled.

"Harry, Draco…" He looked at them, his face full of a joy so thorough he looked as if he might break into tears. "How I've longed for this moment."

"Who are you?" Draco looked terrified, as if he might turn and run at any moment.

"Fawkes?" Harry repeated "I…"

"Please, allow me to introduce myself properly." He let his arms drop. "My name is Samuel _Fawkes_ Haverford. As you have realized by now, I am also the Phoenix known as Fawkes."

Draco took the hand nervously, he had a vague recollection of a phoenix at Hogwarts, but nothing memorable. Harry on the other hand remembered it quite clearly, and now he glared at the hand angrily.

"Another secret," He turned away, unable to stand to look into the golden eyes another moment more. "Dumbledore said he'd told me everything."

"And so he has." Fawkes forced his eyes into Harry's again. "My secret was not his to share."

"All these years, you've been an animagus, and no one said…"

"It had nothing to do with you Harry. It was only after Dumbledore realized that he was doomed to death that he asked anything of me in relation to you. Admittedly, it was inevitable that one day our fates would cross, but it wasn't for Dumbledore to decide when…it was my choice and mine alone when to reveal my secret."

Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets, then looked up at Fawkes again. "The only other secret animagus I know did it so she could deceive people for her own gain. So, what's your purpose? Why keep it a secret?"

He looked at Harry pleadingly, an oddly comforting smile on his face while he motioned to a grouping of low chairs. "Please, sit. I will explain everything."

Harry and Draco looked at one another. Harry looked like he wanted to refuse, like he wanted to turn away and to hell with the smiling man. It was only curiosity that held him. He shrugged, then moved towards the chairs. Fawkes took a chair, then waves his wand towards a table. A pitcher of pumpkin juice began to prepare itself and glasses filled with ice. While he waited for the preparations to complete, he turned towards the two.

"I apologize of course for the drama upon your arrival. I must admit to a bit of cowardice. I've pondered for sometime how I would tell you and never came up with a suitable solution. I have always had a bit of a flair for drama as well."

The three glasses flew over from the table and Harry took his reluctantly-mostly because he remembered his aunt, uncle and cousin being beaten about the head by glasses of mead. Draco seemed content to be following Harry's lead. He took his glass, then settled nervously back in his chair. Somehow, he sensed his place in this conversation was more observer than participant.

Fawkes settled back in his chair, watching Harry quietly for a moment, then he took a long drink of his pumpkin juice before sighing deeply.

"You are very angry. Dumbledore warned me you would be."

"I've had enough of being lied to." He glared, his eyes not wavering. "I feel as if my entire life has been built on and manipulated by lies, so if it is all the same to you, I'll have some truth for a change. The whole truth, not what I need to hear, not the bits of truth that you think I can handle just now. Just the plain and simple truth. All of it."

There was something strange in the way Fawkes looked at them, a warm comfort that made it impossible-despite his anger over finding out more secrets had been kept from him-for Harry to be suspicious.

"As you know by now, the prophecy said that you would fail in your first attempt to destroy Voldemort. It was a painful thing for Professor Dumbledore to keep this from you, he loved you Harry, as if you were his own son. It was a feeling that he had felt once before, for another young man. A young man he nearly lost."

"You," He felt he scarcely needed to ask; it was rather obvious.

"Yes," He sighed and sat back, his mind traveling back many years-back to his days at Hogwarts. It had been such a happy time, until the tragedy came. "You and I are very alike Harry. Like you, I lost my parents at an early age. Like you, I went to muggle relatives who resented my wizard heritage, like you, I found Hogwarts my first real home. And also like you…I became a Gryffindor."

He looked away from Harry, turning his smile on Draco. "Like you, I also had a bitter enemy. Our squabbles started innocently, duels where we shot sparks at one another, tattling and innocent spells. But in our sixth year the bitterness turned deadly and he tried again and again to kill me. He had killed before you see and had found he quite enjoyed it."

The now empty glass slipped from Harry's hand and the glass thumped loudly, ice scattering around his feet. It went ignored.

"Tom Riddle?" Harry's hands clenched tightly "Tom Riddle tried to kill you?"

"Many, many times. The first time with a Basilisk, though I didn't realize it until many years later as I am sure you will remember. The only thing I remember of that night is the sound of something slithering behind me in the dark while I walked through the transfiguration courtyard. He backed off some after poor Myrtle was killed, Dumbledore was suspicious of him, he didn't dare try anything else just then.

"The next fall however, he came back, more determined than ever. He tried many means, all of which were a bit feeble at first. An accident in the astronomy tower, an exploding cauldron, until he tried to poison me-poison of which I barely survived. After that, Dumbledore realized that Riddle would not give up until I was dead- though at the time, neither of us had an idea why." He laughed and shook his head.

"It was then that Dumbledore hatched the plan. I could stay at Hogwarts and finish my studies-tutoring under him in private, while being protected at the same time. So, a rumor was put out among the students that I had left due to mysterious circumstances, and Dumbledore used a spell to fake my death. We had to fool old Professor Dippet you see-he couldn't know the truth, he was far too charmed by Riddle. It wasn't difficult to convince him to keep 'my death' a secret-news of another student death at Hogwarts so soon after Myrtle would have been devastating and it was a rather easy lie to tell-what was I but an orphan child with muggle guardians who didn't want me anyway? Riddle, of course, was quite fond of overhearing the things spoken in Professor Dippet's office. He spent the remainder of the term quite pleased with himself."

"Very soon, I was an Animagus. Dumbledore chose a Phoenix because he felt it would be quite poetic, and should I ever be in danger, I could transform and then rise from my ashes if attacked. Something that came in quite handy a time or two if you will remember."

Harry and Draco stared at him, it was such an incredible story, yet so easy to believe. Tom Riddle had been evil even as a young child. Harry remembered the things he had seen in Dumbledore's pensieve from the orphanage where Riddle grew up, the stories of his tormenting the other children. It was very easy to believe that he had chosen an enemy and targeted them, he had after all murdered Moaning Myrtle-and she had never done anything against him. Yet Myrtles murder had been random, she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Riddles attempts to murder Fawkes were more ruthless and calculated -more methodical. There had to be a reason for it.

"You said there was a reason for it." Harry looked confused, as if he were trying hard to understand. "Did you ever find out why?"

"That was perhaps the most surprising information of all. At least it was to me, I've always wondered if Dumbledore didn't suspect from the outset." He looked across at Harry and Draco's confused faces and the smile slipped from his face. This had to be overwhelming, it was so much to take in at once.

"When the Chamber of Secrets was initially opened, Professor Dumbledore suspected Tom Riddle. He began doing research of his ancestry, tracing his family line lead him back to Salazar Slytherin. After he began to target me so vehemently, he began to trace mine was well, and it lead him to a surprising place-because it was thought that my ancestor had never married, and so had never had children.

"I was traced back to a young woman named Avandria Haverford, a young widow who's husband was killed in an accident. She married, but out of respect for her late husband, they kept the child's surname in tact. A name that remains alive to this day before you. What wasn't known before however was that this woman had lied to her new husband. The father of her child hadn't been killed, they'd had a love affair and she ran away without telling him she was pregnant. He was a very great man you see-and she was just a young teacher."

"Gryffindor!" Harry was on the edge of his chair, his eyes huge. "You're saying that you're…that Riddle targeted you because…"

"I am the Heir of Godric Gryffindor."

"You know this," Draco sat forward, his eyes huge, his heart thudding in his chest. "You know this for a fact?"

"You said the girl lied," Harry nodded "How can you be sure?"

"Before she left, Avandria confided in another teacher, a friend. Despite her urging her to go to Gryffindor with the truth, Avandria insisted it would bring shame on him and the school. She thought it better she leave and take her secret with her. Months later, the woman went to Gryffindor and he sought her out. Seeing her happy and content, he felt it best to leave her to her contentment. He never forgot about them, over the years he thought of them many times and under disguise he watched over his son, then his grandsons and granddaughters up until his death. He spoke of them many times in his secret writings, the writings Tom Riddle somehow found and were unearthed by Professor Dumbledore after he examined the Chamber of Secrets for himself after you rescued Ginny Weasley."

Fawkes sat back in his chair, his reddish gold hair flowing over a shoulder. His stance reminded Harry of the statue of Godric Gryffindor at Hogwarts and in that moment, it wasn't at all hard to believe his story. He in fact, believed every word. Despite all the times Dumbledore had lied to him, all the secrets and deception- Dumbledore would never lie to him unless it was for a good reason. This he knew from the bottom of his heart. He was, truly, sitting in the presence of the Heir of Godric Gryffindor.

"It was fear for my safety that forced the secret, not disrespect for you or for your right to know. Dumbledore didn't tell you Harry, not because he didn't trust you-but because it was my secret, not his. I've known since Professor Trelawney made the prophecy that one day our paths would combine-that one day, I would have to reveal the truth to you. But ten years ago was not the proper time. Three years ago was not the proper time. The proper time, is now."

He stood and offered Harry his hand again, his golden eyes warm and reassuring, just as the Phoenix song that had been so comforting the night Albus Dumbledore was killed. Harry couldn't help being drawn into the warmth. He reached out and took the offered hand and it too was warm and comforting.

"I understand." He said at last, and as he said the words, he did understand. There were times when you had to keep secrets for the greater good, as difficult as it was, sometimes, silence was for the best.

"Thank you." Fawkes released his hand, then clenched his own together. "You'll also understand I hope, that this can only be between the three of us-for now. In time, I will tell the others, but for now…"

"Do they know you are an animagus?" Draco asked "That you were Dumbledore's Phoenix?"

"They know I am an animagus, they know I am a phoenix- it would be impossible to hide. I welcome the others freely and I haven't been able to sleep in a bed for years." He grinned for a moment before motioning to the entrance to the tent "Whether they make the connection or not, I leave to them. I do not offer, and they do not ask. It is better this way. Of course, no one speaks of anything outside the camp, and the only name I am known by is F."

Harry nodded and rose from his chair, torn between his anxiousness to be back with the others again-he so wanted to catch up with Hagrid-and to share information; to decide the next steps against Voldemort. The sooner this was settled, the sooner they could move on.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked "What do we do next?"

"Next?" Fawkes looked at him incredulously "Next we join the others in celebration. The rest can wait until tomorrow."

He pushed open the flap of the tent and then stepped out into the bright sunlight, his reddish-gold hair burning so bright it put the Weasley's to shame. Every eye was on them as they walked through the camp to the place where the tents were grouped together. Harry's eyes sought out the faces he most longed to see. He found them right away, with Hagrid towering over them, they weren't hard to find.

They sat in the middle of the largest group, a gathering that was so odd that he nearly laughed. Ginny sat side by side with Pansy Parkinson, Hermione on her other side with Ron close as always. George lay on the ground close to them while Luna fussed over his bandages-and even from a distance, Harry could see that she was chewing him out for something or the other. He did laugh now-he was pretty sure it was the marriage thing again.

On the other side of George, the Patil twins sat close together, next to them was Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott who seemed quite enamored with them. Neville and Seamus sat with Stan and Romilda Vane and two other girls he vaguely recognized, but couldn't quite place-both of them had been Slytherins. On and on it went, around the camp, familiar and not so familiar faces that had once been divided by Hogwarts houses, now sitting joined together. Three years ago he never would have believed it, but now they shared a common bond. They had all lost their freedom, their right to live as they chose. To go where they wished, to live where they wanted, to be who they were born to be.

They were born to be free and had taken that away from them-they weren't going to take it laying down.

Once, they had allowed their differences to divide them but, unintentionally though it may have been, Voldemort had put them all into a single house-

Brave as Godric Gryffindor.

Cunning as Salazar Slytherin.

Clever as Rowena Ravenclaw.

Loyal as Helga Hufflepuff.

They understood now what the sorting hat had been trying to tell them that night so long ago. Divided they could accomplish nothing-together-they could accomplish _anything_. They would stand together, and when the battle ended this time, it would be Voldemorts wand that would clattered to the floor.

This time, there would be no surrender.

The din slowly quieted when they became aware that they were no longer alone. Fawkes stepped up onto a tree stump and raised his hands up in the air. He had no need to magnify his voice, even the birds had gone quiet.

"Beloved ones…I give you this wondrous day in celebration! Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are among us once more!"

The camp erupted in loud, thunderous cheers. Harry and Draco looked at one another, both blushing to the tips of their toes. Draco couldn't help musing that he once would have loved being the center of all this attention, now, it didn't feel right. He was just a man, a man who had done nothing to be proud of, certainly nothing to be cheered about. Harry looked about him and a feeling of shame fell over him. Despite the prophecy, even knowing his failing was meant to be, he had failed these people. They had lost parents, children and brothers and sisters, all because he hadn't been more careful before pulling off his invisibility cloak.

He didn't deserve to be cheered, he felt he deserved to be cursed, to be sworn at and have things tossed at his head.

They ducked their heads in shame as the cheers slowly quieted around them. Fawkes raised his arms again and the camp went silent.

"There is much to be done in the coming days, we must not rest and be complacent for most assuredly, He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named is already plotting. But for now, let us enjoy this day and the return of all of our beloved ones-" He motioned over towards Ron and Hermione "Let us share our stories and most of all, let us celebrate! Very soon the Dark Lord will know that we will not run, we will not surrender and we will not be defeated!"

The camp cheered so loud that Harry nearly covered his ears. He had become so used to quiet over the past three years. Fawkes stepped down from the stump, then turned to Harry and enveloped him in a warm hug before turning to Draco and doing the same. He had barely drifted off before they found themselves surrounded. There were bodies around them, patting their backs, touching their faces, some even crying as they hugged them.

And suddenly, they didn't mind at all.

It was reassuring in a way. It reminded Harry of the first time he spent the summer at the Burrow-but on a much larger scale. In the horrible dark of Bathilda Bagshot's cellar, there had been so much hatred and animosity for him. There was such an overwhelming feeling of family among the rebels-and he was being embraced by that family. Here-just like at the Burrow that first summer-everybody seemed to like him.

It was an amazing feeling.

Through the throngs of people, a large meaty arm pushed it's way towards them. People began to give way-it wasn't as if they had any other choice.

"Alright you two?" Hagrid asked, thrusting a bottle of butterbeer into his and Draco's hands.

"I'm great Hagrid." Harry grinned, then looked over at Draco. He was staring at the bottle, his eyes cast down and ashamed. He knew what he was thinking-he was remembering every mean word, every mean thing he had ever done to the half-giant.

"Get over it Malfoy." He gave him a soft elbow, then shook his head. "The past has no place in the future."

Draco smiled a little, not necessarily convinced, but not willing to dwell on it either. He nodded and looked up at Hagrid. "Thanks Hagrid."

He smiled down at his former tormentor, a warm gentle Hagrid smile that made his eyes dance, then he nodded over to where the others had just started setting up their tents. "Let's go, you got people waiting on you two. Not gonna make them do all the work are ya?"

Harry looked around the camp again. Preparations were being made for meat to be roasted on two large spits over open fires, a group of women were waving their wands over a messy table of food preparations and several large kegs were being rolled into place. It seemed there was going to be quite a party soon. Best to get the work out of the way so he could enjoy it. He smiled up at Hagrid, after three years of inactivity, it would be nice to do something physical again. The others hadn't let them help tear down the other camp.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Hagrid put out his arms and began to push his way through the throng of people. Harry was suddenly reminded of his first trip with Hagrid, the day they went to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies. He may be one of the Chosen Ones, the ones who were meant to lead, but just like that day, he didn't mind at all that Hagrid was breaking a path for him.

His time to lead was quickly coming. But for now, he was happy to follow one last time.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 Preview<p>

The rebels celebrate the return of their chosen ones while stories are shared, new friendships form and old friendships are rekindled.

* * *

><p>End Notes: Okay so-I got a ton of people thinking it was Fred-and I was so tempted at one point to try to make it Fred, but wanted to try to do something believable. But, for the Fred lovers like me, I can assure you that we haven't seen the last of the ones who were lost. Remember, Trelawney's propehcy ? That's all I am going to say about that. = )<p>

My first guess would have been Firenze the centaur!

I was surprised that no one considered Fawkes after I said the person wasn't a man. Fleur was a suggested a couple times too-but, remember, Fawkes was refered to as HE, and the yet unnamed spy said he is a better man than him last chapter. :P Also, Fleur can't get into the country-she was deported. The ministry has barriers up. :P

Anyway, the story is going to really get moving now. After next chapter it will get a lot more action orientated now that everyone is back together in one group. :) Lots to do and I don't want to make this a mega chapter story. Trying to keep it under 25-30. :D Once again, please review, I really want to hear reactions to F.s identity!


	18. Family of the Heart

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Apologies for not updating sooner. Warning for character death.<p>

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

* * *

><p><em>It was meant to be her punishment, yet she took comfort in the darkness. It was quiet here and safe. Easier when you couldn't see the walls of your prison. So far, he had been ignoring her, this she knew wouldn't last much longer. <em>

_Sybil Trelawney had come to know a lot of things in the three days since she had woken. Harry and Draco were free, by now they had likely joined with the rebellion. She felt great sadness in the knowledge that her friend Vincent Crabbe had died helping them escape. He had been a kind man - he brought her extra food and news from the outside. _

_Light wasn't the only thing she had gone without for three days. He was starving her and being cut off from the outside world was taking its toll - yet she wasn't completely without information. Her inner eye had been busy, running a nearly non-stop slide show that only dissipated when she slept. _

_The end was coming soon, a week or two at most. Soon, the news would be widespread that Harry Potter was still alive and that would be a crucial step to the Dark Lords doom. His followers - the ones on the outside of his inner circle - would realize that he had been lying to them for three years. They would find that the rumors behind the murders of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were true - that they had been killed because Narcissa had lied about Potters death. They would understand then that his desires had nothing to do with pureblood supremacy - but rather that he wanted to rule the Wizarding World- that he wanted to rule even them. _

_Already the whispers had started. Key members of his personally appointed Wizengamot had begun to disappear. The Aurors department had been lead into so-called rebellion raids and came out with their numbers depleted - yet no rebels had been arrested. Even the governing circle around Minister of Magic Umbridge had begun to suffer losses, strange losses. One found dead in his bed, another supposedly kidnapped by rebels while yet another had simply gone missing. _

_She saw it all, but unlike the outside world, she saw the truth. It was Voldemorts doing. Nighttime visits, murders, memories of false raids implanted in witnesses minds. Very soon he would arrange for the rebels to assassinate Minister Umbridge herself, and then he would take her place._

_And among all of this, though she had seen nothing to tell her specifically so, she had come to the certain knowledge that she would not escape alive. Her place in the rebellion was not within this form. If she was to have any chance of getting to the rebels, she must leave her body behind and venture forth in spirit. _

_It was a sad notion, and yet she felt relief as well. Already she could imagine what it might feel like, weightless, able to soar above the trees - her heart no longer burdened with the agonies of this world. And when her job here was done, she could move on. She could see her mother and father again, she could thank Professor Snape for teaching her the Occulmency that had served her so well in keeping her secret. More than anything else, she could apologize to Lavender Brown for allowing her to suffer - for forcing her to kill herself. In all three years of this horrible existence, nothing had been as horrible as watching Lavender die. _

_Footsteps echoed in the hall outside her door and she shrank back against the wall and closed her eyes. He had come for her at last, now, she must push him even harder, goad him, bait him, push him until he could take no more. During their last meeting she had felt his vast discomfort, had known that he had made the choice between keeping her and keeping Harry Potter - he had chosen her. She already had tremendous power over him, he was becoming weaker, his frame of mind was fragile- perhaps this was why he had doubled his efforts to take control in the last week. _

_The room was filled with bright light and she cowered against the wall, after three days in the darkness, it was as if she had been stabbed in the eyes. She slit them open slowly, peeking from behind her fingers. What she saw wasn't the Dark Lord, but rather one of his minions. He came to her side, a tray of food in his hands. _

"_I've brought you food professor."_

_She jolted slightly, of course - he knew she must eventually be fed or she would die of hunger. She would not eat it, starvation was her way out. She would find freedom in death. _

"_Take it away." Her voice was soft and weak; a shell of the way nature had intended it. "I will never allow food to pass through my lips again."_

"_Please professor, eat." He knelt down and laid the tray of food in front of her. "Surely you realize that he knows spells that will prevent you from dying in such a manner."_

"_I will not help him keep me alive." She relaxed and opened her eyes fully, surprised to see the compassion on the mans face. She recognized this man; he was one of the Dark Lords most loyal followers. Why would be show her such gentility? _

"_This is not your way to freedom." He pulled his robe apart, and then lifted his shirt to bare his chest - revealing the Phoenix tattoo. "I can help you find another."_

"_You…" She gasped "No, this is a cruel trick."_

"_I assure you professor, it is not." He pushed the tray closer "Now please, eat. He has ordered that you be fed this day, if you do not eat he will only nourish you through magic and I may be killed for not complying. I am the only friend you have within these walls."_

_She couldn't miss the truth in his words, and so she picked up the bread from the plate and began to eat. "Why do you do this?"_

_He looked at her deeply, his eyes wide and sincere "Why else would a man betray his master?" _

_He spoke bitterly and he didn't need to say any more. He had lost someone because of Voldemort, someone that he had loved. _

"_Surely you realize that I can not escape this alive." She reached for the slab of beef, feeling like an imprisoned animal - yet aware of why she hadn't been allowed knife nor fork. "Despite your best efforts, he will never allow me to escape."_

_He nodded, he knew it, and given her occupation he wasn't surprised that she knew it as well._

"_He has fashioned himself a fortress, Lucius was always fond of security, but he has increased it even more." it galled him, that the Dark Lord would take up residence in Malfoy Manor after murdering its rightful owners. "After you finish eating, he will be moving you to a new hiding place; it will be our third since he removed you from Godrics Hallow. He never leaves but for one errand, a couple hours at random times with no warning."_

"_To visit his snake."_

"_Yes, though none of us understand why he does not keep her with him. He always has in the past."_

_Trelawney opened her mouth, then realizing what she almost said she tossed in the last bit of meat. He could not know the truth about the snake. She picked up the bread again. _

"_You must kill me, it is the only way."_

_He looked away and nodded sadly. It was a surprising way to feel, after so many deaths at his hand without a second thought, the idea of killing this gentle victim brought him pain. Yet he knew it was the only way - she had suffered long enough. "I must not kill you; I would be of no use to the rebellion dead. But…I can help you kill yourself."_

_He raised his pants leg and from within his sock he pulled a rock, its edge razor sharp. Trelawney took it, her eyes filled with tears and she took it from his shaking hand, a smile of satisfaction crossing her resigned face. _

"_You must not use this now, wait until morning after next, so he will believe that you fashioned it yourself. The place where he will be taking you will make this believable"_

"_Thank you dear boy," Her lips trembled as she reached out to touch his face. "Thank you for my freedom."_

_He nodded, picked up the tray and then turned away, leaving her in darkness once again._

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Eighteen

Family of the Heart

* * *

><p>Harry sighed and shifted away from where he sat; staring at Ginny Weasley's sleeping face. It was strange how different things had become in the three years he had been locked away. Three years ago, if Ron had caught him and Ginny sleeping in the same bed, it would have been cause for bodily harm. Now, Ron took it all in stride. Not that they were doing anything wrong. They had talked it all out, Ginny and him, and decided that they wanted to wait. She felt it would honor her mother and Harry, knowing the kind of woman that Molly Weasley had been, knew it would have made her happy that Ginny would be a virgin bride. And so, they slept side by side in each others arms and nothing else - it was enough. Once this was over and they had nothing to fear, Harry was going to put a ring on her finger and he knew he wasn't the only one.<p>

George, to Luna's great relief, had asked around and learned that Lee and Angelina hadn't been legally married -theirs had been a marriage of the heart. It put an end to his pleas for an immediate wedding, but not his desire to marry as soon as possible. Ron and Hermione, and Draco and Pansy had been making noise in that direction as well, along with most of the committed couples in the rebel camp. With any luck, the coming fall would be quite busy with weddings.

But Harry couldn't think that far ahead, not yet. There were too many other things to think about. Which was why, instead of giving in to his urge to spend his morning watching Ginny sleep, he shifted away from her and rose from the bed.

He dressed quickly, leaving behind the others who were still sleeping. The celebration had gone late into the night - it would be some time before the camp would fully come to life he was sure and when he pulled the flap to the tent open, he found that he was right. The quiet, foggy, haze of sunrise still lay over the grass of the valley - the sound of the waterfall and lake lending it a peaceful background noise. This place was Godric Gryffindor's 'Chamber of Secrets' - his personal hiding place. All the founders had had one according to Fawkes. Rowena Ravenclaw had a personal Library, Helena Hufflepuff a private garden - or so the rumor said. Dumbledore had searched for many years, but he had never found either of the others. He had found Gryffindor's Valley though - this secret, beautiful place hidden within the mountains that surrounded Hogwarts. It was here that he and Avandria met in secret, it was here that she became pregnant and it was here that she said goodbye to him forever.

Harry too had once had to say goodbye to someone he loved for their own good, he could understand just how painful that had been for her.

He had expected he would be the only one awake at that hour, the sun had barely begun to grace the the mountain tops, but when he glanced towards the fire he found Hagrid bent over stirring a great pot of something. Oddly enough, Draco Malfoy sat across the fire from him - and they were smiling at one another.

"Good morning," Draco nodded in greeting while Hagrid positively beamed. It was still hard to believe that Hagrid had survived when so many others hadn't. McGonagall, Flitwick and Slughorn had all been extremely skilled with magic, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley too. Hagrid didn't even have a wand - but then again, the others hadn't had a giant for a brother. Grawp was badly wounded, but he managed to get them through the forest and deep into the mountains before he died. Fawkes had found him the day after the surrender. Hagrid, it turned out, was the only person who had known his true identity.

"Morning," Harry said, rubbing his eyes and taking a seat by the fire. Hagrid reached for two bowls and scooped them full of what turned out to be porridge, and then handed them to Harry and Draco.

"Not the greatest," He sat down on the ground between them "But it will fill the stomach just fine."

"It least it's hot." Draco grinned and dug in. After three years of eating garbage, it was like ambrosia.

"I don't reckon the others will be up for awhile," Hagrid looked around the quiet camp "Been awhile since we had a reason to be happy round here - least not this happy."

There was a part of Harry that wanted to ask what it had been like, but there was a bigger part that didn't want to know. He wondered now if it was something that was expected of him? Was he being selfish by wanting to stay in the dark or was it enough that he knew they had suffered? In the end, he didn't have to make the decision - not just then anyway.

"Good morning,"

Harry jumped slightly when a fourth voice joined the quiet of the morning. He had only met the man the day before and yet, he would have known that calm, reserved voice anywhere.

"Good morning," The others answered, Harry on the other hand, remained as quiet as he had the night before in Fawkes presence. Outwardly, he knew he was acting like a bratty little boy. There had been good reason for Fawkes to keep his secret, but inside - and stronger - was the man who was sick and tired of lies and secrets. Bigger than both of those however, was the part of him that wanted to get on with things, to see this thing end - to see Voldemort end. To see that however, he had to swallow his anger.

"Good morning." He muttered, struggling to keep the combative tone from his voice. He watched silently while Hagrid handed Fawkes his bowl. They ate in silence for several minutes, and then Fawkes looked at Harry, then Draco, and gave them a patient smile.

"I'm waiting for you to ask the question."

Harry looked at him questioningly, but Draco already knew.

"Where do we start sir?" He laid his bowl aside, his mind on his parents - seeing his mother and father lying dead on the ground at Voldemorts feet. "How do we end this?"

Fawkes smiled at Harry, perhaps still trying to win him over, and then he turned his smile on Draco. It seemed he had already won him, but Draco had been easy - he hadn't kept secrets from him.

"I believe we need to bring hope to the people." He sighed deeply

"Hope?" Harry looked up sharply

"Yes, hope." He smiled sadly and took a deep breath. "When you…'died' Harry, it was as if the heart of the wizarding world died along with you. If we are to have any chance of winning, we need to reunite the people; we need to give them something to believe in again."

"I don't understand," Draco looked around in confusion, his eyes fixed and worried. Dumbledore and Snape had told them differently, this made no sense. "I thought we were…" He trailed off, suddenly aware of how arrogant he sounded.

"The chosen ones." Harry finished, his tone bitter and hateful.

"And so you are." Fawkes nodded at Draco "Knowing this does not make you arrogant, nor is it reason to be resentful" He smiled at them in turn "When the time comes to destroy Voldemort, that will be your duty and yours alone. But the path to Voldemort - seeing him fall - it is a right that belongs to _all_ that he has hurt."

Harry thought about George and Luna, locked away in Azkaban. Of Luna being subjected to degrading searches, and George having his shop and flat looted and raided while he could do nothing but stand by and watch. He thought about Seamus, imperioused and forced to work for Voldemort, of Lee forced to betray them for Angelina who had been dead anyway. Voldemort had taken great joy in watching them destroyed - they deserved to see Voldemort destroyed in return.

"Where do we start?" Draco smiled across the fire at Harry - he too had come to the same conclusion. "How do we show them Harry is still alive?"

Fawkes rose and beckoned them towards the tent "Come, I have a plan."

* * *

><p>George had that sick uneasy feeling in his stomach again but this time it was worse. This time, he wouldn't be going with her - he was still too weak. When Harry had told him - ordered more like it - that he wasn't going, he had fought it, but it hadn't done him a bit of good. Not when he had Ginny, Ron, Luna and Hermione on his side.<p>

He tried to console himself with knowing she was doing the least dangerous part of the plan. She and the Patil twins would only be flying over Diagon Alley, dropping leaflets that bore proof that Harry was alive. Leaflets that bore Harry's picture holding yesterdays copy of the Daily Profit with the words beneath:

VOLDEMORT LIES!

HARRY POTTER LIVES!

Harry, Ron and Hermione - along with Draco and Pansy, Neville, Seamus, Blaise, Nott, Dennis and Ernie, would be going to the Ministry of Magic to break into Umbridge's weekly news conference. Voldemort, of course, would stop anything from going into print - but there would be hundreds there. Word would spread.

Still, the sick feeling was there. The feeling that something was going to go wrong. How many times could he and Luna cheat death before it caught up to them? How many times could the others? He couldn't stop thinking about how Luna had had this same feeling before going to rescue Harry - and Gregory Goyle had died, he had_ nearly_ died. This, more than anything else, had given him the inspiration for what he was about to do.

He stood in front of the cherry trees, his hand hesitating over the rough bark. He had only to move a quarter of an inch and he would see his face again - the face he missed so much. He closed his eyes and reached out, his fingers made contact and yet, he didn't open his eyes. Then he heard it, soft, like a mere brush of wind. He jumped back in surprise - Stan had said nothing about being able to hear voices too.

He raised his hand again and caressed the bark; Fred's face appeared before him, smiling in the way that was achingly familiar.

"Fred?" A very slight nod

"Take it…" The wind whispered, so slight he wondered if it was his imagination. "Go on Georgie, take it."

"It won't…hurt you?"

The face in front of him shook side to side, the movement so tiny George nearly asked again to be sure. Instead, he reached out and broke a small supple twig from a branch.

"Love you…" The voice said, and then it went silent. No matter what George said, it refused to answer again.

"Love you too Fred."Tears streaming down his face, George caressed the tree then let his hand slide down the bark and Fred's face vanished. He went to his parent's trees, reaching out to touch at the same time - hoping that he would hear their voices too. He did not. Instead, they nodded slightly, their eyes rolling up to the spot where their branches mingled.

"I miss you." He said, snapping off two more twigs "I love you." He let them go, and then stood staring at the three twigs he held - pieces of his family he meant to use to bring another in among them.

He braided them, and then tied them together on the end. He pulled out his wand and waved it over the braided loop. It shrank down and flattened until it resembled a ring - almost like a wedding band. He sealed it with a spell to give it strength, then kissed each tree - seeing their faces for a brief second, and turned to go back to the camp.

Luna stood at the edge of the meadow, watching him silently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't." He smiled shakily and held out his hand. He had meant to do it back at camp, in the privacy of their tent, but it seemed right now that he do it here, in the shadow of his family.

"Are you okay?" She asked, taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah," He nodded, trying to work up a smile. The sick, afraid feeling was back and he struggled to fight it down.

"George, I know you aren't happy about this - but I'm not…I won't be any place too dangerous. It's just a simple fly over…we'll be gone before they know what hit them."

"I know." He nodded, pulling her into his arms "I just hate that I won't be with you."

"You know," She pulled back and grinned at him "If you were well, we wouldn't be doing this fly over, we would be going to the ministry. I would be in much more danger."

George looked at her for a moment and smirked- sometimes, he really hated that he had fallen in love with a Ravenclaw. "_I_ might have gone to the ministry - _you_ would still be doing a fly over."

"Go on and think that if it makes you feel better." She giggled a little and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. "But we both know better, it would hardly be my first raid on the ministry."

He looked at her, fighting down that feeling again, he knew that she had raided the ministry before - knew it only too well. He hadn't known her then, not really, but now that he did, thinking about how close she had come to dying that night gave him chills. But now wasn't the time to think about it, now, there was something more important.

"If it were up to me, you wouldn't be going. You seem to be getting your way a lot lately." he sighed, thinking again of the fact that he couldn't marry her properly. Luna giggled, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"I promise George, as soon as this is all over with."

He nodded "Just because I can't marry you legally, it doesn't mean that we can't do what Lee and Angelina did."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't mean that I can't marry you in my heart."

Luna took a deep breath, her own heart had moved up, high into her throat. She loved this man, loved him so much it was nearly unbearable to think about how much.

"I made this," He pulled his hand from behind her back and then opened his fist - showing her the ring. "From my family's trees - Mum, Dad and Fred. I want you to wear it, until I can put a real wedding ring there, a better one."

Luna sniffled as she gazed down at the red wood, the braids like love intertwined - like the bonds of family. George was her family now.

"I don't think I would like that." She smiled at him through trembling lips. "I can't imagine another ring being better than this one. It's so beautiful, and special, I'd rather keep this one."

"I'll take that as a yes then." He grinned and slid the ring on her finger. It was a little big so he waved his wand over it, sizing it to fit on her finger perfectly, then he bent his head and kissed her fingers.

"I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life - however long that life may be."

Luna smiled back at him, now fighting tears. "I promise too."

He was happier than he could remember being in a long time, but even as they walked back to camp hand in hand, he was praying that she wouldn't make him a widower by the end of the day.

* * *

><p>They stood in a line near the tree with the leaf, ready to be transported away, Luna and the Patil twins at the front. They would apparate to Diagon Alley. Others would be going to Godric's Hallow, some making the short trip to Hogsmeade, and others to other small Wizard populated suburbs of London. The leaflets were spelled so muggles saw only a blank sheet of paper - rebels they may be, but they weren't about to break the law about exposure of their world.<p>

It was Harry and the others who would have the most dangerous task and they hoped that their assault on the ministry would draw attention away from what was happening in the villages - and so, Harry and the others had already gone.

"Be careful," George warned, his fingers worrying the wooden ring on Luna's finger. "I'll be waiting for you by the tree - one hour, you hear?"

"You just get a ring on my finger and already you're nagging." Luna grinned

"That's supposed to be my line." George grinned back, and then leaned over to kiss her goodbye. He turned to Padma and Parvati "Take care of each other, and be careful."

"When aren't we?" Parvati winked, a wink that eerily reminded him of the wink Fred had given him when he ran off to the seventh floor.

"We'll be fine George," Padma smiled and patted his arm "We'll get the little woman home safe and sound. Make sure you have dinner waiting when we get back."

She grinned then took Luna's hand to walk away. George waved, watching them while they touched the leaf, and then vanished. He took a deep breath, and then turned back for the camp.

They landed deep in the forest, hard on the ground. Luna shook herself, trying to fight off the fear. She had to get her mind on the task at hand, fear had no place in what they were about to do.

"Are you okay?" She looked up to find Padma and Parvati standing over her and she realized she was still lying splayed out on the ground. She pulled herself to a sitting position, then to her feet.

"I'm fine."

"She misses George I bet." Padma teased

"I still can't get over it," Parvati grinned "You and George Weasley."

"Everyone keeps saying that." Luna stopped and looked at them, a mild bit of annoyance twinging her voice. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Jealousy." Padma smirked

"Absolutely jealousy" Parvati agreed and Luna couldn't help grinning. "He's still so…"

"Dreamy." Padma finished

Luna grinned, her annoyance vanishing at their honesty. It wasn't long before the nerves were back. She looked down at her watch and her eyes fell on the wooden ring - she promised George she would be back in an hour and she also knew if she wasn't, he would storm Diagon Alley looking for her. She held out her hand and the others took it, then they apparated away.

They came out on the muggle side of Diagon Alley, at the secret entrance she and George had used the night they first met up with Ron and Hermione. The door was still unlocked and it opened easily.

"Okay," Luna gave them a shaky smile while she pulled her broom out "Let's go. A pass up and a pass down. She handed each a box of leaflets, then they kicked off the ground. "Be careful."

They rose up as one, and then shot into the afternoon sun. Diagon Alley was busy with shoppers, and Luna was pleased to see them picking up the leaflets as they flew from her hand. She started for a moment as she flew over Weasley's Wizards Wheezes - or what had been Weasley's Wizards Wheezes- the building had been burned to the ground. As they made the turn around the Leaky Cauldron, she signaled to Parvati and Padma to make the turn around and they pulled up on the handles of their brooms, making a sharp turn to avoid the protective barrier that separated their world from the muggles - if they tried to fly through, they would be killed. As they did, a trio of black robes ran from a building and curses began to fly from below.

"Be careful!" Luna yelled, barely missing a jet of green. "Forget the leaflets, let's get out of here!" She dropped the remainder of her box and it fell on one of the black robed snatchers below.

They were nearing the exit now, but it wouldn't be safe to dismount and walk through to apparate. It appeared they were the only three Snatchers in Diagon Alley, as Harry had suspected, the others had gone to the Ministry. They were on foot, that would slow them down, once they cleared Diagon Alley, they could speed up and lose them.

"Keep going!" She yelled, Padma and Parvati on her sides. And then - Parvati wasn't. She was spiraling downward, her broom falling along side her. And Luna could tell - she was already dead.

"No!" Padma screamed, aiming her broom downward towards her sister.

Luna followed her down "There's nothing we can do - stop!"

But she was too late. Padma had already landed on the ground and she knelt over Parvati's body, cradling her in her arms. Luna landed next to her.

"Padma!" She pulled on Padma's arm, she wouldn't budge - she knew she wouldn't - she wouldn't have either. "We have to go…"

She pulled her wand from her pocket, hoping that she remembered the spell correctly, and then waved it over Parvati's body- it transformed into a yellow rose. Padma picked it up, cradling it to her chest. She appeared to be in shock.

"I'm sorry," Luna took Padma's hand, "We have to go, she wouldn't want…"

"Well, look who it is…"

Luna froze at the voice - the familiar voice. She stood, pulling Padma behind her to face Susan Bones and Terry Boot.

"Traitors…" Luna hissed, her tone full of hateful venom as she glared at Susan Bones. "How…they killed your aunt!"

"My aunt was a disgrace." Susan glared, her eyes dazed- they eyes of the imperioused "And so are you. A filthy liar trying to stir up trouble." She kicked at a leaflet that lay on the ground "Harry Potter is dead."

"Come quietly, and you won't end up like your sister," Terry looked mockingly at Padma - his eyes totally clear - the eyes of someone who had chosen this. She cowered behind Luna, her hands grasping tightly to the yellow rose as if for dear life. "Fight us Parvati, and you'll die too, like her."

Luna felt sick - they didn't even know which twin they had killed. Had it been like that for Voldemort when he heard Fred Weasley was dead? Had he only been pleased that another was dead? Was the fact that he was a _Weasley _just a mild bonus because it was someone dear to Harry Potter? Of course he didn't care- names didn't matter, not when you kill indiscriminately.

"You murdered Parvati," Luna spat "Remember; she used to be your friend."

"Who cares, she's just another dead rebel," Terry laughed "Just like...you. You're already dead Loony, just a matter of time."

"My name is not Loony." Luna glared, looking out of the corner of her eye. Her broom was still within reach. If she could stun them, she might be able to get them to the gate - if she could get them to the gate, she could apparate to safety. But she couldn't stun both at once.

"Might as well be," Terry grinned, kicking at her broom, moving it a couple feet closer to her "And that broom isn't going to save you now. Your friend there looks like a minute from loony herself and you can't do much when it is two on one."

And then she felt it, Padma's hand tightening on hers. She squeezed it back.

"You…" Padma glared at the two "Can fuck off!" She and Luna raised their wands as one.

"Stupefy!"

"Accio broom!"

The broom flew into Luna's hands and she pulled Padma on, and then took off for the gate. Behind them, the third Snatcher -they now recognized as a much slimmed down Millicent Bullstrode -had gotten free from the box of leaflets and was right behind them. She fired off incendio and the tail twigs of the broom burst into flames.

"Luna!" Padma screamed "We're on fire!"

They were yards from the gate and the broom was quickly being engulfed by flames - they had no choice but to land and make a run for it. She fired off a stupefy that missed, and then a stinger hex that hit Bullstode on the shoulder, but barely slowed her down. They landed and ran for the gate, a Stupefy barely missed them and Luna was pushing the gate open, pulling Padma behind her - the next second they were gone.

They landed in the forest and Luna felt excruciating pain in her lower leg. She lay panting, not sure exactly what the pain was, only that it was bad - she had probably just turned her ankle as she twisted to apparate. She looked over; Padma lay next to her, the yellow rose clutched to her chest while she wept.

"Padma…" She rolled over and put her hand on her shoulder "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Padma said softly as she sat up, wiping at the tears on her face. "It's not your fault. It was Susan, or Terry…they turned traitor, I can't believe it, they…" she stopped, her eyes going huge and terrified "Luna, you're bleeding!"

Luna sat up, the lower part of her leg was covered in blood and she pulled her pants leg up. Her sock was saturated and the ballerina flat she wore - the same shoe she had spent hours scrubbing to get George's blood out of - was full of blood again. She gingerly pulled the shoe and sock off to find a long gash on her ankle that ran down into her foot.

"You've splinched yourself!"

"It's okay." Luna let her pants leg fall back into place, "It's not bad at all, hardly hurts." In fact, she was pretty sure George's reaction was going hurt more than her ankle.

"We need to get back to camp. F will have some Dittany to put on your leg and…" Her face broke then and Luna reached for her hand. There would be a funeral that night. It seemed so horrible, to think that only twenty-four hours before, they had been celebrating. Now, they would be burying her sister.

And yet, the day wasn't over. At that very moment, another mission was taking place. They could be burying another tonight.

Would it ever end?

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 Preview<p>

Harry and the others raid the ministry, and come out of it with a reluctant and surprising ally - but is it really an ally or is it a spy?


	19. Angry Allies

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>AN _**So, so, so sorry this took so long to update!**_ I had meant to get another chapter up at the end of October to announce that I would be doing NaNoWriMo during the month of November and wouldn't be updating all month. It has been high-stress around here.

I deeply apologize to anyone who may have tried to message me or review anonymously to this or other stories during the past month - I had to deal with some pretty serious harassment from someone. Anyway, it resulted in my having to turn off messaging and anonymous reviews for a little while - too bad it still didn't stop the harassment. They really need to find a way to stop people from registering multiple accounts to harass people.

Anyway, sorry if this seems a little scattered, as I have said many times before, action is not my strong suit and I had to push myself a little to write this. I was far, far too long between updates for which I again apologize!

Warning for Character death - but trust me, you likely won't much care. LOL

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_He was almost certain he was being followed._

_He looked around himself, cautious as ever but his eyes saw nothing in the darkness of the clouds, surely he would have seen something if it were so. Wouldn't he? Of course he would. So this sensation could only mean one thing. He was being paranoid. _

_Again. _

_It seemed to be an ever increasing reaction to the things around him. He heard his followers speaking and he was certain they were speaking negatively of him. They must surely be plotting, planning ways that they might defy him, perhaps even overthrow him. He had never trusted anyone, not a single person, but there was one thing he had always trusted in -one thing he knew he could count on. They had always been afraid of him, but now they were too afraid. So afraid that they were willing to take foolish risks on the off chance it might protect them. _

_Godrics Hallow was backfiring on him. There were whispers on the streets that the rebels had been carrying out a rescue mission - the rescue of Draco Malfoy. His followers, it seemed, largely believed the same. It mattered little that no one knew that Harry Potter had escaped as well - yet - the true problem was that no one seemed to believe that it was a random, unwarranted attack by the rebellion. He had been counting on that, needed that. It would make his next move so much easier if people believed that the rebellion was truly out to destroy them all. How else could he justify taking over the ministry after _they_ assassinated Minister Umbridge? _

_Or rather - he did._

_He had planned it all so carefully, for the past three years. It had all be going smoothly too, until the Lovegood woman met up with George Weasley. That one little joining - such a tiny inconsequential thing - and so very much had gone wrong since. Traitors-defectors-whispers and secrets within his most inner circle even now. He had never trusted anyone, and now, he could not even trust their fear. It was all crumbling, and yet, all was not lost. As long as he had _them_ - he still held all the cards. He could not be killed as long as he had _them_, and they would have to kill _him_ to get to _them_. _

_How could he possibly lose? _

_The wind flapped his robes as he drifted to the ground, his eyes carefully searching the shadows as always. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, it had been his constant companion for the last two days. _

_He brushed past the razor sharp vines, glided over the jagged glass floor and inferi infested waters to the single door which opened on his command to the dimly lit room. _

_She lay, tired and wasted in the bottom of the crystalline cage. He didn't know when she had last eaten, but the pile of rats he had left her lay untouched, a swarm of flies buzzing over their rotting flesh. She didn't so much as raise her head, not even a blink of recognition as he hissed out a greeting. _

"_Still being stubborn I see."_

_Her eyes flickered, then she turned her head away from him. _

"_Nagini," He said, his voice slightly pleading. For so long she had been his only true friend, in his own way he missed her. "Why must we be enemies?"_

_Not a sound, not even a twitch. He raised his wand, vanishing the pile of dead rats, then from his sleeve a fresh pile appeared. He lay them on the ground next to her, his voice gently coaxing. "Here my precious, take them, eat. You will feel much better." _

_She allowed her eyes to close again, but she knew as much as she tried to ignore, he would only force his will. Her body was not her own, she had no more control over her jaws than a marionette over it's strings. _

_Voldemort sighed behind her, his arms raised. "And so it must come to force once again." He closed his eyes and his body went lax. "So be it."_

_And then she felt him inside her. The burning fire while his mind filled hers, his red eyes replacing her own. Her head lifted and turned, taking in the pile of rats for a second before she felt her jaws pulling apart. The rats were ice cold, a foul, bitter flavor offended her mouth while they slid over her tongue. Her throat convulsed and she felt them pushed lower, lower and lower. Sliding through her by no will of her own. She felt violated, filthy and dirty and he laughed at her from inside her own mind. His thoughts - her thoughts, neither one private from the others. _

_She wished for death, even hell had to be better than this. _

_The burning lifted as he left her and her head fell down upon the cool earth. She felt full, stuffed to the point of being bloated. _

"_When will you learn that it is foolish to challenge me in such a way?" He knelt down and raised her face to his "I am your master, after all these years Nagini, you should know."_

_She closed her eyes and turned away from him again._

"_It is what it is I suppose." He stood and raised his wand, lifting the crystalline cage from the cave floor. "I have a surprise for you, you're to have a new home. Every three days in fact, much like our friend Professor Trelawney."_

_Nagini opened her eyes, taking in for the last time the place that had been her home for the past three years. She almost felt happy, the idea of moving from place to place, feeling moonlight on her back again. But as she raised her head to look around, Voldemort looked at her closely, keenly noting her sudden interest and enthusiasm. _

"_You would like to see the moonlight again, after so long wouldn't you Nagini? To feel a cool breeze? Oh no," He shook his head "Mustn't reward you for bad behavior. No, that would not do."_

_He raised his wand and pointed it at her face. "Slumbius."_

_Nagini fell limply to the bottom of her cage while, in the shadows, the man watched on and prepared himself once again to follow._

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Nineteen

Angry Allies

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>They had debated their means for a long time, polyjuice versus invisibility, but in the end polyjuice would defeat the purpose. The whole point of being there was to expose the truth, to show the wizarding world that Harry Potter was still alive - how were they to do that if he looked like someone else?<p>

So they reached a compromise. All but Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Pansy would go in under polyjuice potion. They were in place now while Harry and Draco, under Harry's invisibility cloak - and the others under a charmed blanket- would find a way in that wouldn't look suspicious.

"I don't think we have much choice but to use the visitors entrance," Hermione said at last from the abandoned building across from the ministry "We need to hurry, the polyjuice will only work for an hour, we have already wasted ten minutes."

"The floo network would be safer," Pansy said, her back to the others while she watched the sidewalk. "They will notice if the phone booth comes down and no one is in it, but the fires crackle all the time."

"But five of them?" Ron shook his head "At once?"

"It's a moot point anyway." Harry pulled his cloak out and shook it free "We can't get in without Ministry identification. No one is coming in and out this time of day and even if they were, it was hard enough getting three id's when we got the locket off Umbridge. I couldn't imagine getting five."

"Harry's right." Draco agreed "Look, it really doesn't matter if they notice someone coming in. That's sort of the whole point isn't it?"

"But it will be better if you are on the platform with Umbridge." Hermione said, pulling the charmed blanket free from the bag she had used to carry it. "That way everyone can see the two of you."

"Then we act as decoys," Pansy shrugged "Pull off the blanket so they can get into place."

"I don't think so." Draco gave her a dirty look. He hadn't waited three years to be reunited with her so she could get herself killed.

"It's not a bad idea really." Ron looked at Harry, hoping he could pull him onto his side. "It's going to be dangerous for us no matter where we are standing. We all have prices on our heads, we're all targets."

Harry stood quietly, carefully considering their options. As much as he hated the idea, Draco was right. Their whole point in coming here was to be exposed. What was the point in working too hard to stay under cover for just a few minutes and a proper position? But Hermione was right too - a proper position could make all the difference.

"Pansy is supposed to be dead." He said at last "I think just the shock of seeing her alive might be enough to give us time to get in place. At any rate, we need to move now, the others are already in place and we only have a little time left before the polyjuice potion wears off. I don't want to lose anyone today."

He took a deep breath, thinking again of Vincent Crabbe Sr, remembering how he had stood proud and defiant the last time Harry had seen him the night of his escape. As much as he didn't want to see anyone put in that position again, he had no choice but to realize it was a possibility that someone might need to sacrifice himself to save the others - and that it wouldn't be him or Draco. According to the prophecy they _were too fucking important_. His mouth curled into a sneer that would have made Severus Snape proud. He was bitter and angry, hating -not for the first time - being _the chosen one_.

"We have no choice," He said at last, pulling the cloak over his shoulders "We knew coming in that this wasn't going to be easy, standing around arguing is only going to waste time and put the others in danger."

"So it's the visitors entrance then." Pansy moved away from the door to stand next to Hermione, taking a side of the blanket into her hand to pull it over herself. "And if need be, I am the decoy."

Without another word, she pulled the blanket over her head, perhaps to prevent Draco from finding her face to glare into it. Ron and Hermione pulled the blanket over themselves while Harry looked at Draco. He stared at the spot where Pansy had vanished, his hands clenched into tight fists. Harry knew what he was thinking. When the day came that they confronted Voldemort and Ginny joined the battle, he would be thinking the same thing.

"Draco," He gave him a soft elbow, then lifted the cloak to pull it over him. Draco stepped under it, willingly, but clearly unhappy.

"Let's get this over with." Draco said angrily, then tugged the cloak, pulling them towards the door.

The street was busy, bustling with muggle traffic. They fought not to be tousled, to keep the cloak and blanket in place while they made their way to alley phone booth. It was a tight squeeze and Harry wondered how they had once squeezed six of them in there - but then, they had still been children five years before.

"This is it," Harry said, giving five fake names before the identification tags popping out of the change slot. He pulled them out and let them fall to floor - no one would be checking visitors id on people they couldn't see. The booth began to slide down into the darkness - there was no turning back now. "Be careful, and if it comes down to me or you - you save yourselves."

Pansy laughed, loud and obnoxious - the Pansy laugh that had been so grating during their years at Hogwarts. "Forget it Potter, you know better than that."

"It's all of us or none of us." Draco said, his eyes meeting Harry's in the dim light under the cloak. They said that they had come too far, been through too much, to leave the other behind to die - and Harry knew he was right. Draco would no more leave him behind than he would leave Draco - and there was no way in hell the others would leave them. They would live or they would die - either way, it would be as one.

The booth slid to a smooth, nearly quiet stop. A moment later the door popped open, the velvet, robotic voice announcing their arrival. For a moment, they thought they would go unnoticed, then one face turned to them - and then another -perplexed as they took in the empty phone booth.

"Mechanical glitch," A man in a green tweed cloak said to another man - this one unmistakably a Snatcher. "Happens all the time."

As they darted past, Harry and Draco saw the man in the cloak - Blaze Zabini-subtly worrying the wand in his pocket.

"Glitch you say?" The Snatcher moved toward the booth, raising his wand and giving it a flick, freezing it in place before it had a chance to rise back up through the floor. "Best check it out anyway."

Pansy and Ron looked at one another nervously under the cloak, unsure if the situation warranted revealing themselves. Hermione shook her head, then whispered "Not yet."

She motioned with her head and they tiptoed, barely moving past the Snatcher as he approached the phone booth. But while Hermione watched, the man bent down, examining something on the floor, then rose with something in his hand. She realized instantly what it was - an identification badge.

"Oh hell!" She head Ron whisper next to her and the man turned towards them. "What do we do?" He whispered, pulling them further away up the long hallway. The man at the phone booth seemed rather dim - he still stood, quietly examining the visitors badge.

"Keep moving." Hermione whispered back, her voice just a breath against their faces. They tiptoed silently, until the man was hidden behind the crowd of people. They stood tight against the wall, searching out the others while they gave Harry and Draco time to get into place. Ernie, Neville and Seamus, disguised as reporters, stood around Umbridge's platform where she rambled on about how successful her 'Mudblood' prevention act was faring in regards to stopping mixed marriages. She announced that no half-breed children had been 'spawned' in the two years since the law requiring birth control for previously married wizards and mudblood's had been enacted.

"That vile, disgusting ..." Hermione hissed, her stomach rumbling with the urge to vomit.

"Bitch?" Pansy finished for her wryly, saddened by the thought of how she once would have thought the laws just and right.

"Quiet you two." Ron reached down for Hermione's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. They would talk about this later. Now they needed to find the others. Nott and Dennis stood by the lifts, protecting the passage to Umbridge's office which contained a private link to the Floo network. Blaise and Stan stood at the back of the crowd, protecting the back exits. The rest of them were to protect Harry and Draco.

"They have to be up there by now." Hermione said quietly, watching the small platform for the sign from Harry and Draco. They were all watching, all waiting for the slight twitch to the flag on her left - the signal that they were about to pull off the cloak - that they were to be in place and ready.

"…_And we couldn't have done this without your cooperation." _Umbridge was saying. _"In the space of three years we have done more to eradicate these dangerous half-breeds and mudbloods than any other administration to date. This is a new time, a new generation, and soon we will show the entire world that magic truly is might! In the next phase we will slowly come out of the hiding in which our forefathers so wrongly forced us into, we will take control of the vile muggles that hinder our rights and once again the world will be ours as if our right. Together we will…"_

The flag twitched, and together, the rebels raised their wands. Hermione tossed the blanket off and at the same time, the cloak of invisibility pulled away to reveal Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

A collective gasp went through the ministry and at first Umbridge thought it was shock at her words. Then she felt hands on her arms, and she felt herself tugged away. She looked up into the face that she had once taken so much pleasure from tormenting. He had been easy to push then, young and volatile, filled with passion and temper. Now, his face was enraged, but his eyes were calm and fierce, like the moss on a cool stone. For the first time, Dolores Umbridge was frightened by Harry Potter. He was no longer a boy - he was a man, a man who was quite powerful. A man who was supposed to be dead.

"What…" She gasped, her voice nearly drown out by the twitter running through the crowd in front of them "What is the meaning of this?" She looked around, behind her, her guards had been replaced by Potters friends Weasley and Granger - and Pansy Parkinson -yet another person who was supposed to be dead. Below her, stood three reporters - their wands holding back her aurors. And her _Aurors didn't seem to be trying too hard to fight them_.

"The truth." Draco said, turning his face toward the assembled masses. "You've been listening to this woman lie for three years, but she's just a puppet, Voldemort's puppet."

There was a collective gasp at the use of Voldemort's name. Some covered their ears, some screamed, but all stared transfixed at Harry Potters face. How was he standing there? He was dead, he was _supposed _to be dead, they had all seen his body. But they had seen the Malfoys murdered too. They had seen their son taken prisoner. He'd been dragged behind the body of Harry Potter and taken…where? Where had Draco Malfoy been the past three years?

"They've been lying to you, all this time." Harry answered their silent question. "I was put under a sleeping curse, Draco and I were kept prisoner in Bathilda Bagshots cellar for three years and the night we escaped, he burned it and his own people to the ground and blamed the rebellion.

"And that's not all he's lied about. He's led Aurors into raids and kill them himself, ministry officials, members of the Wizengamot, his own Snatchers. He lied about the death of Gregory Goyle, Seamus Finnegan and Pansy Parkinson." he turned towards Pansy "See for yourself."

"Soon, he is going to kill you too." He glared down at Umbridge "Then he is going to take your place, then he is going to control all of you."

"Harry!" Hermione called out, nodding to the fires. They had come to life with bursts of green fire - they would not be escaping that way. Blaise and Stan put up a barrier, but it would not protect them for long. They ran forward into the still-stunned crowd, catching up with the others on the platform, then together they ran for Umbridge's office, putting another barrier on the end of the hallway, and slammed the door behind them - not realizing until the last minute that they had acquired an extra.

"Take me with you." Umbridge panted, her breath coming hard and heavy through her nose.

"No way in hell." Ron sniffed angrily, "You go through first." He motioned to Ernie, Seamus and Nott. They looked hesitant.

"Go, all of you, now!" Draco said angrily "That barrier isn't going to hold and we won't go until you do."

"You have to take me." Umbridge worried her hands, her eyes locked on the door. "What you said is true, you-know-who has been killing people in my cabinet, he is coming after me soon. Someone in my confidence has told me as much."

"After all you've put them through?" Pansy said, nodding to Harry "They should care about this why?"

"You've put them through it too Miss Parkinson," Umbridge said haughtily "Or have you forgotten. Obviously they've forgiven you."

"She's given us a reason to." Hermione said, urging Dennis through the fire. He was the last, now only the five remained standing with Umbridge. They could hear voices in the hall, growing closer, opening doors and closing them. They didn't have much time left.

"I can tell you things, things you need to know."

"We have our own sources." Harry took Pansy by the arm, shoving her towards the fire. "In, now."

"But Harry, you and Draco…"

"He said in!" Draco yelled, not leaving room for argument. The foot steps were growing closer, the voices only a room or two down now. Pansy went into the fire and vanished. "Okay Hermione, go."

"I don't think so." She shook her head stubbornly "You two first, Ron and I have your back."

"I'm next!" Umbridge said, her wand drawn and pointed at Hermione's neck, her body protected by her. They had paid her too little attention. "Do you hear me! You're taking me!"

The door behind them blew open and the room was filled with green light.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry opened his eyes, Hermione lay on the ground, Umbridge splayed out on top of her, her cold, dead, frog-like eyes staring into nothingness.

"Hermione!" Ron, his eyes huge and quickly filling, slid to the floor at her side.

"I'm okay," She said haltingly, her eyes wide and shocked. She looked towards the door at the man in the death eaters robes.

"You're taking me with you." He said simply.

"Why would we do that?" Draco stared, trying to tell by the voice and shape who the man was.

"Because I know things." The man looked over his shoulder, watching the silent hallway. His diversion wouldn't give them much more time, he had to act fast. "Someone in the inner circle is a traitor, and I know who it is. I might just be swayed into not telling the Dark Lord who it is if you get me out of here and protect me."

"Is that blackmail?" Ron said angrily "You can take it and…"

"I know where the snake is." Even under the mask, Harry could see him smirking. Somehow, this man knew how important Nagini was to destroying Voldemort. It wasn't likely that he had just guessed. "I just saved her life, you owe me, at least hear me out."

Harry glared at the man, the nodded to Draco. Others had turned, death eaters, even those in Voldemorts inner circle, and he had just saved Hermione's life. They had to at least listen. "We'll get you out of here, no promises beyond that."

Draco motioned with his head to Ron and Hermione. "Get the others back, we'll meet up with you back at the camp."

"But…" Hermione protested.

"No but's Hermione." Harry's stomach clenched, there were voices in the hall again - lots of voices. "Go."

They watched them go, then Draco closed the door and put a barrier over it before turning to the man. "Give me your wand."

He looked like he would refuse, instead, he gave it up without a fight.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Harry asked, looking around at the odd room. It was an old abandoned cabin, abandoned for good reason. The walls were broken down and battered, the holes bigger than the shelter. It looked as if a nasty wand duel had taken place here at one time, and given that it was likely a Malfoy property, Harry was fairly sure it had. The interesting thing about the cabin was that, even with the destruction, a fire still burned in the hearth of the perfectly pristine fireplace.<p>

"It was my grandfathers." Draco grinned "He and my grandmother loved one another dearly, but their arguments were epic. So they bought this place, it was an escape, a place to cool down. They put a charm over the fireplace so they couldn't destroy it or put out the fire to stop the other from leaving. Probably saved their marriage, but they ended up here at the same time a time or two."

Harry grinned, thinking that maybe - considering Ginny's temper - he should look into something like this too.

Draco turned on the death eater, "Let's find out who you are, shall we?"

He pulled out the mans wand and handed it to him, his own wand raised. Harry took the cue and raised his as well. The death eater sighed resignedly, then brushed the wand over his face, removing his mask.

Draco's stomach filled with rage a moment before he lunged, knocking the man to the ground and pummeling him with his fists. How dare he! How dare Goyle come to him, of all people, for help after he had _murdered his own son_!

"Fucking murderer!" Draco pounded, hitting every inch he could white Goyle fought him off, yet not hitting himself.

"Draco!" Harry jumped into the fray, grabbing him by the elbows and pulling him away. "Draco, no…don't."

Draco sat splayed out on floor, glaring at Goyle, looking like he wanted to pounce again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and realized that Harry was knelt down next to him. He took a deep breath, forcing the rage off.

"I should kill you." Draco spat angrily "Like you killed Greg."

Goyle said nothing, not a single word. The ramshackle cabin was filled with a horrible silence, it stretched on and on, so long that it was deafening - smothering. Draco shook off Harry's hand and stood, then leaned against a beam to silently hate Goyle from across the room.

"You've turned on Voldemort?" Harry asked finally.

"Turned?" Goyle sneered "Hardly. I could care less about your bloody rebellion and even less about mudbloods like that Granger."

"Don't you ever call her a mudblood to my face again," Draco raised his wand, pointing it in Goyle's face. "Do you hear me?"

He shrugged, Draco's threat went verbally ignored, yet Goyle wasn't foolish enough to think he was kidding.

"If you haven't turned, then why are you here?" Harry said angrily, this man had murdered his own son in cold blood, and now they were supposed to trust him? To welcome him with open arms? Not likely.

"Because I _do care _about my neck." Goyle rubbed a hand over his neck to emphasize his point. "You saw what happened in Godrics Hallow. I barely escaped it myself, another thirty minutes and I'd have burned to death with the rest of them. The dark lord is paranoid and he's winnowing out the numbers around him. He suspects someone inside is a traitor, and he's right; but I guess we all know that, now don't we?"

"And we're supposed to trust you, a bastard who killed his own son." Draco sneered "You're mad."

"I don't expect you to trust me, and it's up to you to listen to me or not. Only I got information you want, and I got information he wants. Who get's it depends on what's going to keep me alive the longest."

"He'll kill you," Harry said "You already know that, you said so yourself."

"Guess that's why I am here instead of there then ain't it?" Goyle shrugged "I could give a shit about your little rebellion, but you got something I want, and I got something you want."

"The location of the snake." Harry backed off and stood, tucking his wand back into his pocket. "And how do we know it's the truth?"

"Up to you to decide to trust me or not, but I imagine a smart witch like your little mud…" He stopped when Draco's hand flinched around his wand "Like Granger might know how to brew Veritaserum now wouldn't she? But you best hurry up about it, he's moving the snake as often as the professor now, different places both of them. Another two days and my information is useless, not like I dare try to follow him again."

"Do you know where the professor is?" Draco flexed his wand arm again angrily.

"He'll have moved her again this morning, after I left to go to ministry to protect Umbridge."

"Umbridge," Harry snorted "You did a nice job protecting her, didn't you?"

"She was dead anyway, she knew it too, why else you think she wanted to go with you?" Goyle grinned at them, as if he thought they were amusingly dense children desperately in need of correction. "Only difference is, she was planning to get information off you and then take it to use to plead for her life."

Harry turned to Draco, they needed this information. Killing the snake was key to taking down Voldemort. Once that was done they could go to Hogwarts, take down Yaxley and Voldemort would come on his own. This could all be over within the next week or two - they would have their lives back. Freedom, the freedom to walk down the street, to walk into The Leaky Cauldron or Quality Quidditch Supplies to look at the new racing brooms. They could marry and have children, get jobs and put this all behind them.

It all rested on this one decision - but it was a decision that could destroy the rebellion. Was it worth the risk? Was it worth risking everything and everyone they loved? Did they dare …did they dare not?

"We'll protect you." Draco said at last "But here, with charms. You'll go nowhere near the rebel camp. The Dark Lord never knew about his place, Father kept it hidden from others because he was embarrassed by the story. We will be using Veritaserum."

Goyle stared up at them, it wasn't what he wanted and it didn't sound like much protection. But he hadn't known about this place, and he had been one of Lucius Malfoy's best friends - what were the chances that Lucius had told the Dark Lord about it? It was all he had. There chances of getting past the barrier to the snake were slim as it was, and actually killing it even smaller - not with the Dark Lord inside the snake. One or the other would kill him - this was his best chance.

"Alright then." Goyle agreed. "You put up them charms, then bring me some decent shelter and food." He leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared up at Draco. Even in the glare, Harry didn't miss the fear. "I'll take your Veritaserum and tell you what you want to know."

Harry and Draco looked at one another as they turned to apply the charms. They had just been given one of the last keys to destroying Voldemort - yet they felt they had just signed a pact with Satan.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>The rebels were quiet while they stood in the moonlit meadow, Padma Patil in the center near the small hole in the ground, a yellow rose clenched tightly in her arms while tears ran down her face. Luna knelt next to her with George supporting her, her ankle treated with Dittany and freshly bandaged. Harry and Draco had just returned, Goyle now fed and sheltered, safely protected miles and miles away - hidden deeply in the mountains. He was telling the truth, he knew where Nagini was hidden. Tomorrow they would plan, and the next night she would die.<p>

Soon after, so would Voldemort.

As he watched Parvati Patil's yellow rose bush rise from the ground in the meadow for the fallenHarry Potter swore - this time, Voldemort would never come back.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Preview<p>

A day of rest and planning leads to promises and declarations.


	20. Loss and Gain

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

A/N Sorry about the delay – we are without internet again for a while. I will get chapters up as often as I can in the meantime. Also apologizing for this chapter - I had to finish it on the fly so it didn't get a real great proof read. If there are mistakes in grammar, punctuation, spelling, etc please give me a pass on this chapter! = )

News! I am working on converting my stories for eBook download. Proof reading, adding covers, and more. Hopefully will have them ready soon! Anyone have a prefered form? Mobi, epub etc... anything but PDF.

More info to come!

* * *

><p>)-(<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_The last of the pain faded as her eyes fluttered shut - her last sight that of a pool of blood around her wrists as they lay white on the rocky floor. Her last act in the mortal world - a triumphant smile. After three years, Sybil Trelawney had escaped at last. _

_She woke surrounded by white mist, her thick glasses gone. The body that had always been so awkward moved gracefully when she sat up to reach for the robes that lay by her side. She rose to her feet and looked around herself; a surge of happiness weakened her legs and they nearly failed her when she took in her surroundings. _

_Low tables and poufs, candles and … yes, even her cup filled cupboards! She closed her eyes and concentrated, checking to see if she could catch a scent of the lovely potpourri oil that had always been her favorite, she almost thought she could. Behind her she heard whispers, the sound of many voices speaking in low asides - almost like they had in her class when she knew they had been making fun of her. Somehow though, she felt that they were whispering their happiness in seeing her in this place. It gave her a warm feeling. _

"_Professor?"_

_She whirled around at the soft, hesitant voice. Happy and ashamed to see the lovely face of the girl who stood before her. She stood still, her hands clenching into fists and waiting for the smile to turn to a frown - for the anger and hatred. She had stood by while Lavender Brown was tortured, while she was left with no alternative but to kill herself- and she had just stood by and done nothing. _

"_Oh Professor Trelawney!" Lavender ran forward and threw her arms around the stunned woman, her fists convulsing in confusion. How could the girl be happy to see her? _

"_Lavender…" She raised her arms, hugging the girl tightly to her. "Oh dear girl!" _

_She laid her face against the girl's neck, surprised to find that no tears came. Perhaps they were impossible in this place. It was a strange place, one that she had contemplated often in her life. A place of in-between, the stopping ground where some decided their fate, some came to terms with what had happened to them and all awaited their judgment. At least, that was what her grandmother had always told her. _

_She pulled back, taking Lavender by the hands. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_

"_You did what you had to do." Lavender smiled "I didn't really understand that at the time - but then, I didn't understand much then. The girl you knew had already ceased to exist, you did the right thing."_

"_It didn't feel very right."_

"_In war, doing the right thing seldom feels right." A voice said bitterly. She was surprised to find him here, though she wasn't surprised to see the one who followed him. She had expected he would be here to greet her. _

_She stammered "Professor Snape! What are you…?"_

"_Through my actions in life I seem to have cursed myself into seeing this thing all the way through." He looked away, his face stiff and unyielding. _

"_I never understood why you insisted I learn Occulmency as soon as I arrived at Hogwarts." She looked earnestly at Snape "Thank you for teaching me. It protected me - all those years, it helped me keep the secret while I was held prisoner."_

_Snape nodded, turning away slightly. "I did as was told of me."_

'_For Lily' He silently added_

"_We are here to guide you my dear." Dumbledore smiled and took her hands. "You know of course that you cannot stay in this place. Your spirit must return."_

_She nodded sadly, looking away - she had known. Though she longed to be able to go on, to see her mother and father again, this was her destiny. She had a part to play in the final battle against Voldemort, a key part. She was the reason James and Lily Potter were dead - her prophecy - it was only right she play a part in Harry Potter's avengement. _

"_I understand." She said morosely. _

"_Don't be sad." Lavender smiled and patted her arm "You won't be alone."_

"_The time has come then." Sybil steeled herself "You best tell me what I am meant to do."_

"_Our time grows short." Dumbledore sighed and took her hands in his again "Come, there is much you need to hear, and not a lot of time to hear it."_

* * *

><p><em>-)(-<em>

Rise of the Phoenix

Chapter Twenty

Loss and Gain

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>A gibbous moon had risen properly by the time the mourners departed the meadow. They had taken their time leaving, visiting others, lingering over friends and family that had been lost three years before. George, Ron and Ginny spent long moments standing beneath the cherry trees, their faces resting against the bark. Not even that could bridge the distance that their loss had put between them These visions were just phantom images, tiny bits of their essence that had been left behind, but this was the closest they would come for a long, long time. They would take what they could get. Already, they had decided that they would leave them to rest in this place rather than give them another burial.<p>

Harry, Luna and Hermione stood by their sides, comforting the best they could - though they felt their attempts feeble. Despite herself, Luna felt a bit of envy. They knew where their beloved were buried; it would take a miracle to find her father's body. If Stan's story about Voldemort's orders for the bodies of the fallen of Hogwarts was true - and there was no reason to not believe it - he was buried in a mass grave somewhere. Dumped like rubbish; for all she knew, maybe even with the rotten food and waste outside of Azkaban.

Gradually they turned away to return to the camp, the Weasley's being the last - or they thought they were. Padma Patil still knelt on the ground by the yellow rose bush. George felt a painful tug, he understood her pain better than anyone else, he knew she was going through hell. He couldn't just leave her.

"Go ahead without me." He whispered to the others, gently untangling himself from Luna. "I won't be long."

Luna smiled at him and kissed his cheek "Take all the time you need."

"We'll get her back," Ron moved to the side that George had vacated, putting his arm around Luna's waist and pulling her to lean against him. "Don't worry about it."

George grinned a little "Cooperate with them."

Luna rolled her eyes and turned away. He watched them go for a moment, and then turned back towards the meadow, his eyes going back to the smaller of the three cherry trees. He brushed his hand over it as he passed - Fred's face loomed up before him for a split second, and then vanished as fast as it had come. It was enough to assure George that he was doing the right thing by going to her side.

She sat quietly, her hand tightly gripping a single stem of the rose bush. As he sat beside her, he could see blood dripping from her palm.

"You're bleeding." He pulled her hand away, noticing as he did that she had pierced her palm with a thorn. She said nothing, but reached out her hand and grasped another stem with her other hand- bringing back her sisters face. George pulled his handkerchief from his pocket, then wrapped it around her hand and tied it in place before letting it go. She looked at it absently, and then glanced at him for a second before turning back to the bush.

"Thank you, I hadn't noticed."

He looked at her for a moment, then looked away again, his eyes on Fred's tree. "I know how much you're hurting right now - at least, I have a fair idea."

Padma glanced at him again, her eyes following his. If it was anyone else she might have told them that theirs were empty words, that they couldn't possibly know, but she couldn't say it to him. Not to George Weasley who had lost his own twin brother.

"You're the only person who can understand aren't you?" She sighed and turned back to the rose bush again "You lost Fred."

"Everyone else is going to tell you that it will be okay, that someday it won't hurt as much. As much as that is true, I'll leave that to them." He sighed and leaned slightly so his shoulder touched hers "They can't know what it is like for us, even if they lost a brother or sister, it's just not the same. It's okay to hurt; it's okay to be angry and to want to tear the person who killed her apart. Your feelings are yours and you have every right to them, so don't let anyone tell you differently."

"They were our friends." Padma sniffled and wiped her face on her sleeve. "Susan and Terry. They were in the D.A. and they killed her. I want them pay for that, I want them both to suffer, to see them die and I want to be the one to do it."

"They will - somehow, someday. Trust me; I want to see Fred's death avenged too. But what we need to always remember is that the person who is responsible for them being gone - no matter who held the wand that killed them - is Voldemort. Once he falls, the others will fall as well."

"The time is coming soon" He reached out and put his hand on hers, grasping it tightly. "I wish I could say I was sure we are going to win but …" He trailed off, his head craned back and looking at the sky.

"I know." Padma took a deep shaking breath "It could end badly again - except this time, I don't think he will just let us surrender. None of us would even if he did."

George nodded.

"I won't lie and say that I am not afraid, because I am. I lost most of my family that night in one way or another, and now I have a lot more to lose." His chest clenched while he remembered Luna coming into the camp with her leg covered in blood.

"We can't let fear control us, or anger and hatred." He squeezed her hand. "And as much as we may want to get revenge by going after the person directly responsible - we need to stay focused on the big picture."

"You - know - who." Padma sighed "It feels like it's been forever since the night _he_ came back, but it's only been five years. I should be starting my last year of University - instead, I am burying my sister. I'm only twenty-one years old and yet I feel like an old woman."

That, George knew, was a feeling he could definitely identify with.

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze "It's all coming together. Day after tomorrow Harry and the others are doing something big. I can't say what it is, but it is crucial to destroying Voldemort and once it is done he will be weaker. Weaker than he has ever been before.

"Three years ago he had the upper hand, but his numbers are smaller now - much smaller. His own people are turning on him and look around the camp, _it's full of Slytherins_!"

Padma smiled a little when she looked at the expression on his face. For the first time his eyes were alive with excitement, a flash back to the boy she remembered from school -a look that always promised something wonderful.

"This is our time now." He smiled in return "I don't know if we are going to win, but we sure as hell are going to go down fighting."

She sat up straight, steeling her back as she shifted to face him fully. Her eyes were fierce, full of fire and determination as she spoke.

"No surrender."

George's face was a perfect mirror.

"No surrender." He rose, and then offered his hand once again. Padma turned her face back to the rose bush, her lip trembled while she loosened her hold on the stem and her fingers slipped over the leaves. Parvati's face dimmed, then faded completely, and with a sniffle, Padma took George's hand and turned away.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>The camp was quiet when they returned; its inhabitants were in mourning. They had gone off in groups, some in dark corners, other around small fires, and all to remember the girl who had been lost that day. To some, the memories were vague. They hadn't really known Parvati Patil, she had been a Gryffindor and so to them - the Slytherins - she was the enemy. But to two, the ones who had been in the camp the longest, they had gotten to know her. One of them in fact, had come to love her. He sat now, surrounded by those who had known him longest while they tried to comfort him. The atmosphere was strange, grief mixed with a slight bit of how strange it felt to mourn one who had been the enemy.<p>

None of them had thought it would ever come to this, that they would come to care about the people who had lost the war. Their only concern had been that Draco Malfoy had been taken prisoner by the person their parents had believed was a hero. They'd been like lost sheep, scared and confused in the forest outside of Hogsmeade when F. came to them the day after the battle. He told them that the only way to free Draco was to join with their enemies in bringing Voldemort down. They could be the most valuable allies, they could be spies for the new rebellion. They hadn't given it a second thought. Within the hour they were in Gryffindor's valley, helping Stan Shunpike and Vincent Crabbe Sr. lay the ground work for the rebellion.

It was just over a year later that the first of the survivors of the battle were released from Azkaban. Already they had gained valuable information, crucial information. They knew that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were alive and being held prisoner - a place so heavily protected that as soon as one left it he lost the ability to remember where it was. But more importantly, he brought them Trelawney's prophecy. The prophecy brought them hope and the hope, in turn, brought people into the rebellion. The angry, the battle scarred, the ones who wanted to see Voldemort pay for all he had done.

Two of these were we're Padma and Parvati Patil - fresh off their eighteen months in Azkaban. They had returned home to find their house burned to the ground, both of their parents dead. In the rubble they found a family heirloom, the wand that had belonged to their great-grandfather and -though they knew it was against the law - they took it. A few weeks later during a random search by two death eaters while entering into Diagon Alley the wand was found, but instead of being taken back to Azkaban they were taken to the rebel camp. The death eaters were Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott - two who had met Pansy Parkinson the night she followed Gregory Goyle into the forest. They formed an unlikely but tight friendship after that.

For Blaise and Parvati, it turned into something more.

He sat quietly, consumed by a numb sort of ache that covered him finger to toe. Conversation went on around him, all of the same gist - Voldemort needed to die, and he needed to die soon. But Draco, someone who had been touched just as deeply as Blaise by the evil, didn't join in. He and Blaise hadn't been particularly close in their Hogwarts days, but now he felt a sort of kinship with him along the same lines as he felt with Harry - though not of the same intensity. They had both lost someone they loved to Voldemort and though the loss may hurt and anger the others, for them it only went so deep. For Draco and Blaise, it went down to the bone - it went into the soul.

"Things will never be the same again," Draco said mournfully "As much as I regret the person I used to be, I miss how simple it all was. Tattling about Dragon's, cheating at Quidditch, innocent jinxes."

"We were kids then." Pansy reached down for his hand and held it tightly in hers.

"I feel so old now." Nott said, "Older than my father, even my grandfather."

"This will be over soon," Pansy looked at him compassionately "Harry says soon Voldemort will be weak enough to destroy."

"Only a week or so, then we'll be going back." Nott sighed and looked up at the glowing castle in the distance, wishing that - like his Gryffindor friends - he could see their tower. But Slytherin wasn't in a tower; it was under the black lake. There weren't houses anymore; they all wore the colors of Salazar Slytherin, separated into sleeping quarters alphabetically. But unlike the rebels who were also one house, there was no harmony at Hogwarts. The ones who would have been sorted into Slytherin saw to it.

"But what are we going back to?" Blaise said angrily, "The Hogwarts we knew is gone. Everything we knew, the good and the bad - just…"

His fists clenched angrily, almost like a reflex. Pansy reached over and put a hand over his.

"This is bigger than Hogwarts; we're fighting for the whole wizarding world."

"We are fighting," Draco nodded and his eyes locked with Blaise's "For the people who died, for the people who lived and for the people who suffered because of Tom Riddle."

"And for freedom," Nott looked up in time to see Padma lead back into camp by George. He rose to his feet-it was his turn to go and comfort her. Blaise wasn't the only person to have fallen in love. He turned, but then he turned back again "Wizard and Muggle alike."

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>George made a hasty exit when Nott and Padma embraced. He found the others sitting in a circle outside the big tent, Luna wasn't with them. They nodded him over to the darkness and he caught the slight gleam of her hair in the moonlight. He moved quickly, wondering what kind of mood he would find her in. She had been shaky when they came back into the camp that afternoon and he hadn't been able to decipher how much was from the splinching and how much was from Parvati's death. His money was, of course, on Parvati's death. Luna had been in the lead, a role she was uncomfortable with taking in the first place, and she had lost someone. It was enough to shake anyone.<p>

He approached carefully, loud enough that she knew someone was coming and wouldn't be surprised. As he drew closer, he picked up on her soft but audible crying. He knelt beside her, noticing as he did that she was in the process of changing her bandages so he shifted around in front of her and pulled the roll of gauze from her hand. She looked at him thankfully, surrendering the scissors as well, and then relaxed back on her hands.

"It wasn't your fault." He said as he pulled the tangled mess of gauze free from her foot, flinching at the wound that wound from her instep up around her calf.

"I know," She sniffed "It doesn't help though. I still feel to blame."

He nodded, he did know. There was a part of him that blamed himself for Gregory Goyle's death, even though he had been killed during a part of the mission that was inevitable, that his murder had been committed by his own father and directed specifically at him. But if he hadn't made Ron switch the two of them out once Luna joined the mission - maybe they would have made it to the exit sooner, if Goyle hadn't been carrying him - perhaps if he might have been able to protect himself. The _'__what -if's' _would always be there.

"You're thinking about Greg again." Luna observed "That wasn't your fault either."

"We know who's to blame for all this." George reached his hand out for the tape to secure the gauze in place. Luna handed it to him and closed her eyes. She saw Harry dead on the ground, the death of the Weasley's, McGonagall, Flitwick and Slughorn and the ball of pulsing red energy. She could almost hear their wands hitting the floor. Being herded and lead through Hogsmead, the smelly cattle cars, and for a moment, she could almost feel the hands of the female guard moving over her bare skin. She saw her father dragged out onto the floor of Azkaban, Dean and Justin and the mother of the little boy. She heard the dementors in her head and saw the horrible pictures. And above it all, she saw Voldemort's face.

She shuddered in the warm night and her eyes opened again. George had moved to sit next to her; she laid her hand over his and scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know who's to blame." She said softly "And it is neither of us."

He put his arm around her and pulled her closer, his lips brushed over her hair. She snuggled closer; she had something on her mind.

"George, I need to ask you a favor. Something … big."

He looked down at her and his arm tightened around her. Luna so rarely asked anything of him; it was odd that she would ask now.

"Anything."

Luna took a deep breath before pulling away to look at him. He looked better than ever, his health now completely restored after being so badly hurt in Godrics Hallow. The moonlight shone around him, his brilliant red hair haloed in silver moonlight, his eyes sparkling. She would have told him he looked like an angel if not for the fact that he would have scoffed and then claimed it wasn't manly to be called such a thing.

"Luna?" He shook her slightly and she realized she was staring, her mouth tightly closed. "You wanted something?"

"Yes," She nodded and reached down for his hands, turning so they faced one another properly. "Something important, but that you might not like much."

He looked at her, a little more nervous now. Lurking somewhere inside the woman that he loved was a girl who had believed in many strange things. Those who knew her best were waiting for that girl to come out of hiding and fuse with the woman she was now. Was this that moment?

"George, do you realize how lucky we've been you and I?" She looked up at him again, her hands tightening on his. "We've escaped death three times now collectively."

George nodded, and then grinned a little. "I don't think it was all luck, there was _some _skill involved."

"Okay, I'll give you that." Luna smiled a little, but she sobered quickly when she looked over his shoulder towards the large tent in the middle of the camp. F. had just gone in with Harry and Draco and she knew they were beginning to make plans to go after the snake. Another dangerous mission was already in the works, and Parvati Patil had been buried less than two hours.

"I know you are strong enough to fight now."

"But you're not," He warned, already on the defensive.

"I know that, that isn't what I am getting at." Luna waved him off. "I want to sit this one out, both of us."

George sat back and looked at her, and then he followed her eyes over his shoulder to the tent that had just come alive with lights. There was something big coming, something major. Harry said little, only that it was one of the final barriers. He was almost certain it was the snake - the final horcrux.

"I don't know if I can," He turned back to her. "They need me."

"Look around, George" Luna said almost angrily "This camp is full of people who can fight, some maybe even stronger than us. I don't like this, I have a horrible feeling and we've already cheated death three times, just how long do you think our luck is going to hold out?"

George wanted to dismiss her trepidation, but her feelings had been right in the past. She had said someone would die when they went to rescue Harry and Draco, and Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe Sr. had died. And she was right; there were plenty of others who could go in their place. Others, he had to admit, that were stronger than he.

There was another thing as well, though he never would have said it to her. The _big_ battle was coming soon. He wanted, no - he _needed _to be a part of that battle. He needed to see Voldemort die, and there was another reason - if he was going to die, it would be in the same place as his parents and brother. That wouldn't be the case if it happened going after the snake.

He would give her this, even if it was for totally selfish reasons.

"Alright." He pulled her close again and kissed her forehead. "We'll sit this one out. Both of us."

Luna nodded and raised her chin, and then she cupped his face in her palm and pulled him close. In the moment before their lips touched she noticed the fire in his eyes. She had no idea what had lit it, but she knew it had nothing to do with her.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Their mood was tense while Harry watched Draco sketch out the map of the place where the snake was being hidden. Their interview with Goyle had been long and tedious, but the Veritaserum meant it was the truth. They knew where the snake was, the final Horcrux was within their grasp - for another twenty-four hours.<p>

"He's becoming increasingly unstable." Fawkes said as he paced nervously "This may be our only chance to destroy the snake."

"We'll do it," Harry paced in in the opposite direction "Or rather, Neville will."

"Are you sure we should trust Neville with this?" Draco said cautiously. He paused and raised his hand when Harry stopped and looked at him. "I mean no disrespect, but…he missed once already."

"That's why we can be sure that he won't miss again." Fawkes smiled a little, patting Draco on the shoulder as he passed. Draco nodded a little to Harry, who he could see had a few doubt's himself.

"The sword appeared to Neville," Harry said "It means something,"

"We both know what it means." Draco sighed and looked up again. "It means we are supposed to trust without answers. Just like Dumbledore said, everything happened because it was supposed to be this way."

"To bring us together." Harry crossed his arms, his voice low and bitter "To heal the rift of the ages."

"You are the chosen ones." Fawkes grinned at them "A difficult and heavy cross to bear to be sure, yet an honor just the same, is it not?"

Harry and Draco looked at one another and smirked. "Not."

"A difficult and heavy cross then." Fawkes smiled "I understand. It will all be over soon."

"One way or another." Harry sighed.

"Have faith Harry, believe in the prophecy."

He only wished he could.

"We owe it to Neville to let him be the one." Fawkes turned to pace again. "He needs this chance to redeem himself, to right this wrong. If he is not given it, he will spend the rest of his life blaming himself for what happened."

"The snake had very little to do with what happened."

"And if I told you that your inability to come out of the cloak at the proper time had nothing to do with the outcome, would you believe that Harry?"

Harry looked at him for a moment, ready to argue. He turned away instead. Point taken. It had been prophesized from before he was born; the surrender was the way things would end. He and Draco were meant to be imprisoned together. There were bigger things at work here, more than putting an end to the greatest evil in a century. They were to end division that had begun at the very beginning, with the founders of Hogwarts.

It truly was a heavy cross to bear.

"It has to be Neville."

"You must show him faith," Fawkes went to the entrance of the tent and stuck his head out. "Our time is short, our window of opportunity small. Soon, Voldemort will be moving the snake again. We have been given a blessing in our friend Mr. Goyle."

"He's no blessing." Draco looked up, his eyes cold and hateful "He's a murderer."

"He is still a man." Fawkes turned his golden eyes on Draco, trying to use his influence to calm him. "A man who has done terrible things, yes, but a man just the same. Consider Snape…"

"Don't you dare compare him to Snape!" Harry glared at Fawkes, his breath coming hard and fast. "Snape did terrible things, he was flawed and even cruel, but he was still a man. Goyle murdered his own son in cold blood – that bastard was not a man."

Fawkes nodded slightly and turned away. He had forgotten for a moment, boys such as these could not see. They who had nearly been beaten to death by the injustice of the world, how could they understand what it was like for someone like him - someone who had lost his entire life because of hatred. When the war was over, they would be free to go on with their lives. They would marry and have children. He was an old man, he would never have a wife, never bounce his children on his knee or hear himself called grandpa. He would be the last heir of Gryffindor – and all because Tom Riddle had marked him for death when he was but a child. Because he had been hated.

His only chance had been to go into hiding, for even then he sensed that his life had some greater purpose. Dumbledore loved his secrets and he suspected even now that he had gone to the grave with some regarding him. So, he had held on, watching over Dumbledore's shoulder while the faces at Hogwarts changed. He watched them laugh, watched them fight, watched them fall in love and then leave to start their own lives. All the while fighting the darkness within himself.

Bitterness – jealousy and anger that he was unable to walk among them. That he was doomed to spend his life within the castle walls, walking the empty corridors at night while others slept, sleeping in their beds when they were gone over the summer, swimming in the black lake at midnight by the full moon.

In the early years he struggled to control it, and then after a nearly two decades he found the means - compassion - deep and heartfelt love for the human race. The day he found that he could feel concern for even the worst of the Slytherin's, he knew that he had arrived. It had taken him nearly twenty years to understand this, so how could he possibly expect Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to understand in less than a week?

He nodded to Harry, he would not argue further, but neither would he apologize. There was a shuffling outside the tent, then a tinkling of wind chimes before a soft knock.

"Come" Fawkes said softly, turning away from Harry and Draco

The tent rustled for a minute, Harry and Draco looked up to see Neville Longbottom.

"Neville," Fawkes smiled widely and offered his hand. Neville smiled in return, he had only met the mysterious leader of the rebellion once in passing, and they had only exchanged the briefest of hellos. He was honored now to have been invited to his tent.

"Hello sir." He nodded a little over his hand. "It's an honor to see you again, Ernie said you wanted to see me."

Fawkes drew him in, giving Harry and Draco meaningful looks.

"We have news." Harry said at last, though still somewhat unsure if they were doing the right thing.

"I thought you might." Neville reached behind himself and pulled something from his back pocket.

"Neville," Draco shot up from his chair, the roll of parchment maps falling to the floor. "Where did you get that?"

"I've had it all along." He smiled, and then unrolled the old tattered sorting hat "What I didn't have was this…it appeared this afternoon, when we came back from the ministry. " He reached in and then pulled out a silver, jewel encrusted sword. .

The sword of Godric Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>The room was pitch black, it's sole occupant laying in a in a mess of dirty sheets. It was the rare time of day when he was sober, when he first woke in the morning. That time would be ending soon.<p>

He rolled to his side, picking the bottle up from the table and pulling out the cork to drink out the last swallow. A light caught the corner of his eye and he turned his head, cursing himself for forgetting to close the blinds. But he had closed the blinds. The light was coming from the room itself, from a figure that stood by the window.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" She asked, her voice like a breeze across his ears. "You waste your life when there is a better use for it."

"Get out of my house." He said, though he was sure he wasn't facing anything mortal.

"I cannot leave; in fact, I will not leave until you come with me. They need you too much for me to give in so easily."

"No one needs me." He said angrily and put the bottle to his lips again.

"They do, they need you very much."

"Go away!" He threw the bottle, enjoying the sound of the shattering glass.

"So you will not come easily." She considered. "Hmmm, I wonder. Will make a difference to you, dear boy, to know that if you do not come, another of the ones you love will die?"

He stopped in the process of digging for another bottle "Who will die?"

"Does it matter to you?" She moved closer, so close that he could almost touch her now. "To you who have already lost so much, how much could one loss more hurt after all?"

"Who will die?" He demanded, his hands clenched into fists

"Does your choice depend on my answer?" She cocked her head, considering him. "A brother, a sister… is one more important than the other that you must know before leaving this place and following me?"

She pulled away again, and then turned back "Think too of what you may regain. A wife, a child." She turned then and drifted through the door.

He blinked in the darkness for a moment, and then he rose and followed her.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-One Preview<p>

I think it is going to be the Nagini chapter - but not sure, I had some other stuff I wanted to do with this one that I didn't quite get to. So, sorry for the foggy look at the future. = )


	21. The Day Before

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>AN Once again, thanks to everyone for your patience. We are still without internet, our living situation went a little nuts as the place we live is undergoing a change in ownership and as our internet is included in our lease, it is making the change over a pain in the ass since they are remodeling and moving everything around. We should have internet again by March 1 so hopefully I will be more regular again soon. I am busy working on the next couple of chapters in the mean time and they promise to be exiting as this story is getting close to it's climatic conclusion!

-)(-

I was deeply saddened to learn yesterday of the death of Whitney Houston, I was a huge fan from the time she broke onto the music scene in the late 80's and so many happy memories from my life have her music as a soundtrack. Therefore, I would like to dedicate this chapter of Rise of the Phoenix to her memory.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_He had always been thrilled by the the sight of blood. Blood meant victory, another weak being fallen to his great power. Blood meant death - the thing that didn't discriminate. It was promised for all…except for him. He, who had reached deeper into the dark magic than any other before, had found the way to conquer his own mortality. Or so he'd thought._

_They had fallen one by one. _

_The Diary - thrust carelessly into Harry Potter's hands by that fool Lucius Malfoy. _

_The Ring - somehow unearthed in the ruins of his mother's childhood home by Albus Dumbledore._

_The Locket, The Cup, The Diadem - somehow found by Harry Potter and destroyed. _

_Was there nothing that could stop Harry Potter? After six years, he had yet to find a way. At first, he had convinced himself it was because Potter hid behind Dumbledore. That excuse was shattered now, Dumbledore was five years dead - he hadn't spent three years imprisoned with Potter, hadn't blocked the Avada Kedavra. Nothing had - and yet, Potter still lived. It was enough to make him wonder if Potter had his own Horcruxes lying around somewhere._

_No. Not Potter, not Dumbledore's golden boy. Not the Chosen One. He couldn't, for if he did…_

_With an ugly hiss, he kicked out at the body, causing it to slide down the wall. Her face came to rest on the rocky floor, very close to the pool of blood. Her eyes were wide open, staring up at him through the thick lenses, though they were unable to see. Her sight - the inner and the outer - was blinded forever. The secrets he so desperately needed locked inside._

_He had been outwitted. Yes, he would admit that to himself but no other. Once again, he had made a mistake. Keeping her above keeping Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy was going to cost him - perhaps it would cost him everything. He wasn't ready to believe that yet, not when he still had _her_. Nagini hated him, wished desperately for her own death, yet he would do all in his power to prevent her wish from being granted. _

_No, he _would not _allow it to be granted. He was Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard in history. Tomorrow an announcement would be made that he would replace Dolores Umbridge as Minister of Magic. He would have the entire department of Aurors at his disposal to protect her; he would keep her with him from then on. _

_He gave the blood a last disdainful glare before turning away from her body- once again shaken by the slight tremor of …fear. It was stupid. He had nothing to fear. If the time came - if it became absolutely necessary - he would do it again. How much more difference could there be between seven and eight after all? He pushed aside the reminder of the footnote at the end of his reading, the part about how each tearing weakened the magic of the originator. _

"_My Lord…" _

_He looked up once again to see the man in the doorway, the one he had yet to deal with. He stared at him for a brief moment, his red, snake-like eyes glaring in the semi-darkness. A look sharper than the stone she had used to slice her wrists._

"_I don't know how she did it…" he stammered, desperate to make him believe - his life depended on it. "I swear, I didn't turn my back for a minute."_

_He gave the man a final glare before raising his wand. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

_The body fell at his feet, taking the number of Voldemorts inner circle down to three now that two of the five were dead. He stood over him, his eyes glowing like the bright embers of fire. _

"_Failure comes with a price." _

_He looked up at the assembled group at the end of the entrance to the cave._

"_The next of you who fails brings this end for all." His eyes fixed on the oldest of the three. The one who looked the most upset by what he had just witnessed. "You have served me well Rudolphus, because of this I will allow you to deal with your brother as you see fit." _

"_Yes my Lord," Rudolphus bowed his head as Voldemort began past, then he turned. "And the professor's body?"_

_Voldemort turned back, his eyes had taken on that angry glow again, so angry he thought he might be the next to die. _

_His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared for the briefest of seconds. His tongue darted across dry lips as he considered the most undignified end. She had mocked him, had laughed at him, and in the end escaped him - she deserved no dignity in death. Let the wild creatures come and feast upon her flesh, let the flies swarm in her blood, the maggots, and every other foul vermin that feasted upon the dead. _

"_Leave her to rot."_

_He brushed past the three, leaving them in stunned silence. _

_The three LeStrange's - Rudolphus, Bellatrix and Rebastian- had been Voldemort's most loyal and dedicated servants - and now two were dead. One in battle, and now one murdered by Voldemort himself - like the Malfoys, for no reason. Rebastian Le Strange had stayed on Voldemorts side, even during the years when Voldemort appeared to be dead, when others had hidden behind their names and claimed to have been imperioused. He had remained faithful, had gone to Azkaban rather than grovel at the ministry's feet like others. He deserved better. _

_He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face the man who had been his friend since they were eleven years old. _

"_We should go." He nodded to the cave entrance "He deserves a proper burial and The Dark Lord will …" he hesitated, Voldemort had become so unstable recently. It was nearly impossible to guess how he might react to any given scenario. "If we are gone too long, he won't like it."_

_Rudolphus nodded, and then looked down at his brothers still body. Even with two days worth of beard growth, he could see the little brother who had followed him around mercilessly when they were kids, who had idolized him - who had followed him into the darkness. _

"_His wand's gone." Rudolphus looked around, the wand was nowhere in sight. "It must have rolled away when he fell."_

"_I'll find it." The man nodded towards the entrance to the cave, at the other man. "You go and help him - I'll be right behind you."_

_Rudolphus nodded, and then lifted his brother in his arms to carry him from the cave. He waited until he heard the loud cracks that assured that they were gone, then he moved the leg that he had used to hide the wand from the others view. He picked it up and stashed it in his pocket before rising to his feet to stand over the professor. _

_Did he dare? He had already taken risks - he had told the Dark Lord that he saw Goyle killed when really he had seen him disappear into the fire with Draco Malfoy. He had told him that the Rebels had gotten in through Umbridge's fire to protect the two snatchers who had foolishly let them in right under their noses. He knew that one of them had turned and joined the rebellion and wore the phoenix tattoo - and yet he kept it to himself. _

_He had watched the inner circle shrink from forty down to three. Any of them could be next. He could be next. _

_What was one more risk? Every day - hour - minute - second in the Dark Lords service was risk. At least this way, it was on his own terms. It was an odd concept - for the first time in his nearly forty-four years - he embraced the idea of doing the right thing. Even if that meant dying for it. _

_He raised his wand and pointed it at the professor. He would not leave her to rot; he would leave her with dignity. _

"_Incendio"_

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Twenty - One

The Day Before

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>He hated waking alone. After three years of lonely darkness, there was nothing he loved more than waking to find her next to him. Her flaming red hair spread over their pillows, her body pressed close to him, the sweet scent of her in the air around him - he loved - he <em>cherished<em> it all. But he woke alone so rarely that he couldn't be selfish about it, disappointed maybe, but not selfish. He knew where to find her at any rate; the separation would only last minutes.

He rose from the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans, noting as he did that they weren't baggy anymore. He had put on a fair amount of weight now that he was getting three decent meals a day. Long gone was the skinny, knobbly-kneed kid he had been at eleven. He had filled out; he was far from bulky, but all rangy muscle, only about a head shorter than Ron who would always be taller than pretty much everyone. Ginny said he had a strong face, clear and expressive. He wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but she was smiling when she said it, so it had to be good.

He pulled a t-shirt over his head, then pushed the curtain aside to cross the still quiet outer portion of the tent, noting as he did that Ron and Hermione were still sleeping. When he walked out into the bright, early-morning sunshine, he saw that covered most of the camp as well. It would be a quiet day in a camp that was usually loud. It was a camp still mourning.

He found her where he knew he would, sitting in the meadow, her back resting against her mother's tree. Ginny always said it was her favorite place and he could understand why. There was an undeniable connection here with the past, though it was a graveyard, it was an oddly happy place. It was more magical than Diagon Alley, or Hogsmeade, even Hogwarts. So many of the ones they loved rested here that it had a feel like that of coming home after a long journey.

Ginny heard his feet rustling the long grass as he approached and she opened her eyes, happy to see him. It had been weeks now since he was freed, but she was still happy to see him. After every separation, no matter how short, even when they opened their eyes after the night of sleep - to her heart it was a reunion - reason to celebrate.

She smiled up at him as he approached, brushing his hand over a flower and tree as he passed. Always, he made a point of visiting McGonagall, Slughorn and Flitwick - then Narcissa Malfoy. He owed them all so much. He always ended in the same place, and there was nothing in the world that could stop the tears that came when he touched Molly Weasley's tree. He brushed his cheek over the rough bark. She had been the only mother he had ever known, as dear to him as his own mother, miles and miles more dear than the woman who had grudgingly raised him.

He brushed a hand over Ginny's hair, and then sat next to her in the grass, brushing his hand over Fred's tree to savor his cheeky grin. Happiness, regret - sadness.

"I knew I would find you here." Harry said, leaning over to kiss her.

She smiled, leaning her head back to look at her mother. "It's so peaceful here."

_But sad too. _

"You come here when you need to be alone to think." He took her hand in his, kissing her fingers before letting it rest on his knee. "So, tell me what you're thinking about. If you are ready to that is."

"I am ready, I think." She smiled again, more nervous this time. "It's big Harry. Huge and scary and…almost too much, but it's time to talk about it."

"I think I know." He turned his head and gave her a shaky smile. It wasn't an idea he was pleased with, he hated it in fact, but promises had been made. "You think it's time."

She nodded, the breeze wisped her hair around her face and she brushed it back behind her ears, twisted it into a ponytail then pulled it over her shoulder to lie against her chest. "You were with him a long time last night, you, Draco and Neville. If Neville was with you, it has to be the snake- you're going after it soon - can you tell me when?"

He looked at her sadly, wishing with everything inside him that he could lie, but he couldn't, not to her. "Tomorrow."

Ginny nodded and smiled "I thought so. You've never been one to leave the grass grow under your feet."

"We have a very small window of opportunity." He explained, "If we don't do it tomorrow, we may not get a chance again where Voldemort will be completely separated from it."

"Once you kill it, there will be nothing standing in the way." She sighed and leaned against him. He put his arm around her, gathering her in close. "You'll go back to Hogwarts to fight, and you'll go as quickly as possible to try to catch him off guard."

"Yes," He couldn't deny it; already rumors were floating around the camp. "Soon."

"I need to be there Harry." Her voice was strong, fierce and determined. "For Fred, for Mum and Dad."

He sighed, knowing the moment had come. He wanted so badly to tell her she needed to stay behind -to tell her she was too weak to fight. He, Ron and George had talked about it and they had come up with many reasons why she should be left behind. She was still weak, still heartbroken, she hadn't used a wand in over three years and her magic was weak. But for every reason why she should be left, there was a reason why she _should _go.

She had been held prisoner - both physically and in her own mind. Like Luna, she had been searched and degraded and she still wore the D on her hand - D for derided. She'd been considered mad, spent six months in St. Mungo's - lost in the darkness - thinking her brother was a Dementor who wanted to hurt her. But above all of that was the reason that she and Harry shared - that so many shared -the thing that trumped any reason they could come up with for her to stay behind.

Voldemort had murdered her parents.

She turned his face so he had no choice but to look into her eyes - they were as fierce as her voice. Strong and defiant, a reminder of the way they had looked while she, Hermione and Luna battled Bellatrix Le Strange. He tried not to remember the Avada Kedavra that barely missed her just before Molly Weasley broke into their battle - it was a lost cause.

"I need to be there Harry; I need to see him die."

"I know." He nodded miserably, looking away from her. It was a right that many shared. A right that no one could be denied. All he could do was see to it she was properly prepared - make sure they took the time for _everyone_ to be properly prepared. Three years ago, they jumped into a battle no one was ready to fight; he wouldn't make that mistake again. "You can start tomorrow."

She smiled and kissed his cheek "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." He grumbled, "I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you to the back of the battle as much as possible."

Ginny sighed and leaned against him. She'd figured he'd try something like that. She would cooperate for now; let him believe what he needed to. Three years ago, she had managed to get herself out of the room of requirement, when the time came, she would get herself to front lines where she belonged.

Her place was at Harry's side - whether he liked it or not, she would be there.

* * *

><p>She was pacing and they didn't like it. In all the time they had known her, pacing had meant she was deep in thought. Her being deep in thought meant something was wrong.<p>

The Philosophers Stone, The heir of Slytherin, A murderer at Hogwarts, The Goblet of Fire, Umbridge, The Half-Blood Prince, Horcruxes ….all things that had made her pace - all things that had gone wrong. But none as wrong as the Horcruxes. Now, she was pacing over the final one once again - the barrier around the final one.

"There has to be a way," She spoke, but not to anyone in particular. Sometimes, Ron thought she might be suffering from the fact that she wasn't able to run to the library to look something up.

"I don't understand the problem Hermione." Harry said, starting to get a little frustrated. "Isn't there something in a book or something?"

She turned to him and gave him the old familiar look of unintentional condensation. "Well of course there is, the problem is, there are about thirty charms that can be used to create barriers like the one he is using. Even if I could examine it, I wouldn't be able to figure out which one it is - they all look the same."

"That's a bit redundant." Pansy leaned over, her elbows on her knees. "Don't you think?"

"No, not really." Draco shook his head and leaned back, resting against her legs. "Most of our spells have counterparts, older, weaker ones. Just because they create new ones, it doesn't mean the old ones go anywhere."

"Exactly," Hermione nodded "We're talking about over a millennia of charm creation. Imagine if we were talking about making an antidote for a potion without a sample, there would be no way."

"Did any of you actually try to break through the charm three years ago?" Pansy asked,

"No," Harry shook his head "He dropped the charm when he thought I was dead.

"Just before I screwed up." Neville spoke up from the corner where he had been sitting quietly listening.

"Neville," Hermione gave him a pained look. Even after all this time, it made her ache to see the way he blamed himself. Nothing they had ever said had been able to convince him of the truth. It hadn't been his fault; he should realize that, particularly now that they knew the truth about what had happened that day. Voldemort had faked Harry's death; it had all been one big lie. Even if he had killed the snake, it wouldn't have changed anything. "Please…"

"Neville, you need to get over this." Harry said, his voice somewhat angry and frustrated. "What happened three years ago doesn't matter, that's all over and done with. What we need to concern ourselves with is now, and right now, our problem is getting through that charm."

Neville nodded and went back to listening, the conversation went on around him, but he tuned it out. It didn't matter to him; he would have nothing to do with breaking the charm. He waited until they were occupied, embroiled in a debate about how to go about testing a new theory, then he quietly slipped out.

"Longbottom"

Even after all this time, after all that had happened and knowing that they were allies now, hearing the voice behind him made him jump. In the past, the voice meant he was about to be bullied, insulted, degraded, made to feel as if he were a worthless lump. Neville took a deep breath and recovered quickly, forcing himself to remember that those days were past, and Draco Malfoy was no longer his enemy.

"Caught me," He attempted to smile, but it froze when he realized that the sick feeling in his stomach remained. "Are you here to drag me back in?"

"Not at all." Draco looked at him sympathetically; the words Fawkes had spoken still ringing in his ears. Killing the snake was Neville's responsibility, his _right_, and he needed them to have faith in his ability to do so. Who better to impart confidence than the person who had once striven to take his confidence away? "I know you're struggling, I thought maybe we could talk."

Neville stared at him blankly for a moment, and then he shrugged "Alright, if you want."

They walked quietly for a moment, until they came to a grouping of rocks. They climbed, finding a place to sit with the hot August sun heating their backs.

"You're not the only one you know," Draco began "I think everyone here has some sort of guilt they are carrying about."

It was true, and Neville couldn't deny it. Parents felt guilty for children they couldn't save, children felt guilty for parents and friends. They all felt guilty for believing for so long that Harry was dead and even more so that Ron, Hermione and Neville had been cowards who ran away. Every single person in the camp carried wounds, wounds that were steeped in guilt. It was everywhere, almost as if it were a mascot for the rebellion. But how many of them had his level of culpability? None. Not even Harry who had been put under a spell.

"None of them are to blame for the fact that Voldemort is still alive, I am." He said on a frustrated sigh "I am."

"Neville, even if you had killed the snake, it wouldn't have stopped what happened. The only person who can defeat Voldemort..."

"Everyone keeps saying that!" He burst out angrily "But can you honestly say it? Honestly, when no one knows what might have happened if I'd killed it? Maybe he wouldn't have been as strong; maybe things wouldn't have been as bad. Maybe he would have been too weak to kill McGonagall, Slughorn and Flitwick, maybe…"

"No," Draco shook his head. "That's not how it works. This is all being controlled by something bigger than you, bigger than Harry and me and all of the rebellion put together, it's even bigger than Voldemort. It's…"

He stopped for a minute, trying to figure out how to go on. They were sworn to secrecy and could only tell the others so much, he had to be careful.

"Fate," He decided, a partial truth would do, he would skirt around the edges. "What's happening now has been decided for ages, maybe since the beginning of our world. My mother was supposed to betray Voldemort, Harry was supposed to get caught coming out of the cloak, you were supposed to miss - it all had a purpose."

"What purpose?" Neville asked angrily "What could possibly justify all of this?"

'_The reunification of the wizarding world' _Draco thought _'For the first time ever, peace between purebloods and Muggleborns.'_

He wished he could tell him, wanted Neville to know that all of this had a reason, a good reason. That in the end the struggle and suffering would all be worth it. He couldn't, for now; the secret had to be kept. Until the time was right, only three people on earth could know.

"You were right you know" He turned to Neville, deciding ignoring the question was the best route. Better to work on giving him esteem. "In our first year, when you said you were worth twelve of me."

Neville grinned a little, a wonderful memory of a fantastic brawl during a Quidditch match coming to him. He and Ron had lost spectacularly.

"You won house points for bravery that year, enough to put Gryffindor ahead of Slytherin for the house cup." Draco sighed, a deep sadness coming over him. "You were so much braver than I. You weren't afraid to stand up to people, while I hid behind Crabbe and Goyle. When you were facing down Voldemort that morning, I was hiding under a desk in a classroom, far away from the battle. You may have missed the snake, but I missed the whole thing."

Neville looked up at him, his eyes wide with surprise. "You were afraid."

Draco nodded without looking up. "I knew I wasn't cut out for that life from the moment he told me to kill Dumbledore. I tried to change, to make myself tough, someone I thought my father would be proud of. In the end, the only thing that mattered to him was that I stay alive. He died to assure it and I didn't understand why he had to, not for a long, long time. Until it suited Voldemort to tell me why.

"Things were tense at first, between Harry and me. How could they not be considering the history? We ignored each other at first, a month passed, two, then a year. In that time, we became allies, acquaintances, and then friends. It was amazing how much we found we had in common once we started talking. Then the day came when Voldemort realized what was happening and sought to drive a wedge between us. He told me what my mother had done; that she had died because she had told him Harry was dead."

Emotion flashed across his face. Pain, anger, outrage - an intense sadness that had no proper name.

"I was angry at first, I wanted to rage at Harry, to hit him and tear him apart…and then I realized why my mother would have done it. Not for him, but for me, to get to the castle to find out if I was okay. She must have been so worried, not knowing. It hit me then just how brave she was, standing up to him like that, unafraid for herself - and I was proud of her, proud of what she had done."

"You _should_ be proud," Neville smiled "What she did _was _brave; it took a lot of courage to do what she did."

"What you did was no less brave Neville." Draco looked at him earnestly "You are the sort of person who learns from their mistakes and never makes the same one twice. You will succeed this time, I know it. I have faith in you Neville Longbottom."

Neville looked up and grinned, perhaps it was because the words were coming from a person who he had never thought would say them, but for the first time, he was able to visualize it. He saw the sword glinting in the dim light of their wands, saw the blade slicing the air, could almost hear the soft whoosh of his exertion. He felt the resistance as it found purchase against the sinewy neck and saw its eyes as they opened, seconds before the head flew away from the body. He could hear the thump as it landed on the ground. His heart thudded loudly in his chest - victory, he had just witnessed his victory. Was it a vision, or just his imagination?

Whatever it was, it was lovely to behold.

* * *

><p>He sat at the table, a glass of firewhiskey in one hand, a quill shaking in the other while he attempted to move it over the parchment. It had to be perfect; this was his final message to the world, the final words of a man who had already said too much. He had done great things in his life - rather, he had ridden on the coat tails of a man who had done great things. Really, what had he ever done that was so great? His only mark in the world had already been taken out of it.<p>

Taken out of it by his own hand.

He had taken many lives, muggle and wizard alike, and he had never felt an ounce of guilt. Not one single iota. That had been his undoing, what had foolishly lead him to think that _his_ murder would be no different from the others. In hindsight, he wondered now how he could have ever been so foolish. How could he ever think that it wouldn't matter to him at all - that it would be no big deal?

He was stupid. A fool who belonged in hell.

He lay down the quill, then picked up the parchment and blew on it until he was sure the ink had dried. Then, with a sigh, he forced himself to read the words.

_To you who finds me, forgive me treating you to __this sight, though it occurs to me that you likely will __rejoice in it. I know what I am and that my face when alive is an unfavorable sight._

_I am a betrayer. I've betrayed my master to his enemies, and worse, betrayed my own son - the price of betrayal is death - both master and son must have their reward. I give it freely now, know that the greater of the price belongs to my son whose blood I spilled. _

_Forgive me Gregory. For taking your life, for taking your trust, for thinking you would be no different from the others. _

_Goyle_

He downed the last of the glass of firewhiskey, pulled a safety pin from his shirt pocket, and then pinned the note to his breast before lifting his wand from the table and raising it to his heart. He took a deep breath, taking a last glance around him as he did, and then uttered his final words.

"Avada Kedavra"

He fell backwards in his chair, the note fluttered lazily in the breeze as the wand dropped from his fingers and fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>The man stood over the corpse in darkness, reading the note that had been left behind. He looked up at the spirit, perplexed.<p>

"I don't know this man, what has this to do with me?"

"Nothing," She smiled, turning to the fire "But this…this is the way to the ones you love."

He stared at her for a moment, and then turned to the fire, "What am I supposed to say; when do I know to get out?"

She moved into the fire "Do not worry, I will guide you."

He took a pinch of floo powder, tossed it into the fire, and then stepped into the flame as she whispered into his ear.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty - Two Preview<p>

The time has come to go after the snake, will Neville be successful this time, and will all get out alive?

A great sacrifice is made to assure their victory.


	22. The Last Horcrux

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I deeply, deeply apologize for my long, long absence. I never intended for it to be this long, but one thing happens, then two, then three - then you toss in some really bad writers block and everything goes to crap.<p>

I am hoping that I still have a fan or two out there still who is interested in reading this, or maybe pick up a new one or two who might leave me a review or two. I PROMISE it won't take me a year and a half to update this time! This is close to wrapping up, probably 4 chapters left after this one. Also, later in the chapter, there will be sections in italics - these are happening at the same time as the regular type actions are happening. I put them in italics to avoid confusion so I could easily jump back and forth, but not have to put in a crap load of line breaks.

Happy reading!

CJ

* * *

><p>Warning: Character death<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p><em>He knew might die today.<em>

_And yet he didn't feel regret. He had done the right thing, her death would be avenged. The death of not the woman, but for the girl that she had once been._

_Bella Black_

_The innocent girl who sat next to him on the Hogwarts express in her blue dress -her dark eyes wide with excitement while she spoke of the sorting. She'd had an sweetness about her then - she was smart and beautiful, but by the time she was fourteen that innocence and sweetness had been squashed out of her. She had caught the notice of Rudolphus LeStrange and together with his brother they became the ones those from other houses feared. He found his way in with them through his longtime friendship with Bella, longing to be near her still even though it hurt to see her in love with someone else._

_They'd only been out of Hogwarts a week when Rudolphus was recruited by Voldemort. She thrived in this new life and under his tutelage, the last of Bella Black was wiped away -she became the woman feared by all as Bellatrix LeStrange. By then he was just as evil, he stood by laughing while she tortured entire families - even young children. Bellatrix didn't discriminate - she hated all equally. _

_And then -she was dead and her own sister soon after. Murdered at the hand of the one that Bella had so faithfully followed - her son taken prisoner. It made no sense, nor did the deaths that came after. Deaths of Voldemorts own people. Though Bellatrix might not have cared, Bella the girl, he was sure, would have wanted her sisters death avenged. _

_The Dark Lords back was to him when he entered the room and he was grateful for that. If he had to look him in the eyes, he wasn't sure if he could be convincing in his lie. _

"_My lord, I've brought news."_

_He didn't turn, his attention was on a trio of children playing on the dirt road outside of Little Hangleton. The town was growing, little houses were popping up here and there, soon the floor on which he stood would be knocked to the ground to make room for more - it made him hate the muggles more. This house was his birth right and they had laid claim to it in their courts. _

_His fingers twitched around the Elder wand. How he longed to raised it, to end the lives of the snotty-nosed intruders. He had always hated children, even when he was a child himself, but he dared not risk it. Their deaths would bring the muggle law down upon the area and that would mean a hasty relocation. Tomorrow he would be moving into the Minister of Magic's quarters in London. Finally, he could end his nomadic existence. Nagini could be with him - protected by an army of Aurors. Maybe she would forgive him when she had some freedom again. _

"_What is it?" _

_His stomach clenched tightly, this was it - the moment he feared. It wasn't too late to turn back, but the lie was necessary; it was the only way to assure the rebels that the Dark Lord would be far away when they went after the snake. It was worth it - he was doing it for her - for Bella. He took a deep breath, hoping it wouldn't be his last, but sure it would be. _

"_I've heard a rumor, about where Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy may be hiding." _

_Voldemort's shoulders tensed. Potter and Malfoy - letting them escape in favor of keeping the seer had been a mistake, there was no denying it. Was this a chance to undo that mistake, or was it a trap? Who did he trust - who did he not trust? It was a vexing quandary, he needed information if he was to succeed, yet listening could bring him doom._

"_A rumor you say." He paced, still not turning his attention to the man who stood behind him. "And the source?"_

"_A rebel was captured sir, the information came from her."_

"_Bring the rebel to me."_

"_I can't." He hesitated, his hands clenched tightly into fists to still the shaking. "She's dead, an overzealous Death Eater sir."_

_He ground his teeth together angrily. Could his followers do nothing right? "The rebels name?"_

"_Patil," He spoke a silent apology for the misuse of the girls name. "Parvati Patil."_

"_And the one who killed her?"_

_He had suspected this might happen, for every action there was a repercussion, but he felt no guilt. He was determined that someone was going to pay for the death of Parvati Patil, but it would be someone who had gone into this life of their own free will -not one who was turned in Azkaban, nor one who had been imperioused. _

"_Millicent Bullstrode." _

"_Have her taken care of."_

"_Yes my lord."_

"_It matters not who does it, just see to it that it is done." His fingers twitched over his wand again and he clenched them tightly. The trio had moved closer now, they were on his property - how it galled him that he dared not strike them down. _

"_Where is Potter hidden?" _

_His throat clenched tightly around the lie. "An abandoned house, far north." He pulled a piece of parchment from his robes. "I have the location."_

_Voldemort stood silent, watching while the children ran off - perhaps called by their mother. This could be a trap; he trusted no one around him and this Bullstrode's parents hadn't been in his inner circle. But if there was a chance, even slightly, that he could put Harry Potter back under his thumb - did he dare let it go ignored? _

_His chin rose as he turned, still not meeting the man's eyes while he crossed the room and snatched the parchment from his hand. _

"_I'll be gone several hours." He hissed as he brushed past "See to it the Bullstrode matter is taken care of before I return."_

"_Yes my lord." He breathed a sigh of relief when he was left alone in the room. Voldemort had taken the bait, he was headed north - far away from the snake. He was still alive, somehow, he had survived the encounter. Despite the story he had built up around the fallacy, if he stayed he would be killed when the Dark Lord returned from the wild goose chase._

_He smiled as he turned from the room, thinking of how he was moments away from shedding his dark robes forever- he would wear blue now, to honor Bella. He stopped beside a man who would soon be a former compatriot, then gave his final order in the Dark Lords service - the order to kill Millicent Bullstrode. _

_He gave the order without the slightest regret._

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Twenty-Two

The Final Horcrux

August was growing elderly, all around them were signs of the coming fall. In ten days the new term at Hogwarts would begin, they had hoped at first that this might all be finished before then, but they realized that wasn't likely. Even once the snake was dead, there was too much to do, and not enough time to do it before then. Harry was determined they would take their time, that every person who went in with them was as prepared as possible to fight. There were wounded in the camp; despite his claims of being perfectly healed, George still looked off, Luna was barely able to walk, two others had been mildly injured during the missions to reveal that Harry was alive.

Someone might be injured tonight; someone might even...

Harry was desperately trying not to think about it while they navigated the rocky path that lead to the cave. This wouldn't be like the other Horcruxes that just lay flat and vulnerable while they destroyed them. The others had been able to fight with mental weapons, they could tell convincing lies and make one of them doubt the other, but the snake was a living, breathing thing. A dangerousthing with fangs and muscle and might. He had nearly been killed by the snake - had seen someone nearly killed.

But he wasn't going to think about that, not now. Not when there was so much at stake. They had been promised a diversion, something that would keep the Dark Lord occupied and away from the cave. Harry knew that he could be there in a matter of seconds no matter where he was, and now that they were no longer connected, unlike in the past, he would be completely blind to Voldemorts actions.

The sun sat low on the horizon when they reached the entrance to the cave. A nervous feeling had rested in the pit of his stomach since setting out, brought on perhaps by the fact that those surrounding him were made up by people that he would rather not have taken. Perhaps it was nostalgia, but he would have felt better if he had those with him that he had taken into the Department of Mysteries - plus George. But George and Luna were still recovering from injuries and Ginny was still too weak.

Instead, those he had once called his enemies. He tried to be rational about it, Blaise was an ally and Draco like a brother - he trusted him implicitly. Yet it was odd, going to kill a snake with those who had been sorted into the house of the snake.

No, it wasn't the group he would have chosen but he forced himself to remember that -at the time - he would not have chosen Ginny, Luna or Neville to go with him into the Ministry either and now he would have given anything to have them by his side.

"It looks so normal." Hermione said quietly while she stared up at the rocky hillside. "I was expecting…"

She cut off, not sure what she had been expecting really, but equally as sure that this wasn't it.

"Don't let it fool you." Harry glanced around the entrance, searching for hidden clues, some sort of signs of traps that had been set. Surely they would encounter many before they made it to Nagini. He bend down and picked up a heavy rock, then hurled it at the entrance - moments before they were thrown back by a strong wind. They lay on the ground, trying to recover the air that had been forced from their lungs.

"Told you so." Harry said, sitting up and giving them a sheepish smile. Next to him, Ron sat up, staring not at the cave entrance but at the top of the rocks.

"Maybe we're going about this wrong." he pointed a long finger at the horizon. "Maybe instead of going through, we should try going down."

"That won't work." Hermione said, pushing herself to her feet and brushing herself off.

"Why not?" Draco asked from her other side.

"We don't know how stable it is, or how much rock is between the top and where it opens into the cave." Blaise looked apprehensive. "We could bring the whole thing down and kill ourselves in the process."

"We could kill ourselves going through the entrance." Harry shrugged "What's the difference?"

"He will have thought of it." Hermione began back towards the entrance, already she had dismissed the idea.

"I think Ron is right" Harry stood stubbornly back, taking in the top of the rocky hillside. "Voldemort, he's vain, thinks he has superior intelligence. Remember the Diadem, how he thought he was the only one who was clever enough to ever discover the room of requirement?"

"He practically was." Ron reluctantly admitted "It was Dobby who found it and figured out what it was, not us. Not even Dumbledore."

"Even better," Hermione grinned, thinking about Dobby and Kreacher and how galled Voldemort would be to know he had been bested by not just one, but two house elves - creatures he thought were so below him that he would used them and toss them like rubbish.

"We're running out of time." Neville looked around impatiently "We don't know how long he will be fooled by the decoy, he will be sure to figure out he was set up so we could go after the snake. We need to move now."

Harry nodded, then looked back towards the rocky cliffs. "Let's try Ron's idea first. We can always came back to the entrance."

"Harry…" Hermione looked to be about to get up a full argument, something they didn't have time for, nor did he had the inclination for it.

He ignored her and walked away.

* * *

><p>George woke that morning to find Luna gone. A quick search found her sitting by the fire, Ginny, Pansy and Padma close by. She smiled in greeting as he walked closer, reaching up her hand for his. He took it, then leaned down to kiss her.<p>

"Good morning." He said to the others as he straightened and went for a bowl of porridge. The chorused a round of greetings, yet George didn't miss the nervous looks they kept casting one another. He sat next to Luna, then scrutinized them closely. Yes, they were definitely nervous about something.

"What's going on?" he asked

"I want to start training today." Ginny said, stiffening her spine and raising her chin, Molly Weasley's chin.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" He asked, trying his best not sound as repulsed by the idea as he actually was. The thought of Ginny going back into battle, of being in danger again, was nearly more than he could stand.

"Hermione's cut my potion down again, she thinks soon I won't need it at all."

He worked up a smile, reminding himself that Ginny had cooperated with her treatment based on their promises that when the time came to fight, she would be allowed to fight along side them. It was her right to take part in the destruction of Voldemort. She had lost - had suffered, just as much as everyone else, more even. As much as he feared for her, he couldn't take that away from her.

"If I've learned anything about you, it's that there is no point in arguing with you once you've made your mind up." He looked over at Luna "It's annoying really, but I guess I'm stuck with it, since all the women I love are that way."

Ginny grinned and looked at Luna who was giggling. "Just goes to show you have good taste."

George forced a frown to his face, but inwardly he was smiling. Yes, he did have good taste. Saving Luna in the alley that night had had proven to be the smartest thing he had ever done. She had brought so much happiness into his life, even back when they were just friends. Now that he was in love her, there was a part of him that was nearly drunk with it. And Ginny, now that she was almost totally back to herself, it was like a miracle. He would cherish the both of them for the rest of his life.

"I didn't choose you," He grinned at Ginny, his eyes twinkling happily. "You were forced on me."

He tossed away his last bit of porridge, he had slept too late and it was thick and slightly congealed. Whatever they had for lunch had to be better than this. He rose and went to wash out his bowl, looking toward the other side of camp as he did. The day before a training range had been set up to prepare them for the coming battle, though no where as good as the room of requirement, it would do.

"What are you waiting for?" He started towards the practice dummies, casting Ginny a look over his shoulder. "I'm not going to wait all day."

Ginny's grin was enormous when she jumped to her feet and ran to him, then jumped on his back to ride piggybacked, just as she had when she was a little girl and he and Fred would give her rides around the yard. George turned around again, indicating the three who still sat by the fire.

"You guys too, come on."

He was going to make them regret pushing him into this, by the time he was done with them, they would be so tired they'd be lucky if they could still raise their wand arms.

-()-

Inside the big tent, Fawkes watched the five walk towards the place where they had set up to practice. It would do no good to tell them that practice wouldn't matter, they were fixated on the idea that they had lost three years before because they had gone into a battle that none of them had been prepared to fight. Even Harry and Draco, who knew the prophecy, couldn't quite get their minds around the fact that what was happening was being controlled by something much bigger than themselves and their wands. This was destiny over a thousand years in the making, all the training in the world wouldn't change that. It would all come down to a choice made in a single heartbeat. Pride and selfishness- respect and honor - one would decide the outcome.

The was no harm in letting them practice, he supposed. It would keep them fit, and it would give them something to keep them occupied during the final days before the battle.

He turned away from the flap and let it fall closed, then went to the trunk that sat next to a small writing desk. From within it, he took an richly ornate box with a locked lid and set it on the desk. He caressed it , a small smile playing on his lips. For all the mysteries of Hogwarts that he had discovered and solved during his years there, there had only been one that he had not been able to solve - and this was it. The box that he had never been able to open. He had decided some time ago that the reason why was that the mystery inside wasn't his to unravel.

He reached into the trunk again, coming out with his wand and a sealed parchment. The parchment he set aside, then looked closely at his wand. He smiled, still remembering clearly the day the wand chose him as his master. Old Mr. Ollivander had still been in charge of the shop in those days, but his oldest son, only seventeen at the time, had just come on to apprentice. It was young Mr. Ollivander who carved out his wand, one of his very first and a fine job he had done. Simple in it's carvings, yet elegant in it's feel. The cherry so soft and supple it felt like velvet in his hand.

He put the wand in an inside pocket, then closed the lid on the trunk and turned back the flap on the tent and propped it open. He took a deep breath, then spread his arms wide, calling forth the phoenix from within.

A moment later, he was a speck in the deep blue sky.

* * *

><p>Ron was desperately fighting the urge to gloat. If the situation hadn't been so serious, he might have. They stood now in a dark chamber, the only thing separating them from Nagini was a few feet of rocky floor and her crystalline cage.<p>

"It was so simple" Hermione remarked, still looking around for signs of a trap. "Too simple, don't you think?"

"He's moving her every few days." Blaise Zabini offered "Maybe he doesn't take the time…"

"It's like I said before, he's arrogant." Harry shook his head "It's like how he left us behind and took Professor Trelawney. He thought he didn't need to worry about us escaping because she would tell him how to kill us if he tortured her enough."

Draco snorted angrily, "He was so sure of himself, right up until she escaped him by killing herself."

"Do you think he was arrogant enough to use an easy spell on that cage?" Hermione began digging around in the beaded bag.

"Only one way to find out I guess." Neville had been quiet up until that moment, barely saying a word since they left the camp. Now, a fire lit in his eyes as he pulled out the sorting hat and reached inside. As he knew it would, his fingers brushed over the cool metal and he grasped the sword tightly in his fist and withdrew it. The jewels sparkled dimly in the light of their torches; Neville dropped the sorting hat on the ground and moved forward until he was inches from the snake, only the crystalline cage standing between them.

The snake raised its head to meet him, their eyes locked onto one another. There was a flicker as the first spell hit the cage and bounced off.

-()-

_Something was off, he could feel it, had felt it since the moment he starting north. But could he trust the feeling? That was the real problem, this new feeling that he had never known before - paranoia. _

_So much had gone wrong since the Lovegood woman had joined with George Weasley, and if he was being honest with himself, most of it had been his own fault. Why had he allowed the members of Dumbledore's Army to be set free? For that matter, why had he allowed them to live? He should have executed them along with the members of the Order of the Phoenix and been done with it. _

_There was no one left that he could trust, even Nagini had turned against him. _

_Nagini! _

_He was hundreds of miles away from her now, he had left her unprotected! As he realized this, he realized another truth as well. He would no more find Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy at his destination than he would find Merlin alive and well, living among muggles! He had been deceived, easily deceived, by one of his own. One that had been with him since the beginning! _

_He slowed, letting himself fall through the clouds and begin to lower slowly to the ground. He hated apparating, he had badly splinched himself when he was first learning how, it was why he had worked the ability to fly. But he had to get back to her. What other reason would they have to lure him away than to attack Nagini? He began to turn, but then had another thought. _

_Wasn't this the perfect opportunity to destroy a part of the rebellion? Perhaps the strongest part, maybe even Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy themselves. Potter would never trust such an important job to someone else. He took in his surroundings. It was quiet enough, and not likely to be happened upon, so he sat beneath an ancient beech wood tree and let his mind go._

_-()-_

They had exhausted all their spells, and were close to exhausting their potions, but the most they had done was manage to create some spectacular looking sparks against the cage.

"There's only two potions left Harry." Hermione shook her head, weighing the two bottles in her hands. "Maybe he did create something new."

Neville still stood next to the snake, the sword held tightly in his hands. Their eyes were locked together and, perhaps he was imagining it, but he almost thought he could see a sense of longing in her eyes. As if she wanted to see this end as much as he did.

"Use them Hermione." He called over his shoulder. "One of them will work, I'm sure of it."

She took a deep breath and tossed the potion, sighing deeply when it bounced, creating a splash of white and nothing else. The second bottle hit, blinding them all for a minute in a cloud of smoke, and when it cleared the crystalline cage had vanished.

"Neville!" Hermione screamed, "Look out!"

She was the first to see, the first to notice that Nagini's eyes had gone bright red. Voldemort had taken possession of the horcrux. His head lashed up, knocking the sword from Neville's hand, then wrapped tightly around his chest, squeezing the air from his lungs.

-()-

_He had hoped to kill Harry Potter - but this was better. This was the boy who had dared to stand up to him, who made him look foolish. This Neville Longbottom would die first, then he would kill the others._

_-()-_

"Neville!"

They aimed spell after spell, nothing would affect her.

"What can we do?" Hermione screamed, her feet itching to run to him, wanting to help. Harry lunged forward, but Draco stopped him.

"You can't," He turned towards Hermione "Hermione, think, you must know a spell, a curse or something!"

But they had ignored the wrong person.

"Blaize, no!" Draco, grabbed for his arm but he shook himself free. Blaize ran forward his wand drawn, aiming at the snake, his spells as useless as the others. He dropped his wand, then reached for the snake's neck, trying to wrest him free. The snake turned it's head, red eyes boring deeply into dark brown, then it sank it's fangs deeply into Blaize Zabiniski's neck.

-()-

_There was a rush of blood down his gullet, so warm, so sweet, so satisfying - a betrayers blood. _

_He felt their futile curses bouncing off her body, but the snake part of him had been excited by the taste of the boys blood. He wanted more. He raised his head again, his eye on the struggling boy still wrapped tightly in his sinewy grasp, and prepared to sink her fangs into his jugular. But as he lowered his head, he felt himself pulled away, a voice in his human ears. _

"_Tom Riddle!"_

_He opened his eyes and they went wide with disbelief. The person standing before him couldn't possibly be here, he had died long ago - yet there he was, fully before him. Of course! _

_Dumbledore!_

"_You!"_

_He raised his wand._

_-()-_

Neville felt his upper body splattered with blood, a compatriots blood, and his body seized with rage. He reached high over his body for the sword that was just out of his reach, stretching his fingers until the touched the hilt.

"Neville," He heard a faint whisper next to him. Blaize was still alive, but barely. "The eyes…look."

They had cleared again, the red gone. He tried to slide and the snake gave way, his hand clasped around the hilt of the sword of Godric Gryffindor and he raised it.

And this time, he didn't miss.

Her head fell to the floor next to him, her body slack around him. He pushed her off, then went on his knees and pulled Blaize into his lap, the others surrounding him, Draco on his other side, his hand in his.

"Damn it Blaize," Draco wiped his eyes on his sleeve "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Can't let the Gryffindor's have all the glory, can we?" Blaize laughed weakly. "Their heads are big enough as it is."

He closed his eyes, his breathing becoming weak and shallow.

"Do you think she's waiting for me?" He opened his eyes and looked at Draco. "Where ever it is we go next?"

"I know she is." He confirmed, remembering his and Harry's dream the night they were rescued.

"Then I'm glad to be going there." He closed his eyes and the hand Draco help went limp.

-()-

"_Dumbledore! I should have known."_

"_Yes, I suppose some would say you were foolish to believe so easily. Worked out well for me though, so I can't say I concur."_

"_And you've become the great Dumbledore's replacement," Voldemort sneered and began to circle around Fawkes. "You, a coward come out of hiding?"_

"_My actions could be called cowardly, that's the one thing you and I would actually agree on Tom Riddle, but me, a replacement for Dumbledore? I would never dream of accepting such an undeserved honor even if it were offered." _

"_Dumbledore was weak and stupid, killed by a man who for sixteen years fooled him into thinking he was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix."_

"_Severus Snape." Fawkes laughed "An interesting and complex man, I quite enjoyed our conversations." _

_This last brought Voldemort up short. If it were true, it meant at the very least that Snape had kept a vital bit of information from him, at worst, it meant Bellatrix LeStrange had been right all along - that Snape's true allegiance had been to Dumbledore. _

"_Snape dead, he matter's no more to me than you do, heir of Gryffindor."_

_Fawkes laughed loudly, throwing his head back towards the sky. _

"_You know Tom, you could have at least told me why you wanted me dead so badly. It was quite shocking, considering how I grew up, to find that I had come from such a fine - not to mention famous - lineage."_

_He took a deep breath and turned so he was facing Voldemort, walking towards him until they were only a few feet apart. _

"_But, that was nearly fifty years ago, it matters little now." He spread his arms wide, then gave an exaggerated shrug "What matters is that my destiny is now fulfilled, it is time for our chapter of this story to end." _

_It was Voldemorts turn to laugh and he did so uproariously. _

"_So_, y_ou think you can kill me Samuel Haverford? Me, a wizard greater than any other?" _

"_I would beg to differ on the last, and relieve you with the knowledge that killing you is not my destiny." He sighed, more afraid than he was willing to admit, even to himself. _

"_Birthing the rebellion, being a temporary leader until the true leaders took their place. That was my destiny." He pulled out his wand and held it tightly. _

"T_he final part of my destiny has completed. " He smiled widely and gave Voldemort a mocking bow. "I wonder, can you guess what that was Tom Riddle?"_

_Voldemort narrowed his eyes into Fawkes laughing face. _

_"Not even a guess. how disappointing." He leaned forward and whispered "Saving the life of Neville Longbottom."_

_Victorious, he spread his arms wide, calling forth the phoenix once again. Voldemort raised his wand - the curse hit and Fawkes fell to the ground, still in human form. _

_He lay still as stone, eyes wide open, staring at the setting sun - his rapidly cooling lips still wearing his victory._

* * *

><p>They stood over the body, the man and the spirit, she was surprised that it hadn't been desecrated, the man wondered who he had been.<p>

"We need to take him with us." She said sadly "The rebels will want to give him a proper burial."

He trailed after her, somber and silent. He had been sober for several days now and reality was taking hold. Back in his home, hidden behind his walls and liquor bottles, he had been able to pretend that the outside world wasn't in shambles. With reality had come fear. What had happened to his brothers and sister? The last he had heard was that his youngest brother was in hiding. One was exiled, one imprisoned, his sister wasn't well and his final brother was caring for her. He felt guilty about that, it was a terrible burden to put on him alone.

But losing his wife, having her torn out of his arms and hearing her scream when she was forced into Azkaban -coming out to find that she had been released the week before, and then deported and exiled…it had killed him inside. Losing her after losing his parents and brother, it was more than he could bear. He retreated back to his home, what of it that remained, and buried himself deeply into a bottle. Now, he felt ashamed. The spirit would tell him nothing of his family, nothing that had happened to them, if they were well, not even if he would see them when he joined the rebel camp.

"Stop here." She said softly in his ear. She raised her hand, summoning a leaf that fluttered gently from the tree. She waved her hand over it and he was swept up high into the sky, into the dampness of the clouds, his eyes temporarily blinded. He floated to a soft and gentle stop before another tree. The spirit called forth another leaf and he prepared to be lifted up again, but instead an encampment appeared.

She began forward and he followed in her wake, afraid for the moment he would be noticed. He was carrying the body of someone who was important to them, Their reaction would be terrible to witness.

At the edge of the camp, a young girl came out of a bright yellow tent and looked at him curiously, then, she looked down and saw the still, lifeless body in his arms.

The girl screamed and fell to her knees.

* * *

><p>-()-<p>

-()-

Chapter 23 Preview

The rebels react to Fawkes death and Harry and Draco try to figure out what it means for them, and for their destiny. An unsolved mystery makes everything clear.

Another Weasley joins the rebellion and under the shade of their parents and brother's cherry trees, make a vow to bring the missing Weasley's home.


	23. Destiny

Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>AN: It was never revealed whether or not Voldemort ever realized that Harry was the eighth horcrux. In the prologue, where I refer to the horcrux being the 8th, I realize it technically would be the 9th, but as I am writing from Voldemorts point of view, I am going on the assumption that he didn't know Harry was the 8th.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

-)(-

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_The room fell silent as he took his place before the podium; there wasn't so much as a whisper nor the slightest fidget. They didn't dare not show the proper respect, not in his presence. _

_He looked over the joined crowd, despite the recent set back, he still savored his victory. He wasn't beaten yet, not he, the one who had traveled deeper in the recesses of dark magic than anyone had dared before. What was the difference really between seven and eight; what was one more tearing of his soul? He would create one more horcrux, one that Harry Potter couldn't hope to get his hands on, one that couldn't be destroyed with just a sword. First, he had to complete his business here; he had to take his rightful place. _

"_Citizens of the magical world," He hissed, enjoying the fear on their faces. These were the ones who didn't know of recent events, who didn't know whether or not to believe the rumors of Harry Potters resurrection, who hadn't heard of his recent failures. These were the ones who still greatly feared him. _

"_Standing before you is your great and merciful Minister of Magic. Lord Voldemort, finally in his rightful place. From this day onward, we move forward without fear nor restraint. The shadows removed from our world, secrets no longer kept from the filthy muggles who pushed our weak forefathers into hiding. Soon, they will be slaves to do our bidding, lower than even house elves, and it is I who makes this promise, I who will lead the way. Never again will a mudblood be born and allowed to live long enough to breathe its first breath. Never again will pure blood be tainted. _

_From this moment on, I declare all muggle to magical unions dissolved and order the muggles that dared to mate with their betters be rounded up and imprisoned, and all half-breed offspring too, regardless of age. Let me warn you now, anyone who refuses me will be punished for their disloyalty, and punishments, I assure you, will be harsh. Only those who are loyal will be allowed to survive; only those who are obedient shall have a future. _

_Come now; prove your loyalty to your new Minister of Magic. _

"_Bow to me."_

_They said not a word as they went to their knees and bowed their heads, fear the only factor guiding their actions. _

_After a moment, Voldemort turned away, signaling the head of the department of Aurors to follow him. His black robes whispered behind him as he walked the quiet stone hall to the ministers office, then closed the door behind them. Without a word, he waved his wand over a section in the wall, tracing a circular pattern while whispering quietly, so quietly that the words were barely a murmur. Then, when the wall glowed a faint red, he turned his wand on the man who stood quietly by the door. _

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_The man fell dead and Voldemort felt his body begin to tremble. He fell to his knees, then to his side, the stone floor cold beneath his cheek before everything went black. When he woke, he pulled himself from the floor, the sleeves of his robes pulling up to expose his arms where long, bloody cracks had appeared in his skin. He looked down at his feet, and then at his legs and torso. The blood on his robes giving proof that his body had sustained damage. He felt no concern over this; another body could always be made. He turned to the wall and placed his hand upon it - and then his ear. _

_He screamed with fury, and then cleared the desk in a fit of rage, upending book shelves and all that was in his path before sinking to his knees, his head in his hands. _

_He had failed._

-)(-

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Twenty -Three

Destiny

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

Their leader was dead.

They had mourned often, particularly of late, but no other mourning could match this. They had lost their beloved leader; F. was dead, killed by Voldemort. His body lay in state in his tent, giving all who wished a chance to say goodbye, while their new leaders wondered what to do with his body. To bury him in the memorial garden seemed like the logical step, yet, it didn't seem right. Given his status, it seemed like he deserved more. At the same time, how would it look to give him a grand burial when Blaise Zabini had died too, his life gone to save another? Wasn't he just as much a hero; didn't he deserve just as high an honor?

"It's not the same really." Draco argued while they sat around the table in the big tent that Ron and Hermione shared with Harry and Ginny. Now that he was gone, Harry and Draco had felt it okay to fill them in on F.'s true identity, in fact, it had become the biggest reason for argument.

"Fawkes was the one who brought the rebellion together, and there is no getting around the argument that he is…was the heir to one of the founders of Hogwarts."

"And Blaise gave his life to save mine." Neville argued hotly "How is that less valuable than having the luck to be born to a famous bloodline? It's not like _he_ did anything great to make that happen!"

"He didn't do anything great?" Harry argued back, staring Neville down at the end of the table "If he hadn't gone after Voldemort and chased him out of the snake, we might have all been killed!"

"Calm down." Hermione waved Harry back. "If you're going to get irrational about this, we aren't going to get anywhere."

"Hermione's right," Ron looked between Harry, Neville and Draco "And stop comparing what they did today, it's disrespectful. They both died for the rebellion, we made a big step forward in destroying you-know-who thanks to them, so stop it."

"So how do we decide it?" Draco sighed and sat back against a tent pole. It had been a long day, all he wanted to do was finish this so they could get on with it and put Fawkes and Blaise to rest.

"Can't professor Trelawney...you know, ask him what he wanted?" Neville asked quietly.

Harry shook his head, thinking back on asking Nearly Headless Nick something along the same lines. "That's not how it works, at least that's what I was told when I asked Nearly Headless Nick about talking to Sirius."

"Besides, she's gone." Hermione sighed deeply, remembering their return to camp. George and Ginny sitting next to the tree in the clearing, a third man with them that they didn't recognize - until Ron ran forward into his arms. Bill Weasley, another of their own now returned to them. It was reason to be happy - until they learned how he had arrived. Fawkes dead body in his arms, Professor Trelawney's spirit in his wake. Trelawney had disappeared without saying a word and no one know where she had gone.

"This is all getting really strange." Harry could feel the crown bearing down on him. The only decision left was to decide when to return to Hogwarts, and it was now up to him and Draco to make alone. He hadn't realized until then how much he had come to trust and depend of Fawkes for his guidance. His loss was going to make it so much harder.

Ron gave him a meaningful look "Stranger than normal?"

"Fawkes was an Animagus all these years," Neville looked up again "I can't believe Dumbledore never told you, you were so close, you knew about everything else."

"It wasn't his secret to tell." Harry shrugged, stamping down the little fit of temper that wanted to rage out at Dumbledore again. "And he didn't tell me everything, not even close."

"What does this all mean?" Hermione rose to pace the room. "There are all these little pieces and not a single one of them fit together, yet somehow they do."

"George and Luna set this all in motion, when they met up." Draco looked over at Ron "Do you have some sort of ties to the founders in your family; does she?"

Ron laughed "Hardly. We've been poorer than dirt as far back as we know of, and that's pretty far."

"That wouldn't be right anyway." Hermione shook her head, now properly in the state that usually came just before she ran off to the library - right before something bad happened.

"The founders were divided; Harry and Draco are somehow meant to end that division."

"I think Luna and George coming together was a sign of the rise of the phoenix." Draco grinned "Like Pansy's tattoo, H.P. and a phoenix. Harry was the phoenix, his rescue and everything that has come since is the rise from the ashes."

"And Fawkes?" Harry said bitterly, hating that he was once again being cast into the hero role when he had done nothing to deserve it. "He was the Phoenix, he was the real hero. We'd be dead if not for him and Blaise."

"I think he would want to be laid to rest in the garden." Hermione sat at Harry's side, between him and Draco. "He was never arrogant about his place. Actually, I don't think he liked it much."

"It had to have been a strain." Draco nodded in agreement, a far off look in his eyes "After all those years hidden away at Hogwarts, having everyone depending on him."

"I bet the only thing he wanted was to be like everyone else," Neville's voice was soft and sad, clearly speaking from experience "I bet he hated being different, maybe he was even jealous. I think in death, he would really like it if we treated him like everybody else."

Harry wasn't sure if he agreed, but he knew about being treated differently. He had never, not once in his life, ever been just a normal person. Hated by his aunt and uncle because he was a wizard, revered because he was the Boy Who Lived, feared for talking to snakes, cheered for being a champion, crazy, the Chosen One, Undesirable Number One. The Boy Who Failed.

Despite his claims to Hagrid when he was eleven - he had never been _just Harry Potter_.

"Alright." He rose and went to the tent flap, now that it was decided; he needed some time alone with his thoughts. "We'll do it in an hour, Blaise too. Hermione, would you make an announcement?"

He just caught her nod before he slipped out of the tent.

* * *

><p>Ron knew where he would find them, the first place Ginny and George would take Bill would be the memorial garden. He found them sitting, backs up against the trunks so they could see their faces above smiling down at them. He imagined his parents happy, to see Bill among them again, and there was nothing Fred loved more than family. Bill rose to his feet as he approached, then pulled Ron into a crushing hug.<p>

"Ron," He whispered while tears pooled behind his eyelids, trying to break their way free. "I'm so relieved that you're okay."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer, before." Ron had his own tears pooling "I had…"

"It's okay. The Order is dead, you're the leaders now." Bill let him go, wiping his arm on his sleeve.

"How did you survive?" Ron asked, sliding down to sit at the base of his mother's tree. At a time like this, when he felt so desperately confused, he needed his mother most. "We heard they killed everyone in the Order that survived."

"It's like I told you before Ron," George put his arm around Ginny, worried about how this was affecting her. "We're Weasley's. He didn't want us dead, he wanted us to suffer."

"It's why Fleur was deported, and George was forced to watch Ginny suffer all that time." A look of guilt crossed Bill's face, his throat squeezed so tight he could barely breathe. "I left you alone in all that, it was wrong. I'm sorry."

George thought back to those terrible months of watching Ginny suffer, ending with her fall down the stairs and having to admit her to St. Mungo's. It had been horrible, going through that all alone, but if Bill had been there, things might have ended differently. He might not have rescued Luna the night she was attacked in the alley behind the shop, and in turn, they might not have been pulled into the rebellion. Harry might still be imprisoned.

"You were suffering too, and everything turned out okay in the end."

"I'm getting better everyday." Ginny said proudly "I'm practicing magic again, I'll be ready to fight when the time comes to go after Voldemort."

Bill looked at George and Ron, wondering what they were thinking, allowing Ginny to go back into such a situation. With all she had been through, that was the last place she needed to be. They had already lost their parents and Fred, if they lost her too, there was no way he would survive it. Win or lose, his life would be over.

"Ginny, I don't think…"

Ginny's eyes turned to steel, a look that had become more common since she had recovered more and more of her former self.

"Don't start Bill." She said angrily "I've put up with it for weeks from these two, I'm not going to take it from you too. Promises were made, and they are damned sure going to be kept."

"She's right." George tightened his arm around her, not in solidarity, but because he was resigned to the fact that there was no arguing with her. "We promised her when the time came to fight, we wouldn't leave her behind. The condition was that she stays behind when we went after Harry and everything we've done since, and she cooperate with her treatments. We intend to keep our promise."

Bill opened his mouth to argue, but Ron cut him off.

"She has a right to be there Bill, more than any of us I reckon. She's been through more."

He sighed deeply and leaned back against his father's tree, thinking hard about what his parent's would want. The last thing would be for Ginny to be in danger, not their little girl. But Ginny wasn't a little girl anymore.

"I can't fight all of you." He said at last "But I can work your ass off to make sure you're properly prepared, so be ready."

"Do you even have a wand?" Ginny grinned

"No, not yet." He admitted sheepishly

"We'll get you one from Hermione's stash." Ron clapped him on the shoulder. A faint excitement was starting to grow, nearly reminiscent of the sort he had gotten when he, Harry and Hermione were younger and they set out on some reckless adventure, yet darker and infinitely more dangerous.

"It won't be long now." He spoke softly, careful to keep the excitement in his voice hidden. "Harry will want to go to Hogwarts before Voldemort has a chance to find some way to strengthen himself again."

"With all the Horcruxes destroyed, he's the weakest he has ever been." George nodded "Now's the time."

"How can you be sure he hasn't made more?" Bill wondered how they could act so sure of themselves, they almost sounded cocky. "This is _Voldemort_."

"He's already torn his soul eight times and look what it has done to him. Can you imagine what a ninth time might do?" George let Ginny go and rose to him feet, his hand caressing the bark of Fred's tree. "He's dangerous, not stupid."

"I want my family back, one way or another." Ginny grabbed George's free hand to pull herself up, then wrapped her arms around her mothers tree. "If it can't be Charlie, Percy and Fleur, then I'll gladly go to Mum, Dad and Fred."

"Ginny!"

"I don't want to die." She shook her head, and then turned to smile at them. "That's not what I mean. The risk…doing whatever we have to…to bring our family back together, it's worth it. So I'm committing myself to this, one-hundred percent, more even. If the price is my life, I win that way too."

Bill, Ron and George looked at one another, and then exchanged sad smiles. Ginny was right, there was no point in going about this halfway. If they took on Voldemort and lost, he would execute them anyway. Voldemort murdered their parents, was the reason their brother was dead. No way were they going to walk away. They would take the risk together, all of them. The put their arms around Ginny, each reaching out to touch a tree so they could see the ones they loved above them.

"We're going to bring them home." George looked into Fred's eyes, then his mothers and fathers. "We'll be together again, I promise."

"Promise." Ginny echoed

Then Ron. "Promise."

Bill was quiet for a moment, thinking of Charlie and Fleur, so far away and Percy, still living the hell of Azkaban. Accepting that he might die - as much as he wanted to see his parents and brother again - it wasn't something he could do. If they lost Charlie and Percy were sure to be killed as well, and Fleur, who knew what might happen to her. His heart tightened, his hands balled into fists and he made his own vow. He would keep them all safe; somehow, he would find a way to bring them all through.

"I Promise"

* * *

><p>Once again, the rebels gathered in the memorial garden, the bodies of Blaise Zabini and Samuel Fawkes Haverford lying in the grass before them. They had decided to bury them side by side, next to the trees of Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn - the greatest heroes of the battle of Hogwarts.<p>

Draco stood and cast the shovel aside, then nodded to Hermione. She let go of Ron's hand, then approached Blaise's body, wiping the tears from her eyes. It was fortunate that she could do the spell silently; there was no way that she would be able to speak through the tumultuous emotions that raged through her. Anger, hate - pain and sorrow, all joined together into a ball of anguish that lodged itself in her throat and chest.

She moved her wand over his body, squinting her eyes over the bright white glow of light, and then the light dimmed and went out. She picked up the sapling, cradling it gently in her hands as she moved to the hole in the ground, then placed it carefully and covered it with dirt. Seconds later, a tall Hawthorn sprang to life above her in the moonlight.

Hermione wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and then moved to the body of their leader. She took a deep shaky breath, bent down and caressed his cheek with the backs of her fingers, then rose again and began to move her wand. When the light cleared, she placed his sapling in the ground and the Dogwood tree sprang to life, it's blooms shaded but beautiful in the moonlight. It was fitting, for their leader had been a peaceful man, often speaking about his sadness over the waste of life - on both sides- during this terrible time.

Harry and Draco stood quietly to the side while the rest of the rebels paid their respects, then when only they remained they moved closer, reaching out their hands.

"What does this all mean?" Harry asked, not really expecting an answer. "None of this makes sense."

"Since when does death make sense?" Draco shrugged

"I can't stop thinking that this is my fault." He turned away from the tree, throwing himself down on the ground and burying his face against his knees.

"Harry…" Draco began,

"I know it's not!" He yelled angrily "I've been told time and time again, every time someone died! _'It's not your fault Harry, its Voldemort.' _First Cedric, then Sirius and Dumbledore. All those people…Snape, Professor Lupin and Tonks, Colin Creevey. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…and Fred. All dead - everyone in this garden - dead!"

"You didn't kill them Harry." Draco was nearly angry himself. "It's time you stop acting as if you did."

"But I was supposed to kill him!" He rose again, and then began pacing in an angry circle. "_'Neither can live while the other survives' _that's what Trelawney said in the prophecy, and Dumbledore confirmed it, I was supposed to kill him…and I didn't!"

"It was supposed to happen that way, you heard Dumbledore, we were meant to be imprisoned together."

"I know! Damn it, I know!" He picked up a stone and tossed it at a nearby rock, then went to lean up against it. The steam seemed to leave him little by little as he sat, breathing slowly in and out while Draco watched him quietly. He didn't know what to say, the act of compassion was still foreign to him.

"None of this makes sense." Harry shook his head "Not a damned bit of sense. I just wish…I wish I understood why I had to live, why they had to die. What the hell is so special about me?"

"Shouldn't that be _what's so special about us_?" Draco went to join Harry on the rock, an angry smirk on his face that shadowed Harry's feelings. "Snape said it didn't he? We are the '_Chosen Ones_.' Whatever the fuck that means."

"Who's left to tell us?"

"Trelawney knows I bet."

"Trelawney," Harry snorted "She's even more annoying dead than alive. Comes into camp and leaves without a single word, didn't even wait for us to come back."

Draco was at a loss for words. How do you explain the unexplainable? Nothing had made sense to him since being shoved into Bathilda Bagshot's cellar three years before. All these people had died, mostly people he had once considered the enemy, and _some had died to save him_. He was losing friends too, friends who were fighting for what would have been the wrong side three years before. Nothing made sense to him either, but he knew what was important to him, the thing that was the most important.

That none of them died in vain.

He rose and moved towards the trees, and then he began to pick a leaf from each.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked

"Voldemort killed them," He turned towards Harry "They deserve to be there when he falls, don't you think?"

Harry rose, and then he too began picking leaves, making a circle of the garden until his hands were full. They stood in the moonlight, stacking them neatly in their palms, and then waved their wands over them transforming them into silver leaf shaped charms. They tore a thin strip of bark from each the trees of the three professors, then wrapped them in a strip from Fawkes tree and turned it into silver chains and strung the charm and put it around their necks.

Then, without a word, they turned and made their way back to camp.

* * *

><p>The camp had been quiet for two days, still mourning their leader's loss and waiting for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to take his place. Instead, they remained quiet. Hermione and Pansy had spoken several times about prodding them back into action, and they had tried, but all they got in return were noncommittal shrugs and lackluster 'yes' and 'no' answers. Finally, they took matters in their own hands and dragged them into Fawkes tent. This was where the rebel rebellion had begun, and this was where it would continue - particularly now that word had come that Voldemort was the new Minister of Magic.<p>

"I don't like being in here." Draco stood stubbornly by the doorway, Harry not too far off. "It feels like we are invading his privacy or something."

"Don't be silly." Hermione ran her hand over the back of a chair, then the perch that Fawkes had slept on in his Phoenix form. "You know he would have wanted you two in here."

"And knowing him," Pansy added, "He probably left information behind, maybe something about how to find the person who is working for the rebellion inside _his_ inner circle."

"Fawkes didn't know how to find him." Harry frowned at her "He always came on his own."

"I'm sure he'll check in soon. He must know by now Fawkes is dead." Hermione passed over a trunk, and then moved onto Fawkes writing desk.

"I'm not dealing with him." Harry shook his head, and then looked at Draco. "You'll have to."

"That won't be at all strange." Draco grinned a little. "Considering the last time I saw him he was helping Voldemort force me to torture someone."

"Torture, sharing inside secrets," Pansy shrugged, and then giggled a little "How different could it be really?"

"Harry," Hermione looked up from a tightly rolled scroll "He left this, for you and Draco."

They crossed the room to the writing desk, and then Harry pulled the scroll from her hand, slid his thumb through the seal and sat in the chair. Then he began to read aloud.

-)(-

_My Dearest Harry and Draco,_

_I imagine just now you are quite angry with me for leaving you to finish this on your own. I apologize, if there had been any other way I would have gladly taken it, but there was not. I promise, this was not something I kept from you intentionally, I only learned this was my destiny after you left to kill the snake. _

_Please notice the box on the desk next to where you found this letter. _

_During the years I was in hiding at Hogwarts, I filled my time searching out the mysteries of the castle. I found and solved many, though I am sure nowhere near as many as the castle holds. Of those I found, I solved all but for one - the mystery of the box with two locks. Though I search for two decades, I never found either key. Finally, I realized that this wasn't my mystery to unravel and put it aside. The one who told me of my destiny also told me it is a mystery you and Draco are meant to solve together. _

_My dear ones, please know that I am not afraid, nor sorry to leave this world behind -I go proudly into death. Dumbledore always said that, to the well organized mind, death was but the start of the next great adventure. As much as leaving the rebellion behind pains me, I have always loved a fantastic journey. My only sadness comes from knowing that the great bloodline of Godric Gryffindor dies with me, but I rest assured, knowing that his spirit lives on in the heart of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy - the Gryffindor and the Slytherin - once bitter enemies, now joined together to bring peace. Your example will live on in the hearts of those who come after you, believe in that - trust in that. _

_As those you loved and lost, as Dumbledore and Snape, _

_I will always be with you. _

_Fawkes_

-)(-

Harry let the scroll roll closed, then held it loosely in his hand. He looked at Hermione, and then Pansy - both had tears in their eyes. Draco had turned his back, his hands were tightly fisted and Harry knew that he was fighting his emotions. He was too. A part of him was comforted by the words, so like Fawkes, which was so like Dumbledore. He remembered his first year, hearing Dumbledore saying the exact same words to him.

'_To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'_

Harry hoped, from the bottom of his heart, that Fawkes, Dumbledore and Snape were enjoying the adventure.

"What do you suppose is in the box?" Hermione wiped a hand over her face, her eyes on the box. She moved closer, and then brushed a hand over the locks. They were old, the type that would take two old skeleton keys.

"I don't know, I couldn't even guess." Draco turned back, his control returned now that they had an easier topic to discuss. "But I am sure it is spelled so magic won't work on it."

"_Alohomora." _Hermione smiled a little and shrugged "I had to try."

"You know what this means?" Pansy sighed, "You'll have to find the keys before you go after Voldemort, and they could be anywhere."

"No," Harry shook his head "They're somewhere in the castle, they have to be."

"Harry!" A bright shock of light appeared in the tent when the flap swung open. Neville stood, his silhouette framed in sunlight. He moved slightly to allow another person to step up beside him. "You'll never guess who's here!"

"Harry," The woman stepped into the darkness, her flyaway steel-grey hair framing her wrinkled face. Her eyes were alive with happiness, filling with tears as she crossed the tent - arms wide open. "Oh Harry, the rumors are true! You're alive!"

Harry blinked, and then blinked again. "Professor Sprout!"

He rushed forward to meet her, and then embraced her tightly. How wonderful - how very, very wonderful to see her, a teacher from his youth, still alive.

"Oh Harry!" She reached out a hand to Hermione, "Hermione. And Draco and Pansy too!" They joined in a cluster, Neville joining them on the outside. Their shoulders grew wet with tears, but they didn't pull away. Not from this, if it had been up to them, they would have stayed that way all night and into the morning. Being with Professor Sprout was like being with their childhood again, if only for a moment.

Slowly, reluctantly, they broke apart. They sniffled, and then smiled at one another through deeply red eyes.

"How did you get here?" Hermione asked

"Professor Trelawney lead me here, all the ghosts have left the castle, Madam Pomfrey too. We're all that remain I'm afraid. Those who weren't lost in the war or executed have…well, you know." She nodded outside "Professor Trelawney came and told us the time had come to leave, that we were needed here."

"This is really it then." Hermione looked at Harry, her face worried and somewhat scared, but her eyes bright with excitement. Soon, this would all be over. For better or worse, it would all be decided.

"We're not rushing into anything." Harry said firmly "We have people who are still hurt and recovering, and people that just joined who need to train up."

"And we need to figure out the box." Draco added. "And find the keys."

"The keys," Professor Sprout's eyes opened wide, and then she began to dig in her pockets. She pulled out her hand and when she opened them, she held two long, sharp, keys - one gold, and one metallic blue. "Are these the keys you're looking for?"

"Where did you get these?" Harry took them from her hand.

"The Fat Friar and Helena Ravenclaw … they took me to these places in the castle. Strange places, I never even knew they were there before. A garden, and library."

"All the founders had a secret place, remember? " Harry looked at Draco "Rowena Ravenclaws library, and Helga Hufflepuffs garden, it has to be."

He walked over to the box, then slid both keys in and turned them. Nothing happened.

"They don't work." He said, his face disappointed.

Draco stepped up to the table, then took the keys and looked at them carefully, then at the locks. Finally, he slid them back in and turned them, they still didn't open.

"Harry," He looked up at him. "You turn that one while I turn this one."

The locked popped open.

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

Chapter Twenty - Four Preview

Harry and Draco discover something surprising in the box.

Voldemort discovers the identity of the traitor, but will his dwindling inner circle pay for the traitors disloyalty?

Members of the rebellion talk about the future, while some worry about whether or not they will have one.


	24. The Peace Keepers

Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me so long to get this up! We finally found a new place to live, so we have been really busy packing and moving! Still not all settled in, but I took time out because I needed to get this up! It has been sitting stuck in my head for ages now!<p>

Not sure when the next chapter will be up - it's NaNoWriMo time again! I will try to get it up as soon as possible, it is so time to finish this thing off! I think there are only two to three chapters to go - depends on how much I decide to go into the battle. If it will be long or short or whatever. I will say this, plan on some character death. Not a lot though, I mean, do I look like JK Rowling to you?

Yeah, sorry about that. -Sad Face-

* * *

><p><em>-)(-<em>

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

* * *

><p><em>He watched from atop the high platform while the first group of mudbloods and half-breeds were processed before being put on the boats to the penal island near Azkaban. They could live out their final days there, until it suited him to have a show of power. Then, he would eliminate them all…island, half-breed, and mudblood. Be it land or lives, to him, neither had worth beyond teaching the pureblooded that he was their ruler, the greatest wizard ever to live. <em>

_He turned away, his ears tuning out the children's wailing and their parents agonized screams when they were pulled apart. One parent was enough for the snotty nosed brats - it wasn't anything he needed to concern himself with - but the noise was near to unbearable. _

_He rose up into the air, the first sprinkles of a fall rainstorm pelting him in the face. He looked down at the cracks in his skin; if he was caught in a downpour they were sure to be opened wide again. So far, he had been able to keep it hidden, but if he arrived at the ministry bleeding, there would be no hiding the damage to his body caused by his failed attempt to make another Horcrux. _

_The rain held off until he landed on the roof, the pitter patters becoming louder with each step he took down the marble stairs that lead to the private entrance to the minister's office where he found the men waiting. _

"_What do you want?" he hissed, not even trying to hide his annoyance. He was beyond the point of feigning kinship with the last of his inner circle. They were the means to an end, nothing more. When the time was right, he would kill them too. After the rebels were dealt with and there was no need for caution. He would start fresh, with new men around him, those chosen from fresh recruits who had the sense to deeply fear him. _

"_I have news sir." Despite his fear, the man forced himself to stay rooted to the spot. His many years of service had proven him a loyal servant, surely he had nothing to fear. _

_A twinge went up Voldemorts back, it hadn't been so long since he had heard the same words from another mouth. Whether that one had been disloyal, or had simply been given false information didn't matter. For this he deserved to die. But for the fact that he had been killed in a rebel raid, he would have been killed upon his return. And now this one stood, repeating word for word apparent knowledge of information. Another trap? Another ignorant man sucked in by a captured rebels attempts to implant lies meant to take him another step closer to his doom? Was this one in in league with the betrayer or was he the betrayer himself?_

"_Speak."_

"_The ghosts, and many of the teachers, they've left Hogwarts. No one knows where they have gone." The man turned slightly toward the door, as if waiting for the first chance to run. There had been a flicker, so slight it would have been missed by anyone who hadn't spent their life in the dark lords service. He'd seen it once before, shortly after he had spend hours being tortured. It was his explosion, a happenstance murder, that had brought him back into the dark lords good graces. Could he count on that one act, three years past, to save him now?_

_Voldemort snorted at the waste of his time. Yaxley had told him of this the day before and it was of little consequence. Ghosts were nothing but vapor, and the educators mattered little. The most powerful of them were dead and of what remained, they were less dangerous outside the castle walls than inside. Instead, he turned to consider the man with contempt; not a few of his current problems could be blamed on this man directly. _

_It had been his explosion that killed Fred Weasley, and that death which, in exchange, fueled the fire in Molly Weasley and lead to the death of Bellatrix LeStrange. With Bellatrix at his side the past three years, he doubted his situation would be as tenuous as it was now. The death of the three Weasley's figured prominently in the prophecy that he had never been able to fully wrest from the seer, though he had no idea how. _

_The only light in the room came from the occasional crack of lightning as he glared into the mans eyes; the other stood stoic and silent, yet to utter a word. Out of a group that had once been thirty large, only these two remained. Perhaps this one was foolish enough to think that brought him some security, perhaps he thought he was favored. He was wrong - deadly wrong. _

_His motions were almost lethargic, his tone without conviction, yet powerful nonetheless._

"_Avada Kedavra." _

_His tone not changed, he looked to the silent man, the very last of his inner circle. _

"_Our time grows short." He spoke softly, as if afraid of being overheard. "I suspect that the rebellion will strike again soon, I suspect they plan to go back to battle. Before then, there is much to do." He motioned towards the door, dismissing the man. "Prepare yourself for travel."_

"_Yes my lord" The silent man bowed his head, thankful and surprised to still be alive. He turned and exited through the door, leaving Voldemort alone. He looked down at the hand that held his wand, until now kept hidden behind the desk, but now he raised it to look at it, dropping his bloody wand on the desk. _

_His hand was covered in the blood that had run down the cracks in his arm - the arm through which the killing curse had passed. He pulled his sleeve up to the elbow, noticing as he did that the cracks had widened. The difference was slight, but there was a difference just the same. _

_To use magic, he now realized, would make them worse. He had to find something, some sort of cure to heal them. _

_He stepped over the body of Augustus Rookwood; unaware that he had murdered the last of his inner circle that was faithful to him._

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Twenty-Four

The Peace Keepers

* * *

><p>-)(-<p>

* * *

><p>He watched silently while the carriages made the trek up the long and winding path to Hogwarts, a feeling of deep nostalgia rooting deeply into his heart. How he longed to be inside one of them! To walk into the great hall and sit at the Gryffindor table, to watch the sorting and then dine on the welcoming feast. Roasted chicken, herbed potatoes, tureens of gravy and vegetables in green and yellow…and at the end of it, the much loved treacle tart. For the first time since his rescue, Harry felt the loneliness that had held him in Bathilda Bagshot's cellar.<p>

It was hard to believe it was September 1st, nearly a month had passed since the rescue. Harry thought back now on how foolish he had been at the time, how he had been sure they would have Voldemort taken care of by the time the new term at Hogwarts started. How could he have ever dreamed it would all end up being so complicated, each piece to the puzzle so intricately woven that it would have been a challenge for even Dumbledore to figure out on his own.

"I miss those rides," The voice came from behind him, familiar, loved even, yet even now there was that instant tensing that he'd had while they were at Hogwarts together. Once his greatest enemy, now his greatest ally. No, they were more than that. Harry and Draco were like brothers, not in the same way he was with Ron - Ron would always be his closest, but with Draco it was different. There was blood between them, yes, but still something had kept them from going at one another while they were in captivity. Looking back, it could have gone the other way. The day before he would have called it unexplainable; but not now, not since they opened the box.

The box had changed everything.

"Yeah, me too." He looked up and gave Draco a wistful smile, it was full of longing and regret, thoughts of how things might have been different between them if they had known back then what they knew now. "I guess there's no point in moaning about it, is there? Those times are over for us."

Draco nodded and sat next to him, watching the torches move slowly up the path. The lake was dark, it seemed the tradition of first years going in the boats had been done away with. "All we can do now is return it to the way it was meant to be. The way _they_ loved it."

"_They…us…" _Harry repeated with a small shake of his head "It still boggles the mind."

"The key to this whole thing." Draco finished, a small grin on his face, thinking back to that afternoon, to the moment they opened the box…

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>Draco stepped up to the table, then took the keys and looked at them carefully, then at the locks. Finally, he slid them back in and turned them, they didn't open.<em>

_"Harry," He looked up at him. "You turn that one while I turn this one."_

_The locked popped open._

_Sitting inside on a bit of pale blue silk were two phials, a white mist floating inside each. _

"_They're memories" Hermione picked one up, examining it closely. "I imagine they are meant for you alone." _

_She lay the memory back in the box, then turned and began to dig around in Fawkes trunk again. She turned around moments later, an ornate silver disk in her hands. _

"_A pensieve." Harry looked apprehensive. His experience with eavesdropping on the past hadn't been the best, and he worried now about what might be waiting for him . A closer looked showed these memories to be slightly murky, which meant they were very, very old. _

"_Let's leave them be." Pansy motioned to the others, then began towards the door. Draco, she knew, would tell him everything unless he was forbade to. When they were alone, Draco picked up the memories, then looked at them closely. _

"_They're numbered," He showed Harry a large, decorative 1 "I guess this is where we start."_

_Harry nodded, trying to hide his hesitation, trying not to remember that his last foray into a pensieve had lead to his walking to his death. As temporary as that death might have been, he wasn't keen on a repeat. _

"_Harry?" He looked up, noting the concern in Draco's eyes "You okay?"_

"_You've never used a pensieve have you?" He looked away again _

"_No, I can't say that I have." _

_Harry turned back, noting the very slight tone of excitement in Draco's voice, though he tried hard to hide it. He couldn't blame him, he had been excited too, all those times with Dumbledore, finding out how Tom Riddle turned into Voldemort. But not once had one of his sojourns into the past brought about anything good. _

_That wasn't exactly true, the pensieve had told him the truth about Severus Snape. But that same journey had also sent him into the forest to die, to go on to see Dumbledore again and from there - be sent back to fail. All those people dead because of it, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall…_

"_It's not like you think it is; eavesdropped on someone else's past, it's not …" He trailed off and shook his head to clear it. "Just …be careful, and don't expect too much."_

_Draco looked confused, but instead of questioning, he turned and pulled the cork on the phial, then poured it over the floating disk. Harry forced himself calm while he watched Draco pour the memory into the bowl. It was slow at first, as if it were congealed, then it began to flow, turning bright gold as it hit the silver of the bowl. Draco pulled his wand and gave it a stir, then nodded at Harry before bowing into it. Harry took a deep breath, and then followed Draco inside the mist. _

_They fell for several minutes, proof that they were going back a long, long time. They landed in a dark room, then stood staring at one another. They had just begun to wonder if the memory had somehow been erased when a door opened, and behind it a voice beckoned them forward. The door opened into a lush, green garden, in the middle of which two elderly women sat together upon a black iron settee. Above them, a high arching white lattice was covered with yellow roses, around their feet were bushes of overgrown primrose. _

_The first was a handsome woman, her snow white hair pulled back in a knot against her neck, her blue eyes wore a no-nonsense seriousness. Her dress was old and richly appointed, obviously very expensive. The woman next to her wasn't beautiful in the traditional sense, but she had the sort of composure that would make those around her forget about such foolish things as physical beauty. Her dress too was richly made, yet it was marked here and there with dirt, the same dirt that - upon closer inspection - could be seen in the creases of her fingers. _

_She had an earnest, heart shaped face with an off-center dimple in the chin. Her salt and pepper hair was made remarkable by the deep widows peak in the center of her forehead, and for the renegade curls that refused to stay constrained in the buns she wore, one on each side, just behind her ears. She had china blue eyes that were made for laughing, yet there was no mirth in them, nor a single trace of happiness. In fact, both women looked quite sad. _

_The second woman cleared her throat, then - as if she were looking Harry in the eye, she began to speak. _

"_I am Helga Hufflepuff, and my associate is Rowena Ravenclaw. You will no doubt be wondering why you have been sent here. Understand that this isn't as much a memory as it is an explanation. You are here because you are The Chosen Ones…we are here to tell you why, and for what you have been chosen for. But first, we must tell you of the past."_

_She nodded over to the first woman, then reached into a bag for a handkerchief to dab her eyes. Rowena Ravenclaw took her hand, then held it tightly as she began to speak. _

"_If your Hogwarts history is honestly taught, you will know that there came a time when we - the four founders - became divided. It's true that Helga and I didn't particularly agree with Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor on every point, but the source of the fracture was Salazar and Godric. They became bitter, so bitter that many, many years ago, Godric made plans to leave the school in our hands and go to Switzerland to explore opening a new school there with some who were more like minded. _

"_But, the next fall came, and Godric was still here. That was the year that brought us two very fine young men by the names of Chidiock Barnaby and Ambrose Peeviwood. Chidiock became a Hufflepuff, - Ambrose, a Ravenclaw. They had a way about them, those boys…"Helga smiled sadly, her hand tightening around Rowena's in solace when the old woman choked on her words and had to stop. Helga smiled sadly as she continued. _

"_It's difficult to explain to those who didn't know them, but there was a sort of…magic around the two boys. It was impossible not to love them, like sunshine fallen to earth they were. The other children hovered around them like fireflies, just anxious to be near, for they were a friend to everybody and everybody was their friend - but none so much as the two of them to one another. And none doted on them so much as Godric and Salazar, for they shared so many of the same interests. _

"_When the boys were older, the four started spending evenings together, all were quite fond of astronomy you see. It was by spending time together that Godric and Salazar remembered a time when they had been friends, and why they had been friends. People started calling Chidiock and Ambrose the Peacemakers, because once again, the founders were reunited, Godric cancelled his plans to leave, and Hogwarts was a place of harmony." _

_Harry tried to imagine it, a Hogwarts where no one fought, where all the houses were one. The animosity had been so thick during his years you couldn't have cut through it with his Aunt Petunia's carving knife, or even the saw Uncle Vernon used to cut down old tree limbs. _

"_It couldn't last forever of course." Rowena sighed sadly "The boys finished their seventh year and readied to go off and find themselves in the world. But before they left, they were both promised teaching positions should they ever wish to return. And they did return, eight years later Ambrose came, wife and son in tow, followed by Chidiock and his own young wife and daughter two years later after._

"_By then, Salazar and Godric had remembered their differences - as had all of Hogwarts. It broke their hearts, Chidiock and Ambrose, to see what had become of their beloved school and they tried and tried to make Godric and Salazar see reason - it was a useless cause. _

"_Three years after his return, Chidiock and Ambrose came to us. The Hogwarts they loved was lost to them, and so they felt it best they do the same. ..they preferred to remember the Hogwarts that was. Godric and Salazar argued. Salazar blamed Godric, Godric blamed Salazar and both demanded the other leave the school." Rowena sighed softly "It was pointless, they both tried to tell them that either of them leaving wouldn't change anything, but still they fought on. Wands were drawn, and the spells became worse and worse, until the final curse was uttered, the one that Chidiock took to save Godric and ended his life." _

_Rowena looked down and away, all was quiet for several moments and though Harry and Draco knew that for the two women the memory was very old, the pain on their faces was as fresh as it was the day it first appeared. He felt a deep discomfort in his stomach, thinking of all the times he had tried to rally Dumbledore against Snape, to pit them one against the other. _

_Draco couldn't bring himself to look at Harry, he was thinking about all the times he had attacked him, had wanted to hurt him, even kill him. _

_What if he had? _

_WHAT IF HE HAD?! _

"_Ambrose collapsed over Chidiock's body, shrieking and screaming, calling Salazar a murderer. Both he and Godric stood frozen, knowing they were equally to blame, but neither able to admit it - least of all to themselves. After Chidiock's body was taken away, Ambrose went to Chidiock's wife to tell her of his death. After, he went home, tucked his son in for the night and returned to the school. Then he went to the Astronomy tower and jumped to his death. To this day he remains, a spirit, doomed to roam the halls of a school he now hates. _

_After a week of nighttime visits by the spirit, Salazar announced that he was leaving the school, none of us tried to stop him. It's been forty-five years since that night, and none of us have seen him since. The Spirit lingers, unable to move on."_

"_There is a girl in the village by the name of Lettice Trelawney, though she is still a child, she is a remarkable seer. Her mother came to us this morning, and told us of a prophecy."_

_She put her wand to her temple and pulled out a stream of memory, then dropped it into a small disk by their feet and waved her wand over it. The face of a girl came out of it, she was young, maybe twelve - yet her voice was loud and booming, like thunder in the quiet of night. _

'**Made different by birth, made enemies by life, made allies by murder, made brothers by blood. They will come out of bondage thinking to end a great evil….but their destiny is much more. Heirs of the peacekeepers, chosen ones, meant to end the division and to heal the bloody fracture. One will be tested and the wrong choice means the end for all. Trust in his blood…. trust in his blood …..TRUST IN HIS BLOOD!'**

_The pearly face evaporated into mist and fell back into the pensieve while the two women whispered quietly. When they finished, Rowena turned to Harry and Draco._

"_You are descendants of Chidiock Barnaby and Ambrose Peeviwood - the Heirs of the Peacemakers. The ones chosen to heal the rift caused by Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin." _

_Helga reached into her pocket and withdrew a phial, then held it out in her hand._

"_We told you that we haven't seen Salazar since the day he left the school, that is true, but this was delivered to us four years after his death, ten years ago. We felt, somehow, that it wasn't for our eyes so it remained unopened. Then we received the prophecy and we realized, the memory in this Phial was meant for you as well. Tonight we will seal them in a box that only you will be able to open. "_

_She took a deep breath, looking hesitant for a moment before opening her mouth again, _

"_Go now and prepare yourselves, I beg you please remember the warnings of the prophecy, much depends on you - it is a heavy weight, bear it well, and Godspeed."_

_The garden began to swirl around them again and they were overtaken by mist, the return trip seemed much _quicker than the trip to the past - perhaps that was _because they had so much to think about. Not enough time though, they landed back in Fawkes tent in the middle of the rebel camp, neither looking at the other. There was so much they needed to talk about, but later. Instead, Harry picked up the last phial, pulled off the cork, and poured the contents into the pensieve - it turned dark and murky. _

_They came to a stop in a dark room, a man lay shriveled and wasted in the middle of a huge, richly made bed. The head and foot boards were intricately carved with vines and leaves - but upon closer inspection Harry realized that the vines weren't vines - but snakes. _

_The man coughed loudly as the door opened, spewing spit, mucus and blood over his bedcovers. He turned his head feebly, taking in the man who entered and took a chair. _

"_Did you find him?" He croaked, his voice thin and weak, barely a shadow of the once commanding baritone. _

"_I'm sorry Father," The man was in his fifties, his black hair peppered with white, his blue eyes watery with tears. "I've had men searching for weeks, but no one knows what has become of him. Perhaps…if you would allow me to ask at the school…"_

"_No," He shook his head. "I have no right to anything within the walls of Hogwarts, not even information."_

"_I'm sorry." The man wiped the tears from his face with his coat sleeve, then sat forward to take his fathers hand. "You must hold on until we find him for you."_

_The old man opened his eyes and took in his only son for a moment before another coughing fit forced him to turn his head away. His son picked up a cloth and wiped the blood from his lips, noting that it had increased in volume since that afternoon. His father would be lucky to make it until morning, much less until they found where Godric Gryffindor had gone after leaving Hogwarts. _

"_We both know that isn't to be, Rowland." The old man squeezed his sons hand tightly "It's a fitting end for a murderer, to die with bleeding lungs without his best friend by his side. I am fortunate to have you my son."_

"_Don't talk like that Father, you are not a murderer."_

"_I denied the truth in life, don't ask me to deny it on my death bed." Tears began to fall down his face while he wept bitterly. "I murdered a boy who had barely become a man, another took his life because of me. I created widows and fatherless children. Even now, there is a deadly trap set inside the castle walls meant to bring death to those I thought unworthy to practice magic." _

"_Chidiock, Ambrose…forgive me." He whispered "Godric…how I wish you could hear my apologies, could know how I've missed you in these last years."_

"_He'll hear it Father, we'll find him. Trust in that."_

_The old man looked at him again, his eyes red and wet._

"_You delude yourself, do it no more" He sighed "I am ready to die, let me go."_

_The man lay his head on the bed near the mans side and wept, the old man stroked his head, speaking in a soft soothing tone. _

"_If someday you cross paths with him, please, tell him …" He sighed and a trickle of blood ran down his chin, disappearing into his nightshirt. "Tell him that the years spent with him were the best of my life."_

_The man nodded his promise "I promise, I'll find him father." _

"_And go to Rowena and Helga, go to Hogwarts, just once, tell them I'm sorry,." He let his hand slide down to the bed and closed his eyes. "Helga…sweet Helga, I image her garden is as beautiful as ever this year. How I wish I could have tea with her one last time…" _

_His eyes closed and the man sat up, a scared look came to his face, then he reached out to feel for a pulse. He pulled his hand away, a look of relief coming as he found it. Weaker than before, but still there. As he began to pull away the bloody bedding, the room swirled out of focus and they were in a brightly lit room, it was day time now. _

"_Sir, please understand, we've done the best we can."_

"_There must be other places, somewhere left unturned."_

"_We've been searching for four years, since your father died and you fired the other man you had looking. We even went and inquired at Hogwarts…."_

"_Hogwarts?!" He turned angrily "I told you …"_

"_Calm down, they had no idea where he is either." He sighed and took his chair "Godric Gryffindor is a great wizard, there are any number of ways he can hide himself. I'm sorry, but I think it's time you give up."_

_Rowland turned red in the face and spun around angrily. The man in the chair raised his hand to stop him before he had a chance to speak. _

"_Keep searching or not, it's up to you, but I can no longer expend the time and resources to search for a man who is so skilled at hiding, I shall have to respectfully resign my services." _

_Rowland's shoulders sagged miserably, accepting defeat. He nodded and then left the office. _

_The dark mist swirled Harry and Draco back into the present._

* * *

><p>-End Flashback-<p>

* * *

><p>"Which one of us descended from Chidiock and which from Ambrose do you think?" Draco asked, his eyes still on the path to Hogwarts, though the last of the carts had passed. He was trying to imagine an eleven year old Chidiock and Ambrose on that same path - or maybe the path wasn't even there then. Maybe then they flew them in on flying horses.<p>

"Which are you more worried about?" Harry said with a small smile. It was ironic, considering that practically the first words between the two had been Draco talking down Hufflepuff, "Being descended from a Hufflepuff, or being related to Peeves?"

"We don't know it's Peeves." Draco tried to think reasonably. His first thought was that it had been the Bloody Baron, but Harry had put him straight on that one quickly. After listing facts, who was left but Peeves?

"You're right, just because his last name was Peeviwood, ….we could go ask him."

"I'd rather not." Denial was easier when the truth wasn't confirmed. Besides, the important thing wasn't who had descended from whom. It was who _THEY_ had descended from, and what it meant for the rebellion.

"Fawkes told me that the training didn't matter, I didn't believe him." Harry sighed and spun on the rock to watch the camp "Should we tell them that all the training they've been doing is worthless?"

"Let them train, it's a distraction."

"It's also a waste of time." He gave Draco a meaningful look. "There's no point now in putting it off. We should just go and get this done."

"Yes, " Draco nodded, his voice went to a whisper. "I want my life back."

"A day to prepare?"

Draco nodded again, and then rose from his rock. "Let's go make the announcement. I want to get this over with."

Harry stood and nodded, then joined Draco on the path down the mountainside back to the rebel camp to break the news.

They would tell them that in a little more than forty-eight hours, they would return to Hogwarts. They would tell them plans would be announced soon, and to try to prepare in the meantime. What they wouldn't tell them, however, was most important part. That whether they won or lost would depend on one thing, a choice made by either him or Draco during the heat of battle.

He was almost certain the one to decide would be Draco, and for as much as he trusted Draco Malfoy, the idea of that scared the hell out of him.

Suddenly, he understood why Dumbledore had been so fond of keeping secrets.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Five Preview<p>

* * *

><p>The rebel leaders spend the hours before the battle in preparation while the rest of the camp spends time with<p>

Those they love, making promises, saying I love you and preparing themselves for what might be goodbye.

Voldemort finds a cure for the damage to his body, but its only temporary. In his search, he discovers something else as well, the key to killing Harry Potter.

In the hours before dawn, they rebels gather together from far and wide and join together in the place where it all began, where it all went wrong three years before.

Hogwarts.


	25. The Honorable

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Hi, Sorry as usual. The good news is, only one more chapter and the epilogue to do. Hopefully this weekend! Warning for Character death<p>

* * *

><p><em>O<em>

* * *

><p><em>O<em>

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_It was the largest collection he had ever seen, even the one at Hogwarts - where he had first been lured by the seduction of the dark arts - paled in comparison. Shelves, one after another, row upon row, stack upon stack - never in his life had he seen so many. Books, the only thing he had ever trusted, the great giver of knowledge. It was here, he knew, that he would find the answer he sought. In this place that had for so long been kept from him, he would find the key to his survival. _

_At the end of the very last row he came to a small black door, nearly hidden but for the painted over, but chipped, bronze of the lock under the knob. He slid in the skeleton key and it caught as it turned, a slight jiggle and the catch worked free, a loud click echoing off the wooden floors. With a solemn reverence, he pushed the door open. The scent - a moldy-mildew- old glue and paper scent of very old books arose in the air to meet him and he smiled as he entered the room. This was the ultimate restricted section - The Ministry of Magic's Banned Book Depository. Books that had spells over them so they could not be destroyed. Burn them, and they would rise out of the flames. Bury them and they would jump out of the ground. Everything had been tried over the years, Water burial with weights, sealing in cement blocks, feet deep in the ground, spells, curse breakers, even reformed dark wizards had failed to lift the spells that kept these books alive. Yes, alive, for there was life in these books. It was even rumored that there was a spell that could bring the dead back to life, but the Dark Lord couldn't have cared less about that. His interest was in assuring that the alive stayed that way, and in finding a way to heal the damage of a Horcrux gone wrong. _

_After long thought, he realized that his mistake had been in trying to turn the Ministry of Magic into a Horcrux. He should have considered that it's builders would have protected it. Considering what could have happened, what had happened to him in the past, he was lucky that he hadn't been completely destroyed. Certainly though, if there were spells to cause such damage, there must be spells to heal the damage as well. _

_Voldemort stood in the middle of the neatly ordered room, turning in a slow circle, wondering where to start. He noticed that the shelves had markers, so he took a closer look. Each section had been properly labeled, making it easy for one to find exactly what they wanted. He wondered, in an offhand sort of way, if he was really the first Minister to come here searching for information. Thinking back on Fudge and Scrimegour, he had a feeling he wasn't. _

_He scanned the rows until he came to a section titled "Dark Curse and Spell Backfire Damage" then pulled several books from the shelf. Hours later, near sunrise, he had worked his way nearly to the end of the section with nothing to show for it. He was about to flip the book closed when his eyes skimmed over the word Horcrux. As he had begun to suspect over the last couple of hours, there was no permanent fix, but there was a temporary one. One that he could make due with until the rebellion was dealt with. He pulled his wand, reciting the incantation over the cracks on his body, and feeling relief as the skin knitted tightly back together. By the time he finished, he felt better than he had since the day he attempted the Horcrux. He flipped the book closed, then rose to return it to the shelf. _

_He slid it into place, then turned back up the row of books, his wand held aloft while he took in the titles out of mild curiosity. He stopped abruptly, the small beam of light frozen on the title 'Blood Bonds.'_

_Very slowly, he pulled the book from the shelf, then slid into the closest chair, a cautiously hopeful expression on his face. He hadn't been this excited by learning something new since his days at Hogwarts. _

_Since he had learned how to kill._

* * *

><p>0<p>

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Twenty-Five

The Honorable

* * *

><p>0<p>

* * *

><p>Since Harry and Draco's announcement, a strange energy had been floating over the camp. He told them that they would be going to Hogwarts just before dawn the day after next, but didn't burden them with the information that training was useless. It was a difficult decision, one that they felt they had a right to know. Before the announcement, he and Draco filled the others in on the contents of the two memories, and the prophecy revealing that the defeat of Voldemort rested on the shoulders of one of them making the proper decision when the moment came. To Harry's surprise, it was Hermione that said it was best not to tell the rebels, to let them go ahead and train. To tell them would diminish hope, and they might turn on the two of them and try to force them to stay behind. At last, Harry fully understood the burden of the secrets Dumbledore had carried, and that perhaps, his anger hadn't been as justified as he thought.<p>

Now, with hours rather than days separating them from zero hour, the training area had gone silent. Dark had fallen over the mountains, a subtle thunderstorm lighting the sky with brilliant light. None were worried about the storm or how it may effect their plans; in fact, it almost felt it was meant to be. The perfect backdrop for the end. What ended was yet to be seen, but in one way or another, this would be resolved. In the next twelve hours, they would either be free, or they would be dead.

There would be no surrender.

The rebels had taken to their tents to share the final moments in silence with the ones they loved. In one, the smallest tent of the many, a single candle burned on an old beaten dresser; the occupants of that tent wrapped tightly spooned around one another. They lay in silence, yet deep in thought. Trying to block out the memories of _that night_, and the horrors they had suffered in the three years since. They had promised one another no tears, no omens of bad luck brought on by rehashing the past or attempting to control the fate of one if the other was lost. George was determined that they would both come out of it alive; unless things turned, unless they had _no other choice. _Neither would be a prisoner again.

So they lay, quiet and still as the moments ticked away, Luna absently tracing the D on George's hand where it lay, fingers twined with hers, on the pillow near her cheek. She was losing the battle to not think about what had passed, and what was coming. The longer she lay there, the harder they pressed in on her. She needed to distract herself, and she needed to do it soon; before the fear set in.

"What are you thinking about?" She spoke softly, her voice a slight whisper over their joined hands.

"The storm," George tightened his arms around her

"It's going to make things more difficult, isn't it?"

She felt him shrug before he spoke. "Could be, I don't know. That's not what I was thinking about though."

She turned to face him and the expression on his face caught her off guard. His eyes were misty and far off, the way they looked when they spoke about their future.

"What about the storm then?"

"I was fantasizing …" He grinned as a blush rose on Luna's cheeks. "Not that kind of fantasy; dirty minded woman!"

Luna looked up at him sheepishly, her cheeks as red as rose petals. "What kind of fantasizing then?"

"You know when you wake up to a thunderstorm? The sky all grayish-yellow, heavy rain pounding on the ceiling, and thunder … so loud it shakes the foundation?" He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles, just under the D. "It's all warm and cozy, so much so that you hope the storm doesn't stop for a long time, just so you can stay that way."

"I love waking up that way." Luna smiled, remembering how, when she was a child, if she woke to a thunderstorm she would run to her parents room and jump into their bed. Their arms would wrap around her, squashing her between them as she burrowed deeper and deeper under the blankets with each rumble from the sky.

"Me too." He chuckled and kissed her hand again, right over the D this time. "I was just imagining how amazing it would be to wake up like that with you, but it wasn't just us, our child was there too - a little girl who looked just like you."

Luna's throat clenched tightly. Now that George had said the words, she could see the picture he had painted with his words. She closed her eyes, and with the thunder over head it was almost like she …they, were there. There was only one thing missing.

"I think I'd like a little boy better, a devilish little red headed child with a beautiful laugh, and eyes filled with mischief…like you."

"I'm going to give that to you, all of it, every last bit." George pulled her close again, nuzzling his nose in her hair while he tried desperately to swallow the rising panic. There were only a couple hours left before they would join the rebels to make the journey to Hogwarts. These could be his final moments…their final moments. He didn't want them defiled with fear, particularly if the next time they woke, they woke alone with nothing to hold but memories.

"I'm going to marry you." He tilted her face to his. "A month from tomorrow. We'll do it in the orchard at the burrow, the fall leaves will peaking by then."

Luna put her arms tightly around him, pulling him close, then buried her face against his chest. Under her cheek, she could feel the deep scars left from the sectumsempra that had nearly killed him the night they rescued Harry and Draco from Bathilda Bagshot's cellar. They were a reminder, like the scar that still tingled on her ankle from her splinching weeks before. Collectively, they had already cheated death three times. How much longer could their luck hold out? But she couldn't say that out loud; she didn't dare show her growing fear, not now when the time was so close. Instead, she did the only thing she could.

"I'll be there." She said "I promise, I'll be there."

Then, she hoped with all her heart, that her promise wouldn't be broken.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco sat with Ron, Hermione and Bill, the marauders map on the table in front of them. They made idle conversation, nothing new was planned, no last minute changes were needed. This final meeting was a distraction and nothing more. They knew they were being unfair, surely Ron and Hermione wanted some time alone, Pansy with Draco too. By now, she and Ginny would be pacing the big tent, maybe even fuming about the meeting taking so long. No, he didn't dare hold them here any longer, yet he couldn't find the strength to break the meeting.<p>

"Harry, enough already." Ron was at the end of his patience. Funny, he would have though Hermione the one to put his blathering to a stop. "We've been over this a hundred times."

He rose from the table and took Hermione's hand.

"Ron, maybe we should…" But she didn't try to stop him from pulling her out into the night.

"Two hours." Bill looked at his watch. He didn't have anyone to spend the time with, but he knew where he would go. The same place the other's had spend a good chunk of the afternoon. "If you two don't go see Ginny and Pansy now you'll be dead before you get anywhere near Voldemort." He nodded, then disappeared through the flap into the darkness.

Harry nearly shuddered, he knew Ginny's temper well. A full grown tiger, that's what she was. Just like her mother, but worse. Still, he smoothed the map over the table again, then pointed out a key area.

"We need to be sure this is well covered, if it isn't…"

"He's right Harry." Draco put his hand on Harry's shoulder, then slid away from the table.

Harry nodded, then folded the map and patted it with his hand, remembering the day Fred and George gave it to him so he could sneak into Hogsmeade. He'd had such small, insignificant, problems back then, yet it had felt like the end of the world. Now he was facing what really might be the end of the world…his world at least.

"Go on, I just want to…" He grabbed for the map again but Draco pulled it out of his hands and lay it back on the table. Harry nodded and rose from his seat, haltingly making his way to the flap on the tent.

"How odd," He spoke absently, just making conversation really. "To think this place will likely be empty by this time tomorrow...one way or another."

"How in the hell did we get here Harry?" Draco stopped, his face tilted up to the sky. "You and I, we were enemies for so long; seven years. Now, we are walking into what may be our death as allies. More than allies, more like…"

"Brothers," Harry finished "I never would have survived the last three years without you Draco. I would have gone mad, maybe stolen Voldemort's wand and turned it on myself. I've never thanked you, I'm sorry for that."

"That goes for me too." Draco lowered his head and then began towards the tent again. "We saved each others sanity. I can't say that I enjoyed being locked up, but, it had it's moments. The look on Voldemorts face, when he realized we were bonding, particularly after he cut me…" He trailed off, a wide grin on his face.

Harry grinned back "The food could have been better."

"…It's odd isn't it?" Ginny's voice reached them from inside the tent "To think of everything we have gone through, have yet to go through, and here we are going through it together."

Pansy laughed. Their shadows on the side of the tent showed that they were sitting close together, their heads together as they usually were when they were having a serious discussion. Though they couldn't see it, both Harry and Draco knew they had their pinkies interlocked.

"I want you to know Pansy, aside from Harry and my family, if I had to give my life to save someone…"

"GINNY!" Pansy's voice went high and squeaky "Stop talking like that! You're not going to die!"

"Shush, I'm not planning on it." Ginny sighed deeply "I don't want to die, but we can't say for sure that won't happen. Anyone of us could die at any moment tonight. If I am going to die, it's going to be on my terms, and if I have any say about it, it's going to be in the act of saving someone else. If it's not Harry or one of my brothers, I'd want it to be you or Draco. I would be proud to die for you."

"Ginny…"

"You're part of my family now."

"Me too." Pansy's voice was shaking "I'd be proud to die for you too!"

In the shadows, Harry and Draco could see the two women embrace, sniffles replacing their conversation. Harry had to choke down the lump in his throat and next to him, Draco seemed to be doing the same thing.

"That goes for both of us." Harry whispered softly "I'd be proud to die for you."

Draco had to turn away, he didn't want Harry to see his tears.

"For you too."

* * *

><p>The rebels stood just outside the gates to Hogwarts; the time had come at last. In an hour or two, three at most, this would all be over. It was exhilarating and freighting, a feeling like drinking two gallons of coffee and then sitting in a really scary horror movie. But this was no movie, this was their lives.<p>

"Do you see any dementors?" Draco asked, sidling up close to Harry so he could be heard over the thunder. The downpour had turned to sprinkles, yet the storm clouds remained, lightning and thunder in tact, promising more storm to come.

"Not a single one." Harry nodded to the ground "There's no dead grass or anything, I don't think there has been a dementor here in ages."

"Voldemort's arrogant, right?" Neville spoke from Harry's other side "He probably thinks he has the school under control, no need for extra security."

"Let's hope you're right."

"Does everyone know where they are supposed to be now?" Harry pulled out the map, searching for the location of Yaxley and the Carrows. They were the major targets, they were the ones they needed to get Voldemort where they wanted him.

"Yes," General nods of agreement met his eyes when he looked up from the map.

"The Carrow's are on the fifth and sixth floor, one near the entrance to the staircases, the other near the Runes classroom." Bile rose in his throat when he found Yaxley. How dare he! How dare he take over Minerva McGonagall's office when he wasn't fit to lick the bottoms of her shoes!

"Yaxley is on second, in…" Despite himself, he gagged. "In Professor McGonagall's office. Make sure they have time to send a warning to Voldemort before you take them, we need them to draw him here."

There was a nod of agreement, then, George, Bill, Ron, Hermione, Knott and Neville peeled off with the majority of the rebels. Surely, that should be enough to overwhelm Yaxley and the Carrows.

Hermione leapt into Harry's arms. "Be careful Harry!"

"You too." Harry hugged her tightly and grinned over at Ron. "And don't kill them, we need them to get Voldemort."

Ron grinned back "I'll try not too."

Harry watched them vanish into the darkness, then he turned to the others.

"The rest of you need to secure the tunnels, make sure the only way Voldemort can get in is the entrance courtyard, where we will be waiting."

Pansy, Ginny, and Luna nodded, along with a group thirty strong.

"And be careful, promise?" He meant it for everyone, but his eyes were on Ginny.

Ginny bristled at his warning. They had been given tasks far from the center of the battle by design, and they knew it. With a nod and a toss of her head, Ginny took Pansy and Luna by the arms and walked into the darkness, following of the others.

"Now all we can do is get to the courtyard and wait." Harry sighed, turning off the path to the short cut that was so familiar. "I hate this, the two of us sitting in the courtyard with our guard …"He nodded to the remaining ten rebels and Hagrid, who walked behind them "While the others are fighting."

"I know," Draco sighed, his eyes on the seventh floor, where Pansy and Ginny would be guarding the passage to Hogsmeade through the one eyed witch. "They're safer than us really. Why would Voldemort go after them when it is us he wants and we are right out in the open?"

They came to a cropping of trees with heavy foliage. Draco gingerly pulled the foliage apart, checking for traps before proceeding. He nodded over his shoulder for Harry and the rest to follow. The path was slick with mud, their shoes were saturated with it. By the time they reached the stone circle, the sprinkles had begun to increase, bringing back the promise of more storm activity.

"Do you think it's safe to use the short cuts?" Draco asked, thinking of the safest way to get to the entrance, a tapestry just off the clock tower that lead to a hidden staircase, and from there to the Great Hall. Harry pulled out the marauders map.

"I don't see anyone in there, or around the entrance, but for all we know they could have…"

The explosion cut off his words just before they were thrown backwards onto the wet stones of the clock tower.

* * *

><p>George couldn't stop thinking about her, even though he knew she had been deliberately placed as far away from the battle as possible. On the seventh floor, on the opposite side of the castle from the entrance courtyard. But he knew what had him so afraid. She was on <em>the seventh floor<em>, just a hallway away from the room of requirement. _The spot where…_

"Someone's coming!" Hermione whispered, pulling her wand and pointing at the corner of the intervening wall. She caught the reflection in the window. "It's one of the Carrow's"

"_Petrificus Totalis!" _The Carrow sister fell flat on her back, causing a loud thud that made Ron laugh.

"Shut up Ron." George kicked him lightly "The last thing we need is you …"

The world exploded over their heads.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Pansy looked at one another in horror. Just a corner away…and they had just been there seconds before!<p>

"We have to run!" Ginny yelled, grabbing onto Pansy's arm and shuddering when she recognized the Room of Requirement as they ran past. The spot where Fred…

"Ginny!" Pansy screamed tugging on her arm.

Ginny felt herself tossed roughly to the ground before she sank into a world of blackness.

* * *

><p>"Ginny!" Harry screamed as he ran up the stairs of the clock tower, Draco close on his heels calling Pansy's name. Around them, they could feel the castle shaking. They had walked straight into a trap, and it was his fault. Just like three years ago…it was his fault.<p>

They reached the seventh floor, running madly and dashing around corners, climbing over debris and broken suits of armor. It felt like three years before, too much, too much like the night they watched friends die. Too much, too much, too much…

Draco wasn't sure why he had the ability to move. He was scared, more scared than he had even been in his life and a part of him wanted to run into a classroom and cower under a desk…like he had three years before. But he couldn't do that. Pansy was up here somewhere, with the smoke, with the fire and debris.

"Damn it!" Harry cussed, stopping so fast that Draco ran into his back. "It's blocked, it will take ages to move all this rock!"

Draco looked around wildly, trying to find a way straight through the huge pill of shattered rocks and mortar.

"The stairs…" Draco nodded "You take that one, I'll take this one, see if one of them brings us out on the other side."

Without a word, Harry nodded and ran off.

* * *

><p>"Luna!"<p>

His voice was raw from screaming. He had given up on yelling some time ago. She was here somewhere, hidden in the rubble, one of the others had seen her just seconds before the explosion. He continued down the hallway, up ahead there was a huge pile of rubble and he knew he would never get through it, he turned around and lit his wand, moving it side to side on the floor. Even with the added light, he nearly tripped over her foot where it stuck out from under a suit of armor.

"Luna!" George fell to his knees, shoving the heavy armor aside. "Luna…"

He turned her over gently, brushing her hair from her face. A line of blood had run from her mouth and down her neck and he wiped it away with his sleeve.

"Luna, Luna…"

He said her name over and over, waiting for a response that didn't come.

* * *

><p>Draco wheeled around a corner, relieved to see that he was in an area he hadn't searched yet. It felt like he had been running in circles for hours upon hours. He had heard Harry nearby several times, calling out, alternating Ginny's name with Pansy and Luna. They had to be here, they had covered almost the entire seventh floor and because they had to go around several times, a fair chunk of the sixth as well.<p>

"Pansy!" he called "Ginny!" Louder, and louder, the panic now firmly embedded into his voice.

"Pansy, please answer me…" He said lamely, turning again to canvas the other side. That's when he saw the small bit of black hair, just peeking out of a large pile of brick.

"Shit," He whispered, approaching the pile. He dug through it, more and more frantic with each piece of debris removed revealed another part of Pansy Parkinson. There was movement and he felt his heart surge, but it was short lived. There was another under the rubble, and he didn't have to see to know who it was.

"Ginny…" Brick and rock flew in every direction, he gave no consideration to where it might land, or on whom it might land, until he was able to reach in and pull them out of the pile. Ginny was out first and with shaking hands he felt for a pulse, a deep sigh of relief came when he felt it, strong and steady on her neck. He looked back towards Pansy, Ginny's removal having made clear why he couldn't pull them out before. Pansy had shoved Ginny to the floor and protected her with her own body.

He felt a flash of pride a moment before the ominous feeling came to him. His hand shook wildly while he reached for the pulse spot on her neck.

He felt nothing.

Obviously he was off, her position was awkward, difficult to reach. Once he got her all the way out of the rubble… He pulled desperately, like a man gone mad. Sweat broke out on his brow as he worked to free her from the pile. When she finally pulled free, he fell backwards on the floor, pulling her into his lap. Now, he would check again, and this time he would feel her heart beat, throbbing against his fingers.

But he didn't, he moved to try the point at her neck and his eyes were drawn to her face, to her eyes - wide open, frozen in a blank stare at the ceiling above.

"No…" He shook his head, refusing to believe…to even consider that she was… "No!"

He pulled her closer, then lay his head on her chest to listen…his ear found only silence.

"No…" He moaned, the sound like a wounded animal who had been left to die a long and painful death. "Oh God. Pansy…No…."

The sounds coming from him were feral, guttural. He was worse than a wounded animal - he was an animal that had been butchered while still alive. Awake and aware while his insides were torn from his body. Shattered, splintered, utterly destroyed. He had no life without Pansy Parkinson. They were going to be married around Christmas and she wanted children right away, lot's and lots of children, boys like him, girls like her. She couldn't be … no, she couldn't be…

He buried his face in her chest as the sobs began to rock his body, the shaking like an earthquake, a tsunami, a hurricane and a tornado…all at once.

"Pansy…Pansy please, don't …don't leave me. I need you! I need you so badly. I can't live with out you."

For a moment, before the door closed, he saw their children, running on the lush greens of Malfoy Manor, calling to them…

'Mummy…Daddy. Mummy…Daddy.'

The door slammed shut, and he realized, his dream was dead. Their dreams. As dead as the girl he held in his arms - the girl he had loved for so long. He opened his eyes, and in the corner of his glance, he saw Ginny Weasley, still and prone on the floor. She was alive, while Pansy…

"_Draco…"_

He looked up, expecting to see Harry, or one of the others. Yet he saw no one.

"_How sad…how terribly sad. To lose the one you love, have loved, for so long. A senseless death, so much waste. Such horrifying waste…to give her life for a blood traitor of all things.'_

Draco's heart squeezed tightly in his chest. Hadn't he said it enough times himself? Ginny was a Weasley, and the Weasley's were all blood traitors. But…Ginny was…

"_Harry Potter's woman. Haven't you lost enough because of Harry Potter? Because of him your parents are dead, and now your beloved woman. Why shouldn't Harry Potter lose his woman too?"_

Draco's throat clenched shut. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. Why should Harry Potter get everything, when he had lost all he ever loved?

"_Kill her Draco, kill her, no one even has to know, they'll think it was the explosion…"_

"The explosion…" The explosion killed Pansy when she pushed Ginny Weasley to the ground and covered Ginny's body with her own.

"_Kill her Draco! Kill her now! Before someone comes!" _

"Kill her…?

"K_ill the one responsible for Pansy Parkinsons death! Avenge her! Do it now!"_

Draco lay Pansy gently on the floor, then rose to his feet and pulled his wand...then pointed it at Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p>0<p>

* * *

><p>0<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 26 Preview<p>

The climactic battle continues

Voldemort increases his efforts to get Draco to kill Ginny - the only way to break the blood bond.

And the Battle concludes! Who will win; only one things for sure, there will be no surrender.


	26. Realizing the Destiny

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>0<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p><em>At last, it seemed the tide had turned in his favor. <em>

_Since the summer, when the Lovegood woman met up with George Weasley, everything had gone wrong. Now, victory was within his grasp. He had Draco Malfoy right where he wanted him. Vulnerable, shattered, broken by the death of the one he loved. _

'Kill her Draco' _he hissed _"Kill her Draco, kill her, no one even has to know, they'll think it was the explosion…"

_This boy, so strong, so cocky, while he had Harry Potter by his side. Now he was like a marionette, abandoned by his trusted master, left to be picked up and controlled by anyone who happened by. Voldemort relished the brokenness. The difficulty, the challenge of setting this trap had been worth it. _

_Once Draco Malfoy killed Ginny Weasley, his betrayal would break the blood bond between he and Harry Potter, he would no longer be protected. When the girl was dead, he would come out of the shadows and kill the boy. After three years of being mocked by Draco Malfoy, he would have his revenge. _

"Kill her Draco! Kill her now! Before someone comes!"

_He was close, so very, very close. _

_So very close! _"You must kill the one responsible for Pansy Parkinsons death! Avenge her! Do it now!"

_Draco lay Pansy gently on the floor, then rose and pulled his wand…pointing it at Ginny Weasley._

"_Kill her! Kill her! Pansy's death must be avenged!"_

* * *

><p>0<p>

* * *

><p>Rise of the Phoenix<p>

Chapter Twenty

Realizing the Destiny

* * *

><p>"<em>Kill her! Kill her! Pansy's death must be avenged!"<em>

The hand holding the wand shook violently while the words echoed in Draco's head.

"_What are you waiting for? Do it now, before someone comes, before they try to stop you!"_

Yes, he needed to kill Ginny Weasley, needed to avenge Pansy's death. Yet something was holding him back, like a hand over his mouth refusing to allow him to say the words of the killing curse. Deep inside, a voice was struggling to be heard over the voice that told him to kill. A sweet voice, a beloved voice

"_There are just…no words to describe how I feel to have you back, so I won't even try. I am sad about Greg too. But it's more than that. I'm thankful the others made it back safe, thrilled for Harry and Ginny and I'm worried about George and how Luna is holding up after all that happened last night. Neville was hurt and Hermione took a hit in the chest…so I am wondering if they are okay. It's just…"_

Surreal. Her words the morning after his rescue had been surreal. That they had come, not just for Harry, but for him too.

"_I never knew how funny Ron and George are, or that Ginny and Luna are so sweet, or how really, really smart Hermione is and Neville and Seamus are so brave and thoughtful."_

She was right, Ron and George were funny, and Ginny and Luna…he had never known people so kind.

Ginny…

"_I want you to know Pansy, aside from Harry and my family, if I had to give my life to save someone…"_

"_GINNY!" Pansy's voice went high and squeaky "Stop talking like that! You're not going to die!"_

"_Shush, I'm not planning on it." Ginny sighed deeply "I don't want to die, but we can't say for sure that won't happen. Anyone of us could die at any moment tonight. If I am going to die, it's going to be on my terms, and if I have any say about it, it's going to be in the act of saving someone else. If it's not Harry or one of my brothers, I'd want it to be you or Draco. I would be proud to die for you."_

"_Ginny…"_

"_You're part of my family now."_

"_Me too." Pansy's voice was shaking "I'd be proud to die for you too!"_

They were friends; _they were sisters_.

On the heels of that memory came another…His arm bound to Harry's while the life blood flowed between them. Harry was _his brother_. He would be dead right now if it wasn't for Harry's mothers blood.

'_Kill her Draco! Kill her now' _

How could he kill Ginny Weasley, knowing the pain he was in, knowing it was the same pain Harry would suffer if Ginny died?

"_Kill her! Now! Kill her!"_

That voice, the voice that wanted him to kill…it wasn't his. It wasn't Pansy asking to be avenged. It was…

_Voldemort!_

He was somewhere close, and he was using Legilimency.

"No!" Using the occlumency taught to him by professor Snape, he forced his mind closed, then dropped to his knees, his wand falling to the ground by his feet. He reached out for Ginny, pulling her head gently into his lap before feeling for a pulse. It was there, strong and steady, if a little fast.

"Ginny," He lightly patted her cheeks, trying to bring back some life to her pale face. For now, he would shut off the pain. Later, when this was all over, he would mourn, but for now there were more important things.

"Ginny, wake up. You need to wake up."

Her eyes began to flutter, then opened slowly. Her mind was foggy and the confusion was deep around her. She tried to remember…

The passage way had been bricked up, so they turned back, going to check on Luna. Then the walls began to collapse around them. They started running, but she tripped over debris and Pansy grabbed her hand…

'_Pansy!'_

"Where's Pansy?!" She sat up, her head spinning wildly. She put a hand to her head, noticing the smear of blood that came away from her forehead.

"She's…" He choked on the words, not ready…not able to say them. He didn't need to. Ginny had spotted Pansy's still body lying next to her.

"She's not breathing!" Ginny pulled Pansy into her arms, feeling desperately for a pulse that she would never find. She looked at Draco accusingly, why was he just sitting there? "Didn't you hear me?! She's not breathing, do something!"

"Ginny…" He reached out to still her hand where it moved feverishly over Pansy's neck. "It's too late."

"No, it's not true." She froze, then melted into grief so deep she felt she might die. "She…"

But the look on Draco's face left no room for denial.

"Oh Draco…no. Please, no." Tears began to pour down her cheeks and Draco put an arm around her. She rested her cheek on his shoulder, the numbness being edged out by the pain. "I loved her so much. She was my sister."

"I know." He nodded softly "I loved her too."

She lifted her head and looked at him, wondering how he could be so strong, but she already knew. He had to be strong, Pansy's death had yet to be avenged. He wouldn't rest until that happened.

"Draco?!" The voice came from just around the corner, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"We're here." He called out, bracing himself for their reaction to Pansy's loss. It was sudden and fierce, Hermione and Ginny crying in each others arms, Harry and Ron comforting him the best way they knew how.

"She told me, if anything happened to her, to bury her in the meadow - near my parents." Draco looked at Hermione, silently asking her to do the preservation charm. She knelt down, tears on her cheeks while she transformed Pansy into a small flower. A Pansy, just as they had known she would become. When they rose, Hermione wiped her cheeks before the '_we-still-have-business-to-be-done' _look came to her face.

"What about the others?" Draco asked, trying to force his mind back to where it needed to be.

"Everyone is accounted for except George and Luna." Ron looked upset, afraid that he would be dealing with his own tragedy soon. "They have to be close, we've covered almost the whole seventh floor."

"Bill and Neville are looking for them." Hermione added, turning toward the only way out. Before he could follow, Draco took Harry's sleeve, speaking quietly so no one else would hear.

"He's here, Voldemort." He stiffened, knowing he had to tell Harry the full story, but not liking it a bit. "He was inside my head, trying to get me to kill Ginny."

Harry swallowed the sudden rage that filled him. Losing his temper now would only lead to trouble.

"I almost…" He shook his head, his eyes fixed on his shoes. "I came so close. I can't even begin to figure out how to apologize."

"Don't apologize, it was Voldemort, not you." Harry turned to follow the others. "And the bastard is going to pay for it soon."

'_Yes,' _Draco thought, turning away from the place where Pansy Parkinson had taken her last breath.

'_The son of a bitch is going to pay.'_

* * *

><p>0<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Do you realize George, we've escaped death three times now collectively. How long do you think our luck will hold out?' <em>

"Luna," George forced the words away, his hand moving over her neck in search of a pulse. She was so pale, the blood ghastly red against her skin.

'_Just one more time' _he thought _'One more cheat,' _

He wiped the blood from her face with his sleeve, then renewed his efforts to find a pulse. This time, he was rewarded and he breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Luna, wake up." He brushed his thumb gently over her cheek. "Luna…"

"George?" She muttered, her eyes opening for a moment before closing again. "What happened?"

"There was an explosion, the walls collapsed."

"That's terrible," She sighed "Was anyone hurt?"

Despite himself, George laughed. "Yeah, you silly."

"Oh," She opened her eyes again, noticing the sickly pallor of his face. "I'm okay. I don't feel broken anywhere. Except, I think I bit my tongue."

She stuck her tongue out, and sure enough, it was bleeding, and angry red on the left side. George laughed again, this time with relief, though he was sure she had a concussion as well.

"We need to find the others." He stood and pulled her to her feet. "If you think your tongue is up for it that is."

"I think so." Luna giggled and put her arms around him, leaning her cheek against his chest. .

"George?" A voice called out from the end of the hall "Luna?"

"We're here," George called

"We need to get downstairs," Neville said "Voldemort is somewhere in the castle."

The quiet was broken by screams from below.

* * *

><p>Though coming from different directions, they reached the courtyard at the same time. Harry and Draco first, George, Bill and Luna just a moment after. Though they noticed Pansy's absence, no one asked. There was no reason to. A missing face brought the obvious conclusions.<p>

But in the courtyard, a crowd had formed. An army of death eaters and snatchers with Voldemort at the forefront, a small girl, a first year, at his feet, suffering under the Cruciatus Curse. To the side stood the rebels, Yaxley and one of the Carrows bound and held by Theodore Nott and Ernie MacMillion. The Carrow that they hadn't caught had called a group of students out of their house and into the courtyard. Pawns for Voldemort to use in his games.

"Stop!" Harry yelled, his wand out in Voldemorts direction, Draco firmly at his side. Voldemort broke the curse and looked up at Harry in contempt.

"Harry Potter, at last." He sneered "With your faithful pup at your side."

"Let him go." Draco ground out between clenched teeth. "It's us you want."

"We just punishing this one for being out of her room after hours." The free Carrow laughed alone "Got nothing to do with you lot."

"Let her go." Harry and Draco redirected their wands at the Carrow, who had the good sense to look afraid. He looked toward Voldemort for help and for a moment it looked like he would let him face the wrath of the two, but relented at the last moment.

"Very well." He shoved the girl away from him, then turned to Harry and Draco. "It is, after all, you I've come for. Surrender yourselves to me and no one will have to die."

Ron laughed loudly, followed by a few others. "You lie,"

Voldemort looked in his direction, wondering for a moment if the magic still held from three years before. If he tried to curse them silent, would they be able to break through it?

"We will never surrender to you." Neville spoke boldly "We'd rather die!"

Voldemort laughed "This, from the coward who ran away!"

The assembled innocents looked at Neville, Ron and Hermione accusingly. They had run away, leaving their older brothers and sisters, their parents and friends, to surrender to Voldemort. They didn't know how it was that Harry Potter was still alive, but that wasn't what troubled them. They wanted answers for their lost, and they would never align with the rebels until they knew.

"We didn't run," Ron spoke plainly "Not like you think we did. We knew that if we stayed, no one would be free to fight and that was the most important thing. Fighting you, seeing to it that you meet your end."

"He's lied to you for three years!" Draco yelled "Told you that Harry Potter was dead when he was really being held prisoner in Godric's Hollow with me." He turned to the death eaters assembled behind Voldemort "He murdered my parents, they followed him faithfully for years and he murdered them!"

"Your parents were traitors!" Voldemort yelled back, a growing unease when he looked at his followers. Was it his imagination, or did the numbers behind him look smaller since Potters appearance?

"My parents died to save me. They saw the truth! Too late, but they saw it just the same. You are a lair, a deceiver. Tell the truth, for once, be honest. Who killed all the death eaters in Godrics Hollow after our escape? It wasn't the rebels, it was you! They were all faithful to you, and you murdered them!"

"Nonsense!" Voldemort scoffed

"It's not nonsense." The voice came from behind Voldemort, perhaps the most unlikely source of all. Rudolphus Lestrange stepped forward, knowing he was sealing his own death, but not caring. Voldemort murdered his brother, he needed to die.

"He ordered me to kill all those people, people who were loyal to him. He murdered my brother for things that were out of his control."

"It's the truth." Walden Mcnair followed Rudophus, pulling at the front of his robes. They fell open, revealing the Phoenix Tattoo.

"See this? It's the mark of the rebellion, and I'm proud to be wearing it. Join with us or walk away, whichever - but don't serve this evil thing no more!"

He began across the courtyard, Rudolphus on his heels. Mcnair didn't see the curse coming, nor did he see Rudlophus Lestrange fall to his death at his side. He turned for a moment and smiled at Voldemort, pulling open his robes.

"To the rebellion! Rebel and be proud…"

Then he fell dead to the ground atop Rudolphus Lestange. A collective gasp ran through the crowd of death eaters, fear and realization crossing their faces.

"Do you see that?" Harry screamed. "You don't care who you kill, as long as you get to kill! You live for it!"

"I live to free the world of mudbloods and traitors!" Voldemort glared back. "Be loyal to me or die! I, the only heir of Salazar Slytherin!"

"Do you think that's what he wanted?" Harry said "Slytherin came to regret his actions. Before his death, he sought out Godric Gryffindor, to heal the rift at Hogwarts."

"You lie!"

"Do I?" Harry glared at him. "All of this fighting, for all these years. To what end? Are we _really that _different?"

"Harry and I once hated each other, we nearly killed one another." Draco pulled up his sleeve, bearing the long, jagged scar. "He could have let me die, instead he gave me life. He became my ally, my friend…my brother. I would die for him, and he for me. If we could heal our rift, why not Hogwarts? Why not the wizarding world?"

"How many more people have to die? How many more people does he have to kill?"

"Enough!" Voldemort turned to face his death eaters "If you follow this nonsense then you are not worthy of the pure blood you carry. There can be no peace, not until those with tainted blood are eradicated. Until we rule the dirty Muggles that attempt to full your children's veins with filth. They would have you mate with them, to give them power that they do not deserve. They are unworthy to practice magic, it is not their birthright."

"What right do you have?" A young woman in the middle of the crowd spoke softly, afraid, yet brazen "You wish to rule, but you are only half blood."

"You! " Voldemort rushed into the group, pulling the young woman by the collar of her robes. "You would challenge me? Your lord?"

She was clearly afraid, yet she didn't back down.

"You're not my lord."

He pushed her away from him, towards the rebels.

"Then go, join them!" Hesitantly, she joined the rebels, fully prepared to die. She dropped her dark robes next to the bodies of Rudolphus Lestrange and Walden Mcnair.

"Does anyone else wish to go?.

And they did go, more than half, more than three quarters. Nearly all, dropping their robes and masks all in the same spot, a large and growing pile covering the bodies of the ones who lead them. When the quiet resumed, only three remained behind him. On the other side of the courtyard, the free Carrow had slipped away unnoticed.

Voldemorts voice was just above a whisper, deadly quiet, venomous, lethal.

"Prepare to die."

He raised his wand over his head, a whisper of white mist swirling around it, faster and faster until the mist and wand glowed bright red. A small burst of energy shot out, forming a ball of pulsating red light. It was familiar to those who had previously surrendered and now wore the D, branded deeply into their hands. This time, they would not surrender. They would stand strong.

No longer Slytherin. No longer Gryffindor. No Longer Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Muggleborn, half-blood or pureblood no more. They were one body, one spirit, one mind.

After more than a thousand years…

They were one.

The newly joined body stood circled around Voldemort, refusing to run, their eyes closed, hands joined, preparing for death. Behind them, the last three death eaters ran for their lives as the red ball of energy grew above Voldemorts head.

Around his neck, Harry felt a strange warmth and he opened his eyes. The silver charm that had lay across his chest, now stood straight out, glowing white. He looked over at Draco, his eyes wide, to see his charm was doing the same. He tugged on Draco's hand, getting his attention just as the charm tugged painfully at his neck, breaking free and flying to land at Voldemorts feet. Small balls of white light burst from the charms and settled in a circle in front of the joined mass of rebels, old and new alike.

Voldemort didn't lower his arm, this had to be some ploy, a trick of light meant to distract him. Weak magic.

And it was magic, but not the sort he was expecting. For out of the while balls came a pearlescent mist, then the mist began to take form. Unearthly, ghostly forms, the heavenly faces of the ones they loved and lost three years before. Fred, Arthur and Molly came to rest in front of George and Luna, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy in front of Draco, Fred holding Narcissa's hand. All around the circle, beloved faces, the faces of the ones they missed so desperately, had returned to protect them.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwick settled in front of Harry. Molly and Arthur at their sides. Voldemort made no move, didn't drop the arm that held the elder wand, nor attempt to stop the spell. Molly Weasley once again wore the face of a mother tiger protecting her cubs. Her voice fierce and deadly as she screamed at Voldemort.

"You will never hurt our children again!"

Then, she and Arthur, and the professors and Malfoys flew upwards, their bodies becoming mist again as they flew into the pulsating orb of red energy. The red shifted to blue, then to white.

"Now!" Hermione tugged on Draco's hand "Do it now"

He and Harry pulled their wands and pointed them at Voldemort, yelling the spell at the same time.

"_Expelliarmus!" _

The wand flew from Voldemorts hand and landed at Harry and Draco's feet, Harry stomped down hard and felt the wand snap, removing the famous death stick from the world. The white energy entered Voldemort at the fingers, sliding down his arms, opening wide the cracks from the failed Horcrux before moving down into his snake-like face, down his throat, chest, torso and legs. He glowed white for just a moment, and then exploded, his remains flying around the assembled like dust caught up in the wind.

Voldemort, was no more.

* * *

><p>0<p>

* * *

><p>Draco knelt in the dew wet grass, Pansy cradled gently in his arms for the last time. He would visit this place often, Ginny and the others, he knew, would come with him. He gave the leaves of the plant a soft kiss, then placed it in the ground between his parents trees. The Pansies sprang to life, the blooms a multitude of color.<p>

"I knew it wouldn't be just one color." Ginny sighed next to him, taking his hand in hers. "Pansy was much to bright to be confined to one shade."

Draco turned his head and smiled at her, then he looked at the others. At his request, only a few people had come for the burial. The core members of the rebels. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Neville and George and Luna. They were the ones who loved her the most. They wandered away, going to visit other loved ones, before going back to the camp. Just as Harry had expected, already the camp was being torn down. The war was over now, it was time to move on.

When only he, Ginny and Harry remained, he brushed a hand over a pink flower and her face appeared. He cherished it, knowing it would be a long time before he saw it again. He stood and went to sit on a rock.

"I've decided to go away for awhile. Now that Voldemort is dead, there's nothing holding me here."

"We're here." Harry sat down next to him, the thought of going an entire day not seeing each other felt strange, almost wrong. "You can come with us, help us rebuild the burrow."

"I know." He smiled "I just need to get away, to be on my own for awhile. It won't be forever."

"You have to be here for George and Luna's wedding next month, she'll be furious if you miss it."

"I promise I'll do my best.

"Ginny, you mind if I talk to Harry alone for a minute?"

"Not at all." She kissed Harry's cheek, "I'll go help the others tear down the tents."

Harry watched her go, a pang hitting him when he realized just how lucky he was. It was over, they were both still alive and they had their whole future ahead of them.

Draco grinned "It'll be weird, won't it? Not being around each other."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Just remember my getting you banned from Quiddich, you'll get over it." Draco laughed, then sobered again. "I'm going to miss you too. A lot."

"We've been through so much together, it seems odd, parting. Even though I figured you'd go off somewhere."

He sighed deeply, looking down at Pansy's flowers. "I just…I need to be on my own for awhile. Time to mourn, to figure out where I am going with my life. For a long time I didn't think I was going to have one, now that I am, I feel kind of lost and confused."

"You're not alone on that one." He pushed off the rock, then began towards the camp. Draco followed him, fingering the small bag in his jacket pocket. He was being a coward, he knew it, but this was the only way he could do it. For the past three years it had been just him and Harry, it was fitting that it end that way.

"You'll tell the others I said goodbye?"

"You're leaving? Now?" Harry looked alarmed, not quite ready for the parting.

"I suck at goodbyes, so this one time, lets let me take the easy way out."

"Ginny is going to be mad as hell at you."

"Not like I'll be here to bat bogey." Draco shrugged with a grin. They stopped under the familiar tree that would carry Draco away. Both dreading the parting, but knowing it had to be.

"I never would have survived the last three years without you Harry. Literally." He put out his hand and Harry gave him a dirty look before pulling him into a tight hug.

"That goes for both of us." Harry pulled back. "You take care of yourself, and really, you have to be here for the wedding. They'll kill you if you don't come back."

"I'll try." Draco nodded and pulled out his wand, summoning the leaf. He gave Harry a nod, and then vanished. "Bye Harry."

Harry watched him disappear, and then he turned away.

"Bye Draco"

* * *

><p>-One Month Later<p>

* * *

><p>The newly rebuilt Burrow was a flurry of activity. The wedding just finished, George and Luna stood in the high grass of the meadow, greeting their guests. The wedding had been informal, just a few close friends gathered around them as they said their vows, George in a crisp, white button down shirt and a pair of black jeans, Luna in a bright yellow dress with a crown of daisies resting on her hair. It was down to her shoulders now and she wore it down, the soft curls cascading down her back.<p>

She scooped Victore' out of her mothers arms and gave her new niece a kiss on her warm cheek before Bill had a chance to pull her back. He had missed the first three years of her life, he wasn't going to miss anymore.

"Wanna kiss Unka George, wanna kiss Unka George!" She squealed, reaching her chubby hands out and grabbing his shirt. George leaned forward and accepted her saliva drenched kiss, then ruffled her white blonde hair before turning to shake Neville and Seamus's hands.

"Hey…" Harry called out from behind them "Look who finally showed up!"

George looked up over Luna's head, a wide smile on his face. Draco was being pulled over to them, Ginny not about to let go. They were intercepted again and again, George knew he would make it over eventually. No hurry, they had all the time in the world now.

He pulled Luna into his arms, nuzzling her nose with his, before giving her a soft kiss.

"You're my wife," He grinned, his longish hair shining in the sunshine, his goatee scratching her chin. Finally, she had admitted which she liked better, though it took a bit of coaxing to get it out of her.

"You're my husband," She smiled

"That means you have to do as I say," He grinned

"So you've been telling me, for the past month." She giggled "Good luck with that."

He kissed her again, then left his forehead to rest against hers, his words warm and sweet on her skin.

"Tell me you love me,"

"I love you," She murmured, feeling the goosebumps rise on her arms. He just had that kind of effect on her.

"Louder"

"I love you!" She yelled and giggled, feeling the eyes of everyone on them, but not really caring.

"I love you too," He kissed her again, then again, and yet again.

"So much, for the rest of my life."

Luna melted into his embrace. She would love him for the _rest of her life_. Now that she had one to give.

* * *

><p>Stay tuned for the Epilogue!<p> 


	27. Epilogue - Sixteen Years Later

_Prologue to the Epilogue_

_The End of it_

* * *

><p><em>The light turned to blackness and he felt himself falling, falling, as if it would go on forever, until he came to an abrupt halt. And yet, he didn't touch the ground. There was nothing around him, no light, no sensation, no sense of smell or taste. <em>

_Where was he? _

_Up ahead a bright light beckoned and he turned in it's direction. He saw himself, his other self, and he wondered at it's appearance. _

"_Tom?" He questioned, noticing the diary chained around his neck. He felt something over his shoulder and he turned again to find yet another Tom Riddle, this one bearing a chain and a ring. He turned again and again, on each side was a version of him, the face getting murkier and murkier, and each wearing something different, a locket, a ring, a cup, a diadem, all chained around his neck, the chains heavier and tighter with each. Nagini slithered around the body of yet another him, the last chain bore the shadow of a face…_

_Harry Potter's face._

"_Where am I?" he asked the 'him's', but they only moaned in response. _

_He moved away from the 'him's' and came across a woman, curled up, her knees drawn up to hide her face. He stopped in front of her and she looked up at him with hatred._

"_All I gave up for you! My very life! Oh how you shame me!"_

_Mother?_

_His arm was grabbed from behind and he was whirled around to come face to face with a man. He had a wild beard, and foggy, crazy eyes._

"_Murder! Not fit to wear the family name!"_

_Morfin?_

_The man coughed loudly, then spat in his face. He took Voldemorts arm and began to drag him along, then stopped before one more person. _

"_My bastard grandson, a disgrace to the name Marvolo Gaunt! Voldemort be damned!" He grabbed him by the back of the neck, then shoved him into a room teaming with fire and black smoke. _

"_Welcome to hell!"_

* * *

><p>0<p>

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Sixteen Years Later

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly while the little family made their way across the street into Kings Cross Station.<p>

"But why can't I go too Daddy?" The little girl with red hair said sadly.

"Two more years Lily," Harry patted her head, giving it a reassuring ruffle. "Then you can go."

"Ready guys?" Ginny tightened her grip on the dolly " On three, one, two…THREE!"

Harry watched his wife, daughter and son vanish into the barrier, then turned to his youngest son. Of their three children, only this boy was like him. He had black hair and brilliant green eyes behind his round glasses, he even had his fathers knobbly knees.

"Dad, do you think I'll be in Slytherin?"

"I don't know, does it matter?"

The boy shrugged and Harry knelt down next to him.

"Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and the bravest man I ever knew."

"I know that dad!" Albus rolled his eyes "But Scorpius says that he will probably be in Slytherin. James says that I will probably be in Gryffindor. What will I do if Scorpius and I are in different houses? He's my best friend!"

Harry sighed "Well, if it really matters all that much to you, the sorting hat will take that into consideration."

"Really?"

"It did me." Harry smiled and brushed his sons hair off his forehead, then stood and took his shoulder. "Remember now, fast and don't hesitate."

Albus ran and took a running leap at the wall. Harry was pretty sure that he landed on his nose on the floor on the other side. He was right.

"Okay, next time, a little less fast, and a little more hesitation." he laughed, wiping a smudge of dirt off Albus's nose.

Albus rolled his eyes, then stood on his tip toes to look around. "Where are they? I don't see them!"

Harry looked around, then pointed towards the train where Ginny was in conversation with a blonde man and woman with two children. James was nowhere to be found, but Lily was deep in conversation with the youngest of the two children. The older boy had icy blue eyes and snow blonde hair, the girl had dark hair and aqua eyes.

"Ah, there they are!" The blonde man, who was also his Godfather, waved and beckoned them over.

"Albus!" Draco gave him a subtle hug, and then, hopefully without his father noticing, slipped a bag of candy into his pocket.

"Dad!" Lily yelled out "Uncle Draco slipped Al candy again"

"Tattletale." Draco rolled his eyes and produced a huge bag of Bertie Botts out of his pocket and gave it to Lily. "Thought you promised not to tattle anymore?"

Lily and Pansy, Draco's youngest, grinned at one another, then went about sharing the Bertie Botts.

"Ready for this Scorpius?" Albus said, drifting over to stand next to his best friend.

"Yes, but, what if we don't end up in the same house?"

"Don't worry," Albus said confidently "I've got it covered."

"You guys better get on now," Ginny glanced at her watch "It's almost time."

"Hey dad, guess what?" James returned "I just caught Daisy snogging a boy!"

"You're such a big mouth!" A pale hand reached in through the adults and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Who were you snogging?" Harry turned to face his niece, over her shoulder he spotted George and Luna, their other four children trailing in their wake.

"None of your business Uncle Harry." Daisy narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Manners young lady," Luna lightly admonished, giving her daughter a gentle swat at the back of her head.

"Get's crazier and crazier every year doesn't it?" Ron grinned, pulling up with their own packed dolly.

One by one they loaded the kids trunks up onto the train, then watched them run off to find a car with enough room for all of them. They were back a moment later to give out final hugs and kisses, and promises to send treats and letters.

"Give Neville our love!" Ginny called out.

"Gross mom! I can't give the Headmaster love!" James looked disgusted.

"But you know Neville!"

"Not at school I don't. Besides, he gave me three detentions last year!"

"You deserved them too." Daisy laughed and pulled his hair "Little git."

"Daisy!" Luna warned, next to her, George stifled a laugh in his hand. Luna cuffed him on the back of the head, making all the kids chortle.

The train started to move, picking up speed as it moved down the tracks.

"Almost makes you wish we were on it, doesn't it?" Draco sighed, thinking of the past, grateful for the present.

"Almost," Harry grinned. "So, who's buying lunch?"

They stopped and looked around at one another.

"George is loaded, he just opened another shop." Ron offered "Or you, you're head of the Auror's department, you got plenty of money."

"Your wife's a lawyer," Draco smirked "She supports you pretty well."

"My wife does not support me." Ron looked at him with disgust. "She just makes more money than me."

Ginny grinned "Face it Ron, you're a kept man."

The sunlight was warm on their face's while they walked to the diner for their yearly post Hogwarts train lunch. It would be much quieter than their other outings together, with all the kids in tow. Eventually, they would catch site of the D's on George and Luna's hands, then they would remember. They would share a memory or two of Pansy, Goyle and Blaise, and Lavender and Parvati. They would talk about the professors, and Fred. Then, they would talk about how much things had changed at Hogwarts, and in the magical world. And in the end, they would all agree.

All the pain and suffering, the loss and heartbreak.

It had all been worth it… they were free.

* * *

><p>0<p>

* * *

><p>I apologize deeply for the length of time it took me to complete this story. Thanks to everyone who stuck with it, through the fits and starts, and my sucky attempt at writing action. This is most likely my last Harry Potter fiction and possibly my last fanfiction, though i have a Hunger Games fic that is burning a hole in my head, so we will see. The world of Harry Potter seems to have ended with the end of the movies, and I think I have covered all the bases with my storytelling for that world.<p>

But, we will see. You never know when George and Luna might spring some new thing into my mind.

Best wishes,

CJ-LOG


End file.
